Naruto: Chakra Sage
by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX
Summary: Naruto pulls off a prank and finds something of value. What does he find? How will this affect his life? What the hell is a Chakra Sage? Read to find out! Naruhina, other pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is a new story that I recently got a challenge for. It piqued my interest, and now I'm seeing how far I can go with it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Naruto: Chakra Sage**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto had just pulled a prank and was currently running from Chuunin, and a few ANBU.

What was the prank, you might ask? He set off a Stink Bomb in the Inuzuka Clan Kennels. Luckily, one of his friends got the drop to not be there when it went off, and he was currently walking around, when Naruto passed him, ninja still on his trail. "Hey Kiba. Bye Kiba." He landed and jumped away too quickly for a response.

Kiba saw this, and then the Ninja following him went by, and Kiba instantly realized what happened. _'He just hit my home, didn't he? Well, at least he told me not to be there. I wonder what he hit it with.'_

Naruto then got away from them the moment he entered the forests. Traps went off left and right, and the ANBU themselves lost him. Naruto had taken that chance to get away. After 10 minutes of trying to lose them in the forest, he found a clearing. _'Okay, what is this place? I know every inch of this forest, and not once have I seen this place.'_

It was a beautiful area, filled with flowers. He seemed at peace here. _'Why do I feel this way? I know I shouldn't relax. The villagers don't like me. Still... Something's telling me to go further in.'_ He did what the feeling was telling him to do. He followed it to a waterfall in the area. He went towards the waterfall, and it got stronger the closer he got to it. _'Yeah, there's definitely something about that Waterfall. But why does it feel safe? I've never been here before.'_

He went to the side of the waterfall, and found there was a cave behind it. The moment he went in the cave, he saw it was even more beautiful than it was outside. _'To think the tip of the iceberg was outside. This is unreal.'_

He walked around and took everything in. The scent of the air, the flowers, the cottage... _'Wait, Cottage?'_ There was a small cottage in the cave, directly in the center. _'Does that mean someone lives here?'_

He walked up to it, and was about to knock, when he felt like he should know who stays here. Instead of knocking, he grabbed the handle, and opened the door. He went in and found it extremely dusty. _'This place looks like it hasn't been used in years.'_ he coughed a bit, before looking around. He found a library, and figured that if there was one place to figure out why the place seemed like he should know about it, this was the place.

He went through books, and scrolls. Then he found something with a Note on it. He picked it up, and read the note.

To Whoever finds this place,

If you made it here, then that means you have Uzumaki or Namikaze Blood. Only one with either of those bloods flowing through their veins could find the clearing, and then the waterfall. This place was supposed to be kept a secret, and since both Clans had very few numbers, only one on record for each in the area, then we figured that only my son would be able to get here, as he has both.

Naruto Uzumaki or Naruto Namikaze. If either of those happens to be your name, then everything in this Cottage, the clearing, and the cave, belongs to you. However, if you have to read this, then that means I'm dead, and so is your mother. As such, this is your inheritance. In this book is something no one else knew about. Only myself and my wife, though she was kept secret from all but a few. Knew about it.

If neither of us are alive, then I am sorry for what happens to my son, who is still not born when I write this. I can only imagine how I went out. Anyway, if I am not alive, and neither is his mother, then he will find everything about both clans here in this library.

Naruto, I am sorry if you have to read this to find out about me like this, and I hope you can forgive me, should I not be around. Just know a few things. No one knows what a Bijuu is capable of, and if Kushina is not around, then it is likely that the Kyuubi no Kitsune has escaped and did something. As a seal master, I would have to do something about that.

This book has my secret research in it. I would like for you to go through it. Take every word inside to heart. You are my legacy. I can only hope that you manage to find your way, and everything is okay.

By the way, if you are truly my son, and your mother is dead, then it is likely that I did something I will regret for eternity, and that would be sealing the Kyuubi into you. If I did, then there is a Jutsu in this library that will help you immensely. Look for the Shadow Clone Jutsu. It took me a few days to master it. See how fast you can.

Anyway, there are a few things I should say:

I am sorry if I was not there to see you grow up. I'm sorry that I would have to leave you alone if I did. There is no excuse for abandonment, but sacrificing your life to make sure your only son lives is one thing I would do in a heartbeat. I only hope that doesn't come to pass.

Should you wish to be a Ninja, take your time. Push yourself forward no matter what stands in your way. Never give up. Stubbornness is a usual Uzumaki Trait, but don't let it get out of hand. Find a nice girl. Help those that need it. And Learn to control your Chakra. It's bound to suck ass. It always does for an Uzumaki, and a Namikaze. Combining both will only make it worse, and being a Jinchuuriki would put it so far off, that it would usually be close to impossible to control as good as anyone.

One more thing. If neither your mother, nor myself, are alive, then keep using your mother's Surname. The Uzumaki clan was supposed to be eradicated, so no one would believe you to be a threat, as others would likely forget about them. I am too well known, so if neither of us can protect you from my enemies, then until you are Chuunin in rank, don't let anyone know about.

Sincerely,

Minato Namikaze, Husband of Kushina Uzumaki, and future father of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Naruto finished reading it once and was shocked. _'This... This can't be... There's no way I can be the son of the Yondaime. That's just impossible.'_ He read it again, and noticed that he read every word correctly. _'It can't be true... but if it is, then that means I'm last of 2 Clans. Heh. Payback's a bitch. I can only think that Jiji kept it a secret for the same reason that he did. My father's enemies would all come after me, and it would make things even worse. If that's the case... then they thought like mind.'_

He took the note, and pocketed it. He then started reading the book the note was on. It was titled "My Secret Research on Chakra Theory". Below this it had the words, "For my son's eyes only".

For the next few days, he was reading the same book. _'This stuff is amazing. And I can actually understand it all. It's as if he knew how I would think.'_

-Meanwhile, in the Hokage's Tower-

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, was looking for Naruto with his Crystal Ball. He was having no luck with it, and Iruka came in. "Lord Hokage, please tell me you found him."

"Unfortunately, I haven't. His location escapes even my Ball. I could find him anywhere inside Fire Country, even into the Neighboring Nations. There are only two places he couldn't be found in that entire area. Only one is nearby. Unfortunately, not even I can enter that place. The other one, he wouldn't be able to reach without me noticing his absence beforehand. Even for a Ninja it would take 2 days, maybe 3. Gai is the only one who could reach that one in less than 24 hours, and even that is pushing it." Sarutobi told him.

"If that's the case, then how can he enter it?" Iruka asked.

"My only guess is he found it by accident and is currently finding out whatever he can. It once belonged to his parents, who are both dead. Only one with either of their blood in them can reach the area. As such, Naruto is the only one that can enter it. If he were dead, I would be able to find his body."

"Then I shouldn't worry unless a body is found?" Iruka asked, suddenly hopeful.

"It would seem to be the case." Sarutobi said, right before he caught notice that Naruto had just appeared. "Wait, I found him. And it's just as I thought. He was at his parent's place. Iruka the Northern forests. He's in that area. Go to him, and ask him what he's been doing."

Iruka nodded, and left immediately.

Iruka quickly found Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, what are you doing?"

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked. "Nothing much. Just learning as much as I can about my parents. Also, I found out why I can't do a Normal Clone."

"Oh? What did you find out?"

"Well for one, my control sucks ass. I wouldn't be able to perform a Normal Clone to save my life. The reason is my God-like reserves. Anyone else would be happy for that. I'm not, since I have little to no control over it. Found something that could help with that, and I'm using it right now. It also makes a good substitute for the Clone Jutsu. And to think it only took me 4 hours to master it. Apparently, control has no effect on this one."

"You do realize you had me worried, Naruto." Iruka said. "Lord Hokage wasn't even able to find you."

"No surprise there. Only an Uzumaki or a Namikaze can get into the clearing. No one else could find it, much less the cottage my parents had there." Naruto told him. "I really need to talk to Jiji about something important, and I don't think it's a good idea to say anything about it to you, either. No offense, Iruka-sensei, but this is something I need clarified before I tell anyone, and even then I might not tell anyone. Safety precaution, you know?"

"I didn't think you could talk like that." Iruka said, completely impressed. "How'd you get that good?"

"Like it? I guess that's why the Clone did some good. Anyway, I have to get to Jiji. And if he's looking at me right now, I can only say one thing. It has to deal with my parents." his face went expressionless when he said that. "This is something that no one but he has the answer to. As such, I would think that he could tell me." He then smiled at Iruka. "By the way, you're only talking to a clone, Iruka-sensei. Later!" He jumped off, Iruka jumping after him.

In the Hokage's tower, Sarutobi was surprised at this revelation, and immediately went to his office.

Iruka and Naruto entered not even a minute after he got there. "Iruka, please leave."

"I'd need to know about Naruto's parents. I owe him that much." Iruka told him. "He's like a brother to me. I need to know why they abandoned him."

"They didn't abandon me." Naruto said. "I finally know the truth of who my parents are. Now I need to know why you never told me."

"So, you are aware of how they died?" Sarutobi asked, fearing the answer.

"I don't know the exact details, but I do know that my mother died for reasons I shouldn't say, and my father died to prevent that reason from causing too much trouble. In the end, they both died the day I was born, sacrificing themselves so I could live happily." Naruto said. Sarutobi nodded.

"Iruka, I still think you should leave before we go any further."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline, Lord Hokage." Iruka told him. "I care for Naruto like I would a little brother. You can't change my mind on that."

Naruto would've made a surprised face, if he didn't work on that. Sarutobi just nodded, and activated privacy seals. "Remember, Iruka. What you are about to hear, no one else can know."

"Naruto, you are correct. They didn't abandon you. They did, in fact, die the day you were born. Since no one else can hear us, now I can say what I believe your father would say if he saw the way you were treated." Sarutobi sighed. "This village is filled with idiotic bastards that can't tell the difference between a jar and the Mayo."

Naruto snickered at that. "Considering the fact I already know about _him_ I'm actually inclined to agree." Sarutobi paled at that. "By the way, he told me more about my mother than I know what to do with. Helps when he was sealed in her."

"How do you know you can trust it?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well, he doesn't have a reason to lie. He doesn't like his current position, but at least he somewhat accepts it. He's seen my entire life so far and you would not believe what he said after that." Naruto told him.

"What are you talking about?" Sarutobi asked, a little curious.

-Flashback-

_Naruto found himself in a sewer the first night, when he went to sleep. "What the... I thought I was in my parent's old cottage. Why am I in a sewer?"_ _He started wandering around, and came up to a gate._

_Naruto looked at the gate. "Alright, who are you, and where am I?"_

"_**Do you not see the tag on this gate?"** A gruff voice said._

"_I see that, and it means you were sealed. It doesn't explain where we are, and who you are." Naruto told the being, that had yet to show itself from the shadows._

"_**Well this is your mind. If you're smart you'd be able to figure out the rest."**_

_Naruto took a few seconds to figure out what the being said. Then his eyes widened in realization. "You're the Kyuubi no Kitsune, aren't you?" Naruto questioned. "and this is how my mind interprets the seal, isn't it?"_

"_**You're not as dumb as you look, kid."** The shadow then gained a form. **"Yes, I am the Kyuubi. And yes, this is the very seal keeping me within you. Now why have you come here?"**_

"_I was hoping you could answer that question. I don't have a clue." Naruto admitted. "I went to bed, and found myself in here."_

"_**Well, I'm not going anywhere. I already know of your father's strength in sealing. It would take over a decade to break out of this prison. Why not ask a few questions?"**_

_Naruto thought about a few things on his mind. **"Okay, the first thing you thought about, that was not my doing. Not entirely, anyway. The second question you came up with, I don't know much about your father, but being sealed in your mother, I know everything about her. Too nice for her own good, but when she was pissed off... Let's just say that it was worse than the night you were born, and leave it at that."**_

"_Okay, are you reading my mind or something?" Naruto asked._

"_**This is your mind."** Kyuubi sweatdropped. **"As such, all your thoughts get projected to my ears. Now for your third question. I don't know much about your life, as I only get bits and pieces of your memories."**_

"_So you don't know what happened for the last 12 years of my life?"_

"_**No, nothing of value anyway. Care to talk about it?"**_

"_I'm doing you one better. I'm giving you full access to my memories. Just don't cry to your mother when you see them." Naruto told him._

"_**Oh please. There's nothing that could make me do that."** Kyuubi said, before the images rushed him. After all that, he opened his eyes, and Naruto could literally see the rage. **"Those foolish humans! And they have the nerve to call me a demon? Not even I would treat children that badly!"**_

_Naruto was a little scared at that little outburst. Kyuubi turned his eyes to Naruto. **"Naruto, I don't pity you. In fact, I envy you. No one, human or demon, could go through everything you did in life, and still hang on to his sanity as much as you have. Especially with what you went through. Those humans are too damn ignorant to tell the difference between a Jar and the Mayo. I'll do everything in my power to help you, sealed or not. If anything, those damn humans are worse than I am. And they wonder why Demons and Humans never get along."**_

_Naruto was silent. Then he spoke. "Okay, why is this?"_

"_**Kit, for now, don't worry too much. You need to show them you are not me. I'm almost positive that Kushina would agree with me when I say that Minato should have let the village burn. The way they treated you, aside from Ichiraku, Iruka to a point, and Sarutobi, is at least 30 times worse than I did to your village. If you were anyone else, you'd already be dead."**_

-Flashback over-

"At first I was a little skeptical myself." Naruto stated after he finished. "The next day, I found one of my mother's diaries, and found that everything he said was in there, aside from a few pieces that I don't think I should repeat."

Sarutobi and Iruka looked at him in shock. "I can tell you're both shocked at this. Let me tell you, it was extremely shocking to me as well. At least I knew he wasn't lying. I would've been able to tell, and so far he's made good on his word."

Iruka was speechless. Sarutobi composed himself quickly, though. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but the Kyuubi and I seem to think the same thing. Minato should have just got out of there, and let the village burn. This begs the question, though. What do you plan to do with this information?"

Naruto grinned his foxy grin. "Prove them wrong." Iruka and Sarutobi were a little surprised at this. "It wouldn't do much good to run away from a threat. My father wouldn't do that. Neither would my mother. I have to live up to their reputations. For that reason, I've been learning everything I can from their Cottage. I still am, in fact."

"You do realize you still have to go through the academy, right?" Iruka said.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to have me learn in a place where the majority of the teachers would rather have me dead, and stunt my growth? Or would it be better for me to learn in a place that I actually can learn the right way. I've learned more in the last 2 days than I could ever learn in the Academy. I was gone for 5 days. What does that tell you?" Naruto asked.

"I just wish to see how you were learning. Maybe help you in ways that would work. The other teachers are idiotic fools." Iruka said. "Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to get there."

"I can make that possible, you know." Naruto said, shocking them both.

"What do you mean?"

"The Namikaze and Uzumaki Blood requirements are only the default setting for the Space-time Barrier Jutsu. If I had his blood, I could allow him to enter it, but only him. Not his parents, nor his children. Only him. If I trust them with all my heart and soul, they couldn't get in without that one piece. I already know how to pull it off, but it seems that there are 2 others that were allowed in this way. My father's Sensei, and one of his students, since two had died on a mission before it happened, he was the only one left. I already know who they are, too. At least, I know their names."

Sarutobi looked at him. "I already know where one of them is, and the other is not in the village. He has a network to maintain, so he can't be in the village much."

Naruto nodded. "Well, I've got some more things to read up on. Two things to say: Use Shadow Clones for paperwork, and Shadow Clones Rock." He then disappeared, turning out to be a Shadow Clone himself.

Sarutobi stared at the spot Naruto was at, and blinked twice. "The hell just happened?"

"Shadow Clone? Isn't that a Jounin level Forbidden Jutsu? Why would he know about it?"

"Did he say that he had an acceptable substitute for the clone Jutsu?" Iruka nodded at that. "The Shadow Clone Jutsu doesn't rely on control. With his potential reserves, he could make at least 1,000 and still fight. Jounin could only make 20, maybe 30. 50 at most, but then they wouldn't be able to stay conscious after using a mere D-rank Jutsu. And if he finds out about the memory transfer piece of it, that means he really could have learned everything from the Academy, and then some in the past 5 days. Remember, no one is to know what you heard in here just now. Telling anyone will result in death. It will be considered an S-class secret."

Iruka nodded. "This conversation never happened."

"Agreed." Sarutobi said, before deactivating the Privacy seals. "You should get to your class, Iruka. Do not worry about Naruto. I am sure he will be fine."

-Back at the cave-

Naruto picked up his head, as he got the memories of his Clone. _'So I was right. Jiji knew of the risks, and he even agreed that the Villagers were idiotic, ignorant, bastards'_

"_**Well, at least we know he's on our side. Your clone did not listen to Iruka's response to it, so why tempt it?"**_

_'I'd have to figure out if there was a way to reverse it before I go for it.'_ He turned the page in his book. _'At least I have my inheritance now. I mean, really? My parents had that much money hidden away?'_

"_**Your mother, not surprised. She was the last supposed survivor of the Uzumaki Clan. She would have everything that wasn't destroyed with her Clan. Your father... I couldn't say, but I believe he's glad you have some good things regarding his techniques. Not to mention you've been working on the things he didn't finish."**_

_'Yeah. I want to make them proud.'_ Naruto told him. _'I want to finish what my father started, but I believe it would be a good idea to start sending Shadow Clones to the Academy. You know, see how things progress.'_

"_**No. Not a normal Shadow Clone. Instead, use a bit of my Youki for the Clones, along with your own Chakra. It should act like you would without any of this. Iruka and Sarutobi are the only ones who will know the truth. As far as anyone else knows, you were hiding to let it blow over."**_

_'Good idea. Now, to work on that weapon my dad was working on last. He's already got the theory on it, the majority of my clones are learning to fight on the water, while the rest are reading up on things I should know.'_ Naruto then went back to work on the cylinder that was in front of him. _'The idea was to seal it in the arm. Thing is, when unsealed, it would have to replace half of the forearm and the hand. At least he already has a seal that can do that. The only thing that needs to be completed is the weapon itself.'_ He continued to tinker with the cylinder, and took his time to work on the specifics. He knew it would be tough, but he would do it.

-The next day-

Naruto got up, ate Breakfast (There was a plethora of food in the Cottage, and he managed to get more while hunting) and then made another Shadow Clone. He filled it with a little over 2% of the Kyuubi's Youki, and split his own Chakra in half for it. It went to the academy, while he continued to train and work on his father's projects.

He had about 100 Shadow Clones working on his Taijutsu, set up in an overtake format. There were 5 defenders, and and equal amount of attackers for each one. All of this was done on the lake in the cave. Naruto had about 20 others continue to read books, while another 30 were helping with the projects his father had been working on. There was also about 50 others working on Seals, figuring that they would be useful for what he was doing.

This went on for a month, being as he finished working with a few of the projects at that point, so he decided to test them out. He had already tested out the cylinder on his arm, and found that the seal that was being used worked like it was supposed to. Now it was time to test it in combat. He came up to the Clones that were sparring on the lake, not alerting them to his presence. He summoned his Arm Cannon on his left arm, and they still didn't notice.

He fired a Kunai with it, and took out a clone. Then they noticed what happened. "Nice arm, boss. Charge!"

They all charged him and he used all the built up experience to dodge, and block. He punched a few of them making them dispel, then dodged some more. He then fired a few more Kunai and Shuriken at the clones. After a while, he found that the weapons he fired from it were completely made of Chakra. After he took them all down, he made another 50 clones and had them attack him. He dispatched them with ease, switching between his hand, and shooting or beating them with his Arm Cannon.

_'This thing is awesome, Kyuubi!'_

"_**Don't get too excited. There's the little matter of the scanner. We could scan the Katana you have been practicing with. See if that works out."**_

_'Good idea, Kyuubi.'_

Naruto went back to the cottage and found the Katana he used. He unsealed the Arm Cannon, and tried to scan the Katana. He then tried to convert the Arm Cannon to the Katana. Instead, what happened was the Katana appeared in his right hand. The Cannon was still there. "That was unexpected." he looked to the place where the Katana was beforehand. He found it was still there, so this was a duplicate made of his Chakra. _'I know I just said it, but the Arm Cannon is fucking awesome.'_

"_**The human race may be filled with Ignorance, hatred, and a bunch of other qualities I hate, but I will admit they had some pretty sweet ideas."**_

_'Although, I don't think we should call it an Arm Cannon anymore. Remind me to think of another name for it. Arm Cannon doesn't suit it now.'_

"_**What about Omegabuster?"**_

_'Where did that come from?'_

"_**I got quite a few names listed for things. The way I see it, Omegabuster happens to be the coolest out of all of them."**_

_'What's the least cool that you've got?'_

"_**Comparison? I'd say it was Alpha Dog Brat."**_

_'Omegabuster is better. How did you come up with it?'_

"_**I remember something about a weapon similar to the Arm Cannon. It was completely fused with the arm, but there was no way to transform it back to a hand. Omega is the last letter in an Alphabet of some foreign Language. Put that as it would be the last thing your opponent sees. As for Buster, well the Original Weapon was called Megabuster. I figured it should have something to resemble the name."**_

_'Omegabuster it is, then.'_ Naruto then sealed it back into his arm, and the seal disappeared without the usual smoke, a sound, or any indication of it being sealed. He took to trying to get it out within half a second. By the end of the day, he had managed to bring it out within a millisecond, and then noticed that his Clone had dispelled.

_'As usual, they tried to rig my tests.'_ Naruto thought. _'When will they learn that it work work for long?'_

"_**Humans."**_

_'Tell me about it.'_

"_**Uh... you do realize you're also a human, right?"**_

_'I don't fall under the category of humans. I am Jinchuuriki, remember? A being that has another sealed within. Jinchuuriki are not limited to humans, unless I'm mistaken.'_

"_**Uh... You've got a point there. You got nothing on a Hanyou, True Demon, and you aren't really a normal human, as you've got me sealed inside of you."**_

_'I rest my case.'_ He then dispelled the clones, and was close to passing out. _'And my eyes.'_ He then got to his bed, and passed out cold.

_**'Naruto. You are one legacy more now. That of Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, and now, that of me. One day, you will make us all proud. I can only wait until the day you meet the rest of the Kitsune.'**_ Kyuubi thought before crashing himself.

Naruto got up the next day. _**"Kit, don't worry about training yourself today. You only have a week until graduation, so you should go there yourself. Leave a Youki Clone and several hundred Shadow Clones here to work on things. You go to the Academy in person from now on. You're not going to fail like you did the last 2 times."**_

_'Are you sure about this?'_ Naruto asked. He has grown accustomed to Kyuubi's weird suggestions, but this was far beyond the norm.

"_**Not completely, but I figure it's time we take the Academy by storm. Or should I say, Maelstrom?"**_

_'I get it.'_ Naruto replied. _'You think it's time I drop the mask, though not completely? Bring about the terror known as the Maelstrom of the Whirlpool?'_

"_**Couldn't have said it better myself."**_

_'I try.'_ Naruto told him before doing as asked, and leaving the place himself.

-Academy-

Iruka entered the classroom, and wondered where Naruto's Clone was. He was the only one in the loop about Naruto using a Shadow Clone to get through classes, and still work on the secret projects. This time, Naruto was not there, so either he woke up too late, or something happened. He then started Row Call. "Shino Abu..." He was cut off when the door was blasted off it's hinges, hitting one girl who was sitting next to Sasuke.

"Sorry I'm late, Iruka-sensei. Saw a black cat in my path, and had to take the scenic route. Hope you don't mind." Naruto said. "By the way, did I hit anyone with the door?"

"Yes, you did. But she'll get over it." He pointed to the seat next to Sasuke, and Naruto saw that it was one of his Fangirls.

"I bet the teme is happy I hit one of his fangirls by accident." Naruto said. Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha Clan just grunted, but had a look in his eyes that said 'thank you' to him.

Naruto then went up to sit next to someone that he figured had some kind of crush on him. He sat down next to a Lavender-eyed, violet hair, and somewhat baggy clothes. "Hey Hinata. You mind if I sit here?"

The girl blushed heavily, and passed out. Naruto shrugged, got her back in her chair, and sat down himself. They went through the classes, and Naruto understood everything that was being talked about. When lunch came about he took the time to hang out with Hinata. She was surprised he could cook, but in the end, she was happy he shared his huge lunch with her. She then asked him something that was on her mind, and, surprisingly, she didn't stutter with it like she did with everything else.

"Where exactly have you been training? I know you haven't really been listening to Iruka-sensei, but you always do good for almost everything." Hinata asked.

"It's a secret place I discovered after my last prank. I was trying to escape the Ninja, got into the forest, and found my way into a place that only I can get to. Two others may be able to, not completely sure, but I do know that the place is covered with a Space-time Barrier Ninjutsu."

"And the puff of smoke that the one that attends the Academy for the past few months?"

"You've been stalking me haven't you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to blush and stutter incomprehensibly. He chuckled in his mind at her reaction. "Relax, I don't mind. You're one of the few that never did anything spiteful to me."

Hinata nodded, her blush still present. "What gets me though is why you're not like everyone else. They hate me to the core for something that isn't under my control. Something that I wouldn't have carried by choice. A massive burden that I can't seem to get past, and learned to live with."

Hinata was trying to form an answer, and settled on one. She didn't stutter here, either. "I don't think they are right with what they say. There's something different about you. Until you started sending those weird clones to the Academy, you always seemed to cry in your apartment. Around anyone else, you smile, but when you're alone, you let out everything you held in throughout the day. Why do you do that to people that don't respect you?"

Naruto was surprised. "How long have you been following me around?" She started sputtering nonsense, but he managed to make it out. "So, a while is the best you can come up with?" She blushed, but nodded. "Well, apparently, you would've attacked some time ago if you wanted to."

"NO!" Her outburst caught the attention of everyone in the area. Naruto was a little shocked at that. He sent a few waves of Killing Intent towards the onlookers, avoiding Hinata entirely, and they turned their heads.

"Naruto, you are better than anyone else thinks. No one can compare to your strength. They don't see the hell you had to put up with for who knows how long. Every day I wondered just how far they would go before they were satisfied with their hatred and let go. Not once has it diminished, and more than once have I been tempted to hurt them myself." She told him, her voice stern and confident. Completely unlike Hinata, but Naruto liked it. "The only reason I didn't, is because I wouldn't have lasted long enough to take them all, and they'd end up hurting me instead."

Naruto had let it sink in that she was with him all the way. _'Okay, I'm really confused here. I mean, I knew she was following me, at least from the Youki Clone memories, but to think she had a crush on me?'_

"_**I didn't see that coming either."**_

_'Roll with it, then?'_

"_**That's the best idea, for now."**_ Naruto looked at Hinata, who went back to her shy persona. "Hinata, I'm glad you feel so strongly about it." she looked at him, shell shocked. "Thing is, I wouldn't dream of taking them out. Instead, I intend to prove them wrong. Nothing gets by hard work. I also noticed you didn't stutter once during all of that, and only showed determination. Something that you seemed to lack in anything else."

Hinata looked at him, completely scared that he would reject her now. "And that's why I want to help you gain your confidence."

"W-what?" Hinata was a little confused, but still shocked.

"If you truly care about me like I figure you do, thanks to that outburst, I figure I can help you find your own confidence." Naruto continued. She just sat there, paralyzed. She didn't know what to say to that.

"I'm no good. W-why would you help m-me?"

"How do you think the Yondaime Hokage started out?" Naruto asked, confusing her with the reference. "He was an orphan. No clan, little heritage. Yet he became Hokage. There wasn't even a bloodline to note, since his parents were never truly known. He turned out to be one of the strongest Ninja that ever lived. A Clanless, no talent, loser managed to become Hokage. Our Sandaime was similar. He may have had a Clan, but there was no bloodline helping him either. In fact, the only Hokage that actually had a Bloodline was the Shodai, and that was his ability to use Mokuton. The Nidaime didn't manifest that Bloodline, so he didn't really have one to boost his power."

Hinata looked at him in awe. She didn't realize he had truly been smart, even with them trying to get him to fail. He then continued. "The answer is he was exactly like me. However, he once did have a Clan. As did my mother. They're both dead, and their clans were both eliminated. Any survivors are currently hiding, and no one knows who they really are. He was weak, as was everyone when they start out. Those that have Bloodlines and progress extremely fast are considered prodigies. Those that get strong without them, and rely on hard work and determination are Geniuses. Then there are the true Geniuses, like Shikamaru. Their IQ is far above anyone else, and tend to have some kind of quirk that makes them less desirable."

Hinata thought about what he was saying. "What do I have do?"

"Find a reason to get stronger. Someone that you want to help out, someone you want to protect, or maybe to prove others wrong. Whatever it is, it has to bring out the best in you whenever you remember it. Your determination is buried deep within. You have to be able to bring it out when you need it, and use it at will. In other words: You need something, or someone, to keep you going when you have nothing else to live for. A drive. That's the first step for anything. What keeps you on that path is what you should remember."

Hinata thought about it. "There is something that would work."

"Then focus on it, and when all hope is lost, you will find strength you wouldn't believe you had beforehand." Naruto told her. "Come on, lunch is almost over. We should get ready for the next class." She nodded with a blush, and they ran off to the next area, where they had to spar with one of their classmates.

Naruto got paired up with Sasuke, and sighed. "Yo, teme. For this, why don't we forget pleasantries. You don't like me, and I don't like your attitude. So, let's skip everything else and get straight to the fighting."

"For once, me and you happen to be in agreement." Sasuke got into his family's Taijutsu stance.

Naruto just stood shoulder width apart, right foot in front. Knees were bent at 120 Degrees, his right hand had his Pointer and Middle Fingers hooked, while his left hand was to his side, and behind him, all fingers outstretched. Iruka noticed his posture and chalked it up to a new Taijutsu that Naruto created himself. "Everyone else, stop your spars and watch Naruto and Sasuke. It would seem to be a good one, if their opening stances are anything to go by." Everyone turned their heads to them, and Hinata was in a tree watching them.

"Hey, teme how about a little wager?" Naruto asked.

"What you got in mind, dobe?" Sasuke replied.

"I win, you go around and kiss 3 of your fangirls. French Kiss. My choice."

"And if I win?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll teach you a Jutsu you wouldn't be able to learn otherwise, with a weapon you probably don't even know how to handle." Naruto said. "Deal?"

"You better be ready to teach me the Jutsu." Sasuke said, before charging.

Naruto sidestepped his strike easily, and got back quickly. Sasuke was surprised at his reflexes, which were far beyond what he expected. He didn't let it get to him, and charged again. Naruto dodged lazily, and tripped Sasuke. "Leaf Whirlwind!"

Sasuke was about to hit the ground, when Naruto got under him, and kicked him up like a donkey. He was doing a handstand, surprising everyone that was watching. He then twisted on his hands, and jumped off with them, and landed with a knee in Sasuke's gut, causing him to release some saliva. No blood, but that could've been the case. Naruto then spun off and landed. "Had enough yet?"

Sasuke got back up, and glared at Naruto. He was an Uchiha. An elite. He shouldn't be losing to a no-Clan Loser! "Not by a longshot..." Sasuke's voice was strained, but only Naruto and Iruka could tell.

"Let me tell you a little something about Geniuses and Prodigies. A prodigy can master what anyone else had already come up with. He copies others to get what he has. A Genius creates new things. Things that no one would dare try out, for the simple fact it was thought to be impossible. You are a Prodigy, while I am a Genius. This style is one I created on my own. Did you know that the Yondaime Hokage wasn't a Prodigy? He fell under the Genius Category. He was an orphan. No clan to back him up. Yet he became Hokage. Why?" Naruto asked. "It's because he worked hard to get there. He had no bloodlines to note. Nothing that could help him in that regard. What does that tell you?"

Iruka was surprised at this. No one knew if the Yondaime had a bloodline or not. "I know you better than you think, Sasuke Uchiha. There is one reason you want to get stronger. However, that reason is not enough to achieve your goal. Get your priorities straight. Then, and only then, can you reach the path to limitless potential. Yes, there is such a path, and I am following it."

Sasuke was appalled that Naruto, the Dead Last, was on the path to limitless potential. He then figured it was a bluff. "You're bluffing. There is no path like that for a Dobe like you."

"Am I?" Naruto questioned. "Or is it because I have no bloodline to take note of that allows me to follow it? Or if I do, is it because I don't care about my own bloodline enough that I completely ignore it?"

Everyone saw that Naruto was jabbing the Uchiha with his words, but Iruka silenced them before they could say anything. Hinata was hanging on everyone word. "No bloodline is all powerful. There is always a drawback to it. Sometimes there are several. If one manages to play on that drawback, and exploit it, what happens then? The Yondaime was one who realized this. I've even been looking through his personal records for the last month, with the permission of the Hokage himself. I've seen what he was working on, and even duplicated them. I finished a few projects that he himself wasn't able to finish. I even tested them out to see if they were to his expectations. And you want to know what I found out?"

Everyone was about to shout out that he screwed it up, before Iruka held up his hand to silence them.

"I found out that they did more than he expected. I actually have the finished product of one of them with me right now. I haven't used it, because it's mainly for ranged Combat. He almost finished it, but he wasn't able to before he died. I took it, I analyzed every piece of it, and I finished what he started. In the end, it was a combined effort between the Yondaime and myself. The specifications he had only applied to ranged weaponry. Imagine my surprise when I used it to bring out a Katana, and could still fight with it. There's at least 20 other projects that he never got around to testing out, and I've been working on those as well. Do you know what I'm saying here?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke charged headlong. Naruto jumped, did a front flip, and kicked him in the back of the head with his heels. "You don't need a Bloodline to be great. All you need is the right amount of determination, and a good reason to get where you're going. Your Drive is the reason, and it brings out the determination. The Drive itself will determine how much determination will come out. My drive led me to the path I am on now. Your path will lead you off the deep end, with no way back up."

Sasuke was struggling to get up. "Shut up..."

"Why should I shut up when I'm right? My drive doesn't depend on killing one person, or many people. My drive is to protect. Why do I choose to protect? Because when you protect something you care about, you draw on power you never thought you'd ever have. This is a known fact, as I once saw a Civilian, with no Shinobi Training, pull off a Shunshin to protect her son. You'd be surprised how many people do things that would normally seem impossible for them when they want to protect someone or something precious to them." Sasuke charged him again, and Naruto got behind him and knocked him with a chop to the neck.

"Learn your place." was Naruto last words before Sasuke lost all consciousness. "Iruka-sensei, when he wakes up, make sure he remembers the little bet we had. I already have 3 in mind, and he should know he would have to follow up or he would shame his clan name."

Sasuke woke up a few hours later, Iruka right next to him. The next day, Sasuke followed up on his end of the bet, Naruto watched. Sakura Haruno and 2 nobodies were chosen, and he saw them all. He still didn't expect what happened after the academy was let out. Sasuke had picked up Sakura, and they disappeared for a bit. Naruto found them quickly, though and managed to listen to them.

Naruto had managed to obtain Hinata's blood sample that day, and managed to allow her into his home. The next day, her training would start.

The were let out of the academy, and Hinata was grabbed by Naruto before he ran out. They made it to the Northern Forests, while Iruka followed them. The moment they both disappeared, Iruka was a little shocked.

Iruka tried to get in, but found himself unable to. _'I don't believe it. He let in Hinata, but he didn't let me in. The kid is an enigma, but who would've saw this coming?'_

Hinata saw the field of flowers and was in awe. _'So pretty...'_ She began to admire the flowers, when Naruto led her to a waterfall. "No offense, but why the waterfall?"

"It's not the waterfall itself, but what's behind it." Naruto walked to the side, and showed her the entrance to a cave. When she looked around, she thought her mind was in heaven. "Welcome to my home. If you thought the field outside was Heaven, you wouldn't be able to call this the same thing and do it justice."

Hinata just nodded in agreement. "I don't see a single sign of training here, though."

"I know." Naruto said. "This place has 4 training areas, to be honest. One has a massive lake, another a bunch of targets and dummies. The Third one, has a bunch of things that you'd be better off dodging. The Fourth one... Well, that's where I tested the Yondaime's ideas. Well, except for one of them. I came up to the Lake for that one." He started walking towards the Cottage in the center. "Come on in."

She followed him inside, and was surprised at how clean it was. "Welcome to the old home of the Yondaime and his wife."

Hinata stared at him as if he grew a second head. "What do you mean? I thought this was your place."

"It is now." Naruto motioned to the stairs. "There's something in the Library that I figure you should see. It will explain everything, but you are not to tell anyone what you see. If word got out about me owning the personal possessions of the Yondaime, all hell would break loose. Just you being here would be risky for this."

"I wouldn't tell a soul unless you said it was okay. I swear on my honor as a Hyuuga. If I do tell, I'd gouge my own eyes out, which is a sin against the clan." Hinata told him. Naruto nodded and led her to the library. He walked over to the note that he found the first day.

"This is what I'm talking about. I found it my first day, mainly out of curiosity. The place was covered in dust, but the flowers outside were strangely maintained. Not a single wilted flower." he handed it to her, and she read it. She looked at him in surprise, and he nodded. She read it again, and was starting to cry. She dropped the note, and hugged him.

"I had no idea you would have to go through all that." She said, after a few minutes of hugging him and crying into his shoulder.

"I've accepted the fact that my parents aren't around, and even the fact that I keep the Kyuubi at bay." Naruto told her, rubbing her hair, trying to calm her down. "Quick question. What would you say if the Sandaime and the Kyuubi himself actually agreed on something?"

Hinata looked at him. "Like what?"

"The villagers being idiotic, ignorant, and not able to see the difference between a Jar and the Mayo." Naruto told her.

She thought about it, and nodded. "I'd have to agree there."

"And then there's one other thing they agreed on." Naruto said, piquing her interest. "It's the fact that my father should have left the village to rot, instead of sealing the Kyuubi. Kyuubi even said that the villagers treated me worse than he himself would have. Jiji was a little surprised at this, but agreed at that, too. Surprised me, at least."

Hinata looked at him, and saw what he said was the truth. "That's rough. A lot worse than what I saw myself. Your life has been hell, and not once have you retaliated. You have a stronger will than anyone else I know."

"That's an Uzumaki thing." Naruto shrugged. "Stubborn to a fault. I'm not out to destroy them. In fact, I want to prove them wrong. With my parents as a reason to move forward, and the Kyuubi backing me up, I guess you can say I'm covered on my own, but there's one thing I'm missing. Someone I could trust my life to. One that isn't myself." he sat down on a chair. "I need someone that I know I can trust. One that wouldn't care if I were a human, demon, Hanyou, or whatever."

Hinata just looked at him. "I wouldn't mind being that person." Naruto looked at her and smiled, causing her to blush.

"And that's what I was hoping you'd say." Naruto caught her off guard with that. "That's why I took the liberty of allowing you in here. I had to take a chance and let someone in here. You were the first person that I've let in here since I found the place. My sensory abilities are far better than they were beforehand, my Taijutsu, though not complete, is nominal. I've got quite a few Ninjutsu, and even can help others adapt to Taijutsu that normally wouldn't suit them."

Hinata looked at him with surprise. "You think you could help me with that?"

"Which one?" Naruto asked.

"Taijutsu. No matter how hard I try, I can't get the Jyuuken correct. The Hyuuga Clan hates me for the fact I can't even do the basic movements for it." Hinata admitted.

"Well, the Jyuuken is normally an Earth based Taijutsu. Meaning it's more for defense. An Earth Element user would be able to use it extremely easily. Any Hyuuga that doesn't have Earth as either their top affinity, or their second best, wouldn't be able to use it effectively without making an adaptation." Naruto told her, surprising her.

"Do you think that's why I can't get it?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know." Naruto admitted before he got a box. "But we can find out here and now." He took out a piece of paper. "These strips of paper are extremely rare. They are like Chakra paper, but instead of showing the most dominant, it shows the top 2 or 3. An Uzumaki Clan specialty. I have Wind, Water and Fire as my top 3."

He pulled one out and handed it to her. "They function the same way as normal Chakra Paper, so all you have to do is channel Chakra into one."

The moment she did so, it cut in half, with one half turning soggy. The other half managed to stay the same. "Wind and water... Damn."

"Is there anything you can do with this?"

"It will take a bit, but I figure we can handle it. The Jyuuken itself is usually Earth Based. That means it's more Defensive, and not much for offense. The lack of external wounds attributes to this fact. Wind is purely offensive, and hard as hell to control. It's more dangerous than Fire, which is actually easier to control. Water is a completely balanced element. Good for offense and Defense." He inspected the piece of paper closely.

"It seems you have a greater affinity towards water than wind, so we'll start there."

"How can you tell?" Hinata asked, curiosity the dominant thing in her voice. Naruto began to explain the pieces of each one. The piece that went soggy wasn't completely soggy, but water was almost literally dripping from it. Wind was pretty good, due to the somewhat fine cut, but the levels of each one, when scaled, would place Water over Wind. "Did not know that."

"Not many do. In fact, that's a property that is lost to most. My Wind Affinity is almost Godlike. It took me 2 days to master the first control exercise, and that's only with 100 Shadow Clones working at it for 6 hours a day. That's 600 hours a day. The second one I had to do outside, since I had to cut a waterfall with my chakra. Took me a week with 20 Clones working on it for those same 6 hours. I'm actually glad that the Kyuubi knows about all the elements, and how to control them. Fire was extremely easy for me, but not as easy as Wind. Water, I'm still working on the first step. For now, we should work on your Control over your Water Chakra, and then implement it into your Jyuuken."

Naruto went over to a shelf, and picked up a scroll. He tossed it to her, and she caught it. "That's a D-rank Water Jutsu. Not dangerous, but it's good enough for the purposes we want it." Seeing she was confused, he continued. "Don't just use the jutsu, feel it. Find that feeling, and it will make controlling water easier. I started out Fire with a small igniter Jutsu. A mere E-rank. Figuring out how it works, and then applying that same feeling to the Fire Chakra training, I learned quickly. When you can learn that Jutsu, and know how the Chakra acts during the jutsu when done properly, use what you find to apply to your Water Chakra, and it should apply nicely."

Hinata nodded. They went to the Lake area, and both worked on the Jutsu. Naruto then tensed up.

"Naruto?"

"Someone else is here." Naruto said, before creating a Shadow Clone to check it out.

-outside-

A man with Gravity Defying hair, and a Headband over his eye walked up to the Waterfall. _'I never thought he'd find sensei's old home. But that means that he's actually related to him somehow.'_

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Naruto said, behind him.

"How did you manage to get in here in the first place? There should have been only 2 others alive that could get in here. Myself, and Jiraiya of the Sannin." The man said.

"So you're Kakashi Hatake, eh? My father's only living student." The man tensed, and Naruto smirked. "Yeah, I already know the specifics of the barrier. Only one with Uzumaki or Namikaze Blood can get in here, aside from exceptions that only I can make. Jiraiya of the Sannin, and Kakashi Hatake already had the exception, and since you got in here without me even knowing who you are, that meant you are one of those 2."

"You are not the same student as the Academy says you are."

"I learned more in 2 days here than I did in years in the Academy. They tried to stunt my growth, and now they've failed." Naruto shrugged. "Anyway, since you were obviously trusted by my father, I believe you can come in. I've already got one guest, and I made the exception for her. Don't worry about restrictions involving the fox, because she already knows about it."

They both went behind the Waterfall, and the Clone turned to Kakashi. "We're both at the lake, if you want to see what we're working on. Or rather, the first step to what we're working on." He then went poof, signaling he was a Shadow Clone.

Kakashi then walked over to the lake and found Naruto and Hinata there. "Alright Naruto, how did you find this place?"

Hinata looked up, as did Naruto. "I merely found it by accident. I was getting away from Ninja after a Prank, found myself here. Later that day, found out about my heritage, and the next few days, a shitload about my mother. I still don't have much on the personality of my father. All I know is he was a highly noble man, that wouldn't have one of his subordinates make a sacrifice that he, himself, wouldn't. Aside from that, I've got nothing."

"I can help with that. I know him better than most. Second only to Jiraiya himself, and even that is a close call." Kakashi admitted. "What are you really working on, or should I even know?"

"Trying to fix her problems with the Jyuuken. Water is her main element, and that's what we're working with, to get her better at it."

Kakashi nodded. "So you're having her learn a Water Jutsu first?"

"It's supposed to help her get a feel for Water Chakra. I had already got it down, so I'm just waiting for her to get through it." Kakashi nodded at that.

Kakashi jut sat down at the edge of the lake and watched them. Hinata got it down after 20 more minutes. "Looks like you've got the Jutsu down. Now to answer a question: How does the chakra itself react when using the Jutsu?"

"It flows like a river. Fast, but smooth. Calm, but has a hint of danger to it." Hinata replied.

"And that's what you need to apply to your Jyuuken. Those with a Water Affinity tend to be a lot more flexible than those of an Earth Affinity. Am I right, Kakashi?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "So you have to make your strengths work for you. Your own version of the Jyuuken. That's what we're going to work on now. Remember that feeling. It will help you in the long run."

Hinata then walked over to them both. "I don't think I'd be able to continue from here today. Not without... rest." She passed out, and Naruto caught her.

"You worked her to the bone, didn't you?" Kakashi asked.

"No, she was pushing herself past her own limits. I didn't say to do that, and she still did it. She would rather help me, than hurt me. I was right in trusting her. She knows about the Kyuubi, as my Clone told you, and she still doesn't care. She even cried into my shoulder. Come on, let's head into the Cottage. Let her get some proper rest. It's almost time for dinner, and I still got to make it." He carried her bridal style to the cottage, and put her on a bed upstairs. He wrote a note, and put it on the Nightstand before leaving to make dinner.

Kakashi and Naruto talked a bit about his father, while a Shadow Clone made the dinner. During this, Hinata came downstairs. "Thanks for letting me rest, Naruto. But I'm fine now."

"Not yet, you're not. Your reserves are no where near as high as mine are. You'll need to eat, and wait until tomorrow for anything like that. A clone is currently making Dinner, and Kakashi is also eating here, if he wants to." Naruto said.

"Don't tell me. It's Ramen." Kakashi deadpanned.

"Nope. I may be a bit of a Ramen nut, but that was because of my upbringing. I can't just eat Ramen all the time, and learned to cook. At least it's edible." Naruto shrugged.

The Clone came into the room. "Dinner's ready." The three walked in, and Kakashi was surprised at the spread.

"Okay, how did you manage to cook all of this?" Kakashi asked.

"Try it out." Naruto said, taking some for himself. Hinata took a few pieces of Scalp Potatoes with ham chunks in it. She tasted it, and then continued eating it. "Please tell me I did some good with it."

"You didn't do good." Hinata said. "This is far beyond what the Hyuuga Clan would ever go for. I might have to get you to teach us some recipes if all your food is this good." She beamed at him.

Naruto just grabbed his head. "Well, I guess that's what happens when you follow the cook book my mother had. It doesn't have any of her special recipes, one of which happens to be in that bowl right there." he pointed to a bowl of Sweet Potatoes. "The Sweet Potatoes happens to be from her recipe book, not the regular one."

"I'll taste that one first." Kakashi said, taking a bit. His visible eye widened. "How did you manage to get it spot on?"

"Just follow the directions, and you're good." Naruto shrugged off the question with ease. They all finished the entire spread, the majority of it going into Naruto's stomach.

"Kakashi, you might want to take Hinata home." Naruto said, after a while. "I'm still not well liked in the village, so it would be better for her that you bring her home. In the meantime, I'll continue working on some of my father's projects."

Kakashi looked at him. "Which ones?"

"Are you already in the know?"

"The only one I helped out with at all was the Arm Cannon. He never finished it, and he was the only one that could. I didn't have full knowledge of it." Kakashi admitted.

"Well, the Arm Cannon is no more. It's already finished and renamed, since it did more than he originally thought. He was only hoping for a ranged weapon. Turns out you can scan any weapon. Long, mid, or short range. As long as I scan it, I can use it. Thing is, I need to be able to use the weapon properly to use it like that, too. I don't instantly know how to use it with ease. I have to train with the weapon. Shuriken, Kunai, my father's special Kunai, a Katana, and the last one I put in there was Senbon. I can throw all but the Senbon accurately, but I can shoot all of them, minus the Katana, with pin-point accuracy. I haven't showed it to those at the academy, and I don't plan to."

"I'm going to try getting you on my team. Being my sensei's son means I can teach you what you can't learn from a scroll. I kind of owe to you for keeping my distance, you know?" Kakashi scratched his head.

"Father trains someone, and that student trains the son. Nice." Naruto said. "Thing is, the council is likely to have you train the Uchiha. I've dealt several blows to his pride over the last few days, and they'll keep on coming."

"and if you're on his team, then you'll know that you have me as a Jounin Sensei." Kakashi said. "If that's the case, then remember I'm late for a reason."

"Mourning?" Kakashi nodded at that. "Figures. You need to learn to push past their deaths. Move on, but never forget their names. Remember the times where you were all happy. The good memories, not the bad. That should help you out." He nodded and they both left. Naruto then went got ready and went to bed.

-a few days later-

It was graduation day at the academy. Naruto and Hinata have gotten closer. Hinata even knocked out some of Sasuke's fangirls when they yelled at him. Iruka was pleased that someone else was sticking up for him, even more so that it was the usually shy girl in class.

Naruto had managed to pass every portion of the exams, even got top ranks on the stealth portion. No surprise, since he's able to hide from ANBU. When it came to Jutsu, Naruto performed the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and not the Original. He made enough to pass, but that's all. In the end, Naruto graduation scores were the highest, but the rest of the time, his scores the past 5 years put him at the bottom of the year. In the end, he was put in the middle of the class.

Naruto and Hinata were now at his place, and she was putting her finishing touches on her Jyuuken. Naruto was watching every step, noting flaws she had in her form. After each session, he told her what she was doing wrong with the movements themselves. She took those into account and fixed them easily. This was 3 days after they started, and she was basically finished.

"You've done good, Hinata. You've got your form perfect, and your movements are like a river. Flowing fast, yet smooth. The water itself is moving along your body, as well. Try it again, but this time," He made a Shadow Clone. "Do so on my Shadow Clone. You have to learn how to apply it in combat now. That's the final step."

Hinata nodded, and reminded herself that this was a Clone. "Taijutsu only. Begin." Hinata knew that she wouldn't be able to hold her defensively, so she started to attack, but kept her guard up. The blows went back and forth, and neither could get a good hit in. It was always a dodge, or a block.

"Don't hold back, Hinata. Remember your Drive. Picture your opponent as someone that gets in the way of your drive, and take them down to move on." Naruto shouted. "It doesn't matter who it is in reality."

Hinata's moves were suddenly more dangerous. The original Naruto was watching, and noticed the difference. She was a lot more beautiful in her moves, almost like a dancer. At the same time, they were deadly. The Clone went down, and 3 more were already made and started attacking her. She did the same thing and took them down easily. 9 more came up, only to fall down within 30 seconds. Hinata was running low on Chakra, and was about to pass out. "Okay, that's enough."

Hinata came out of her trance at the voice. Naruto walked up to her, since she was on the water. "You did a lot better than you did beforehand. Remember, your opponent is always an obstacle. Picture them as something that stops your drive in its tracks, and use that to take them down." Naruto told her, as he helped her out of the area and into the cottage. A clone had made a light dinner, and was finishing up as they entered. "Hey boss. Food's ready when you are."

Naruto nodded, and they both sat down. Hinata started eating ravenously. Naruto saw this, and picked up his pace with the eating. They devoured the entire spread themselves. Afterwards, they sat down in the library and started reading. Kakashi came in again, and Naruto noticed. In response, he sent a mental command to a clone and he met him out there, to find out what was up, and then dispel.

"Mizuki is an idiot." Naruto said. "Hinata, you want a real time test for your style?"

"Why not? I could use it." Hinata said. "You coming along?"

"You know it." Naruto and Hinata got up, suited up, and left the clearing to intercept him. Kakashi followed them from afar, sporting an Inu Mask.

Hinata and Naruto found him easily. One by his chakra, the other by his scent. The met him before he managed to get an hour away from the village. Naruto's left arm turned into a Cylinder, and Hinata noticed. She made a mental note to ask what it was later. The converged on his location, and found Iruka holding him off.

"Shut up and die!" Mizuki shouted to the already injured Iruka. He was spinning a Fuuma Shuriken, but didn't get to throw it due to the hail of Kunai Naruto shot. He had to dodge the hail, only to find that Hinata managed to predict his movement and she managed to shut down his arms, before having to back off. Iruka was surprised when he saw Hinata try to take on Mizuki, but figured that she wasn't dumb enough to come alone.

His thoughts were proven correct when Naruto came down, Katana in his right hand, and made Mizuki jump back. "Hinata, that scroll on his back."

"The objective?" Hinata asked.

"That's it." Iruka saw them talk, but was surprised they came here.

"Guys, get out of here!"

"Iruka-sensei, you're already injured. You're one of the few people that I know I can trust. One of the only ones that are precious to me. He did this to you, and now we're going to return the favor." Naruto told him over his shoulder.

"So, the little fox comes out of hiding." Mizuki said, glaring at Naruto.

"Shut the hell up, you bitch." Hinata said, surprising them all with her language. "You tried to get Naruto to fail just so you could kill him after he took that scroll on your back. Naruto, the Sandaime was right when he said the villagers can't tell the difference between the host and the sealed."

"You possessed the Hyuuga!" Mizuki roared.

"He didn't possess me." Hinata said. "Naruto, stay back." Naruto and Iruka found something in that tone that they never thought they'd ever hear.

Hinata Hyuuga was pissed.

"Uh... Okay, but remember, I'm here if you need help." Naruto stepped back, the Katana disappearing.

Hinata charged Mizuki, knowing that he was a threat to Naruto. She immobilized him with moves not even he has seen a Hyuuga use. He was on his knees quickly. "No last words for the damned." She landed a strike right to his lung. She walked back to Naruto. "He's still alive, but he won't be for long. You want a few shots?"

Naruto shrugged. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 20 Shadow Clones appeared, and started pummeling Mizuki's prone body. An ANBU came up to them.

"Impressive. I'll take the scroll back to the Hokage, along with the body." The ANBU, which Naruto could tell was Kakashi in an Inu mask, said.

"We'll take Iruka-sensei to the hospital. He'll need some kind of healing." Naruto said. They all split up, and went where they were supposed to.

-Hokage's Tower-

Sarutobi was pleased that Mizuki was captured, but was a little surprised at the report of his death. And yes, he was dead. "Jyuuken strike to the right lung, combined with non-lethal pounding of 20 Shadow Clones?"

"That's what it was, sir." Inu said. "Iruka Umino was injured and the two took him to the hospital for medical treatment."

Just then, Naruto's clone came in. "Jiji, Iruka-sensei is going to be fine. There was nothing major, just a few lacerations. Hinata is already on her way home. Her family is already suspicious of her activities, and she realized it. She's been skipping her own dinner with her family recently, and they're trying to find out why. She hasn't told them why yet, and doesn't plan to, apparently."

"Naruto, you're one sly dog."

"I believe the politically correct term is fox. That's what a Sly dog is." Naruto said. "Also, I believe it would be a good idea for me and Hinata to be on a team. It's for her benefit, as well as mine."

"With tonight's performance, I believe it would be a good idea myself." Inu said.

"I see. However, to please a certain Jounin you'd have to have Sasuke Uchiha on your team." Sarutobi said. "I'll work out a few kinks."

"Thanks Jiji." Naruto then went poof.

"Are you sure about this, Inu?"

"Completely. I'd prefer not to teach an arrogant bastard, regardless of the Council's decision." Inu replied.

00000x00000

I won't be posting this chapter unless I can get 3 chapters of it completed. It was not originally my idea, so I have to know I can continue with the story past the first couple of chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hinata woke up in the morning, feeling completely refreshed. There was a few days before Team Placements, so she was about to find out something to do, when someone came into her room.

"Lady Hinata. I was just about to wake you." The Branch member said.

"I take it my father wants to see me about my recent disappearance acts?" Hinata asked, earning a nod. "Then please let him know that I'd rather gouge my eyes out than tell anyone. All he really needs to know is that I've been working on ways to make the Jyuuken work for me with a friend. This is something I have to do myself, as the majority of the Hyuuga clan would not be able to help me in that regard."

Another person came up to them. "And why would that be, my daughter?" It was Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Father, there is a reason the Jyuuken was never easy for me to learn. I have found out the reason with my friend's help, and like I told them: I would gouge my own eyes out before I said anything on it. I swore it on my Hyuuga Status, and even then I'd still lose my eyes. That should tell you how serious I am about this." Hinata told him, her voice never waning.

"I see you've grown a bit of a backbone." Hiashi turned to the Branch Member. "Please leave us. I need to talk to my daughter in private. No one is to interrupt, not even the Elders."

"Yes sir." The man bowed and left, prompting Hiashi to activate a few Barrier Jutsu.

"Hinata I am proud that you have been trying to get it to work for you, and even gained some confidence. At least let me know who your friend is. That way I can thank him properly." Hiashi said.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." Hinata said. "Not until I'm finished with everything that we've been working on. All I can say is that he's not a Hyuuga, and he is the one that helped me realize my problem with the Jyuuken."

"And just what is the problem?"

"Before I answer that, I have one question. How many Hyuuga have there been that has Water as their dominant Chakra affinity, with Wind as the Second Best?" Hinata asked.

"Only one. Your mother." Hiashi had a looked of indifference, but his eyes showed he still mourned her. "She was the only Hyuuga not known to have an Earth Affinity. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Everything." Hinata replied. "Those are my two best Elements. Water being the highest, and Wind being the Second highest. I have found no skill in Earth element, and that's the problem. The only ones that use the original Jyuuken used it based on the Earth element. Defense only. My main element is Water, which is balanced, while my secondary is Wind, which is mainly Offensive. Add in my flexibility, and you realize that the way other Hyuuga are taught would never work for me."

"Who managed to figure this out?" Hiashi asked.

"My friend has scrolls everywhere in his house. He's been doing extensive research on everything he can. History of the clans currently in Konohagakure included. I still have to work on the Jyuuken Specific Techniques, and manage to implement them into it. It will take a while longer before I can, and even have a few ideas to do just that. I would suggest you tell the Elders to back off, and not question me about my training, and not to place the Caged Bird Seal on me because I'm supposed to be inept. Instead, I'm learning things in a way that would work for me. I already know that the Hokage himself wouldn't be able to find the place, much less enter it. There are only 4 that are currently alive that can enter the place due to a security measure that was implemented years ago." Hinata told him.

"Let me guess... Space-time Barrier Ninjutsu?" Hinata tensed when he said that. "Thought so."

"No one can know where I've been going for this. I've gone too far to turn back now, and he has been teaching me better than the Hyuuga Clan has. I'd almost say he's a better teacher for me than you are."

"I already know who it is you're talking about." Hiashi said. "And I have no intentions of letting the Elders know about that. They would try to kill you like they did your mother. You're too much like her, and I thought that you would never get out of the ridiculous shell. He not only brought you out of it, but he brought a fire to your eyes I haven't seen in anyone since Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. It's a wonder why they never married."

Hinata inwardly smirked at this. "Did I mention he's single, and happens to have both of them as his parents?"

Hiashi tensed at that. "What do you mean?"

"Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze happen to have one son. No daughter. This son is the one that was helping me, and no one ever noticed anything about that connection." Hinata said. "I have seen the proof myself, so I know. You can't, and I can't show it to you, but I know it's there."

Hiashi was suddenly livid. "Those idiotic fools... The council will hear about this."

"No, he doesn't want to be known as his father's son. He fights in their memory, yes. But he has no intentions on taking his father's name until he becomes a Chuunin. Now that he's a Genin, he's one step further. He already gained his inheritance, by stumbling upon it on accident. He's glad he did, and has been working on it all for over a month now. He's the one that will reveal his father's formerly unfinished projects."

"I look forward to it." Hiashi said. "Have you seen any of them?"

"Only one, but that one was the first one he finished. He tends to use it in his personal spars against 100 Shadow Clones. I watched him once, and saw what it did. I still can't believe it has that many possibilities. He figures he hasn't hit the tip of the iceberg with the Possibilities, and he's already come up with several thousand."

"I look forward to when he unveils it. For now, no one will know. I'm proud you found someone that can help you where I failed. Just know that you have inherited more from your mother than you think." Hiashi turned around. "Down to tastes." Hinata caught this and wondered what he meant before a couple of pictures came to her mind.

_'Does this mean my father was a second choice? If that's the case... his father was my mother's first choice and then that means... I can go where my mother couldn't due to interference from other girls! It's official: This is the best week of my life.'_

Hinata got ready, ate breakfast with her family and went out.

She walked for a while and found Naruto at Ichiraku's with Iruka. "Naruto, Iruka-sensei. What's up?" Hinata walked up.

"What's up Hinata?" Naruto asked. "I'm not training today, and they're just working on the projects I have right now."

"Oh, okay." Hinata replied. "So Iruka-sensei, how's your injuries?"

"Nothing too serious. I just can't do anything strenuous for a while. Walking around for a bit is no problem." Iruka replied. "Naruto I'm glad you got her out of that little shell. If I didn't see it with my own eyes, I would never have thought she'd do that."

"He's just one of the fools of the village who let stupidity and ignorance blind him." Hinata said as she sat down. "I'll take pork ramen, please."

"Coming right up!" Teuchi Ichiraku said happily. There was a girl behind the counter. "So you're one of the select few that don't care what the other villagers think, huh?"

"It's not that I don't care what they think. In fact, I do care. I don't want them hurting him like they did the rest of his life. I'd probably do more for him than I would for my own father, and he knows it." Hinata told her. "Hinata Hyuuga."

"Ayame Ichiraku." The girl replied.

"By the way Hinata, I didn't know that."

"I wasn't sure if you did, but I wasn't exactly talking about you there. I was referencing my father. He already knows it. He even said that it was only a matter of time for this to happen. My mother was probably close to your father, after all." Hinata told him.

"You already told him?"

"No, he figured out most of what he knows on his own. I couldn't keep my self from tensing up when he mentioned the barrier. That's probably when he figured it all out." Hinata said. "He already knows not to tell anyone, and the Hyuuga Elders can shove it."

"Well, I'm glad. I know I can trust you with my entire being. That's why you were allowed in. It was only speculation at first, but now I know for fact." He finished off another bowl that came up to him quickly. "Nothing like good ole' Ichiraku Ramen to lift the mood. Sorry I couldn't come for a while. I've been busy lately."

"I can see that Naruto." Ayame said. "Just know that if you betray the trust he puts in you..."

"I wouldn't dream of doing that Ayame." Hinata cut her off. "He's the reason I actually want to get up in the morning. He's the reason I've gotten better at what I have. If those fools that the village calls a Council can't see the gem they have dulled, then they are truly idiotic."

"I take it the Drive you found has something to do with me?" Naruto asked, confusing Iruka.

"Naruto, what are you talking about?"

"When I went up against Sasuke in that spar, I was hoping she was listening in on it. That wasn't just for Sasuke. Those words were also directed at her." Naruto explained.

"Yeah I heard it. I want to help you in any way I can. That is my drive." Hinata replied.

Naruto noticed that someone was coming up to them. "Incoming Uchiha." Hinata recognized the wording, and found that the subject was to be dropped.

"So the rumors are true. You really do eat nothing but ramen." A voice said that entered. It was Sasuke.

"So what do you want teme?" Naruto asked.

"Train me." Sasuke replied.

"I already told you what you had to do. I don't train arrogant assholes who are stuck up on revenge. The only way I would train you myself is if you gave up revenge in favor of something else. Or at least have a different reason for it. I want revenge myself, but I am not consumed by it. For me, Protecting comes first, Revenge comes Second."

"What would you have to avenge?" Sasuke had a bit of malice in his voice.

"The one that killed my parents happens to be alive. You may not realize it but he was also there during the Uchiha Massacre, helping Itachi. I only found out about him over the past month, but I know the consequences. He'll go down, but that's only after I get strong enough on my own power. Until then, there is nothing I can do, so I won't bother chasing after him. He killed my mother with one action, and through that, my father died. In essence, he killed them both the day I was born." Naruto told him.

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Iruka-sensei, my mother bore the same burden I do now. When she was relieved of that burden, she was basically on her deathbed. He's the reason it happened, and the consequences of that had my father die that same night. I haven't forgiven him, and probably never will. However I know I won't be a match for him for a long time. Plus there's also the fact that he'd be coming after me, and not once have I forgotten his name. I don't plan on it, either." Naruto replied, causing shock to appear on Iruka's face.

Naruto then tensed up. _'I knew that cyclops was up to no good!'_

"_**You and me both, kit. You know, for someone who's as paranoid as him, he keeps pretty detailed records."**_

_'I noticed.'_ "Iruka-sensei, I have to get going. Something just came up." Naruto told him, paying for his 12 Ramen bowls. "Later Ayame!"

"Bye Naruto!" Ayame turned to Hinata. "Why do you truly like him?"

"He's stronger than anyone in this village. If not in skills, than emotionally, and mentally. No one, not even the Aburame, would be able to survive what he went through and still stay sane. He still pushed on, even when no one else wanted him to. I heard that his mother was the same way, but she had it a lot better than he did. They didn't know she had that burden. They know that he does, and no one can tell him about it. And you know what?" Hinata paused at that. "I don't care about that burden. In fact, the fact he can hold on to something like that and still stay sane is a feat in itself. A feat that I know that even I wouldn't be able to handle. He needs someone to be there for him when no one else will. I'm glad to be that one person."

Ayame was silent. She didn't expect that kind of answer. Iruka decided to ask a question. "What about his parents?"

"I know about them, and still don't care about that. My feelings for him didn't change when I found out about his burden, nor did they change when I found out who his parents are. They may have increased when I realized just how bad he had it due to the burden, but it wasn't the burden itself that changed it. His parents don't make him. He makes his parents, and he's determined to make them proud. I only hope that I'm on his team so I can help him with what he needs done."

"What could he possibly bear to cause all of that?" Everyone apparently forgot Sasuke was still there, listening to every word.

"Sorry Sasuke, but that's an S-rank secret. He's the only one that can make exceptions, and I'm the only one he made an exception to so far." Hinata told him. "I'm not allowed to tell anyone what it is myself. Only he can, and he doesn't trust you. Not even Tsunade's right hook can send Jiraiya farther than his current level of distrust to you. I'm only going to say this once. Rethink your priorities, get those sticks out of your ass, and find a Drive that he would approve of. When you do that, maybe he'll think about it. Arrogance and a sense of Superiority are two things that he can't stand. You have both."

Hinata paid for her ramen, and left. Sasuke was shellshocked at the response. Iruka saw the usual expressionless face disappear completely and only have shock plastered on it. There was suddenly a flash. Sasuke was knocked out of his stupor and looked at Teuchi who had a picture in one hand, a camera in the other. "I know a few people who would die to have a photo like this. The Last Uchiha gets Shellshocked."

Sasuke grunted, and left in anger. Iruka was containing his laughter. "Teuchi... make a copy for me please."

"With pleasure, Iruka." Teuchi replied, an evil smirk on his face.

-Hokage's Tower-

"Jiji I just found out a lot of things you probably won't like about an old guy on the Council." Naruto said, the moment he came in.

Sarutobi looked at him, activated a few privacy seals, and nodded for him to continue. He explained that he found Danzou sneaking around one day, and decided to follow him without being noticed. He managed to find an entrance, which he snuck in, and got around easily. He then explained what he found in the data vault. "It's times like that that I love my mother's old Shadow Door Jutsu. I didn't have to mess with the lock period." He explained in great detail what he found on a few things.

"If you got in there again, would you be able to get out with the evidence and not be caught?" Sarutobi asked.

"All I need are a few distractions, and there would be no problems." Naruto replied.

"What did you have in mind?"

Naruto grinned like he did before he pulled off a huge prank. "Nothing you really need to worry about. But tomorrow, I suggest you don't go looking for me, or enter any Clan Estate."

"Don't tell me you intend to prank everyone in the village."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Naruto asked. "I don't intend to catch the entire village. Just enough to cause mass mayhem and chaos that the ANBU would be focused solely on that, and not on me. I'll get the information to you the day after Team Placements."

"How do you intend on pulling this off?" Sarutobi asked.

"I'm a Prank Master, and I have access to a few hundred seals. What does that tell you?" Naruto asked.

"I'll leave you to it. Just remember, that I don't know anything about it." Naruto nodded, the seals went down, and he left through the window.

-The next day-

At 12:00 Noon a series of pranks went off every 10 minutes. Hinata was told to be at Naruto's house working on her Jyuuken, but he wouldn't be there until late afternoon. She was thankful that she was in a protected area. The chaos hit the Hyuuga Estate first, followed by the Inuzuka clan, The Aburame, Akimichi Clan, Nara Clan, Yamanaka Clan, Sasuke's house, and so on. Every councilor, Civilian or shinobi Clan Heads were hit. The Elders personal homes were also hit, aside from Danzou.

Naruto got in, got to the vault, got everything in there and sealed it all into scrolls, and got back out. He sealed them all into another scroll once he got back to his place. Then he joined Hinata, and then Danzou was hit.

Sarutobi was in his office, watching the carnage, privacy seals active, laughing his ass off.

The chaos was still there for the rest of the day, and into the next day.

Hinata had already gotten permission from her father to stay at Naruto's house as a sign of trust. He still had no idea why she had to leave in the morning. Then the string of pranks came along. Now he knew why she had to be there. She was supposed to be out of the line of fire. And Naruto was nowhere to be found either.

After the chaos had settled down, Naruto and Hinata made their presence known, but they were both surprised at what happened. Hiashi spotted them extremely quickly.

"Naruto, where were you during all the chaos yesterday?"

"My place, apparently. I don't know who managed to pull something like this off, and if it's already been a day, and they still haven't been caught, I have to admit I applaud their skills to cover their tracks. I know I wouldn't be able to pull this off so easily. I would've been caught the moment it went off."

"It went off in intervals. 10 minutes each." Hiashi narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Wow, they even timed it. Whoever did this, they obviously were trying to create some kind of distraction. As for what it was, I don't know, but if there happen to be any missing prisoners, then we actually have someone that could've pulled it off. Or at least a way to point in the right direction." Naruto said, looking around. "If they were aiming for mass chaos, then it's obvious that they caused it."

Hiashi was analyzing his face. He thought Naruto could have been lying, but everything he said was the truth. _'Damn. It couldn't have been him. Any doubt I had before was immediately destroyed before he finished.'_

"What about you, Hinata?" Hiashi's gaze landed on her.

"I was sticking to Naruto's place. There's a lot of things in there that happen to be extremely interesting. Between training myself, the garden, and all the information there, I was quite busy."

"And what exactly did you do?" Hiashi inwardly smirked at that.

"I was working on my father's projects that still haven't been finished for most of the morning, and late into the evening. We didn't really interact much until late afternoon, but I did help her out more on her personal Jyuuken techniques." Naruto replied.

"Mainly training, reading, and admiring the flowers. Aside from eating, and he's a great cook by the way, we only spent training on the Jyuuken together. He made it a note to relax every now and then, and that's why I was admiring the flowers in the area." That was her reply.

_'Dammit! These two are are either telling the truth, and lying so expertly that even _I_ can't tell the difference.'_ Hiashi's mind was forced to accept what they said as the truth, nodded, and he walked off.

"_Hinata, that was some Class A Truth Bending."_ Naruto said in his mind.

"_And to think that he wasn't able to tell the difference."_

"_I know, right? It just goes to show you, Impossible is nothing but a word."_

"_Hey, Kyuubi? I have a question."_

"_**What?"**_

"_Why did you think this was a useful skill?" Hinata asked._

"_**For the life of a Ninja, there is little room for error, and as such, you'd need to be able to tell the truth to someone, and answer their question, without giving away the big details. You did that without any help on our part. You haven't completely mastered it, but you're obviously good."**_

"_Thanks, I guess." Hinata replied._

"_**I told him I'd help him, and since he's helping you, I might as well help where I can. Am I right?"**_

"_Agreed."_

"_You know, Kyuubi. There is something else you can do for her." Naruto said._

"_**Naruto, that is not going to happen and you know it. Not unless she is already married to you."**_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_**It's something that I'm wholeheartedly against, as there is a side effect that no one in this god forsaken village would accept the moment they found out about it. We've got Naruto on the Council's shit list. We don't need you there as well."**_

"_How bad could it be? I mean, if I turn into a Hanyou, or a demon, I wouldn't mind."_

"_I know you wouldn't."_

"_**So do I, but there is a massive problem with this particular course of action regarding the idiotic civilians. I can allow you to summon Kitsune once your Reserves are higher, as I intend on letting Naruto do the same later on. As much as this village hates foxes due to me, You two can help change this. Since I am sealed like I am, only Naruto can summon me, and this is not through the contract. It requires a different chain, for one. Another reason is because, though I am a Kitsune, I hold the title of Bijuu, and as such am a Guardian."**_

Naruto and Hinata found themselves in a Graveyard, though Naruto didn't recognize this one. It was sparsely placed. _"Okay, is it just me or did we find our way into a new or unused Graveyard while talking?"_

"_No, I'm pretty sure we did."_ They looked around and found a pair of graves that Naruto walked up to. _"These are my parent's graves."_

"_**This is not where they are buried though. You father I can understand, but your mother is one I wouldn't. She held no symbol of extreme power since Whirlpool was destroyed, so I would expect she would be here. Her body, or ashes, are not in the area."**_

Naruto was silent, as was Hinata. They both stared at the gravestones. **_"Someone's coming."_**

Naruto and Hinata were instantly on alert, but relaxed when they saw it was the Hokage. "Jiji, what are you doing here?"

"Stumble across your parent's gravestones?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto nodded. He turned his head. "I don't think my mother is buried here." Sarutobi paled.

"What do you mean she isn't buried here? I dug the graves, made the Gravestones, and put her in the casket to lower her into there. The only other one that knows where these gravestones are exactly happens to be Kakashi Hatake, he's the only witness I can say, and only because he was your father's student. He knows that she was buried here, as he saw it."

"_Kyuubi, any ideas to figure out just what is wrong?"_

"_**The only one I can think of is digging up whatever is supposed to be there. And if it's not, then we have someone that defiled your mother's grave."**_

Naruto then went through a few handsigns. "Suiton: Rock Carver." The grave of his mother shifted, and a coffin came up. "I figure that if she isn't here, then she wouldn't be in here." He opened the casket, and found that she wasn't there period. "That's fox 32, Hokage 3."

"Pardon?" Sarutobi asked.

"See for yourself." Naruto said, pointing inside finding there was nothing there.

_'No way... Someone took Kushina out of her grave? Whoever did this was trying to do something with the body itself.'_ "Naruto, what have you found out about the Uzumaki clan that would have something to do with a bloodline of sorts?"

"If they're trying to get the Uzumaki Bloodline, it won't work. If they tried to recreate it then the one it is implanted into would die within 24 hours of the implant. Not even a Newborn, which can be used for a Bijuu, can adapt to it. They have to be an Uzumaki by blood naturally. Our Bloodline can detect a change in the original DNA, and would destroy the body as quickly as it could. No one knows of the Uzumaki Bloodline aside from the Clan, but even then, few know of it. Luckily, I know how to force it to activate."

"Force it?" Hinata asked. "Why would you do that?"

"Hinata, you already know of my burden, and that comes with more trouble than anyone would think. I've also found that the only ones to ever house him, happens to be of Uzumaki blood. He can help me when I get the final requirement for it. I may have all the pieces, I just need to get them ready for it before it can happen." Naruto then turned to Sarutobi. "Jiji, what elements did my mother have. The top 3 should do."

"Water, Wind, and Earth. Why?"

"And that's the one difference between me and her." Hinata and Sarutobi were both confused. "The Uzumaki Bloodline is completely dependent on the Elemental Affinities. If they can't activate it, it will still pass down. There is only one requirement. Out of the 3, the biggest one cannot be Lightning. I have Fire, instead of Earth, and Wind is my best. Fire is a close second."

"That would be deadly with you knowing the Shadow Clone Jutsu." Sarutobi admitted.

"You don't know the half of it." Naruto replied. "With me, those two elements alone happens to be extremely dangerous if used properly. Add in water, you could say I happen to have one of the Best combinations the Uzumaki Clan has ever had. My mother had the second best."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you aware of what Water and Earth make? Or Water and Wind?" A nod. "Well, I can't combine Water and Wind like my mother. Once all three are mastered, I combine all 3 of them naturally to form an Element that has only appeared Twice in the entire history of the Uzumaki Clan. I'm literally the Third one to have the possibility to access it, but because of this, I can't combine two Elements. Once I pull that off, I'll tell you right now, no one would be able to piss me off beyond recognition and live."

"That would be the truth either way because of him." Hinata said, earning a nod.

"True as that is, that would be blind rage. This particular element gets rid of it, and I have my own mind, mostly. An Uzumaki that can use that element, and I have been studying up on it, is not affected in the slightest by a Bijuu once they can use it. Legend has it that same element has killed Demons with utmost ease, and the chakra usage for an S-rank Jutsu of that Element would equal that of a Low B-rank, or High C-rank Jutsu of any other element. The Grand Fireball Jutsu for an Uchiha is one such Jutsu."

"What is this Element?" Sarutobi asked, completely curious.

"I'm not at liberty to say until I can use it. I've got a while to go for Water Manipulation, while Wind I've already got to the correct level, and Fire... Well, that was simpler than you tying your own shoes, Jiji. The reason lies in my burden. He's the reason I've got Fire, and he actually transferred his control over it to me. Water is all I have to up for this."

Sarutobi was a little shocked at the declaration. "Why would you trust _him,_ Naruto?"

"Because he has not lied to me once yet, and I have tested out what he has said myself." He stepped away from them for a second. "Just watch what I can do with it." Naruto was suddenly encased in a Cloak of Fire. "And you know something? I don't feel a thing. I know I'm surrounded by Fire, but it's made of my own Chakra. As such, I'm not affected by it. Go ahead, try a Fire Jutsu on me. Doesn't matter the strength. This thing is considered an A-rank Jutsu among Ninja, but in reality, it's only a Low B-rank Kitsune Jutsu, if that."

"Are you sure about this, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Completely." Naruto turned to Sarutobi. "Whenever you're ready, Jiji."

He went through several handsigns. "Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu." Naruto didn't bother moving, and it hit him dead on.

"No..." Hinata's voice was quiet.

"Seriously? I thought I said that the strength of it won't matter?" Naruto voice rang through her ears. The Fire Armor was still there. "I didn't feel a thing." He had his trademark smirk on his face.

"Naruto..." Hinata was about to hug him, but remembered that he had Fire surrounding him.

"Naruto, this may not be an A-rank Jutsu." Sarutobi said. "Would you mind taking one of my strongest Fire Jutsu?"

"Lay it on me!" He silently told Hinata not to worry, and don't interfere with this. Sarutobi went through handsigns. "Katon: Dragon's Flaming Breath!" This Fire Jutsu was the pinnacle of fire Manipulation for a Ninja. A High A-class, almost S-class, Fire Jutsu that he hoped would not hurt him.

Naruto showed himself once more. "Now that was more like it." Naruto's voice said, before releasing the Flames. "I have to admit, that was pretty powerful. I could feel the Chakra itself, but no heat."

"That jutsu... is no A-rank. It is an S-rank at the least." Sarutobi stated.

"Huh. Thought it would be a little lower, to be honest." Naruto said carelessly. "The scale would place it as a High A-rank Ninjutsu, but is only a Mid C-rank in Kitsune terms. Plus, it should help me out, in case _he_ is getting out of control and forms a cloak. He taught it to me because of the fact that they can produce similar results."

"The Jinchuuriki Cloak?" Hinata asked. "You mean he's already helping you cope with it?" Naruto shrugged. "You know, you're acting like an idiot." Naruto was about to protest this. "Then again, you're my idiot."

Naruto was unable to respond there. Then he remembered something, and made sure that no one was watching. Finding no one for at least half a mile, and no Active Byakugan, Naruto nodded at something. "Jiji, I found the documents you wanted. They're at the house right now, where I know they'll be safe."

"Remember, I want them by the day after Team Placements." Sarutobi said, earning a nod. Naruto then looked at Hinata, sent her a message mentally, and then ran off.

"Okay, when did you manage to communicate with just a look?"

"Who said it was only a look?" Hinata asked, before walking off. Sarutobi instantly caught the innuendo, and inwardly smirked. _'The two are obviously close enough for him to want to share his thoughts with her. Those two are going to go far some day.'_ He looked off into the distance. _'I wonder when Jiraiya will finish his next book?'_

-a few days later-

Naruto and Hinata found themselves in a classroom with the other graduates of their class. They sat next to each other, earplugs in, while they watched the rest of the girls fawn over Sasuke.

"_I don't know why I ever fell for Sakura. She's too much of an idiot."_ Naruto said mentally.

"_Tell me about it. Hey, I got a pretty insane idea."_ Hinata replied.

"_I'm listening."_ Hinata told him the plans she came up with. _"Alright, that is just downright devious. Still, you know I wouldn't like it if you did that."_

"_That's the point of it all. I know that you'd want to kick his ass, and they would all want to kick my ass for it."_ Hinata replied.

"_I'll be watching. Remember, make it look like he did it, and that would screw over their minds eternally."_

Hinata then got in front of Sasuke, a frown on her face. "You know, Uchiha, you're not the best as everyone thinks you are. It's too bad you're too much of a Narrow minded fuck that would never see his own flaws to improve. At least I could correct my flaws. You don't even try to."

"Get lost, you bi.." Sasuke was cut off when someone bumped against her back causing her lips to fall on his, making everyone watching stare in wonder. Hinata immediately pulled away and slapped him. "You did that on purpose!"

"What? No I didn't!" Sasuke's face showed some emotion, mainly denial.

"You lie!" Hinata yelled at him. The Fangirls were glaring daggers at Hinata, when they suddenly felt an extremely large Killing Intent catching everyone's attention.

Everyone turned their head to Naruto. "Sasuke Uchiha..." The voice was not the loud, over-confident, and stupid one of the Naruto they knew. No, this was the voice of someone who had just read a death warrant for someone they wanted to kill. Sasuke was pissing himself in fear.

_'What is going on here?'_

Hinata, instead, was talking with the Kyuubi. _"Alright, what are you doing, Kyuubi?"_

"_**I have nothing to do with this. It's all him. At least I know it's mainly a Scare tactic. If it were true rage, it wouldn't be words that came from mouths. It would be blood."**_

"No one kisses my girl but me." His voice was deadly serious. Emphasis on deadly. The Sasuke Fangirls were backing away from him, his Aura of death visible. Sakura was the first one to find the wording, and noticed that he was talking about Hinata. "D-don't talk to S-sasuke like that."

Naruto's glare landed on her, and she shut up quickly. "Anyone who lays a finger on her beautiful head: will lose theirs." Sasuke was completely afraid, but nodded... after falling out of his chair. He turned to Hinata, and they both clasped hands, making Naruto's pissy mood vanish instantly. The both vanished and ended up in the corner, apparently they were meditating the entire time.

"What you saw may have only been a Genjutsu, but that threat was entirely real." Naruto said, without opening his eyes. "I really will behead you if you touch one hair on her beautiful head." His voice showed no malice, hatred, or emotions in general. "Remember that. If you don't, you will regret it." His tone of voice didn't shift at all.

Iruka walked in at that point, knowing that Naruto's recent escapade was finished. "Alright class, settle down." Apparently, the effects of the little situation allowed Iruka to get their attention quickly. "You are now Genin of this village, and as such, are now considered adults." He went on his long winded speech, that few truly paid attention to. After a pause, he continued. "Alright, now for the teams. Team 1..."

Teams 1-6 didn't get any noticeable marks in Naruto's mind. "Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga," They both smiled at this. "And Sasuke Uchiha." They all looked at each other. Naruto, as one could see, was not exactly ecstatic, but he was happy that Hinata was there. He was also quite happy that he already knew who his Sensei was. He tuned out the rest of the team announcements as they meant little to him now. When he called out the last Team, he paused.

"Once again, congratulations on Graduating. Your Jounin Sensei will be here shortly." Jounin were coming in one after another, except for two that seemed to be dating to Naruto. Hinata recognized one of them as Kurenai Yuuhi.

Naruto got out a deck of cards, and challenged Sasuke to a few rounds of poker. Hinata decided to join in, not knowing what she was doing. Once everyone else was gone, Team 7 and Iruka were basically playing Texas Hold 'em style Poker. Naruto was winning every hand except for one, which Hinata won.

"How do you keep winning Naruto?" Iruka asked, clearly impressed. "You're not stacking are you?"

"Sometimes, I wonder that myself." he confused the others. "It's not just poker, but any game that relies on Gambling, from slots, to cards, even roulette. For some reason, I easily win without trying. I guess you could say I have the Devil's luck."

"That would explain it." Hinata said. "The question is, where did you get the Devil's Luck? I can think of Two places, but I can't really mention either of them without breaking any laws."

"I had the same thought, but honestly? I don't really care. I even left town once and found out that I'm a Natural Gambler. Added on to my family's account, and no one noticed." Naruto shrugged.

"What family? You're an orphan." Sasuke's voice held less malice.

"My parents may be dead, and I may not have any siblings, but I do have family. Like you, my family is dead, though not once have I gotten to know anything about them in person. I know that my father is by far the most noble man this village has ever seen, and my mother... Out of everyone you don't want to piss off, she's in the top 3. Any Uzumaki are up there, and I currently beat her and the other ones out, mainly because I'm alive, and they are not. At one point or another, we all had the same burden. Anyone with a similar burden are people you don't want to piss off. And for good reason." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at him in surprise. "What kind of burden would make that true?"

"I could tell you, but right now, you'd only get so high strung on it, you'd think it should belong to you. For now, all you need to know is that it gives me close to God like chakra reserves, extreme healing levels that would leave scars on anyone, and a second opinion on some matters. Everyone with this burden at least gets the Chakra boost. Healing is a maybe, and the Second Opinion? That's just a side effect of getting along with the burden." Naruto said. "However, anyone with this burden, especially an Uzumaki, that is pissed off, don't make them turn it on you. While some show a bit of mercy, most wouldn't due to harsh lives that no one should live."

"Some kind of Bloodline?"

"Uzumaki temper? You could say that. The others? No. It requires a special condition, one that few, if any, would have by choice. Some become mentally insane because of it. Most notable records are in Sunagakure for that, though there are some in Kirigakure." Naruto explained. "The Uzumaki Clan does have one, but it is currently unknown to anyone but those I've told."

"I have seen the details of it myself. He has quite a bit left before he can activate it." Hinata said, confusing Iruka.

"Do you know what it takes?" Sasuke asked.

"What I want to know is what it is." This was Iruka.

"I'm not going to say, as I don't think it necessary to say just yet." Naruto replied. "And yes, I know what it takes, and believe me when I say, it's not easy to do so at my current age. In fact, for what I can do with it, most people wouldn't even be able to use anything of the base magnitude of it until they're Chuunin. I need it for what I intend to do, and that is why I have made some progress with it."

"I won't say, because it's not my position to say." Hinata told them.

Sasuke was about to glare, but then he realized what Naruto wanted before he would bother training him, and relented. Iruka just nodded. Sasuke did look at the others, and they already seem close. _'Why is that?'_

Naruto noticed this and looked at him. "If you're wondering why the 3 of us are this lax around each other, it's because they still like me, even with my burden. Everyone in the village hates me except a select few, and all because of my burden."

Sasuke noticed the sad look in his eyes, but didn't ask, figuring that the Burden was a gift that was both a Blessing and a Curse. "How bad do you think you have it with your burden?"

"Worse than anyone else in the village, though you're a really close second. For someone who hasn't been in either of our positions, you having you family killed in front of you, and me never even knowing who my parents were, then they'd think you had it worse, and my burden? That's the only reason I have it worse." Naruto told him, a sad look in his eyes, until Hinata put a hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke watched them, and though he thought it was unnecessary, he wanted to know. "I know that I ask you to train me... more like ordered... but if I forget about that, and instead you at least try to trust me," Sasuke was cut off by Naruto's hand.

"If you want me to tell you, I'm afraid I can't just yet. It doesn't sit well with me right now, and that's only because the only side of you that I know, isn't too appealing, and you're likely to blow it in my face." Naruto told him. "It's nothing personal, but something like this is not a good idea to let too many people know."

Sasuke understood the need for secrecy when it was needed. Now it was needed. _**"Naruto, I just found something really strange."**_

_'What do you mean?'_

"_**Remember you're father's projects? One of them seems to have the potential to help him out."**_

"_You mean the one codenamed Omega 72?"_

"_**That's the one. I think it can help him trust you, and make it more likely for you to trust him. Besides, that one's almost finished."**_

"_And when it is, I let him test it out?"_

"_**No, you should test it out yourself, while heading to the Uchiha Compound. See what you can find out."**_

"_Noted."_ Naruto then turned to Sasuke. "What would you say if I could possibly help you with your little Clan problem?" Sasuke looked disgusted at the idea, but Naruto shook his head. "Not the repopulating part, geez." He sighed. "I'm talking about the extermination part. The dead hold no secrets, and those that didn't pass on would be able to tell me when I'm finished with a Project I'm working on. If it works, and I find someone close to you that didn't pass on, I could give it to you and you could talk with them more."

"What is there to know? Itachi killed off the entire clan but me!" Sasuke was getting close to a yell, but was trying to restrain his emotions.

"Did you tell you the reason he did?" Naruto asked, causing Sasuke to glare at him.

"He did it to test his power."

"Then why did he attack civilians?" Naruto asked. "If he were to test his power, wouldn't it make sense if he left those that never planned to become a Ninja?" Sasuke took in the words, and lost his glare thinking about it.

_'Now that I think about it, it does make sense... Wait, why am I agreeing with him? What he says... it does make sense. Itachi wouldn't have killed everyone, but I wasn't able to look past him at that point, and didn't see what he was trying to say.'_ Sasuke looked at Naruto with a thoughtful look. "If he didn't do it as a test, what would you think he'd do it for?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know him on a personal level, so I can't say for sure. However, I do know that something could have been happening, and someone had to stop it. Before it all happened, has he ever wanted to truly hurt someone he cared for?"

"No, but..."

"Has he always tried to avoid useless bloodshed?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then would it make sense if the clan itself was planning something that would cause useless bloodshed, the Hokage found out about it, and he was ordered by the Hokage to stop it, since he was in ANBU?" Naruto asked, causing Sasuke to look at him in surprise.

Sasuke's mind was running a mile a minute. He then started to feel lightheaded, and almost passed out. He started piecing together thing he never has thought to piece together. And they fit. The only thing he could think of that the Uchiha Clan would have done was... "It all makes sense now." They all looked at him in surprise.

"Everything that was done, all the rumors about the Uchiha clan, moving our Clan Estate, everything points to one thing. I was too stupid to notice it before, and if you hadn't got me thinking about things already, I would never have noticed."

Iruka looked at him. "What did you come up with?"

"Rebellion." Sasuke said, though his voice held contempt. "If that's really what they were going to do, and Itachi was to stop it, he left me alive so I can kill him, that way he can be defeated by someone of Uchiha Blood, and I can make things right."

"First we have to find out if that was truly the cause of it. Is there anyone else in your Clan that you know would not like it if a Rebellion broke out?"

"Yeah, my mother." Sasuke said, sadness in his eyes, but not his voice.

"What's her name? As I'd still have to test it out, and finding her would be a good start."

"Mikoto. Mikoto Uchiha." Sasuke said, trying not to show emotion.

"Then when it's done, I'll be heading to the Uchiha Estate, and see if her spirit is still around. If it is, I can ask her what truly happened, and then hand the device over to you, so you can still talk to her until her regrets are dissolved." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

They went back to playing cards, Sasuke baring a small smile on his face. Naruto's the only one who noticed, but didn't call him on it.

It was about an hour later that someone opened the door to find them still playing Poker. "Looks like someone realized I was going to be late."

Naruto just nodded, without turning to him. "Kakashi, I'm glad you're our sensei. It helps us both. No bell test, though. We've already been trying to build some kind of relation to each other, and all 3 of us are alone for one reason or another." Sasuke and Hinata nodded.

Iruka looked at them. "I saw what they've been doing, and it seems like Sasuke was warming up to them. But your tardiness probably screwed that up."

"Actually, I figured he was going to be late, so that's why I brought the cards in the first place." Naruto said, making Sasuke shrug, and Hinata shake her head.

"Alright. Since I'm not a big fan of classrooms, meet me on the roof in five minutes."

"If you're one second late for this I'm putting a picture of you without that mask all around Konohagakure, and in the most seen spots for locals and Foreigners." Naruto said.

"You don't have such a picture." Kakashi said.

"I didn't take it." Naruto admitted. "Your sensei did, and I found it."

"No he didn't. I would've known."

"We'll see." Naruto turned to his teammates. "Come on guys. Let's go." Naruto was surrounded by a spiral of flames and disappeared. Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other and shrugged. They both left. Iruka looked at Kakashi.

"Naruto has had a tough life. If he didn't find his inheritance by accident..."

"He would probably still be an idiot. I'm actually glad he found my sensei's home." Kakashi said.

"I wouldn't test Naruto, if I were you, though. When he says things like that, it's obvious he's either up to something, or he's serious. Not even I can tell." Iruka told him.

-Roof-

Kakashi was 3 seconds late, and noticed that Naruto had dispelled a Shadow Clone. "3 seconds late, dick head."

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye. "What was that?"

"It's a fitting nickname, since you have a tattoo of a dick put on your right cheek, am I right?" Naruto said, while Kakashi visibly paled.

"You... you..." Kakashi couldn't even form a sentence. "By the way, what I want to know is: why would Rin give you something like that?"

Kakashi looked down. _'He wasn't kidding when he said he knew of it. But how did he know that Rin is the one that gave it to me in the first place?'_

He then looked back up. "Alright. Let's go for introductions, and start missions tomorrow. I'll go first." he sighed. "Kakashi Hatake, likes are already dead, dislikes are those who treat their friends like crap, hobbies... I'll have to find a new one."

-somewhere in Fire Country-

A man with white hair felt a shudder in his back. _'I feel a disturbance in the Perversion force. Someone is giving up being a pervert.'_

-back to Konohagakure-

Kakashi felt a shudder. He ignored it for the time being. "I don't have a dream as of right now. You're up next." he pointed to Hinata.

"Hinata Hyuuga. Like are Naruto, foxes, and cats. Dislikes... People who can't tell the difference between a Jar and the Mayo, you should know what I mean by that sensei," she paused, seeing a nod. "and those that treat others like garbage just because they can't do what is expected of them due to a lack of something they don't bother to check on. Hobbies? I guess you could say hanging out at Naruto's place. Never a dull moment. My dream is to help Naruto with his dream."

"Naruto Uzumaki, likes are those who don't care about my burden while knowing full well what it is, so that number is few, Hinata, and training. Dislikes are basically the same as Hinata but with the additions of Rapists, perverts, and I do have a few ways to deal with them, arrogance, and Ignorance. I could go on, but I'd rather spare you the details. Anyway, my hobbies are training, did I mention I was a Ramen nut?" He paused. "My dream... It used to be to become Hokage, but now, I just want to be the best I can possibly be, while making my parents proud, even in death."

"Alright, duck-butt. You're up."

"Sasuke Uchiha, my likes and dislikes have been screwed up recently. My hobbies are none of your business, and my dream... it used to be to kill one man, but now I think I'll have to find a new one."

_'This is really odd. None of the reports match up. Well... in Sasuke's case I don't get it. Naruto and Hinata, on the other hand, I'm not surprised.'_

"Now normally, Jounin would put you through another test, but the way I see things, you probably wouldn't need it. Tomorrow we start missions. It's going to seem boring at first, so fair warning." Kakashi said. "Training ground 7 at 1000. See you then." Kakashi vanished in a Shunshin.

Sasuke just sat there. Naruto looked at Hinata, who seemed a little distracted. "Uh... Hinata?" She pointed to the sky, and he saw a strange bird flying around. Naruto looked at it, and brought out what seemed to be a bracelet. He looked through it, and saw that it was on fire, but not hindered by the flames. "Phoenix... Why is there a Phoenix in the area?"

Sasuke looked at him, and saw his confusion. It was then the Phoenix turned and charged straight towards Naruto. He almost panicked, but stood his ground. It stopped to land in front of him. **"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"** It asked, scaring Sasuke half out of his wits.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name, Phoenix?" Naruto was on guard.

"**Relax your guard, Uzumaki. I am here on behalf of your father, though I am sorry it took so long to find you. It's hard to find his son when he's not even using the surname of the father."**

"I'm sure you know why that is." Naruto replied, his guard slowly relaxing.

"**Indeed. As for your question, your father, though known for the Toads, was able to summon the Phoenixian race. As to who I am, my name is Kon. We were supposed to find you when you were 5 years old to tell you, if he didn't, but since he died, and you didn't take his surname, it was tough going. We almost lost hope, thinking you were dead like he was. I'm glad you stumbled across his old abode, as that is what changed our minds completely."**

"Wait, I thought that no one can sign more than 1 Summoning contract. Wouldn't that mean he wouldn't be able to summon toads?"

"**While that is technically true, several Contracts only need to be signed once, and then every descendant of that person can summon the same creature without signing. We Phoenixians are one of them."**

"_**The Kitsune Contract is the same way, so you know."**_

"That would come in handy. Is there any limit to those kinds of Contracts to be signed?" Naruto asked.

"**No one knows, as no one has been able to find a second one. However, each one of those have a different set of handsigns from each other, and then there's the original chain for those that don't fall under that Category. Why?"**

"Because I've already been offered to sign the Kitsune Contract, and apparently it functions the same way." Naruto said.

"**I see."** Kon then turned to Sasuke. **"You are an Uchiha, are you not?"** Sasuke nodded, a little afraid. **"Beware of your bloodline, for it is cursed. If you awaken it, ask young Naruto to summon any Phoenix, and we can help remove that curse."**

"Why is it cursed?" Sasuke was suddenly curious.

"**I would ask the Kyuubi no Kitsune that question, but alas, I don't know where he is."** Naruto's eye gleamed at that. **"What's with the eye?"**

"I know where he is." Naruto said, a smirk on his face.

"It's dead." Sasuke said. "The only place it would be is hell."

"A Bijuu can't be killed Sasuke." Naruto replied. "Besides, if he were truly dead, all Uchiha would have gone blind when he died."

"**He's right, Uchiha. The Kyuubi no Kitsune is still alive somewhere. And just where is he, anyway? No one has heard from him in years."**

Naruto sighed. "My gut." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, while the Phoenix gasped.

"**Why is he there?"**

"The Yondaime had to seal him into something, since he couldn't kill him, and sealed him into me the day I was born." Naruto admitted, though not very happy about it.

Kon was silent. Then he spoke. **"If you find a dead fox, any kind will do, you can transfer his essence to the new body, allowing it to roam on his own, but he will still be tied to you, especially if he used the Seal I think he would. Reaper Death Seal."**

Naruto nodded at that. Sasuke looked at Kon. "Kon, is it possible for me to sign the Phoenix Contract?"

"**Why would you want to do that?"**

"I feel like I need something to help out, and if this can get me closer to Naruto, then I'd gladly take it. His past was rough. So was mine. I'd like at least one more thing in common with him. If this is how I can do so, then I'll do it without hesitation."

Kon was silent, analyzing Sasuke. **"Why do you want to be closer to him?"**

"He has experienced pain. More than I have, and for that, he needs someone to work with him. Hinata may be there, but if I'm right about this, he'll need more than just her by his side. As someone who knows pain and loneliness, I believe it would benefit us both." Sasuke said. "At least, that's how I'm looking at it."

Kon shook his head. **"You are truly something else, Uchiha. There wasn't a single lie in that. Tell you what. I'll let one of the Phoenixian Allies know about you. Pass their test, and then you can sign with them. You don't go to them, they will come to you."**

"And if I fail?"

"**Then you are basically screwed in that department. It's do or die with us, and only one who wishes for the ability to summon us after they are born would have to take the test, at the discretion of the Summon itself. Naruto, the handsigns you will need to know will come to you after I leave. Summonings like the Kitsune and Phoenix Clans do not require blood, like other summons, but are a lot more picky. I advise you to be careful."**

"Thanks, Kon." Naruto replied. "Any clue as to who you're going to send to Sasuke?"

"**I'll leave that to the wind."** Kon flew up, and away, before disappearing in flames.

Naruto then went out to the Forests, Hinata deciding to go to his place to see the photo. Sasuke decided to go home, and not bother much with anything else.

-A week later-

Team 7 had the day off, and Sasuke was at Training Ground 7, meditating. Something swooped down in front of him, knocking him out of his trance.

"**Sasuke Uchiha?"** The being had bat-like wings, reptilian eyes, a long snout, a tail, and 4 legs. Put simply, a Dragon.

"That's me. I take it the Phoenix clan told you about me?" Sasuke asked.

"**I was told to test you, but you don't look the part. The way I see it, you're nothing but a green rookie."**

"That's your opinion. I may be young, but that doesn't mean I'm not strong." Sasuke glared at the Dragon.

"**You really think glaring at me is gonna work?"**

Sasuke smirked. "Now why would I think that?" Then a voice appeared behind him. "Especially when you're talking to a mere illusion." The Sasuke in front of the Dragon faded, and it turned to the Uchiha.

"**Clever boy."**

"I'll admit I wasn't prepared for a fight, but I guess I can play for a bit." Sasuke got into a stance.

"**You're delusion, kid. No human has bested me in over a Century!"**

Sasuke didn't respond to that with words. His form blurred, and then the Dragon found someone on his back. **"How did you get up there?"**

"When you gloat, you leave yourself distracted. Because of this, along with the hint of arrogance in your voice, you didn't notice that I was analyzing you the entire time." he pushed some Chakra into his hand, and pushed it through the neck, in between two scales. The Dragon promptly fell down.

"**What did you do?"**

"I shut down your nervous system temporarily. It will be back up in 30 minutes, or when I release it. Note that means those organs that need to Brain to work, will shut down later on. Vital organs included. You'd be dead before the 30 minutes are up. Surrender now, and I will release it." Sasuke said, an even tone in his voice.

"**FINE! You pass! Now please, turn it back on!"** The Dragon spit out the Contract.

"Thank you." he then walked over to the contract, signed it in his own blood as he was told. "Oh, and by the way, it's actually 30 seconds, and no vital organs are affected."

It was that point that the Dragon regained movements in his limbs. He just stared at Sasuke. **"Your trickery is like that of a snake, but your heart is that of a Dragon. Sasuke Uchiha, you have earned your spot as a summoner of the Dragon Clan. If you see a Phoenixian, let them know that the Dragons send their regards, and their thanks."**

"Will do." Sasuke replied. "and thanks."

"**The handsigns will come to you once I am back in the Dragon's Realm. Farewell, Sasuke of the Dragons."** The dragon flew off, and disappeared in a Flash of light.

Sasuke instead left the training ground to look for Naruto. Ironically, he was in the Hyuuga Estate. He decided to wait outside for him, so he could give out the news. He was waiting for 20 minutes before Naruto and Hinata came out and noticed him.

"Why are you here, Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"I got it." was his reply.

"Got what?" she asked again.

"Last week. The offer Kon made. I got it." He smirked. "I passed."

Naruto and Hinata instantly knew what he was talking about when he mentioned the offer. "Congratulations, Sasuke." Naruto was the first to speak. "Who tested you?"

"Some random dragon. Apparently, they are not that good with Trickery." Sasuke said. "I didn't ask for a name. What about you two?"

"I just watched Hinata kick her sister's rear end and shock the hell out of the Hyuuga Elders." Naruto replied. "You should've seen it."

"I only did what you taught me, Naruto. You advice really helped. I'm also glad I took to the medical Ninjutsu, so I could heal her afterwards." Hinata said.

"Don't just stand there, fill me in." Sasuke was eager.

-Flashback-

_Hinata and Naruto came up to the Hyuuga Estate. A branch member saw them approach. "Lady Hinata, I wasn't aware you were bringing someone over. Does Lord Hiashi know about this?"_

"_My father is about to find out why we are coming here. Currently, he is not aware of it, as this was decided a few moments ago." Hinata admitted._

"_I shall lead you to him." The Branch member bowed, and led them to the gardens, where Hiashi was meditating._

"_Hinata, Naruto." He opened his eyes. "To what do I owe the visit?"_

"_It's done." Hinata said, hoping he'd catch on. He did._

"_Shall we test it out now?" Hiashi asked._

_Hinata nodded. "It should be Hanabi, as it used to be."_

_Hiashi nodded. "Bring Hanabi to the Dojo. We will be there shortly."_

"_Yes, Lord Hiashi." The Branch member left. "Are you going to join us, Naruto."_

"_Only as a spectator. This is her fight. I'm only here for moral support." Hiashi nodded._

_They then walked over towards a bigger building in the area. Hanabi and the Clan Elders were in the area._

"_Hiashi, why did you call for this, and bring in an outsider?"_

"_I am only here at Hinata's request, you idiots." Naruto told them. "and If you say anything about me being a Demon, then you might lose your head. And I'm not the one that will do so."_

_Hinata inwardly smirked. Then one of the elders said something. "What are you talking about Dem..." He was cut off due to his head going through the air._

"_Anyone else want to insult him like that when I'm around?" Hinata asked, causing them to turn to her. She had a scowl on her face, and Naruto put his hand on her shoulder, much to the Elder's displeasure._

"_You know, you didn't have to do that." Naruto told her, and she relaxed. "Then again, you never did like those that insulted me." He then turned to the elders. "I'm pretty sure I warned you about that, did I not?"_

_Everyone else was silent. They couldn't deny the fact he had warned them. The poor guy didn't listen, and paid the price. Hinata and Hanabi went towards the center of the Dojo, while Naruto, Hiashi, and the remaining elders sat down in the stands._

_Naruto watched the two intently. "I'd pay close attention if I were you." He said to the Elders. "What Hinata is going to do is something that only she can do, even among the Hyuuga Clan. And you'll also see why she hardly progressed under your wing." One of the elders looked at him._

"_What are you talking about boy?" The man asked._

"_There's a reason for everything. Finding that reason can be more trouble than it's worth, but there are times when the reason is worth the trouble." Naruto told him. "Pay close attention to the differences between the two. You'll see what I mean."_

_Hanabi went for an offensive strike, that Hinata was never able to stop. Hinata twirled out of the way, and hit Hanabi's arm 4 times, before resuming her Jyuuken stance. Her Byakugan wasn't even activated._

"_So, you have gotten better at the Jyuuken. How did you pull it off?" Hanabi asked. "You shut down 4 Tenketsu."_

_Hinata looked at her. "And if you didn't notice, I have yet to activate the Byakugan." This shocked everyone watching, but Naruto, who Hiashi found was smiling._

"_You're bluffing." Hanabi said._

"_You'll never know, will you?" Hinata retorted. Hinata then went on the offensive, and launched a few strikes at Hanabi, shutting down even more Tenketsu, but this time, Hanabi could confirm it. Hinata _STILL _didn't have the Byakugan active._

"_How are you doing this? Your Byakugan isn't active, and you're still shutting down my Tenketsu!"_

_Hiashi just stared at Naruto, whose smile just widened. "Hinata and I found something strange when it came to the Human body, and the Chakra Network. I may not be able to see the Chakra Network myself, but Hinata can. You see, we found that the Chakra Network actually has a static position, but sometimes, it's not always in that position. It all depends on the biggest Chakra Element the user has. An Earth main has it's Chakra System rarely move, if ever. It will simply expand as the body does. A Water main, can manipulate their Water Chakra to move their own Chakra System, but only if they are proficient enough with it. Hanabi is an Earth main, I'd wager, while Hinata is a Water main."_

"_That doesn't explain how she's doing so." Hiashi replied._

"_I'm getting there, actually." Naruto said. "Hinata's a Water main, but the extent of it is far beyond my own for Wind. And I'm a Wind main, with a near God-like affinity for Wind. She learned to manipulate the water from a distance, and force my Tenketsu into a position that she can close it as she's striking. She doesn't need to use the Byakugan for the Tenketsu, because she's been manipulating Hanabi's Tenketsu as she's striking."_

_Hinata then twirled away from Hanabi's strikes. "And the dancing?" An elder asked._

"_Part of her style." Naruto watched the fight. "You see, since Hinata is a Water main, with Wind as the Second best, she could never use the same style of Jyuuken as Hanabi is using. We've been working to develop a version for her, one that would work for her, and this is the result. It appears to be a dance, but in reality, her body is flowing like a river. And to think that we finished all of this, without her using the Byakugan."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_She still has it, but I had her learn without using it. I'm sure her mother would say something along the lines of "Don't rely on your Doujutsu". I may not have met her myself, but that is something that I feel would be needed. Just because you can see it, doesn't mean you can react in time. With this in mind, she worked on it."_

"_How did you manage to get her to attack her own sister?" Hiashi asked. "She always valued family above everything else."_

"_She found a drive, and she's using that drive to her advantage." Naruto said. "In her mind, she's not fighting her sister in this fight. She's fighting someone that is stopping her from her goal, and using her drive to get past that obstacle, and to that goal."_

_The elders stared at him. Hiashi looked curious, but hid it highly well. "Has she told you that drive?"_

"_And here I figured it would be obvious with her action earlier." Naruto replied. "Her drive is to help me any way she can. If she doesn't get past her own obstacles, then she can't help me in her mind. With that in mind, what do you think is going on in her head?"_

_No one answered. They were all confused. "What did you do to her?"_

"_I didn't do anything." Naruto replied. "All I truly did was tell her of my burden, since I already knew of it. She doesn't care about it. In fact, she openly stated that she couldn't go through everything I have, and still retain some sanity. Her motives are her own, and though I am inspiration, her choices are her own. I made no attempt to persuade her either way. She decided she wanted to improve. I helped find the path. She made mistakes, I told her about them and gave suggestions. She makes the decisions, and I've been helping her follow through with them. I haven't gotten anything from her aside from her time. Not once have I had to force her for anything. Compare what she was like a month before she graduated from the academy to now. Do you see how she has progressed?"_

_The Elders just nodded. Hiashi had a smirk on his face. "Alright, what's with the smirk?" Naruto asked him._

"_Nothing about you." Hiashi said. "Just 4 words for the Elders: I told you so."_

_Naruto chuckled at that, and then noticed that Hanabi was tired, while Hinata still seemed fresh._

"_How have you gotten so strong?"_

"_It's the style. Had I used the same form you are, I would've been on the ground long ago. The original Jyuuken would never work for me, so I had to modify it so it could." The Elders held in a gasp. "The end result is what you see now. This version of the Jyuuken is my own, and might have been similar to our mother's but I will never be able to find that out now. My natural flexibility, along with my Water Element Chakra allow me to do this with ease. It's that same Chakra that wouldn't allow me to use the original Jyuuken properly."_

"_You think you've won?"_

"_I've already won this match." Hinata replied. "The fact of the matter is, your Chakra system has been severely depleted, and you're exhausted, while I still feel the same way I did when we started. You already have this match lost. If you can't see that, then you are truly blind."_

"_I'm what?" Hanabi's voice was a little strained._

"_You need to see that you've already reached your limit. If you can't do that, then you are truly blind. The Byakugan is not All powerful as is believed. You've used yours the entire time, while I haven't used it once. Byakugan is merely a tool for use. Jyuuken is best used with it, however, Jyuuken is not where I excel. I excel in my own version, one that feels natural for me, and I don't need the Byakugan for it, unless I am up against 6 or more opponents. You've lost this round, Hanabi."_

"_I have not lost!" Hanabi charged. Hiashi frowned, and the Elders shook their heads._

_Hinata dodged, and landed a strike to her left shoulder blade, cracking the front side of 3 ribs, causing her to fall down to the ground, breathing heavily. Hiashi noticed the wound, and then shouted. "This match is over!"_

_Hinata looked at her father who was running towards them both, and then turned Hanabi onto her back, before clearing the spot of the bones. She then started using Medical Chakra mixed with Water Chakra, and the bones were mending on the spot. Naruto got next to Hinata watching the healing at work. It was thrice as fast as usual Medical Chakra would heal. He barely noticed that Hinata had the Byakugan active._

_After the wound was healed, and everything back in place, Hiashi checked on Hanabi's chest, and found everything was alright. "How did you manage to pull this off?"_

"_Medical Chakra mixed with Water Chakra. It increases the effectiveness, but is a lot harder to pull off without making a mistake. It's the purity and balance of Water that allows this to do just that. She'll need to rest, but aside from that, she'll be fine." Hinata explained, before wiping her forehead of some sweat. "I almost killed her."_

"_You didn't, and that's all that matters now." Naruto said, grabbing her shoulder lightly._

"_Not quite." An Elder said. They both turned to the Elders. "How is it that you were able to help her without anyone else noticing?"_

"_How did you learn anything about the Jyuuken?"_

"_One question at a time, please." Naruto told them. "First off, the location can only be reached by a select few. In fact, there are only 4 people, including myself, that are alive and can get there. To anyone else that tries to follow all they'd see is a forest, and they wouldn't be allowed in. As for the second question, that is because where I have been training her, there is a complete list of history, chakra theory and development, Seals, Jutsu, anything that could be useful information wise. The history goes back almost 400 years, up until a few days before the Kyuubi attack. The Jyuuken is normally an Earth Based Taijutsu style, unless I'm mistaken."_

_Hiashi nodded, while the elders were surprised. "Because of this, and Water being her main element, learning the Jyuuken the same way you do would only cause more problems than progress. Learn the deficiencies in what you can do, and don't be so arrogant to think there are none, and adjust to what works for the individual. She used more Chakra to heal Hanabi than to take her down. About 5 times as much, to be exact."_

"_Why have we never heard of such a place?" Another Elder asked._

"_You probably have. I know Hiashi has. He already knew that she was working on making the Jyuuken work for her, but he didn't know how. There would be no way for him to get there, as they have to have either Namikaze or Uzumaki blood, or be one of the exceptions. Hinata is one such exception, because I actually trust her. Not even the Hokage himself can get in there due to the Barrier surrounding it."_

_Hiashi nodded. "It is the Yondaime's house. The one he used to get away from everything. If I may ask, who are the other 2 exceptions?"_

"_Jiraiya of the Sannin, and Kakashi Hatake. Sensei and sole surviving student of the Yondaime himself." Naruto said. "I made the exception for Hinata, because I actually trust her. And as I said before, she doesn't care about my burden."_

"_and you didn't include us?" Another Elder was practically Livid._

"_the reason I didn't include any of you is because of 2 things. One I need a blood sample, as it only works for them, and not a clone. Not even a Blood clone can get in like that. The other reason is because you are all too arrogant, while she is not. She knows she's not the best out there. She doesn't want to rely on her Doujutsu, because one day, it might be useless, and as such, she'll need other ways of fighting. Arrogance is the leading cause of any Legend's death, tied with self-sacrifice. Get your heads out of your asses, drop the arrogance, and maybe I'll make an exception." He turned to the door. "No guarantees though." He walked out._

"_He's right you know?" Hinata told them. "You really do need to work on your arrogance, as that is what's holding the clan back." She ran after him._

_Hiashi and the Elders just stood there like statues as the two left._

-Flashback over-

"And that's what happened." Naruto finished.

Sasuke was smirking at that. "Anyway, Naruto you said your main element was wind, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was searching through the Uchiha Clan scrolls, and found a lot of Wind Jutsu. Thought you might want to take a look." He told the blonde.

"Why not?" He looked at Hinata, and she nodded. They were about to walk off, before a Hyuuga came up to them.

"Lady Hinata, you have been summoned in front of the Elders."

"I've seen more then enough of them today." She replied. "Can't it wait?"

"I'm not sure it can, they were frantic." The man said. "I have never seen them get this flustered over something."

"Then when I'm done with what I have to do, I'll come back, and then we'll talk. And if it has anything to do with the Caged Bird seal, tell them I said shove it. I've already got a suitable replacement, without the danger or the slave piece. Sasuke Uchiha has it as well to protect his bloodline." Hinata told him.

Naruto then tensed up a bit, but no one noticed. "Sasuke I have to get something from my place. I'll head over there when I get it."

"You mean..." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Yeah, time to test it out." Naruto then went out in a swirl of flames.

"Hinata, I highly doubt they will wait. If what I heard about the Hyuuga Clan is correct, then nothing good can come of making them wait. Heiress or not." Sasuke said. "I'll let him know, but remember that other seal we have on, at my request. Just make sure no one hears of it."

"Fine. But let Naruto know about this."

"Will do." Sasuke said as he left.

00000x00000

End chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hinata was in the Hyuuga Estate, in front of the Elders. "What do you want?"

"Listen girl..." One of the Elder said, before he was silenced by another.

"Hinata Hyuuga, you have gone outside the clan for help on our sacred Taijutsu."

"The Jyuuken is too rigid. It doesn't allow for any adaptation unless extensive work is done, and the form itself is altered." Hinata told them.

"We have seen that." One of the oldest Elders said. "In fact, we have decided to allow Naruto Uzumaki into our clan, as your husband."

Hinata was a little shocked, but kept her composure. "What makes you think he would want to be a part of this clan?"

"He has no clan to note, besides that Uzumaki Clan, apparently. But they have all died out." an Elder said.

"That's where you're wrong." Hinata said. "He is the heir of 2 clans. Both of which, have been recorded as eradicated. His mother was the heir of the Uzumaki Clan before Whirlpool Country was razed to the ground. If you take his looks, put it like he would at age 22, and got rid of the whisker marks, you have his father, who was the heir of his clan. No one knows who his father is due to a law that the Hokage himself passed, but I know due to the fact I've trained at his cottage. I've seen what he has inherited from his parents. The proof of parentage is there as well. Even managed to find his birth certificate there."

The Elders widened their eyes. "We need him to be a part of our clan."

"No. He's going to be running his own clan once he meets the requirements. The Byakugan may or may not pass down through my children, but even when I die, it will not get out. We have both made sure of that." Hinata told them. "He has no desire to join the Hyuuga Clan, but may wish to have an agreement. You'd need him for that, as I will not speak on those kinds of matters. There is little to no way you could trick him into doing something he doesn't want to, as he always has his guard up. I believe you know why, and I already do."

"And why should we believe this?"

"How many of you knew his father on a personal level? I'm not talking about the way he was in the office, but at home." Only 3 raised their hands, Hiashi included. "Do you think he'd ever have someone else give up their child for something that he himself wouldn't do for his own?"

At this, they all thought about it and shook their heads. "Then wouldn't it make sense if Naruto were his son, who happened to be born not even 2 hours before the attack, and he sealed the fox into him?" They all nodded.

"There is another thing about this that worries me." An Elder said. "You said that when you die, the Byakugan will not be revealed to anyone from your corpse. That would mean you are a Branch member, due to the Caged Bird seal. Yet, you don't have one."

"I never did." Hinata told them, before showing a seal on her left shoulder blade. "This seal will instantly block any and all information from any onlookers the moment death hits. It ranges from Bloodlines, to Jutsu, and memory reading Jutsu. They can still manage the physical aspects, such as Drug enhancements, and one can still find the cause of death, but nothing more. Can't even find Alcohol levels in the corpse, especially if they were drunk off their ass." She then covered it up.

"Is there a way for us to obtain this seal?"

"You'd have to ask him for that, as it belongs to the Uzumaki Clan. I have no say in who gets an application of the seal as long as I bear the name Hyuuga. Only he can decide that."

"We could use that seal ourselves." Hiashi said. "If you were his husband, you would have some jurisdiction over it, correct?"

"That I would, however I'd still ask him." she paused. "Did I mention that it will get rid of any Mind Altering seals that are placed after application? The Caged Bird seal wouldn't stay on me during the application of it. Curse marks, such as the one on Anko Mitarashi's neck, wouldn't get removed if they were already placed, but if placed beforehand, they wouldn't take effect. And only the one to apply the seal can take it off."

"You say you can't give us the seal, yet you give its abilities freely?"

"That's because I had already mentioned something that I wanted to him, and he agreed."

"Which is?"

"The unification of the Hyuuga Clan, and ban the use of the Caged Bird seal permanently." Hinata told them. "We are all family. It's time we started acting like it."

The elders were silent, then they started debating amongst themselves. Once done, they turned to her. One of the Elders spoke first, and surprised her with his words. "How would you like a marriage contract, and in return we gain the seal to replace the Caged Bird seal?"

"You would have to ask him that. I'm all for it, but no discrimination with it. All Hyuuga Clan members get it, regardless of status. Acceptance is for both parties, so you will need his approval as well." Hinata told them.

Hiashi then had a devilish smirk on his face. "I guess it's time for what was going on between myself and his father while both your mother and his mother were pregnant."

This caught everyone in the room off guard. "Aside from the seal, which can be added to it, you have just given the entire proposal. It would work only if you both agree to it, and if not there would still be an alliance between his clan and ours. It has yet to be terminated, and the contract is still valid until you turn 17 years of age, or one of you declines."

"I'd let him know about it, but not let the Village council know until a formal announcement of his heritage from the Hokage is given. The law says no one can talk about his parents, or even tell him. Well, he read about it, and I saw the birth certificate."

They all nodded, understanding the situation. Hiashi actually had a smile on his face. "Hinata Hyuuga, you are dismissed. Let him know what we have proposed as soon as you can."

Hinata nodded and walked out.

-Uchiha Estate-

Naruto had just entered, and found that Hinata was not there. Sasuke was, though.

"Glad you could make it." Sasuke said. "Hinata was called by her clan's council. Can't say things will end well for either her or those elders."

"Did she say she's had enough of those Stuck up bastards?" Naruto asked. After he nodded, Naruto then got out a pair of strangely colored glasses. The lenses were a Navy Blue tint, and there was the Uzumaki Insignia on it. "It would be easiest to head to the spot where she died, to see if her soul lingers in that area."

They both walked up to a door. "This is the room." They went in, and Naruto put on the glasses, and was shocked.

In front of him there were two somewhat pale figures. "Two of them?"

The figures turned to him. One looked like Sasuke might in his 30s or something. The other looked like a female version of the first, later 20s, early 30s. Naruto walked up to the female. "I take it you're Mikoto Uchiha?"

The female turned to him, and nodded. "Wow, I didn't think they'd work." Mikoto tried to form words, but Naruto couldn't understand them. "Well this stinks." Sasuke looked at him.

"What?"

"I can see them, but I can't understand their speech. I'm gonna have to work on that." Naruto said, earning a look from the male in the room. "Is that Sasuke's father?" Mikoto nodded at that. "Figures. And Sasuke can't find out from anyone what was truly going on before the massacre. I was hoping to ask you, to be honest." Naruto then remembered something. "Guess the Omega 73 would come in handy after all. Glad I was also working on that one. At this rate, it should be done in a few days."

"And then I can talk to my parents." Sasuke said. Mikoto shook her head.

"Mikoto, you know he'd want someone to talk to. Someone who he actually cares about." she nodded. "it isn't because you don't want to talk to him, is it?" She shook her head. "Well... damn, this is getting complicated. It would be a lot easier to finish with the other one before going any further. Anyway, I already know who my father is, and that you were a friend of my mother." he then turned to Fugaku.

"Fugaku Uchiha, I believe there is something you should know. About 80 years ago, 20 years after the supposed death of Madara Uchiha, the Sharingan was cursed. Anyone who bared it would think revenge is all that mattered, and the majority of them would go mad with power, thinking they are superior to everyone else. There is a reason I know this, and my Tenant, which I'm sure you both know of," he paused seeing them both nod. "is the one that told me in the first place, as the one who both created it, and cursed it."

The ghosts were shocked, if their raised eyebrows and open mouths were any indication. Whether it was from what he said, or who told him, he wasn't sure. Then Naruto remembered something about ghosts. Naruto then made a Shadow Clone, and had it transform into Mikoto. "Mikoto why don't you try to possess the Clone? Maybe you can talk to your son like that."

Mikoto just nodded and entered the body. She looked around with it, and even tried feeling the pieces that should have been impossible. "A normal transformation is not what I use. It never was. It's more of a Shapeshift, than an illusion. The entire body is a Shadow Clone, and the pieces that I should never know about, even though I do, are real."

Mikoto looked at Naruto. "If you want to know what that idiot of a father Fugaku was thinking, it will take a long time to explain."

"I've got time." Naruto replied, before Sasuke hugged the Clone.

"Mom!"

"Sasuke, remember this is only a Clone, and I am still dead. You should thank Naruto for letting this happen." Mikoto told him.

Sasuke then continued to cry into her shoulder. She put a hand on his head. "There, there... everything will be fine."

Naruto was a little Jealous, but he didn't act on it. He knew it was a tender moment. Sasuke then got up and dried his tears. "Thanks, Naruto. I owe you big time."

"Think about that later. That clone would normally last about 5 hours with the Chakra I put into it, but with the possession, I can't say for sure." Naruto told them, and they both nodded.

It was then Hinata got into the area, and Naruto noticed. "Looks like she made it."

"She?" Mikoto asked.

"Hinata Hyuuga. The only truly nice person in the Hyuuga Clan." Naruto said, earning a nod. "I'll get her, and then we should start. She'll need to know this." Naruto then disappeared in flames, only to reappear 20 seconds later, with Hinata there.

"Wow, you revived her?" Hinata asked.

"Not revived. She's using a Shadow Clone of mine, so her time is limited right now."

"Then let's not waste any time." Mikoto said, before explaining everything the Clan Elders were planning on doing, for an hour. "Out of everyone that knew of it, only Itachi and I never wanted it to happen. Your father was a fool to think it would work, and I told him that myself. He never listened, and now we're both dead because of it."

Sasuke just took in the knowledge, as did Naruto and Hinata. Naruto then turned to Fugaku, the glasses still on. "I'm going to have to agree with your mother, Sasuke. You father was a fool. Not for thinking of a Coup De tat, and I will admit some of the villagers need a wake up call, but for letting word slip to the Hokage a month beforehand."

Mikoto then thought about what she'd seen happen. "You're right, they probably should have done that, though for another reason, not for what he was planning. He wanted to rule the village itself. It should have been for disrespecting Minato's last wish. Then, I'd be all for it."

"Well, that won't be happening. I intend to prove what they think wrong. Then, and only then, will my task be complete."

"Sasuke, there is something else you should know. It's about Naruto's parents."

"Mikoto, you do realize that my heritage is supposed to be an S-class secret, right?"

"And you do realize that I'm already dead, so they can't touch me with that law."

"Touche." Naruto said. "Still, it would be hard to believe. It's not a bloodline that I know of, and I found out a lot."

"I can only imagine how much information Minato had." Mikoto replied. "Son, his father is the Fourth Hokage. They were both orphans, and a lot of people thought that he was crazy. The same applied to Naruto, as well, I'd wager."

"They didn't think I was crazy. They just stunted my growth at the academy, and they would have succeeded, had I not ran into my dad's old home."

"The one with the barrier?" a nod. "Why am I not surprised?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"That one had all the Clan information of the Namikaze Clan. Not to mention the Remaining evidence of the Uzumaki Clan, since it was eradicated in the last Ninja War. His parents met during that war, and Kushina, great woman yet highly stubborn, moved here to live with Minato. I swear, he was so dense though. He never noticed that every girl in the village wanted him. Even Kushina, to be honest."

"And you were just as dense." Sasuke added.

"At least I had a reason for not noticing. Few even bothered to take care of me. The birth of our little rivalry was because I was a little Jealous. Not the fangirls, no that is something I wouldn't want, and I'm pretty sure you don't either." Naruto retorted.

"You got a point there." Sasuke replied.

"The reason I never noticed is because I've never known anyone the actually cared for me because of me. They either see me as the Demon that attacked the day I was born, or just some rodent. And those are the nicer insults I've heard."

"The people of the village are not only corrupt, but also happen to be highly ignorant." Hinata added. "Even my own clan. Speaking of which, you might get a visit from my father soon, Naruto. That seal you put on both me and Sasuke has something to do with it."

"Well, let's talk about that later." Naruto replied, before turning to Mikoto again. "You were saying?"

"Well, I've said all I have to say about you, Naruto. Aside from the fact I wanted to adopt you myself. Fugaku was blocking every attempt I made."

"What can I say? Idiocy knows no bounds." Naruto replied.

"Neither does Ignorance." Sasuke added. "Mom, is there any advice you can give me for when I finally awaken my Sharingan? I figure that you'd have some kind of an idea on how to use it so I don't lose myself."

"Don't rely on it. You should train your body, mainly for speed and endurance. Never let your bloodline get to your head. It won't do you any good, and you're far more likely to die like that." Mikoto said. "And never copy one of your allies Jutsu with it unless they give permission for it."

"By the way, Naruto." He perked up. "Have you found out about your mother's bloodline?"

"You mean combining the Elements? Yeah, I know of that one." Naruto said.

"She did say something about that one that didn't seem right. A certain combination of Elements do that, and make the bloodline act differently. She had it written down, but she said it wasn't relevant to her."

"It wasn't. She was off on one Element, apparently. Wind, Water and Fire is needed. That's exactly what I have. She had Earth, not Fire."

"That she did." Mikoto replied. "Have you been able to use it?"

"No, I still need to get Water up high enough." Naruto replied. "Wind is easy as pie. Fire, fox gave me his control over it, so it's far higher than it needs to be. Water is where I need to improve."

Mikoto nodded. "I can feel the chakra running low. Sasuke, remember one thing. A name is only that. A name. It is not who you are, regardless of what others say. Don't let revenge cloud your mind. It will lead you down the same path as your father, and I don't want you to go down that road. It doesn't lead anywhere but a dead end cliff."

"Told you." Naruto said.

"I just had to hear it from my mother." Sasuke replied. "Now that I know the truth, I have a different reason to kill Itachi. To spare him from his guilt."

"That's my boy." Mikoto said. "Finish the projects as soon as you can, Naruto. I'd love to speak with my son a lot more."

"Will do." Naruto said, as Mikoto left the clone. A few seconds later it dispelled. "Okay, Possession hurts like hell."

Sasuke turned to him. "I think it's best to leave the Glasses to you, until you finish the other projects related to them."

"I was about to suggest the same thing." Naruto replied. "Glad to see we're finally seeing eye to eye."

"I never thought this would happen, but now I can make things right." Sasuke said. "Whatever the case, we should still play the part of rivals, but not as top of the class and dead last."

"But as equals?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"And Clan heirs." Sasuke added, before sticking out a hand. "Agreed?"

Naruto gripped the hand. "Agreed."

"And I'm in, as well." Hinata put a hand on theirs. "Someone's got to keep the peace."

They all chuckled at that. Sasuke then looked at Naruto. "Alright, let's get to the Clan Library. It has all the Jutsu the clan has copied, but could never use. Wind Jutsu being most notable, as no Uchiha has been able to use them." They all let go and left the room only to head into the next building.

"Everything is organized by Type and Ninjutsu goes further to include Element." He walked over to a shelf. "I'm not sure which ones you know already, though it can't really be much, as you would only be working at it for a month, 2 months at most."

"On training that usually takes 10 years to go through. 4 for each element. Add in working on projects my father left behind, learning things I couldn't due to the teachers, and of both of my clans. What does that say?" Naruto said. "I don't really want to brag about this, but who else do you think could pull off the impossible?"

"Can't argue with that." Hinata said.

"The fox you mentioned earlier?" Sasuke asked, earning a nod. "Then I won't intrude."

Naruto made 20 or so Shadow Clones, and had them read multiple Jutsu Scroll to memorize it all.

"What good will they do?" Sasuke asked. "I mean, it's not like you're going to learn anything from mere Clones."

"That's where you're wrong, Sasuke." Naruto said. "To an extent, at least. Most clones would be that way. Shadow Clones are another story. They transfer memories of the Clone to the original and other clones after dispelling. They really didn't see the gem they had when they started stunting my growth. In a mere hour while reading, I picked up everything they tried to teach in the academy my first year. Everything I should have learned. My parents put it in a way I can understand, and i didn't use any Shadow Clones until after I got to the Third year. Mainly Jutsu purposes. Along with Control. I needed far better control due to my insane Chakra reserves. I mean, what I had to go through for Control is about high Chuunin to Low Jounin level. Add the reserves into the equation, my Control would be about Mid Genin in proportion."

"Just how much Chakra do you have?"

"Honestly?" Naruto asked. "I've probably got twice as much as all 4 Hokage so far in their prime. Maybe even more. They stop just short of half the Kyuubi's chakra levels. That's far beyond Gobi, and bordering the Nanabi. You see where I'm going with this? I have too much Chakra to perform Genjutsu. For the time being, until I figure out how to get my Chakra Control even better, I'm not going to worry about it."

"Ouch." Hinata replied. "Didn't think you wouldn't be able to do any of that. Why can't you go any farther?"

"Are you familiar with the Water Walking exercise, Hinata?" a nod. "I've already mastered it. And my control still isn't good enough for Genjutsu. Well... I've got a few, but they aren't really considered Jutsu by their creators. When it comes to illusions, I don't go Genjutsu like anyone else. Kitsune Illusions is where I shine. Thing is, only I can use them."

Sasuke and Hinata shrugged. "By the way, Hinata. You're also going to learn a few of the Jutsu, none higher than B-rank, though. You don't have the reserves for a Third B-rank Jutsu in one fight. Not yet, at least. I only consider teaching an A-rank to you, if you'd be able to use a B-rank 8 times and still keep going."

Hinata was a little disappointed, but nodded. "It's only the reserves right?"

"That's the only reason right now... Okay, aside from the fact you haven't finished the first exercise for Wind Chakra, but that's not really needed for the Jutsu itself. When it comes to a Low B-rank Jutsu, the Training is not needed, but recommended. Anything higher than that, up to Mid A-rank there are considerable risks if you haven't completed the Second stage of Wind training. Anything higher, they are far too dangerous. Not only for Reserves, but bodily harm, as well. Those I'd never think to teach you, unless they were purely defensive, and even then I might not go there. Too dangerous." He sighed.

"The only reason I'd bother to learn them myself at all is because of my healing factor, and even then I'd be waiting for a few months before I go that far."

Hinata looked better after hearing that. She nodded again, but this time she smiled.

They continued like this for over an hour, before Naruto saw something on the Fire Shelves. "Sasuke, what are these?"

Sasuke looked at it. "I don't know. It's not Sharingan based, that much is certain. Those Jutsu aren't in here. Let's check it out."

Naruto opened it up and was surprised at what was in there. "Sasuke, do you have any idea what this Jutsu is?" He shook his head in response. "This Jutsu is not a regular Fire Jutsu, nor is it Inferno, which is a Combination of Fire and Wind. There's a reason that the Uchiha Clan, though they could figure it out, they would never be able to use it. It deals with a Bloodline."

Sasuke was surprised. "Apparently, they know of it, but they can't use it. The details here are far beyond what I would expect, so I believe it was multiple encounters with this that got this much information. It's obvious this Jutsu was found over 50 years ago. It's an Uzumaki Unique element. It requires Water, Fire, and Wind, along with insane levels of Control for each. Then comes the Uzumaki bloodline. Unlike most Elemental Chakra Bloodlines, this one does not discriminate between chosen Sub-elements. If an Uzumaki has Wind and Earth, they could use Dust element, which is normally found only in Iwagakure. Lava is usually in the island nations, but there are others that normally are found only in certain areas, but an Uzumaki can achieve them with the correct Elements."

"If there are more Jutsu of this Element, then they are rightfully yours. As such, I think you should take it with you when you leave." Sasuke replied. "This also begs the question of how many others of this Element are here."

"It's getting late, so we should probably head home." Naruto said, earning a nod from Hinata and Sasuke. It was at that moment, a Hyuuga came into the area. "Looks like the Hyuuga Clan has the same ideas. One of them just entered the compound."

They all left the room, and found that a Hyuuga was looking at Hinata. "Lady Hinata, Lord Hiashi has stated you should stay with Naruto Uzumaki for tonight. The Elders have approved of this action, and as such, we have given some of your things to one Kakashi Hatake, to bring to the place you will be staying, and he already knows where it is."

"I am aware of that, but I didn't think they'd do this that quickly." Hinata admitted.

"Do what? Let you stay with me overnight?" Naruto asked, resulting in a blush from Hinata. "I honestly don't mind, because we are pretty close, and the area is safe. If you have a problem with it, Hinata, you can stay at your own house, if you want to. I won't mind either way." He then tensed up.

"Kakashi-sensei just arrived at the place, and most of the other projects are complete. Damn." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I'd be honored to stay with you." Hinata said, bowing her head a bit, making Naruto feel a little awkward.

"Uh... Hinata?" Naruto said, his voice denoting confusion and... nervousness? "You do know that you don't have to be like that with me. Never was good at formalities."

"True." Hinata replied. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She was happy at this development.

Naruto then put an hand on her shoulder and they both disappeared in a swirl of Flames. Sasuke looked at them. "I got to get him to teach me that some day." The Hyuuga messenger could only agree.

"Farewell, Uchiha. May you rest well." The Hyuuga left, after bowing to Sasuke.

-Naruto's house-

Naruto and Hinata were eating dinner together again. Hinata was a little nervous, and Naruto picked up on it. "You don't have to be so nervous, Hinata. I mean, it's not the first time you stayed overnight, you know."

She nodded. "it's just that... My father and the Elders wanted you to become part of the Hyuuga clan."

"That's not going to happen. I'd have to get sucked into their customs. As such, there would be no point in it, as there is no way I'd be able to proceed with it. In fact, they'd probably limit my actions."

"That's what I told them. You wouldn't want to be a part of the Hyuuga Clan, but I didn't give any specific reasons. I did show them the Seal you put on all three of us. No one else will know you have one on you, as well... Okay, Sasuke might, but he knows of the Uzumaki Bloodline. No one else seems to."

"And for good reason." Naruto said. "This kind of bloodline, in conjunction with the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan would make the village that much more dangerous. You, me and Sasuke have it on us, but that's a secret of our team. Only Kakashi-sensei is supposed to know."

"The Elders do know of it, and that I have it. My father wanted to discuss a few things for a marriage, and the seal is one of the things that the Hyuuga Clan can use." Hinata put up her hand. "Before you say anything about me not following the rules of the seal, I told them that it is up to you whether or not to give it to them, as it's not my place to give."

"I did say that you could tell them of it, due to your goal to unite the Hyuuga Clan, didn't I?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah." Hinata was relieved. "Sorry, I forgot about that."

"Happens to all of us." Naruto admitted.

"_**Naruto, when the two of you go to bed, make sure you are sleeping together. And before you ask, no this isn't a ploy to get you together."**_ The Kyuubi told him.

_'What are you talking about? What other reason could there be?'_

"_**It's only a theory on my end. If it doesn't work, you'll know when you reach the Mindscape."**_

_'Fine, but no funny business, and teasing is a no go during all of this.'_

"_I happen to agree, Naruto."_ Hinata's voice sounded in his mind. _"I take it there's a reason you want me to do this?"_

"_**Damn. I forgot we taught you how to talk telepathically. Yes, there is a reason, but I don't want to get your hopes up right now. It's only a theory, and I can't say if it will work. If it does, then I'll explain it then. If not, we can forget about the entire thing. Deal?"**_

"_Deal."_ They both responded simultaneously.

They went to bed early that night, and slept in Naruto's bed.

-Mindscape-

Hinata found herself in a field as she opened her eyes. "Where am I?"

"There you are, Hinata." An older looking Naruto came up to her. There was one difference though. _'No whisker marks... His father.'_

"Sorry, but no." The man said, before dropping his transformation, thus revealing his whisker marks. "This is my mindscape. It's kind of my own world inside my mind. Kyuubi is here as well, and wanted to talk to us about something. He didn't say what, and I can't hear his thoughts like I can yours. Just a heads up."

Hinata nodded, got up, and followed him to a cave. When they got in, the cave seemed to turn into a sewer.

"Please tell me you don't have your mind in the gutter, Naruto." Hinata said.

"No, I don't. The water in here, the way I see it, is the sadness of my life. Tears I never shed. Anything along those lines work." Naruto replied. "I don't like coming in here, but this is where the Kyuubi is."

"And you don't like it here because?"

"It makes me feel like my mind is in the gutter. I don't like that feeling, as it's not true." They found themselves in front of a gate.

"**About time you got here. I was beginning to think it didn't work properly."** A giant fox behind the gate said.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"**A way to get her here."** The fox replied. **"This will come in good handy, as I'm about to let you both sign with the Kitsune. It's been a while since then, but I was the boss of the Kitsune. Then I was sealed into Mito Uzumaki. My son had to take over, and for that, I'm thankful. Last I checked, he was an 8 tailed Kitsune. I'm the only one that's gotten to 9 tails before I got sealed into you."**

"You're going to let us sign?" Hinata asked. "I thought I wouldn't have the reserves for that for a while."

"**Now that you're here, I can easily monitor your Chakra levels. You could handle a Class 2 Summon. Summoning a Boss is a Class 5 Summon. You may be able to Summon a Class 3, but you wouldn't be able to fight. With me in here, Naruto would easily be able to summon the Boss."**

Naruto and Hinata nodded. A scroll appeared in front of them. **"This scroll is different from most. Just rub your finger to sign your name. No blood required. The reason for this is because we're in a mindscape. That's the only place the Kitsune Contract can be signed. I wouldn't be able to go to her, so I had to find a way to get her to me."**

Naruto put both surnames with his. Hinata put Hyuuga with hers. **"The contract is complete. When you awaken use as little chakra as you can. The first five signs are the same as the Phoenix Summons, but the Sixth sign is Fox."** An image appeared in front of them. **"This is the symbol of the fox. End it off with this, and then slam your hand on the ground. No blood is required for this, as Kitsune tend to frown on blood. I'm a little different as I'm a Bijuu, so I'm actually a little of a Yoko at times, and a Kitsune at other times. This will only Summon Kitsune, so you don't have to worry about the crazy ones. Kitsune are playful, but not Blood crazy. I was born a Kitsune. Damn Juubi Corrupted me when it was sealed."**

"Juubi?" Naruto asked.

"**Another story for another time. All you need to know right now is that the Juubi is Wrath incarnate. It would make your father look like a joke, and even then that's only an understatement. I told you what I did the day you were born. That pales in comparison. Each of the Bijuu were contaminated by the Juubi. Out of all of them, you're probably the only one that can get rid of that taint."**

"The Uzumaki Bloodline..." Naruto trailed off, his eyes wide. "That's why you want me to unlock it so fast, isn't it?"

"**Bingo. Once you unlock it, it will start to purify me by destroying the Juubi's taint. By getting rid of the taint itself, I remove the Juubi's influence. What this means is, if someone is after the Bijuu, the true purpose lies in the Juubi. Remember that."**

"We got you." Hinata replied, Naruto nodding in agreement.

"This kind of development should be known." Naruto said.

"**Not yet. We need to find out if someone, or a group of people after the the Bijuu first. I'd imagine that if Jiraiya of the Sannin knew of them, you could tell him. But I'd suggest you wait. For now, the topic of the Juubi is a need to know basis."**

"And if we run into another Jinchuuriki?"

"**Be wary of them, but don't attack. If they go crazy, stop them at any cost. If not, at least try to befriend them. There's no telling what's going to happen, but if we run into a Jinchuuriki, I'll let you know."**

"Good to know." Naruto said. "Now that we've signed, what do you think we should do?"

"**Well, I've been researching a few seals that Kushina came across, and figured out a way for you to increase your Control. Ask your Hokage about a Five-Pronged Seal. If he applies it, it will screw up your Control. As long as you get it back up like that, your control should increase. I also know that Jiraiya and Orochimaru are capable of placing it."**

"So, where would it be placed?"

"**Over the seal containing me. It has to be placed there, or it won't work. Remember that I won't be able to talk to you telepathically while it is applied. You can still come in here, but I can't force you in here just to talk. You have to come willingly."**

"I understand." Naruto replied. "But if this will help my control, then I'll do it."

"**Remember, go for Tree walking like that first. Once you have that mastered, by our original terms, then go for Water Walking. Once you do that, it should be a lot higher than before."**

"Original terms?" Hinata asked.

"He means being able to walk up and down for an hour, and then sit on a vertical surface for at least 10 minutes." Naruto explained.

"**Also, once you're done with Water Walking like that, try walking up a Waterfall."**

"That's impossible." Hinata said.

"Wait Hinata." Naruto said, holding out his arm. "Am I to assume that this is like a combination of Water Walking and Tree Climbing, just a lot harder?"

"**That it is. Few know of this type of Control training, as few actually need to use it. I only just remembered it earlier today. Right now, the 3 of us are the only ones that know of it, and the Jinchuuriki are the only ones that can benefit from it now. They need all the control they can get."**

"But that means..." Hinata trailed off.

"Getting that done will help out immensely with my fucked up control!" Naruto shouted.

"**You really have come a long way, kit."** The Fox gave an impression of a smile. **"Just remember what we talked about before this all started."**

"Avoid rage induced fights." Naruto replied. "I know, already."

"**We can't be too careful. You know the village still hates me, and by proxy they hate you."**

"I thought you were different beings." Hinata said.

"**We are different beings, but those idiotic humans can't tell the difference. They don't even care about learning the facts. It sucks, if you ask me."**

"Tell me about it." Naruto added.

"**Alright. Now that I've gone through everything I need to, how about I tell you both a story from my past?"**

Hinata cocked her head, while Naruto grinned. 3 chairs appeared, one on the inside of the gate, and two on the outside. "Come on, Hinata. Take a seat. These tend to be highly interesting."

Hinata did so. The Kyuubi glowed, and looked similar to a male version of Kushina Uzumaki. **"You know I tend to like this form Naruto, so don't ask."**

"Wasn't planning on it." Naruto replied. "Can't say the same for her though. Hinata, that's a male version of my mother. I've gotten used to it."

"Can't say I blame him." Hinata said.

-the next morning-

Naruto and Hinata woke up in each others arms. They both looked down to find themselves fully clothed. "That's a relief." Naruto said.

"Tell me about it." They got up, ate breakfast, and got ready for the day.

After Breakfast, Naruto made about 50 Shadow Clones, and had 10 of them work on the Waterfall Climbing Exercise. The rest were to work on the Projects relating to the Ghost Glasses, as he dubbed them. The other projects could wait. They left, and went to the Hokage's office.

No one knows why, but Naruto is somewhat accepted in the Tower. Hinata was wondering why that was.

"Not many people realize it, but I've been helping out in the Tower for years now. I've been able to organize things that have been said it was impossible to organize. It's strange how things work out."

"Well, you DO specialize in the impossible. I can't say I'm surprised." Hinata admitted, getting a true smile out of Naruto.

They entered the Hokage's Office. "Naruto? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Sarutobi asked.

"As far as I've gotten on my Chakra control, it still sucks, but I found a way to improve it." Naruto said. "There's only one problem with it, though. I need to use a certain seal over my father's in order for it to work."

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked.

"It's the Five-Pronged Seal." Naruto said. "It's supposed to screw up my control. What I'd have to do after that is get it up with it on. And when the seal is released, my control will skyrocket. I might actually be able to perform regular Genjutsu."

Sarutobi was thinking on this. Then he noticed something. "Regular Genjutsu? You mean to say there are other types?"

"The only Genjutsu I know, and can use, happen to be Kitsune Illusions. Unlike Genjutsu, where pain can dispel it, the only way to get rid of a Kitsune Illusion is by overpowering the opponent's Chakra with your own. That's almost impossible to do against me. Another major difference is that a Kitsune Illusion can actually kill someone, if they're not careful. You can still revive them as long as it's still active, but that only allows a small window of opportunity for revival."

Sarutobi nodded. "You wish to learn how to Control your Chakra better, and this is supposed to help?" He nodded. "I see. It's too bad I can't do anything here. Your father would be able to place it, and so would Jiraiya. Orochimaru can also place it, but he's not a good idea. I can't use it, as I'm not good enough with seals. You're actually quite lucky that Jiraiya has to come back today for a report. I'll let him know of the trouble you have and the solution."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you, Jiji."

"No problem." He then noticed that Hinata was there. "Hinata? What are you doing here?"

"I've been here. Anyway, since we both know that Kakashi-sensei is going to be late, we figured we would come here and let you know what we both found out last night." was her answer.

"Jiji, I suggest you activate those privacy seals. You're gonna want them up for the information we managed to get." Naruto added, his face serious. Sarutobi knew that face. Naruto meant business. He activated the seals.

"Alright, what did you manage to find out?" Sarutobi said, his Hokage face on.

Naruto and Hinata went on to explain what they knew of the Juubi, and how it affected the 9 Bijuu. By the end of it all, Sarutobi was still listening intently. "This information is troubling." He then turned to Hinata. "How is that you know of this?"

"I was there when the Kyuubi told him." Hinata replied. "We found a way for me to talk to him in person. I'm not going to bother explaining it, as it is a little embarrassing."

"However, I know for a fact he wasn't lying. There are times he does lie, but I can tell when he does. There is no getting past me with a lie. After a while, he just stopped lying altogether. I even asked him why. He said there was no point, since I'd see through it anyway. I could even sense a bit of anger in him when he mentioned the Juubi."

"I found one other thing when he mentioned it." Hinata added. "It seemed like fear. Of what, I don't know. But if he fears something, then it's obvious the thing is a massive threat if unleashed."

Sarutobi paled at that. "Get to your team meeting. Naruto, let Kakashi know that you will be getting a visitor later on, and he will help by training you. Do not, under any circumstances, reveal any of this to anyone but Jiraiya or myself."

"Hey Old man." Someone came in through the window.

It was a male with Spiky white hair, a metal Headband with the Kanji for Oil on it, wearing wooden Sandals.

"Jiraiya, perfect timing." Sarutobi said.

"So you're the only other one that can enter my house." Naruto said. "Well, this is interesting."

Jiraiya turned to him. "You should get going. I have to talk to him about something that can't be heard by anyone else."

"If it has to do with the Bijuu, then we are both involved." Naruto retorted. Jiraiya got a closer look at him.

"What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Once I become a Chuunin, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans." Naruto told him.

_'I seriously hope he doesn't know that I was supposed to be his godfather. If he does, then it's not going to be pretty.'_ Jiraiya thought.

"I need some training in Chakra Control, and I hear you can help with the method required." Naruto replied.

"Oh? And why should I?"

"You owe it to my father." Naruto inwardly smirked at Jiraiya's reaction. "After all, you were supposed to be my Godfather. You were never there for me in my younger years. This could help you make up for that."

_'Shit. He already knows. Oh well.'_ "Fine, I'll do it. But this is for Minato. Not you. However, I am curious as to why you need my help for this."

"I need someone that can use the Five-Pronged Seal. From my understanding, you are the only loyal Ninja that can both put it on, and take it off." Naruto replied.

"Where did you hear this?"

"The same person that's been helping me so far. Jiji already knows." Naruto said, pointing at Sarutobi.

"He calls you Jiji, huh?" Jiraiya asked.

"At least he's not making a joke, or insulting me. Also, at least he's not a pervert." Sarutobi said.

"You're one to talk, Jiji." Naruto added. "Remember, you've fallen for my Sexy Jutsu several times. I haven't even gone for the more powerful versions." Sarutobi instantly paled at that.

"You wouldn't..."

"I just might." Naruto replied, a devious grin on his face. Sarutobi's face then got a devious grin on his face. "I should let you know that Jiraiya is the writer of the Icha Icha Paradise series, and a self proclaimed Super Pervert."

Jiraiya chuckled. "Finally realizing my talent, Old man?"

"No, just finding a way for payback." Sarutobi's grin didn't fade. "I'm going to close my eyes for this."

Naruto actually saw what he was doing. _'Hinata, I'd suggest you close your eyes, and don't use your Byakugan. You won't like what I'm about to do, and I'm certain of that.'_

"_Why not?"_

"_I haven't shown you my Sexy Jutsu for a reason. A lot of girls would think it's demeaning, and that's not something that I want you to think. It may seem like a Perverted Ninjutsu, but in reality, it was made for self defense, and an Anti-Pervert Ninjutsu. This is the second level that I'm going for. The Third level... I'm not going there. Not in here, anyways."_

"_Got it."_ Naruto took that moment to make 10 Shadow Clones.

Jiraiya looked at him. _'Shadow Clones? Seriously?'_

"Transform!" They all transformed, and Hinata was doing her best not to look. There were 10 girls, all naked, and flirting with Jiraiya. He ended up with a nosebleed, not expecting it. There was a bunch of smoke, and Naruto was left in his usual form. Jiraiya was out of it, with a humongous Nosebleed. "Hinata..."

Hinata removed her hands from her eyes, and showed she did have the Byakugan active. "You seriously got to teach me that."

Naruto and Sarutobi's jaw dropped. "You're serious?"

"There are far too many perverts in the area, and that looks really effective." Hinata replied. "and you even said that was not the best one you've got in the Anti-Pervert Category."

"You mean to tell me, you got him out like that?" Sarutobi asked.

"The reason I didn't go Level 3, is because there would be collateral damage. No way I'm doing that in here." Naruto replied. "Level one is used somewhat frequently against you, and happens to be my Sexy Jutsu. Level 2, I just used, and I call it the Harem Jutsu. It combines Shadow Clones with the Sexy Jutsu. Level 3 is an improved version of the Harem Jutsu. The results are... explosive, to say the least."

"Okay, you really have to teach me that." Hinata said.

"I figure it should wait, though." Naruto replied. Jiraiya then got up, and got rid of his nosebleed.

"Kid, that Jutsu is dangerous." Jiraiya told him. "Remind me never to be a pervert in front of you."

"That, I can live with." Naruto said. "Oh, and if I find that you've been peeking on Hinata, you're getting a double dose of Level 3. That was level 2."

"Noted." Jiraiya said. "Old man, I recently found out about a group out there. I don't have information on members yet, but apparently they seem to be after something of great power. I'm not sure if it's the Bijuu, but if it is, then we better be careful."

"If they're after the Bijuu, then they have a much larger target." Naruto told him, his face serious. "Jiji, I believe you should let him in on it. I'll be at my father's place after I'm done with my team. We should probably get going." Hinata nodded, as did Sarutobi.

Team 7, meaning Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Kakashi just got done with a few D-ranks. "Alright, it's time for a bit of training." It was at this point someone came up to them.

Everyone but Kakashi immediately knew who he was, but Kakashi was confused as to why he was here. "Jiraiya? What does a Sannin want with my team?"

"I'm not here for the entire team. Just Naruto. The Hokage has asked me to help him out with a problem he's got. For now, don't bother with team exercises. Instead, get their Control up. Especially Sasuke's. From what I hear, Hinata will also need to get her reserves up, so it should help them both out." Jiraiya said.

"If that's the case, then why don't I help Naruto out?"

"Because right now, I'm the only one that can help him progress." He turned to Hinata. "You already know why." Hinata nodded at that. "In any case, I'll be helping him in individual training. I owe it to you know who." Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke spoke up, though. "We all know of his parents, apparently. I found out from my dead mother, thanks to Naruto himself. That's why I know."

"I know because I've seen the records inside his place. With permission, of course." Hinata added.

"I know you know of them because you were my father's student." Naruto told Kakashi. He then turned to Jiraiya. "You know of them for being my father's Sensei, along with my Godfather."

Kakashi was stunned. "Well, since no one seems to have broken any laws, that kind of information cannot be let you, as you all know."

"And neither can his burden." Sasuke added. "And I believe we all know of that secret as well." Everyone nodded.

"Well then, at least I know we are all in the loop." Jiraiya said. "Naruto, let's go."

"Actually, I believe we should make this a bit of team training as well. You can help regarding Naruto, but I'll be working with Hinata and Sasuke."

"Actually, I've already mastered Water Walking." Hinata said. "I just recently found out about the next step, which Naruto only started this morning at the Waterfall at his place."

"What good will that do?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm curious as well." Jiraiya added.

"Combining Tree Climbing with Water Walking." Naruto said. "A friend of mine came up with it, and should be done after the Water walking is mastered, to an extreme extent, I might add."

"That would be helpful." Jiraiya said. "Maybe we can get a few Jounin to work on that. It could obviously help out in the Chakra Control. Which one are you using?"

"My parent's personal waterfall." Naruto replied. "I've got 10 Shadow Clones working on trying it, and another to make more once they all dispel. Then I've got another 40 or so to work on projects. Certain ones that would seem useful when used properly. They're mainly for helping Sasuke with his little mother problem. We've already got part of it fixed. I'm trying to get it done before he awakens his Sharingan. That way he can learn properly. We know his mother is still around, though she is a ghost. She can't leave the Uchiha Estate, though."

Kakashi was a little surprised, as was Jiraiya, but they both nodded. "I wouldn't put it past Minato to work on stuff like the supernatural. He always was a little unpredictable." Jiraiya said.

"Not even I know of those." Kakashi added. "Just how many has he come up with?"

"Thousands, actually." Naruto said. "I've found more and more every day. Although, I mainly stick to a select few, I know there's more than I can handle at once."

"He truly is a Genius." Hinata added. "I'll admit I don't even understand half of what he came up with."

"Really?" Naruto asked. "I thought you'd understand most, if not all of it. I mean, sure I wasn't that smart, and I have improved a bit, but I can actually understand it all... Okay, aside from maybe 5 of them, but still, I figured you'd get more than I did."

"Damn. He put it in the Phoenixian Language." Jiraiya said. "Naruto can read it easily, while no one else can with such ease. The reason being, Minato knew it without trying to learn any of it. I'm not sure how he got it. After all, he did sign with the toads, not the Phoenix Clan. They would've canceled each other out."

"Care to test that out?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked.

"Once I'm done with the Control Training, I'd probably try to sign with the Toads. See if it affects the other 2 contracts I have." Naruto told him.

"Wait, 2 contracts?" Jiraiya asked. "That's impossible."

Naruto went through 6 handsigns. "Summoning Jutsu!" He slammed his hand down, and summoned Kon. **"Naruto? What's up?"**

"Jiraiya thinks that no one can sign 2 contracts. I signed with the Kitsune last night, as did Hinata." Naruto replied. "I'm just making sure that the Phoenix summoning still works."

"**Oh, he finally let you both sign, did he? Why am I not surprised."** Kon said, before turning to Jiraiya. **"You should know something about the Summons. Most summoning clans use the same handsign chain. If the chain itself is different, then you can sign with it, without having to release your current Contract. Phoenix, Dragon, and Kitsune are a few that I could name. We all happen to have an alliance between us. There are others in the alliance, but these 3 are currently only known in Konohagakure. Not only that, but they will allow the descendants to summon them. Naruto and Minato have both summoned from the Phoenix Clan."**

"Alright then, time to bring out the next one." Naruto went through 6 handsigns ending off on the sign Kyuubi showed them. "Summoning Jutsu!" A small 2 tailed fox appeared before them.

"**Who are you?"**

"Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a Jinchuuriki of a Kitsune."

"**Lord Kyuubi?"** The fox nearly shouted. **"We haven't seen him in years! His son is still the boss, and is starting to lose hope with him."**

"_**Naruto, say what I say."**_

"First, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"**Kituno."**

"We've got a few questions, Kituno. How bad are things with the Kitsune?"

"**They could be a lot better. Ever since Lord Kyuubi disappeared, the Kitsune have lost a lot of morale. Do you know where he is?"**

"He was sealed in me. From what I understand, after he was tainted by the Juubi, he was forced to cross between a Yoko and a Kitsune. He's hoping that I can help get rid of that taint." Naruto replied. "Until then, he decided to stick with me."

"**Is that so?"**

"The people around here are not fond of foxes due to the fact the he was basically forced to attack our village."

"**If he was forced... Oh no. He's back."** Kituno looked at the Phoenix. **"You are of the Phoenix Clan. Tell Lady Suzaku, that the scourge of the Bijuu has returned, and Lord Kyuubi is in extreme danger. We also need to let the Clans regarding the Others in the Alliance know."**

Kon nodded, before looking at Jiraiya. **"Jiraiya of the Sannin. I suggest you let the toads know of the unspoken alliance they have with the Phoenixian Alliance."**

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked.

"**The reason we have an unspoken alliance is due to having one person that can summon from both the Phoenix Clan and the Toad Clan. That man is Minato Namikaze."**

"Minato was able to summon from the Phoenix Clan?" Jiraiya asked. "When was this?"

"**The Phoenix Clan only needs one to sign from a single family. All of their descendants only need to learn of the chain, and then they can summon them. Minato is one such descendant. That also means that Naruto is a summoner."**

Naruto nodded. "This right here is proof of multiple summons working together with a single summoner."

"That it is." Kakashi said. "Alright, we should begin the training we already agreed on."

Naruto nodded. "You guys should let your respective bosses know." Kon and Kituno nodded and dispelled.

Sasuke summoned a small Dragon. It was purple, with golden horns. **"Spyro here. What's up?"**

"Apparently the bane of the Bijuu is back. I'm not sure of the details, but I figure you should let the others know of this, because the Kitsune Clan seems a little desperate." Sasuke told him.

"**Oh shit. Screw the chain of command. This goes directly to the top. Sasuke, I'm glad you let us know."** Sasuke nodded, and the Dragon left.

"Summoning Jutsu!" A small toad appeared in front of Jiraiya.

"**Jiraiya? I thought you'd summon Gama."**

"Gamakichi, are you aware of the Phoenix Clan?" Jiraiya asked.

"**Vaguely aware. Pops would know more than I do, though. Why?"**

"Due to Minato being able to summon both the Toads and Phoenixes, they have an unspoken alliance, or so I'm told." Jiraiya said. "I'm not sure of the credibility of this, but the information comes from a Phoenix themselves."

"**Bring in the old man. I don't mean mine, but the Elders. They would know more than I do about this."**

Jiraiya nodded. "I'll do that later. For now, just let them know of this, and see if it has any credibility towards it. I can't stress this enough. If this is the case, then it would do us some good to make contact with them."

"**Damn. Pops is not gonna like this."** The toad, Gamakichi, left in smoke.

Jiraiya looked at them all, but his gaze rested on Naruto. "Kid, you are on a thin line already. I advise you not to make it thinner."

"Don't blame me for what I didn't know much about in the first place." Naruto waved his hand. "Anyway, let's go to another one of the waterfalls. There should be trees, and a river there as well."

"I know just the place." Jiraiya then led them all to a waterfall. "This is where I taught Minato most of the time. Kakashi you work with Sasuke on his control. Naruto, you already know what to do, so I'm going to add in the seal. Also, know that it will dispel any Shadow Clones that are still around. You'll still get their memories like you usually do."

Naruto nodded. "I'll need to see the seal itself." Naruto took off his shirt, while Hinata blushed, but she didn't faint. She was long past that. Naruto showed the seal, and Sasuke was impressed. The tips of Jiraiya's fingers were set ablaze. "Hands up."

"Just put it on." Naruto said, annoyed.

"Five Pronged Seal!" Jiraiya's hand hit his stomach. Hard. "Get to the Tree Climbing Exercise. That's first on the list."

Naruto suddenly got a headache. "Damn. When you said it would dispel my Shadow Clones you weren't kidding." He sat up against a tree. "Give me a minute to sort out my thoughts. Then I'll start." Hinata started working on the Waterfall Climbing exercise, while Sasuke was working on the Tree Climbing.

After 1 minute exact, Naruto got up, pulled out a Kunai, and started running at the tree. He didn't get that far. Only about 5 steps, before he lost grip. "When Kyuubi told me this would fuck up my control, he wasn't kidding." Naruto mused. They went at this until sundown. Naruto managed to get halfway up the tree, Sasuke, not much farther than that. Hinata didn't even go 6 feet up the Waterfall. It was 50 feet at least. She had a ways to go before she was done.

Kakashi and Jiraiya were a little impressed at their progress. "Alright, that's enough for today. Naruto, that seal will stay on you for the time being. You should all stick with D-ranks until you can walk on Water with ease. No sense going any higher with that seal on Naruto."

They all nodded. They decided to call it a day. "Also, I'll be staying in the village for a few weeks. Mainly to oversee your progress." Jiraiya added. "Get some rest. Kakashi, only 2 D-ranks a day, and if Tora comes up, don't bother taking it. That one would take too much time. You all need to keep working on control. Naruto needs it most, and he knows it."

They all walked off to their respective homes.

00000x00000

Well, Chapter 3 is complete. That means this story is getting posted. I still have a few hundred ideas for this. I'm glad I took this one as a challenge. It helps that there was little to no restrictions for it.


	4. Chapter 4

...

**Chapter 4**

-dense forest-

A bunch of foxes with varying numbers of tails were gathered. **"Alright, Kituno. Why the hell did you bother calling up the Kitsune Council? Don't you know that this is not something to use as a prank?"** A fox with 8 tails flowing behind him said, completely annoyed.

"**Sir, I have found excellent news about Lord Kyuubi."** This caught everyone's attention. **"Before you say this is some kind of joke on my part, I should tell you that we have 2 summoners now. One of which is a Jinchuuriki."**

The others were silent, aside from the 8 tailed one. **"Where did you hear this, and how come I haven't heard anything?"**

"**I was just summoned, and they signed the night before. His name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The other one goes by the name of Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto is the one who summoned me, and told me himself that he was a Jinchuuriki of a Kitsune. There is only one that's been missing in the last 30 years, and he seems just barely 12 or 13 in human years. This led me to believe that he has Lord Kyuubi sealed within him. Then he told me himself when I asked where he was. The Phoenix Clan is already in the know."** Kituno told them.

"**We must find a way to help Lord Kyuubi!"** One of the Kitsune shouted.

"**I don't think it is necessary just yet. However, there is other news."** Kituno said. **"We have reason to believe that the scourge of the Bijuu has returned, and forced Lord Kyuubi to attack a village under his protection. As a result, he was sealed. Should this be true, and I believe it is, then it would be obvious that he's back with a vengeance."**

"**We must let the other Clans in the alliance know."** The 8 tailed Kitsune said. **"We will need all the help we can get."**

"**There was a Phoenix already there, along with a summoner for Dragons. The Phoenix Clan should be getting this same message from Kon of the Phoenix Clan. As for the Dragons, I believe we may have to let them know, but the others we should tell them."** Kituno told them.

"**Do you have a location for this summoner?"** One of them, a 5 tail, asked.

"**Konohagakure. They hate foxes, though, due to the damage that Lord Kyuubi has caused due to HIM. I figure I should warn you about that, should we go to him."** Kituno warned.

"**If he was forced to switch to Yoko status, then it would be no wonder that he had to be sealed. Do you know of which seal was used?"** The 8 tails asked.

"**No sir. I left as soon as I told Kon of the danger we are in. I didn't ask about the seal, but I know it's powerful."**

They all nodded. **"Have our messengers send word to our allies, along with the clans the Bijuu came from. They will all need to know. Kituno, since you have already met the summoners, take two others through the portal, and see them in person. We can waste no time in finding out what holds Lord Kyuubi back. Also, we need to place the seal that allows us to bring them here on them."**

"**Yes sir."** Kituno replied.

-Mountainous area-

Several Dragons of various scale colors, sizes, and shapes were in the area. A Purple scaled, golden horned dragon came up to a big Dragon, that seemed to shine. **"Lord Felgrand, we seem to have trouble with the Kitsune Clan."**

The dragon looked at the small Dragon. **"What are you talking about? The last talks went well."**

"**Apparently the scourge of the Bijuu has returned, and they need all the help they can get. I am aware of the threat to their previous ruler, and the fact that he is sealed. Lord Kyuubi is currently in a powerful bind. The Reaper Death Seal, the same one that uses the power of the Shinigami himself seems to hold him back. I believe we should let our allies know of this."** Spyro told him.

"**We must contact the Kitsune Clan. They must know we are going to help them with this through our summoner."** Felgrand told him. **"What is your name young Dragon?"**

"**Spyro, sir."**

"**Spyro, I am glad you let me know of this. This situation is far above anything else. Did you follow the Chain of command?"**

"**With news like this? I'd say screw the Chain of Command. This is easily top notch business!"**

"**Then you have done the right thing. Something like this regards our allies, and as such, coming straight to the top is a must. I commend you for your sense of duty."**

Spyro nodded.

-Volcano-

Kon has assembled the Phoenixian Council.

"**Kon, why have you called this council?"** A giant Phoenix, Suzaku, asked.

"**Lady Suzaku, we have found disturbing news from Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The Scourge of the Bijuu is back."**

This caused all the Phoenixes in the area to gasp.

"**Am I to assume that Lord Kyuubi is in danger because of this, and by proxy, our summoner?"**

"**Yes, my lady." **Kon replied.

"**We must let the others in our Alliance know."** One of the Phoenixes said. **"The Kitsune are our allies. As such, we shall help them in their time of need."**

It was at this point, and old toad appeared in the room. **"Is this a bad time?"** The toad asked. He seemed extremely old, but was very small.

"**You are of the Toad Clan, correct?"** Kon asked.

"**I am an Elder of the Toad Clan, Phoenix. My name is Fukasaku. I have recently received word that one of our dead summoners was also able to summon from the Phoenix clan. As such, I have come to find out if it was the truth, and if so, how it is possible."**

Suzaku looked at the Toad. **"Fukasaku, of the Toads from Mount Myoboku, am I correct?"**

"**That is correct."**

"**Your summoner by the name of Minato Namikaze was one that could summon from both. Only a few Summoning Clans can work alongside other summons without conflict, or nullifying the other Contract. From my understanding, the Toads use the standard chain to summon. The Phoenix Clan does not use that chain, and instead, uses a different one. That makes it possible for one to summon from both the Toads and the Phoenixes. The Dragons and Kitsune are just two of the others. Through Minato, we have an unspoken alliance, as he could summon both of us."**

Fukasaku nodded. **"That would seem to be the case. However, I have also heard of some trouble with one of your allies. That would also mean there is trouble with one of our allies."**

"**That is correct. Lord Kyuubi, of the Kitsune Clan, is in more danger than you can believe."**

"**Lord Kyuubi? Do you mean the Kyuubi no Yoko that attacked Konohagakure almost 13 years ago?"**

"**That was not his doing, and we already know why. There was someone that instigated that, and since he is the reason that attack happened, we need to help protect the boy he is sealed within. That one happens to be a summoner of both the Phoenix Clan, and Kitsune Clan. He also wishes to sign with the Toads, as his father did. This would make the second one we both accompany."** Suzaku told him.

"**You defend him because you are allies, correct?"**

"**That is one reason, yes. However, there is one that everyone in our alliance knows of. We call him the bane of the Bijuu, and for good reason. He is after the one known as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. He is the son of Minato Namikaze, and the reason is he is the Jinchuuriki of Lord Kyuubi. If you do not wish to help, then that is your choice, but we will let Naruto know of this."** Suzaku told him.

"**Gamabunta did say that Minato mentioned the attack was forced, but he doesn't know who it was that forced it. We have had no confirmation of it, and that is the problem."**

"**We already know who it is, as there is only one that has that kind of power. He is known as the Bane of the Bijuu, for the fact that he can manipulate those tainted by the Juubi no Ookami. The original Bijuu. His return will only spell destruction and doom, should he get his hands on the Juubi."** Suzaku said. **"The Phoenix Clan will help him, even if the Toads will not."**

"**I will let Jiraiya know of this development. We will keep you updated, as well as him. Consider the unspoken alliance, an all out alliance. If nothing else, this is to help the Son of Minato Namikaze. We will hold a council in 4 weeks, allowing the Toads, our allies, the Phoenix clan, and your allies to converse. We will let our summoners know as well. I believe you should do the same."** Fukasaku told them.

"**I believe we are finished here. I will send messengers to the others of the existence of this meeting."** Suzaku said.

"**I thank you, Phoenix."**

"**Suzaku."**

"**I must take my leave. My wife would kill me if I missed her dinner."** Fukasaku said, before leaving in a puff of smoke.

"**Lady Suzaku, I will let the messengers know."** Kon said.

"**Very well, Kon. All of our allies are to know of this, along with our summoner."** Suzaku said, earning a nod from the others.

-Konohagakure, a few days later-

Naruto had woken up, Hinata at his side. Because of this, she woke up as well. "Good morning, Hinata." Naruto said.

"Let's get ready." Hinata said, before getting up. She had long gotten used to Naruto being in the area, changing while she was. She was told by her elders to move in with him, as they are now engaged.

"I'm still surprised at our fathers. I had no idea they could come up with something we'd act on, even without their influence." Naruto said. "I also gave him the specifics of the seal, and your sister, along with your father are having it put on them today. I'm supposed to oversee it's application, to make sure it is done correctly. I'll be sending a Shadow Clone to watch over the process. It will be placed on her in the same spot as it is placed on you. They have the details of its design, so they should have it right, but this was Hiashi's request."

Hinata nodded, as they went to eat, before meeting with their team. Sasuke was already there.

"Hey Sasuke. What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing much." Sasuke replied. He has gotten better lately, due to talking with his mother, and finding out the truth. "How's things with your engagement?"

"Pretty good." Naruto said.

It was that moment that 3 foxes appeared, and got onto the bridge. "Kituno? Who are these guys, and why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"**Naruto, we need to find out just what is holding Lord Kyuubi back."** Kituno said. **"Also, I was rushed a bit, because of the news you gave me, that I completely forgot about the seal that will allow us to summon you to our home."**

"Huh. Didn't think about that." Naruto added. Hinata looked at them.

"I take it those are friends of yours?" Kituno nodded. "Then we should trust them, right?"

"**I had to get my father's permission, and let him know of the situation. We've already sent word to our allies about the situation. We have also heard from the Phoenix Clan about a meeting regarding our alliance and the Toads along with their allies. Those regarding the Bijuu have also been notified."**

Naruto and Hinata nodded.

"**Kituno, it seems your weren't trying to play a trick. The boy really does hold Lord Kyuubi."** One of them said. This one had 2 tails, like Kituno. His fur was a deep blue.

"**I told you, didn't I? He did say it himself."**

"**True as that is, we still need to find out what seal was used."**

Naruto nodded at that. "It was something known as the Reaper Death Seal. It's powered by the Shinigami, and as such, it won't be easy to escape, and he knows it."

"**Damn. There's no way we can get him out. Perhaps the Phoenix clan can help out with that."**

"Already working on it." Naruto said. "We'd need a fox, and they'd have to be dead. After that, we'd transfer his conscious to the dead fox, resulting in a bit of Reincarnation, but in a different sense. Around here, there aren't any foxes, dead or alive. Not anymore, at least. You can thank the event 13 years ago for that."

"**You blame Lord Kyuubi for this?"**

"No, I blame the one that forced him to attack. I already know there is a reason for everything. Now that I know the reason, I can do something about it." Naruto finished, right as a Dragon flew in. It happened to be Spyro.

"**Sasuke, the Dragons wish for you to help the Kitsune Clan's summoner."**

"Hey Spyro. I'd help, even if you didn't ask me to. He's already helping me. I have to return the favor somehow." Sasuke said. "Apparently, helping with this will do just fine."

"**You remember the seal we had put on your right shoulder blade?"** Sasuke nodded. **"If you feel a tug coming from it, make sure those around you know that you are being brought to your summons. If there is a fight going on, send Chakra to it, and that will let us know you are busy with something. Instead, we will send help directly to you via Reverse Summon."**

"Noted." Sasuke replied.

The foxes then placed a tail on Naruto and Hinata. Their right shoulders felt a sting, but it ended quickly. Kituno looked at them both. **"That will allow us to summon either of you to our forest, should you need to know something. We will be monitoring any threat to you, Naruto. Any threats to you, by proxy is a threat to Lord Kyuubi. If there is one, do not hesitate to summon one of us. And if you come across any Jinchuuriki, and they go crazy, do not hesitate to summon one of us."**

The other Kitsune nodded. **"Kituno, you now have a witness to your claim. We will back up what you said at the meeting, as we have seen the proof ourselves."**

"**Thanks, guys. You know I wouldn't use Lord Kyuubi as a prank. That's treason. I may be sneaky, and a prankster, but I'm not stupid."** Kituno replied.

"Just like me. Sneaky, prankster, but not stupid enough to commit treason." Naruto added. The Foxes nodded. "Wait, I think I can send you back from here. Going out on foot would put you in danger if the other villagers saw you. They still don't like foxes."

The Kitsune nodded, while Naruto put a hand on them to send them back. Sasuke did the same with Spyro. Kakashi showed up right afterwards. "Yo. Sorry I'm late. A black cat crossed my path, but there was something off about it. Decided to take the scenic route."

Hinata was suddenly interested. "Did this cat have some kind of tattoo on it's forehead?"

"You saw it too?" Kakashi asked, somewhat surprised. "Honestly, I thought that cat was related to Tora."

"Yeah, I saw 2 days ago. It had some kind of strange power emanating from it." Hinata added. "It didn't even seem like Chakra."

"Huh." Kakashi said. "Didn't think anyone else noticed it."

"I just passed it, but I saw that it looked at me as I did. Nothing bad has happened." Hinata said.

Kakashi shrugged at that. "Alright, let's go get ourselves a few D-ranks. They're boring, but we got to do something, right?"

They all nodded. They finished them with ease, and went back to the Waterfall they had trained at for the past few days. Naruto and Sasuke were working on walking to the top of the tree. Hinata still hadn't reached 20 feet on the Waterfall. It was slow going. Kakashi had been watching their progress, and was highly impressed. Naruto had a will to succeed, as did Sasuke. Hinata was hoping to get better, and the longer she tried, the better she would get.

There was a few hours of this, and Jiraiya came up to them. "So, Kakashi, how's their progress?"

"Pretty good. Sasuke and Naruto are competing to see who gets to Water Walking faster. So far, they've been progressing at the same rate. Hinata, I'm not sure how hard Waterfall Climbing is, as I have yet to try it myself, but she hasn't made it to 20 feet up the thing."

"Huh. Thought it was tough, but that's rough." Jiraiya replied. "By the way, I've been wondering where your books are. I mean, surely you've been reading them."

"Not recently." Kakashi said. "I have to provide my full attention to the 3 of them. Naruto, because his father was my sensei, Sasuke, due to Obito's sacrifice. Hinata, I'm afraid I don't know much to do there. I don't know much about them, to be honest. I mean, I know things are slow going, but they're really adamant about the training itself. Naruto, I can understand. Hinata, only somewhat. She wants to help Naruto as well. Sasuke... I figured it would be for revenge, but he recently told me Revenge is no longer a concern for him. We have Naruto to thank for that."

"Normally, I'd ask around, but I don't think that would be a good idea. I thought you should know that the Phoenixian Alliance is going to meet with the Toad, Slug, and Monkey Summoning Clans. It's to ally our alliances. Tsunade is supposed to be there, as am I. We have to go as summoners, not as ninja. Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata have to come as well for the same reason I do." Jiraiya told him.

"So you decided to let them know?" Kakashi said. "I'd wager they already know."

They both looked at the Genin. Naruto had finally made it to the top, but was panting. Sasuke was there as well. "Finally, we made it up." Sasuke said.

"We're not done yet. To master it, we have to walk up and down the vertical surface for an hour, and then sit on the vertical surface for another 30 minutes. Then we have it mastered. That's when I'd go for Water Walking. It will help out in the long run. These are the terms I learned by. Of course, back then i was using a few hundred Shadow Clones to do so, but hey! Beggars can't be choosers, am I right? Let's head back down." Naruto said, getting a nod from Sasuke, before they jumped down.

They found Jiraiya next to Kakashi. "Jiraiya?" Naruto asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I recently heard about a meeting between the Phoenixian Alliance and the Toads allies."

"Oh that? I already got the memo last night. The current boss of the Kitsune Clan has a mental link with the Kyuubi that he can establish. I can't listen in on it, but he let me know, as I have to be there. I knew about this yesterday morning, and let Hinata and Sasuke know, since they are involved as well. The Phoenixes will reverse Summon me, the Kitsune will do the same for Hinata, and the Dragons will do so for Sasuke." Naruto replied. "We're good, and I've already let the Hokage know of our situation last night after we were done with training. After that, we would be free for a C-rank, as our training will likely be done by then. There was one month after it was decided. That would provide enough time, I believe. At least enough to get through Water Walking."

Jiraiya was a little skeptical, but nodded all the same. "If you have your mother's flair, you'd get it done in a little less. She always had a flair for the impossible."

"Yet another thing I share in common with her." Naruto replied. "No surprise, I guess. Probably an Uzumaki thing."

"Seems like it." Kakashi added.

"Nah, your father was like that too. But now I know why he was working on things with the dead. The Phoenixes had a part in it." Jiraiya told them. "Put it that way, and I can't say I'm surprised, to be honest."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded at that. "So, Naruto. You said we're not done with Tree climbing yet, right?"

"Yeah. Like I said before, We have to walk up and down a vertical surface for an hour, and then sit on it for another 30 minutes. It has to be continuous. Hinata has already built up the reserves, as she has gone through it. I had the reserves before I did this the first time." Naruto replied. "That's one reason my control was so fucked up, I couldn't make a single Clone."

"But you made them with such ease in the Graduation."

"Those were Shadow Clones Sasuke, and I only made 2, when I could've easily made 500. Even with the 500 or so back at my place working on things." Naruto retorted. "At that point, and maybe even now without this seal, I probably couldn't make one normal clone to save my life. Hopefully by the time we're done here, I can perform a regular clone."

"That's why you could never do the Clone Jutsu. Inadequate control due to high Chakra Levels." Sasuke replied.

"You finally got it." Naruto said. "My reserves are far too high for any Genjutsu by using the control I get from Water Walking normally. And right now the only ways the Kyuubi can help me out is with Chakra and healing. The telepathic link is gone until the Five-Pronged Seal is removed, and once we're done with this, I'd rather have the seal off for my control training to actually be useful."

"What do you mean, telepathic link?" Kakashi asked.

"Since he's sealed in me, he can hear my thoughts, usually. He can also answer them through the link, and even give me some advice, if I ask. So far, he's done nothing but help out, but there are a few things he's outright refused, because of the villagers. Even though the person was willing to go through it, he said no due to a side effect." Naruto explained.

"What do you mean? And what is the side effect?" Jiraiya asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Well, I wanted to help Hinata out with something, and figured that the Kyuubi would be able to help with that, but he outright refused, saying it could turn her into a Hanyou, or a full blown demon." Naruto told them.

Kakashi and Jiraiya's eyes widened. Kakashi thought, _'That Kyuubi was against turning Hinata into a Demon or Hanyou? I thought he'd be all for it, just to get a few laughs in!'_

Jiraiya was thinking along other lines. _'So Kushina was right, huh? I should've known the Kyuubi wouldn't want to attack the village if it wasn't necessary. And that means he _WAS _forced! Oh, the __Toads are gonna LOVE this!'_

Sasuke was also thinking, though not what anyone else would bother thinking about. _'I always thought something was strange. Turns out a lot of things that happen these days have some weird motive behind them.'_ Sasuke shrugged. "Well, if that's all, l think we should get back to the Tree Climbing exercise, don't you?"

Naruto nodded and they started trying to walk up and down the Tree they chose beforehand, Sasuke almost made it to an hour, before he ran out of Chakra. Naruto, made it to an hour, but fell as he was about to sit down. They both landed, Sasuke panting as he was low on Chakra.

"When you said... you had large... reserves... I didn't expect... this..." Sasuke was close to passing out.

Naruto came up to him, and propped him up against a tree trunk, before sitting down next to him. "You have no idea. I still have 40 or so Shadow Clones working on things." he tensed. "Make that 41. One of them dispelled... and they just finished another project. The Amulet of Ghostspeak." (A/N: The name and function is identical to the one used in Runescape, which I do NOT own! The look is different, as will be shown later on.)

"That will help me talk to her?" Sasuke asked, though still tired.

"Yeah. Get some rest. I'll take you home later. I can't use the Flaming Teleport until I master this exercise, so getting it done as quick as possible is what I should do." Naruto then got up, and went back to the tree, and started to walk up it again, while Sasuke was passed out. He managed to sit down, but wasn't able to hold it for 10 minutes. He was going a lot faster than before. He tried again, but the sun set before he could finish the sitting down part.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata. I believe time's up." Kakashi said, making Naruto fall. At least he landed on his feet.

They went back, and did the same thing the next day. Naruto had finished it in front of Kakashi, and ended up reading a book for a while. Sasuke, on the other hand, was stilling focusing on trying to sit down. Naruto placed a bookmark and closed the book. "Want some advice, Sasuke?"

"Why? So you can gloat?"

"Nah, I do that in my mind all the time, but rarely about you." Sasuke shrugged. "Focus on multiple points for your Chakra to stick when sitting down. Once you do that, you should be able to sit down, but then you have to keep each spot completely even. That's why this is mastering it, instead of just walking up and down the thing."

Kakashi looked on, highly impressed. "Naruto, how did you come up with this?"

Naruto went on to explain. "I said yesterday the Kyuubi told me this is truly mastering it, but he never said why. Found out my father had figured it out already. Keeping several Chakra points even, separating them from a select few spots to many more spots, such as 5 to maybe 80, is a lot harder to do. This is especially true when you're keeping it in one area for an hour straight. Switching the position is a lot harder."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. _'I think we can call him a Chakra Sage. He knows quite a bit.'_ He looked at Naruto again. _'Nah, he may be smart on the subject, but he's a little too young for that. No one would see it. Ah well. Can't win them all, right?'_

"_**I agree completely, Kakashi."**_ A voice said in Kakashi's head. **_"Before you go and say something out loud, I'm talking to you telepathically."_**

_'Alright, who are you?'_

"_**Don't tense up when I say this, but I'm the one you know as the Kyuubi no Kitsune."** _Kakashi tensed slightly, but no one caught it.

_'Why are you talking to me?'_

"_**To give you my reasons for wanting to help Naruto in the first place. It may be for survival on my part, but that pales in comparison to the reason I told him."**_

_'Oh? And what could be that far ahead of your own survival?' _Kakashi thought. _'You're supposed to be ruthless.'_

"_**Actually, I'm just supposed to be sneaky and a Prankster. Those are Kitsune traits, and I'm a Kitsune. Yoko, on the other hand, are ruthless, a little corrupt, and have a lot more bloodlust than I showed that night."**_ There was a pause. **_"The biggest reason is that I envy him."_** This caught Kakashi off guard.

_'Envy?'_

"_**I believe you are aware of the life he lived?"**_

_'More than most.'_

"_**Then you should know that even the worst demons, aside from the Juubi, would've done less to an outcast, even if they hated him. Yet he pushed on. Even I'm surprised he had any sanity left when he was 8, much less now! His sanity is almost completely intact at this point. That should, by all accounts, be impossible. Demon, Human, Hanyou, it doesn't matter which. No one could retain their sanity after all that. Yet he has."**_

_'Why both telling me this?'_

"_**He has forged a major bond with Hinata. Sasuke is rising as well, though not as fast as I would hope. I figure you, of all people, should know what we plan to do, but he won't tell you. As such, I think I should."**_

_'If you're going to destroy the village...'_

"_**Hell no! Naruto would be dead, and I'd be released before that ever happened. That is why I'm envious of him. He doesn't blame the village, or me, for what they did to him."** _Another pause. _**"Our plan is to right the wrongs that has been done, all the while stopping the Juubi from being revived. He needs to get his Water Control up as fast as possible, then we can finally get rid of the taint the Juubi placed in me a long ass time ago. It's Naruto's bloodline that will help me out with this. His mother's side. While normally harmful to Demons, it also has a purifying effect. Since I got most of the taint, I'd need more than time to get rid of it. That's where he comes in."**_ Kyuubi explained the effects. **_"And now you see why this is beneficial to both of us. After I've been purified, so to speak, I can move my consciousness to a dead fox, and not cause any harm to anyone. The result of this regarding Naruto, I am unsure of at the moment, and have been trying to figure it out before we go that far. I have already told him not to get me out of here before any of that, and the Chakra that he has sealed in him will stay with him, as his own, with his elements."_**

Kakashi didn't know how to reply to that. _'How do I know you're not trying to screw him over?'_

"_**Please. If I wanted to do that, I'd have done it already. Besides, it was my idea to use the Five-Pronged seal. Not his. What does that tell you?"**_

_'I... I don't know... Huh. Feels weird that I'm talking to the reason my sensei died and I'm so relaxed.'_

"_**Can't say I blame you for that. At least I can honestly say it wasn't entirely my fault. Still, I have to repent somehow. And this isn't just for attacking. It's for the hell my presence caused Naruto. He may have forgiven me, but I sure as hell haven't forgiven myself. Now you know the top 2 reasons why I'm helping him. After that... well, that's where survival kicks in."**_

_'You are one strange little fox.'_

"_**I'm 20 stories tall in my fox form. You call that small?"**_

_'No. It's only an expression.'_ This was the point he heard laughter. _'Okay, what's so damn funny?'_

"_**The fact you thought I didn't know it was an expression. You do realize I've been around humans for a few millenia, right?"**_

_'Ah... damn. You really are good at being a prankster.'_

"_**That's a Kitsune for ya! Sometimes a little too playful for their own. That includes me."**_

_'Alright, what else do you want?'_

"_**Nothing much. Just know that if Naruto runs from something, it's because I'm telling him to, and odds are likely you should run too. You may have a lot of experience, but he's more cunning than a Kitsune, more stubborn than his mother, and a lot more creative than his father. In many ways, he's more dangerous than I am. Especially if he reaches his potential."**_

_'I think I can handle that.'_

"_**Good. Because I've been using my own Chakra for this link, and have had to ignore Naruto while talking. He's beginning to tire out. Don't let him know that I talked to you. Oh! And if someone pisses him off, tell any Konoha ninja in the area, along with a client if needed, not to move. If his anger is because of one person, then I pity them for pissing off the most dangerous person to ever come out of Konohagakure. If you thought Kushina was bad when pissed off, you'd think you were looking at the devil incarnate if Naruto gets pissed. This is for your own safety."**_

_'Duly noted.'_ Kakashi didn't get a response. _'Apparently he cut it off. Oh well. I'll have to take his advice with Naruto's anger seriously, though. Something tells me he was a little... I don't know... scared? Worried? Something else? I can't seem to place it.'_

(A/N: I've only been going through training for a reason. The missions are unimportant at this point in time.)

-2 days before the Summoning meeting-

Team 7 was standing in front of the Hokage. "Lord Hokage, I believe Team 7 will need the next few days off. Something will be happening in 2 days, and all 3 Genin need to be there." Kakashi stated.

"And you are going with?" Sarutobi asked.

"Unfortunately, I am unable to at this point. I would have been notified by Pakkun if I were to be there." Kakashi replied.

"This is the summoning meeting that I have heard about, correct?" Sarutobi asked, earning a nod from the Genin. "Well, I have been called for it as well, and for something like this, it will take precedence over my duties as Hokage. It is mandatory for the oldest summoner to attend. As such, I must be there."

The Genin nodded. "If I may ask, why are you 3 to go to the Summoning Meeting? Only summoners of those participating are to come."

Naruto stepped forward. "Lord Hokage, we are to be there, being as we are part of the reason the meeting is being held. Or rather, I am part of the reason. The Kitsune Summoning Clan, and yes there is one, is in a desperate bind right now, and the Phoenix and Dragons Clans, along with several others will be present. The allies of the Toads, which I can assume will have the Slugs and Monkeys, are to meet with the Phoenixian Alliance. All laws here will not be in effect during that meeting, so everyone there will know exactly why it was called. Sasuke will represent the Dragon Clan, Hinata, the Kitsune Clan, and myself, the Phoenix Clan."

"You know of the reason why this meeting is being called?" Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"I have already been filled in with some of the details, but not the entire thing. One regards the Bijuu in general, the other an Alliance between the Toad and Phoenix Clans that recently became official. Those are two reasons I have heard, but there may be more brought up. The boss of each Summoning Clan can bring one summoner as a human representative. That's why I'm going with the Phoenix Clan, when I'm also a summoner of the Kitsune Clan. The Kitsune have 2 summoners, so they will take Hinata, while the Phoenix Clan takes me." Naruto explained.

Sarutobi nodded. "I see your point. You will have the next 4 days off. Kakashi, Sasuke, you are dismissed." They both nodded and left. "Alright, now what is going on between you two?"

-Uchiha Estate-

Sasuke was in a room, a pair of Navy Blue Glasses and a strange necklace, that looked like a Phoenix was hanging from it, on. He was standing in the middle of the unfurnished room. "Hey mom. I've been working on things, and have wondered if I can activate it with all the training I've been doing with my control. I haven't been able to try until recently."

Mikoto just raised an eyebrow. "Why would you bother doing this now? The meeting obviously has something to do with the Bijuu. You already told me that. You don't want the Sharingan there. I am already aware of the Scourge of the Bijuu, and he happens to be an Uchiha. The Sharingan is not a good idea to use there. Not until you let them know that there is nothing that you will do against them once it does activate."

"The Dragons know I'm behind them all the way. Whoever has been doing this, Uchiha or not, has to go down. If they are an Uchiha, then all the more reason for me to help out." Sasuke told her.

"You want to get rid of the shame of the clan, correct?" Mikoto asked, getting a nod out of Sasuke. "That's why you wish to take him out?"

"Yeah, mom. This is something I have to do, though it would be easier if Itachi could help me here, he is considered a Rogue." It was at this point, a raven landed at the window. Sasuke noticed.

"If you're one of the raven summons, I need you to give Itachi a message. I already know the truth. He is not my main target. Not anymore. If I kill him, it's to get rid of the guilt he has built up. Not for revenge. The Uchiha Clan was stupid and corrupt. I almost started following father, but someone else opened my eyes. I am not going to say why, nor will I say who he is. However, the Scourge of the Bijuu is my target. If you could help, please let me know. We'll need someone on the outside, and I now know you are not a true Rogue."

The raven nodded its head, before flying off. "Huh. Didn't think I was right that it was a summon."

"You have been around summons long enough to tell the difference between a normal animal and a summon." Mikoto told him. Sasuke nodded at that. "Alright. Now go through it again. You have the weights on, so you better move it."

"Well, at least Team 8 is coming back tomorrow. Then I can actually get a date with someone that, somehow, I actually like."

"Hold up." Mikoto said, stopping him. "You finally found someone to love?"

"I wouldn't put it that far. She's still in the fangirl stage, but I figure she has the merits for it later on. I also don't know much about her personally. It's only because of a bet Naruto and I made that got me to realize it." Sasuke explained the bet to his mother.

"And?"

"He won. I did exactly as was agreed upon beforehand, two of them I didn't get anything. But the last one... Sakura is a different story. I let her know one thing. Get stronger physically. Then I might actually go out with her. Recently, I asked Naruto to have a Shadow Clone stalk her, since he, somehow, heard about it. Turns out he already was. She's taken the advice seriously, so I figure that tomorrow I can actually go ahead and ask her for that date. I need to find out for sure if she is the one for me." Sasuke explained.

"Oh I see. Trying to find a way to make the clan better, eh?" Mikoto asked, earning a nod. "Well then, ask, Naruto to oversee the little date, and make sure he knows not to let it be known that he's following you. Utmost secrecy is needed for this. He should have the items he made for you."

"I happen to have a pair of my own, you know." A voice said, coming from the door. Naruto was wearing the glasses and Amulet himself. "I finished the Third pair yesterday, and Hinata already has it."

"Oh, well then, don't just stand there, I want to know how far she's gone." Mikoto said, somewhat happily.

"Well, at first I didn't want to believe it, but she's been working on both her reserves, and Physical strength. She's even gone far enough to ask Kurenai about learning Genjutsu, and even ran into Team Gai. Found that he was a Taijutsu specialist, so she asked for a few tips. That was 3 weeks ago. She's been wearing weights everywhere she goes ever since. She hasn't gone that far in Ninjutsu, but I don't really see the problem there."

"Neither do I. She's obviously been taking her training seriously like I asked." Sasuke replied.

"That she is. Want me to let her know once she gets through the gate?" Naruto looked in the direction of the North Gate. "I can already sense her coming. From what I know she was on a C-rank mission, her first in fact. I also got word from Kon that her mission went off without a hitch. A delivery to the Fire Country capital. There was no interference."

"Damn. She's already gone through a C-rank, huh?" Mikoto mused. "Sasuke, I haven't heard anything about you getting a C-rank mission."

"It's because of the Summoning Meeting in 2 days. That's why we haven't gone on a C-rank, aside from our training in Chakra Control. I've got 38 feet up a waterfall using only Chakra."

"Waterfall Climbing using Chakra? That's a new one." Mikoto admitted. "How is it all going?"

"I'll admit it's hard as hell, though that's sugarcoating it. Water walking is one thing. But try walking on water when you can't climb a tree using only chakra. That's probably accurate."

"Told you it was hard as hell." Naruto said, with a smile. "Anyway, do you want me to let her know or not?"

"Go ahead. I'll meet up with her at the memorial stone, 11:00 tomorrow. Make sure she knows that, and tell her not to go fancy."

Naruto already had a notebook out, and was writing notes, apparently. "11:00, tomorrow, casual clothing?" A nod. "Memorial stone."

"And no make up. It does not belong on her." Naruto wrote that down. "I owe you one, Naruto."

"You owe me two, but helping us out like this is good enough for anything that might come along. Maybe even more." Naruto replied, before leaving in a swirl of flames.

"Any advice on this? I don't have a clue as to what to do." Sasuke told his mother, who giggled.

"Well then, we better get started."

-Konohagakure, North Gate-

Naruto was leaning against a tree, as Team 8, headed by Kurenai, with Kiba, Shino, and Sakura behind her. Sakura looked a little weary, but he noticed she had the weights on. Naruto walked up to them, and Kiba greeted him.

"Yo dude! What's up?"

"I'm only here to bring a message to the Pink Haired Banshee." Naruto replied, causing Sakura to try and hit him. He caught it. "It happens to be from someone you actually want to see. He's currently training right now, and knows that you have been as well." Sakura's face went a slight pink, and recalled her arm.

"So, you've been letting him know?" Kiba asked.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked.

"You have been watching our training sessions as a team." Shino replied, stoically. "After this, it was not hard to figure out."

"Why would he bother with you?" Sakura asked.

"Because the only one I was asked to watch was you, Sakura. Honestly, I've been watching your progress since a few days after our little bet. He asked me 2 weeks ago to do so, and I told him that I heard everything you both said in the forest."

"You what?"

"Honestly, I was surprised at what he said. He absolutely detests fangirls, and you were his biggest one. That's why he gave you that piece of advice. And it all ties back to the message I have." Naruto said, pulling out a piece of paper. "I have no romantic interest in you as of last month."

This shocked Kiba. "What do you mean? You were head over heels for her back in the academy!"

"That was when I was both dense, and an idiot. One month of a Clone attending, and that month ended a week before graduation. During that month, I was a lot more... observant. Found someone in the class that actually liked me, and my father thought I would fall for her before I was even born. He was right, and now we're engaged." Naruto shrugged, as he handed the piece of paper to Sakura. "Make sure you read all of that, and don't brag about it. You can't be a fangirl and still have him want to date you. It's one or the other." Naruto looked at Kurenai. "I'm sure you noticed I was watching her training sessions, Kurenai. Well, now you know why."

"That I do. I may not like it, but it was effective. You're obviously a natural at hiding. I could barely sense your Chakra."

"That's because of the way I'm training my Control. I've already got Water Walking down, but with my reserves it was still not good enough for Genjutsu. Once I'm done with the last exercise, which I have already started, then I'm basically done, and the seal restricting my control will be gotten rid of."

"You're going through the exercises again?" Kurenai was surprised. "And now your back to Walking on water."

"Yes and then no." Naruto replied. "Water Walking I've already finished. What I'm doing is one step further. I've been working on it for 2 weeks now. My team calls it Waterfall Climbing. Idea from the man in the gut. I must say it's hard as hell, but even Kakashi-sensei has gone for it. It took him 5 days to finish it, so you know."

"Oh really? I'd like to see this." Kurenai said.

"Well, I'll be training at Waterfall 13 tomorrow. Hinata will be there as well." Naruto said. "Now that I've got the message delivered, I'm out. And Sakura? Don't stop training, and never quit. Word of advice from someone close to Sasuke." He left in a spiral of Bright Orange flames.

Sakura read the note, and her eyes went wide. "Kurenai-sensei, I think I'll need the day off tomorrow."

"I was planning on that myself." Kurenai replied. "But I want to know what happens tomorrow."

"That's debatable, but I'll think about it. If it goes well, then I'll see what else comes up before I say anything. If not, I'll let you know." Sakura replied. "Later Shino. Kiba." She ran off, a sliver of a smile on her face.

"_**HELL YEAH! HE FINALLY ASKED ME OUT!"**_

"_Shut the hell up! I don't need you criticizing me, and drop the subject! It hasn't happened yet, and I've already found out that he doesn't want anything fancy. That's why he said Casual. I'm not even looking for an overly romantic thing tonight like I used to."_

"_**You're such a wuss!"**_

"_Then wouldn't that make you a wuss? After all you are me."_

"_**Ah... Dammit!"**_

"_I rest my case. Keep your thoughts to yourself for this. I have to do this on my own. I don't expect things to go without a hitch, as there are still a few things I know he wouldn't like. I can't act like a fangirl anymore. Definitely not around him. He hates fangirls, but for some reason, he gave me a chance. I'm not going to blow it."_

"_**Fine. But I will be watching."**_

"_When are you not?"_ Sakura asked before stopping the conversation, as she got home.

-the next day-

It was 6:00 PM and Team 7 was at waterfall 13, minus Kakashi. Kurenai was there though.

"I must admit, I'm surprised you came up with the Waterfall Climbing Exercise. No Jounin has ever come up with that." Kurenai said.

"We didn't come up with it." Naruto said.

"It was the Kyuubi." Hinata added. "And before you say anything, Sasuke and I are already in the know. It helps when I can talk to the Kyuubi when I'm sleeping next to Naruto."

"As for me, I kind of found out from the Kitsune Summons. They're not affected by that law, but at least I have a lot more respect for him now than I did during the academy." Sasuke replied. "It also helps he's done several things for me. Even got a Summoning Contract. Naruto has 2, and Hinata has one. After some time, Naruto's getting a Third one."

Kurenai nodded. "Wait, what did you mean sleeping next to Naruto?"

"Oh, that's right. I never told you, did I? I'm actually engaged to him. And even after a month of that, nothing has happened." Hinata replied.

"Alright then, Sasuke how was your little date?" Naruto asked.

"Oddly enough, it was... fun. Not once did I hear the Banshee Screech she was known for at the Academy. It came close, but I could tell she was trying to restrain it. A little too hard. She apparently still has some fangirl left in her. At least she was truly taking my advice seriously."

"Yeah, that guy made a mistake that even I wouldn't have made. You never touch a girl there unless you're already married. I don't even do that to Hinata." Naruto replied.

"You were watching it all?" Kurenai asked.

"It was my request." Sasuke admitted. "I wasn't completely sure about it, so you know. I needed someone to be around to bail me out. He's the most likely choice. Luckily, I didn't need it."

"Would the one you went on a date with be Sakura Haruno?" Sasuke nodded. "Well then, at least I know it went well. I'd rather wait for the details. Let her tell me on her own terms, you know?" He nodded.

Another Clone went poof over at the Waterfall. "4 more left." Naruto said, looking back at the waterfall.

"Training your control with Shadow Clones is an amazing tactic, but the fact of the matter is, it doesn't seem practical."

"For anyone else, it wouldn't even be beneficial enough to make it possible. I'm an exception, due to my status as a Jinchuuriki. A Jinchuuriki always has extreme levels of Chakra, and as such Genjutsu is never something we can use, we can break them, but we can't use them. I'm going for what no one else has bothered to. And that's train my control to the extreme. I'm even using a Five-Pronged Seal to screw up my control and increase it like that. I haven't taken it off yet, so I guess you can say that I'm not completely aware of the results, but I'm hoping for the best." Naruto replied.

"Well, that will work wonders. How much did it go down?"

"From Water Walking mastered enough to go for a 4 hour fight on a lake, to unable to go 6 steps up a tree without blowing myself off."

"Wow, that's bad. And all that because of the seal?" Kurenai asked. He nodded in response. "Then by the time you're done, there would be no doubt that you'd be able to use Genjutsu when it's removed.

"Thanks." Naruto replied. The last 3 dispelled after falling. "Dammit! 3 feet left! Tomorrow, we're not going to be training, guys." He told Sasuke and Hinata. "Remember, we have to be present at the meeting, and we should look at least somewhat decent." They both nodded.

"What meeting?" Kurenai was obviously confused.

"The reason we're actually supposed to be off today is because of this meeting. Tomorrow, we also have off because of it, and the Hokage himself is needed there. He asked Kakashi-sensei to be a bit of a substitute for him, but I told him that I could send a Youki Clone as a replacement. I know how everything is arranged after all. He agreed, but it had to disguise itself as him. Thankfully, no one can see through my Transformation Jutsu. It's not an illusion, but a full out transformation. And Since I already know how he thinks..."

"Then you can play him perfectly!" Kurenai almost shouted.

"That's the idea." Naruto told her. "Anyway, I'd actually have to take notes, and hide them for when he gets back."

"The Hyuuga Clan already knows that he has to be at the meeting, so they won't be bothering him."

"The only Uchiha in the village has to be there, so I can't bother him." Sasuke replied.

"As for the other Shinobi Clans, I have already let them know of the situation, and they understand. Inoichi Yamanaka, however, knew something else was going to happen, as the Hokage wouldn't just leave for a meeting without choosing a replacement. I told him what we both agreed on. He found it unlikely to work, but if it does, and no one, aside from those that were told about it, finds out, then the Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Nara Clans would rather back me up on the council with matters regarding me."

"You've already got the Hyuuga and Uchiha Clans on your side." Sasuke added. "You've got 5 major Shinobi Clans backing you up if this works out."

Kurenai nodded. "And ANBU?"

"Reassigned. There will only be 3 guards, and Kakashi-sensei is one of them. Temporary ANBU membership, as the ones there will be the ones that protected me as a child. Those are the only ones he can trust blindly with me, and as such they have been asked to watch over him tomorrow. They already know it's going to be me, and that I'm going to be playing his part. It's a trial run, so you know. See if I truly have what it takes." Naruto told her. "Did I mention this is an B-class mission for me alone?"

"You already have a B-rank mission?" Sasuke asked.

"It will go on my record as such." Naruto shrugged. "The details are not supposed to be known to anyone else, though. So no telling anyone, Kurenai." his voice was cold at the end. She nodded.

"I want to know just how many people fall for it."

"The Hyuuga Clan knows not to let anyone else know, already." Hinata added. "The only reason I told them is because they would think it was an impostor trying to get the secrets of the Village."

"And that would be helpful if they could watch this one." Naruto said. "This could easily be a Village Wide prank, but no one will ever know of it."

"Well then, I leave you to your devices. Rest assured no one will hear it from me." Kurenai got up and left in a Shunshin.

Naruto got up, disappearing in Flames, while Hinata disappeared in a Water spiral. Sasuke was surrounded by flames and left he same way Naruto did.

-the next day, on an open field-

Gamabunta, Katsuyuu, Enma, Suzaku, Felgrand, Kitodo, who was an 8-tailed Kitsune, along with several others with 1 tail each where in the Clearing. They resembled each of the Tailed Beasts, aside from the one resembling the Nanabi no Kabutomushi. But there was a human there, sporting a Takigakure Headband.

Kitodo, Felgrand and Suzaku nodded, and brought in their summoners. Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto appeared before them.

Gamabunta, Enma and Katsuyuu nodded and brought in their summoners. Jiraiya, Sarutobi, and a blonde woman who looked a little confused at the change in scenery, appeared in front of them. The blonde woman saw Katsuyuu. "Katsuyuu, what the hell is is going on here?"

"**I am sorry Tsunade, but your presence at this meeting is mandatory. If there were another summoner of the slugs, then I would have taken them instead."** The giant slug replied.

"Fine, just tell me what this meeting is about. And if I have to go back to Konohagakure, they can forget it."

"**Tsunade Senju of the Sannin."** Felgrand said, drawing her attention. **"This meeting does not require your presence as a Ninja, or a Sannin, but as a summoner of the Slug Clan."**

"Suzaku, which one is she here for?" Hinata asked, pointing to the Takigakure Ninja that was there.

"**I do not know, Hinata. All summoners should meet in the middle. We will begin introductions then."** Suzaku replied, before facing the others.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sarutobi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata nodded and went up there. The other one came up as well, but she was a little hesitant. Sarutobi looked at her. "May I ask why a Takigakure Kunoichi is here as well?"

"Well, I got the message of this meeting from the Nanabi no Kabutomushi, seeing as I'm his host. The other Kabutomushi aren't able to attend at this point due to them being in disarray at the moment. Instead, they asked me to attend in their place." The girl replied. "My name is Fu."

"So you're a Jinchuuriki too, huh?" Naruto asked, drawing her attention. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." He held out a hand to her. She took it hesitantly. "Although, few know of the Namikaze part of my blood. Had to be kept secret, so I don't suggest you tell anyone about that."

"Noted." Fu replied.

"Tsunade, I figure you won't come back with us." Sarutobi said.

"You're right on that. Now that Kushina and Minato are dead, and their son didn't make it, I have no reason to be there." the blonde woman replied.

"That's where you're wrong, Tsunade." Jiraiya told her, causing her to notice his serious expression. "He happens to be present, and is talking with the Takigakure Kunoichi." He pointed at Naruto. "The proof lies in the fact he's been staying at Minato's old place. The barrier there would prevent anyone but myself, Kakashi, and his son from entering the clearing. He got in there by mere accident, according to the reports. He's been staying there ever since."

Naruto walked up to them, as did Sasuke, Hinata and Fu. "Alright, Jiraiya. What have you been telling her? And why is she here? You better not be trying to ogle her."

"Please. The last time I did that, she noticed and I was beat to a pulp. I haven't used Tsunade for my research since." Jiraiya replied. "I don't have a death wish, you know?"

"And you're lucky that's the case." Tsunade said. She looked directly at Naruto, and saw an uncanny resemblance to someone from her past. "Blondie, what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Unfortunately, due to the stupid council's idiocy, and the enemies my father made, I go by Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh really? And do you know anything of your parents?"

"Of course." Naruto said. "After all, I have been reading up on my heritage, and the Kyuubi no Kitsune is sealed within me."

"Show me the seal. I know what it's supposed to look like."

Naruto took off his shirt enough to show it, and made it appear. "Note there's also a Five-Pronged seal there so I can finish up my Chakra Control training. Hey, I needed to progress somehow, you know."

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya. "Why didn't you send a toad to tell me he was alive?"

"I only found out a few weeks ago, and the Toads were busy trying to let everyone know. I would've had to find you in person, and that would've taken too long." Jiraiya added. "Besides, he's still a fresh Genin. The village itself doesn't know of his father, except for a select few. Just looking at him, you can see Minato."

Tsunade looked at Naruto, and came up to him. "Look, Naruto..."

"I know your were mother's sensei, and the one that would've helped to deliver me. I'm already aware of the day I was born, from the time Kyuubi was released to the point Kyuubi was sealed into me. You were called away by a ROOT ANBU, saying you were needed elsewhere directly after I was delivered. That was a big mistake, and Danzou was behind that. My parents may have died, but I am still alive and kicking." Naruto told her.

"Can you forgive for not being there?"

"Already have." Naruto replied, sighing. "Don't worry too much about me, I'm good. I would like it if someone else would back me up on that stupid council, though. Then again, I doubt you want to deal with those bastards."

"Heh, without ever meeting me, he already knows I want nothing to do with the council." Tsunade said, before chuckling. "For you, I might as well. Can't say the fools are going to live long after I come back though."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did go down like that." Naruto replied. "Some of them actually deserve it. By the way," he turned to Sarutobi. "How much have you found out from those files I got for you?"

"A lot more than I know what to do with. We have more than enough to put Danzou on Trial, and I haven't even gone through half of it yet." Sarutobi replied.

"After we got it out of there, Kyuubi did tell me that, for someone as paranoid as him, he keeps pretty detailed records." Naruto admitted.

"I'll say." Sarutobi replied, earning confusion from Tsunade.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?"

"Lord Kyuubi, as he's called, has been helping my team out with training. He helped me out before I graduated, and when I started helping out Hinata, so did he. Sasuke was added to that list after a while." Naruto replied. "Don't worry too much about it."

"I'm not worried about it anymore." Sarutobi admitted. "He's done nothing but help so far."

"Yeah, he's given advice to me as well." Jiraiya admitted. "I heard he gave Kakashi some advice, but he didn't tell me what it was. The only thing he did mention, was never to make Naruto mad or we will regret it."

Tsunade grunted. "Well then, let's get this meeting underway. I want to be able to help out my godson, even if I thought he was dead in the first place."

"The same as me, but I still have to monitor my Spy Network. He's close to the end of his Control training, so he should be ready after a few days."

"Try by the end of tomorrow." Naruto said. "But your right, Tsunade. We should get this show on the road."

Gamabunta looked at the others. **"Alright, Suzaku. I have heard the confirmation of Minato also being able to summon from your Clan, and as such we had an Unspoken Alliance."**

"**Gamabunta, what are you talking about?"** Enma asked. **"No one can summon from more than one Summoning Clan."**

"Enma, I have seen proof it is possible." Sarutobi said. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the son of my late successor, can summon from two of the others here."

"**Sarutobi, that should, by all accounts, be impossible."**

"Considering the fact 2 different Chains are used, it actually is possible." Naruto told the aged Monkey. "I have a contract with the Kitsune Clan and Phoenix Clan I plan on going for Toads sometime in the future."

"The Toad, Slug, and Monkey Clans have the same chain, and that is the standard Chain. The others here, as far as I know, have different chains to summon them." Sarutobi told him.

"**Now that that's settled,"** Suzaku said. **"We can bring up the first topic. The Toad and Phoenix Clans have made the unspoken alliance a full out alliance. That is the word of Fukasaku."**

Gamabunta nodded. **"I was already informed of this from him. I have also been told to apologize to the Kitsune Clan, should they show up."**

"**We are already in the know of the circumstances and do not fault you for your actions that night."** Kitodo told him. **"Suzaku would not have wanted to fight Lord Kyuubi due to our alliance, and Minato already knew that. That is why he summoned you, Gamabunta. You were the next best thing."**

"**Then all is forgiven?"** Gamabunta asked, earning a nod from the Kitsune. **"That was a lot easier than I thought."**

"**Don't get used to it. We're normally not this forgiving, but we know the circumstances demand otherwise."**

Felgrand looked at Kitodo. **"Kitodo, I believe its time we let the others know the biggest topic that is to be discussed."**

"**I will explain it, as it has to do with the Bijuu. Lord Kyuubi is a Bijuu, and therefore is in danger because of it. First, who here is not aware of the Bane of the Bijuu?"**

Gamabunta, Katsuyuu, and Enma raised their hands, along with the humans, aside from Sasuke and Naruto. **"Sasuke Uchiha, I presume?"**

"Yes, Lord Felgrand?" Sasuke replied. **"Why do you know of him?"**

"I have talked with my mother who is in the Uchiha Clan Estate as a ghost. She is the one that told me who he is."

"**Uchiha?"** Kitodo shouted. **"Felgrand, are you an idiot?"**

"Kitodo, there is no reason to go ballistic on him because of my ancestor's actions. I intend to help out in any way I can, as he is the reason the Uchiha Clan was shamed all those years ago. Itachi Uchiha is no longer someone for me to fight. Madara Uchiha is the biggest threat we have. As an Uchiha myself, I can give you information on the Sharingan, if it will help. Madara will pay for what he has done." Sasuke clenched his fists. "That is why, whatever you want to do to him, I'm all for it. He must suffer."

Felgrand was surprised at his declaration. **"Kitodo, what do you think of his declaration?"**

"**Idiotic. No one with pride for their ancestry, such as the Uchiha Clan, would ever go for that!"**

"That was before Itachi eliminated everyone in the clan but myself. The Old Uchiha Clan was filled with arrogant bastards. Itachi and myself are the beginning of the New Uchiha Clan. One that won't rely on their Sharingan, or fall prey to arrogance. I'll make sure of that." Sasuke said, his voice dripping with determination. "Believe it or not, the new Uchiha Clan will be run differently. Arrogance will be frowned upon, as will vengeance. I almost fell prey to them myself. I now know that is not the way to do things. Madara must pay, and whatever happens, as long as he suffers, then I want to be there for it."

Kitodo was silent. He studied Sasuke. **"Heh. What do you know? I didn't think he'd pass."**

"**Told you he would."** Suzaku said.

"You set that up to see just where he stands, didn't you?" Naruto asked.

"**Hey, I couldn't allow him to help if I wasn't sure that he was truly on our side. He has proven himself, and I am glad for it. Sasuke Uchiha, you are definitely not like the other Uchiha I have come across. For that, I am thankful."**

"So you wanted to test where I truly stand?" Sasuke asked. "And you played me like a fiddle. I can't say I didn't have that coming, though."

"**I am glad you understand the situation."** Kitodo told him.

"I may not agree with the methods, they do work." Sasuke said. "And since I know he's going after Naruto here, then it's obvious that he'll come for him sooner or later. If we play the waiting game, then we can be ready for him when he does show up. We can't let anyone else know of this, though."

"**And why is this?"** A Turtle asked.

"Madara may be an Uchiha, meaning he's arrogant, but he's not stupid. He likely won't show himself until he sees that he has all the cards in his hand. When no one can oppose him. Until then, he is likely to keep himself in hiding, acting only behind the scenes until that point. It's also likely that he would have some kind of organization gather the Bijuu for him, while he waits." Sasuke said.

Jiraiya cursed. "Akatsuki." this earned the attention of everyone in the area. "that's what they're after! It's been the Bijuu all along!"

Naruto growled. "If they're after the Bijuu, then it's obvious he has another goal. The Juubi."

The Summons either paled or growled themselves. **"If he is after them, then that means he does want the Juubi. We will need to act on this information."** Suzaku said.

"**Wait, Suzaku."** Kitodo said, before turning to Sasuke. **"We have an Uchiha on our side. We can use this to our advantage."**

"I'm sorry, but I am not that well versed in the Uchiha Clan, regardless of being the Clan heir." Sasuke admitted. "I'd have to do some research, but as with all Uchiha, you need to either outnumber them by an insane amount, and get them from their blind spot, or avoid their eyes completely. I have not bothered to awaken my Sharingan just yet, because no one here would trust me. Fire is something you'd have to watch out for. There are actually 3 levels to the Sharingan. Madara is the only one to achieve the Third Level, to boot. Itachi has only gone to the second level, and is likely to go blind after prolonged use. That is, unless I awaken it and he takes my Mangekyo Sharingan."

"**Oh? So you thought that we couldn't trust an Uchiha?"** Felgrand asked. **"He's a lot smarter than one would think."**

"I couldn't afford a bad impression, so I was hoping to not bother activating it until after I can prove myself to you." Sasuke replied. "Then again, even if you didn't want me for this, I'd still help out on my end. As an Uchiha, I want Madara to pay. As a Summoner of the Dragons, I will help Lord Kyuubi and the other Bijuu. Being here allows both. I wish to be a part of this, and as such will help any way I can."

They all nodded. **"Having an Uchiha on our side, while our opponent is an Uchiha will give us an advantage."** Enma stated. **"The Monkey Clan is in."**

"**The Slug Clan is also in."**

"**The Toads are in on this. We owe him for Minato."**

The Bijuu representatives all agreed.

"**The Dragons are in."**

"**The Phoenix Clan is in."**

"**Looks like we're all in agreement."**

Everyone nodded. Naruto spoke up. "I think we should let the other Jinchuuriki know of this. It would be helpful if they do, and then they can prepare. We would also need someone well versed in seals to check if their seals are unstable."

"If there is one here, then they might as well check me out." Fu said.

"Then I'd have to refrain from doing anything I'd regret." Jiraiya admitted. "Unless Naruto has adequate knowledge of Demonic Sealing, I'd have to check your seal."

"Why me?" Naruto asked.

"You're a Jinchuuriki. You're like siblings of circumstance." Jiraiya said. "If you don't have adequate knowledge of it, though you should if you've been through everything in Minato's library."

"Heh, you already know I've done that. The only ones I haven't gone through are those belonging to Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. I haven't bothered to touch them. I should know enough, but if there's something wrong, I won't be able to fix it easily." Naruto admitted. "It would be a good idea to know where the seal is before I inspect it."

"My lower back." Fu replied.

"Then lay down on your stomach. It should help." Naruto said, as he ran the seal scan. After a few minutes, he smiled. "Jiraiya, I may be a little off, but it does seem stable, regardless of the one piece I think could be a little better." Jiraiya came up to the seal, and did the same thing.

"Damn. You're right." Jiraiya said. "Fu, get up. There's nothing that needs to be done to your seal as it is stable. However, the Chakra filter could be a little better. Everything else is at the best it can be. Not without going overboard, at least."

Fu nodded and got up. "Thanks. I'm hoping to enter the next Chuunin Exams."

"The next one would be held in Konohagakure." Sarutobi stated.

"**Well, we've got everything covered for the time being."** Kitodo said.

"**Wait, Kitodo."** The Tanuki said. **"Lady Shukaku's host is unstable. His name is Sabaku no Gaara. His seal, near as I can figure, is shitty at best. I have some Tanuki watching over him. He has be blood crazed for years now, ever since his own father, the Kazekage started sending assassins after him."**

"Damn. If we run into him, we'll have to be careful." Hinata said.

"If we have to fight him to the death, we're bringing out the bosses of our summoning clans. If I have the Toads at that time, I'll be bringing out Lady Suzaku and Gamabunta, along with Lord Kyuubi through a different Chain from the Kitsune summoning." Naruto said.

"I'll bring out Lord Kitodo." Hinata added. "That is, if I have the reserves to summon him."

"I'll be summoning Lord Felgrand for that." Sasuke added. "Lord Hokage, if he does go crazy near the village, I believe you should make sure that no one else interferes with the fight. It's going to get a little dangerous. The 3 of us will have to take care of it."

"Heh, my own subordinates telling me what to do." Sarutobi chuckled. "With a force like that, I wouldn't be surprised if shit hit the fan faster than Gai could run." Enma shuddered at that.

"**That guy is not sane."**

"He's just got a quirk. Like Jiraiya and his perverted tendencies, and Tsunade with her gambling and drinking habits." Sarutobi said.

Naruto chuckled at that. "Everyone that's among the high ranks have some kind of quirk that makes them seem crazy, or insane."

"**For the life of me, I could never find one for Minato."** Gamabunta said. **"The boy was like a saint. He did have one weakness, though. He was loyal to a fault."**

"Can't say I'm surprised." Naruto said.

"**We will let the Jinchuuriki not present know of the circumstances. We will send word of their identities to the Phoenix Clan, and they can let those in Konohagakure know, along with those in the alliance."** The Cephalopod-Ox said. He had 1 tail. **"Bakeneko, Kumo is where ours are."**

"**Right. We're out."** The Cat and Cephalopod-Ox left in smoke.

"**I will let Sanbi know, as he was recently released from his prison. He will need to know."** The turtle got a few nods in response, and left after one more sentence. **"Water Country is my target."**

The Lava Monkey spoke next. **"The Yonbi Jinchuuriki has been roaming for a while, but he has roots in Iwagakure. The Gobi is the same. We should both check there."** The Dolphin-dog nodded in agreement and they both left.

"I'm already aware of this, so we don't need to let the Nanabi know." Fu said.

"The Kyuubi already knows, so we're good." Naruto said.

"**Then I will let Gaara know to seek you out, should he come to Konohagakure. He will know that you are on his side, and can help out."** The Tanuki said.

"Will do." Naruto replied, before the Tanuki left in smoke.

"**Jiraiya, we're done here."** Gamabunta said. **"You have other things to take care of."**

"Right." Jiraiya and Gamabunta left.

"**Tsunade, we should get going as well."** Katsuyuu said.

"I'm going to Konohagakure the moment I get back to the Elemental nations." Tsunade said. "I need to have a little talk with the Council. Sensei, let them know I'm coming back. And I'm pissed." She turned to Katsuyuu, and nodded. They left.

Sarutobi looked at the children. "Fu, I look forward to seeing you at the Chuunin Exams." he looked at Enma. "Let's go, Enma." They both left in smoke.

"**Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke."** Kitodo called out. **"You three are the deciding factors here. Fu, you will be included, but be careful of what happens. We will let you know if something comes up that puts you in danger."**

"Thank you, sir." Fu said. "I should be getting back to my own village. I hope to see you again one day, Naruto."

"Sure thing, Fu. Just know that I'm already engaged. If not for that, I would probably want you to be there too." Naruto added.

"Naruto..." Hinata said, though she was smiling, her voice held something behind it.

"Hey, Naruto. Didn't you say you had a bloodline?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's eyes widened, as did Hinata's and Fu's.

"OH SHIT! THAT'S RIGHT!" Naruto shouted.

"**What?"** Suzaku asked.

"The Clan Restoration Act. It would be likely the Council would place me under it, and I'd be forced to take multiple wives!" Naruto said. "Thing is, I don't want my bloodline to be known to anyone that doesn't already know."

They all nodded. Hinata looked at Fu. She analyzed her, and even activated the Byakugan to add to it. "She's good in my book. If you want to go for the CRA, I'd gladly welcome her in. As an added bonus, this might strengthen relationships with Takigakure."

Sasuke grunted. "Well then, I think we're done here." he looked at Felgrand and they both nodded before leaving.

"**Shall we leave you 3 alone?"** Kitodo asked.

"Nah, I think we're good like this. Hinata and I will need to know as much as we can before we see each other out there, in case I do go for it." Naruto added. "Well, let's go for it."

-Sunagakure-

A red headed male was standing in a room with a male in a black cat suit, and a sandy blonde female in a battle kimono. There was also another, older male in the room. "And that's why you have tasked to do this."

A small Tanuki appeared in front of the red head. **"Sabaku no Gaara, I presume?"**

"Who are you? Speak quickly, or die."

"**The Tanuki have news for you, but only you can hear it. We must go where no one else can to tell you this. It deals with your condition."** The small Tanuki said.

Gaara looked at the thing. The other three looked at him in fear. "Let's go." They both left in a swirl of sand.

They were in the middle of the desert. "What do the Tanuki want with me?"

"**They wish to warn you of events that are coming. There has been alliance made that will be handling the threat, but you are also to know of it. No one else can know."** he replied. **"Also, if you are going to the Chuunin Exams in Konohagakure, then seek out a boy by the name Naruto Uzumaki. He is like you, a Jinchuuriki of a Bijuu. He is also a part of this alliance. He is not to be killed, and Lady Shukaku would realize the dangers of upsetting the Phoenixian Alliance, which has added the Mount Myoboku Toads, Slugs, and Monkey Clans."**

Gaara, though normally not one to show emotion, had his eyes widen. "Mother said that something was up."

"**I know you call Lady Shukaku your mother. She is not your real mother, but can be a substitute. Lady Shukaku, if you can hear me, The Bane of the Bijuu has returned, and he is after the Juubi. The Bijuu are being filled in as we speak."**

"This is top priority." Gaara said, his face steely cold. "Let the Jinchuuriki in Konohagakure know that something is up with the Kazekage. He has been acting highly strange, lately. No one else realizes it, but I do. As to what this means, I do not know, but it cannot be good."

"**That Jinchuuriki can also take a look at your seal. We believe it to be screwed up, and those in Konohagakure may be able to fix it. For now, act as you have been, but show special interest in Naruto Uzumaki. No one else should know he is a Jinchuuriki, and therefore like you, because he is mentally stable."**

Gaara was a little surprised. "If he is like me, then there must be a difference between our upbringing."

"**No, he was, and still is, hated by the majority in his village. Near as I can figure the few bonds he has, keep him going. I hear from the Kitsune Clan that his Drive, his reason to keep going, is to protect. For now, play the part you already are, and don't let anyone else know what you do. This is the best action for all of us. We will receive word from the Kitsune or Phoenix Clan for when your seal will be fixed. And now for the final piece."** A scroll appeared.

"And what is this?" Gaara asked, though his tone held malice.

"**The Tanuki Summoning Contract. Lady Shukaku may allow a small amount of blood to sign this. Once signed, we can go directly to you, instead of having to appear in a random location in the desert, only having to find you through her."**

Gaara waited for a moment and nodded. The sand cut his thumb enough for it to bleed, and it did sting a bit. He signed his name, as he was told to, and then imprinted his fingertips. The wound was already healed by that point. **"Lady Shukaku will teach you the signs, as I can't do much else there. Until next time."** The Tanuki disappeared into smoke.

Gaara sighed. _'Mother, how long do I have to keep up the Blood Crazed maniac act?'_

"_**Only until that fool of a father of yours is dead. At least, that was the original plan. It seems as if he already is dead. For now, we shall wait until the end of the invasion. Act and react as you would in your normal state. I will send you the chain later on. Avoid killing the Uzumaki, if anyone else, he is to survive. I'm not about to go up against the Phoenixian Alliance. That's a death wish, even for a Bijuu. It's too bad my mentality would make me grow insane when you release me with the Playing Possum Jutsu. And your village calls that a seal? As long as I'm in here, I am still somewhat sane."**_

_'I understand, mother.'_

"_**You did hear him say that I'm not your real mother, correct?"**_

_'Yes, but you are the only one close enough for that position. My father doesn't even act like you say a father should.'_

"_**That's because he's a power hungry idiot. Let's get back, before they get scared and start rioting."**_

_'Yes mother.'_ Gaara left in a Sand Shunshin.

00000x00000

Alright, that last part is another way for me to say that Gaara isn't truly insane, and is doing a similar thing to Naruto. He put up a mask of hatred. Naruto put up the one of a Class Clown, and happy idiot.

Also, it would seem as if Shukaku and Gaara are truly on good terms here. As explained in earlier chapters, the Bijuu were regular demons, affected by the Juubi's sealing. All 9 Bijuu are that way, and can be purified.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, there have a lot of ideas running in my mind with this story. A bit too many. So, I believe a vote ought to help.

Question 1

Should I make an armor for Naruto?

**(A)** Yes

**(B)** No

Question 2

I have a sword lined up. They will be getting a C-rank soon after they get back. Should they go on the Mission to Wave Country? Or should I switch it to the Waterfall Village, and ignore Wave Country altogether?

**(A)** Switch to Waterfall Village

**(B)** Keep it to Wave Country

**(C)** Some other mission that is going to be upgraded (Give details in a review/PM)

That is all for now. Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 5**

Sarutobi ended up in his office, no one but his double in there. The one sitting in the chair nodded, and transformed back into Naruto, and got back up. "No one seems to have noticed, Lord Hokage."

"I see. However, how was the Paperwork?" Sarutobi inquired.

"Actually, somewhat easy." Naruto replied, almost causing Sarutobi to gape.

"Easy? That paperwork is the only thing that no Kage has ever defeated!"

"Well, I got 82 mission reports done and filed away, had 2 other Shadow Clones do the Paperwork, and still had time to give out a few pieces of advice, as per your schedule. I walked straight down the street as you, and they didn't look twice. By the way, I'll be giving you a few pieces of advice with the Village Security. These may be peace times, but I have a feeling that's going to end soon." Naruto replied.

"Well then, you will have the pay transferred to your account. This B-rank would easily be considered a test run for your term as Hokage one day." Sarutobi replied. "I will have the paperwork for this mission myself. Also, know that the Next Council Meeting will involve you. I've already got you instated as Kushina's Heir, and therefore the head of the Uzumaki Clan."

"I must thank you, Lord Hokage." The clone bowed.

"Also, when you dispel, you should know that you have more help on the way, regarding the council. Just be careful with the information. However, I do have one question. How did Sasuke learn of the truth?"

"That would be the boss's fault. He helped him out, by getting rid of the arrogance, and helping Sasuke talk to his mother, who is currently a Ghost in the Uchiha Clan."

"I see. So, he found out from his mother?" A nod. "Then I can't do anything. The cover story was so the masses don't panic. The Elders are idiotic fools, and you know Danzou was planning something else regarding it."

"That I do, and we've already found out how to get over it."

"One last thing: If I get a mission that requires a Ninja to head towards Takigakure, I'll be sending your team. They are already familiar with one of the residents." Sarutobi stated, earning a nod.

"Also, I asked Hiashi Hyuuga to keep tabs on the people going in and out of Tower., and making note of those who had suspicions of me being an impostor, and who didn't. Check with him for the results. No one openly admitted that I was making a scene, and Kurenai didn't even tense when she saw me." Naruto stated.

"I will do just that. Remember, you still have 2 days off. Make the best of it." Sarutobi stated. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you." Naruto then left through the window, only to vanish from visible sight before he hit the ground.

-Waterfall 13-

Naruto was trying to climb the Waterfall, and had just made it with 2 Shadow clones, before the original tensed, yet didn't lose concentration, and managed to get up all the way. Sasuke was also there, but didn't make it completely.

All of Naruto's Shadow Clones then dispersed, and since he was sitting at the base of a tree with Hinata next to him, he didn't have to worry about much. "What's up?"

"The Youki Clone I made to sub for Jiji just dispelled. All I can say is, I pity him with the paperwork he has to do daily. Sure, I can do so easily, but when you've got Shadow Clones, and a near limitless supply of Chakra, you kind of have an advantage with the near endless paperwork." Naruto stated. Hinata just giggled.

Sasuke then dragged himself towards Naruto and Hinata. "Damn, Sasuke. Chakra Exhaustion?" He just nodded, and passed out. Hinata laid her head on Naruto's shoulder, while he placed his head on her head. They both passed out themselves.

-Sasuke's dream-

Sasuke found himself in a Pure White area. No ground, no sky. Nothing but endless white. "Where am I?"

_Summoner of the Dragon Clan. You bear the The 3 Elements of the Tri-Element Blast._

"Who are you? And what do you mean?"

_Do not ask me any questions, for they will not be answered by me. Find the Blade of Prophecy. It will speak of your prophecy, should you be able to use it. Do not be afraid of it. If you see it, you will know it. The last one to have it was a Namikaze. Find it, and if it allows it, use it. No one but he who wields the 3 Elements can use it._

"Namikaze... Naruto should know what it is." Sasuke said.

_Beware of the taint hatred brings. Nothing good ever comes of it. Farewell, summoner._

Sasuke then found himself having one of his usual dreams.

-a few hours later, same area-

Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata woke up to find Jiraiya and Kakashi sitting in front of them talking. Sasuke was the first to speak. "Where were you two?"

"Meeting." Jiraiya stated.

"Can't say." Kakashi replied.

"I think I know where you were, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto added, before turning his head to Jiraiya. "You mind releasing the Seal now? I finished the Waterfall Climbing exercise before I passed out."

Jiraiya then got up and walked over to him. Naruto made the Reaper Death Seal appear, and Jiraiya released the Five-Pronged Seal. Naruto then nodded his thanks.

"Try it out, and see how easy it is for you." Jiraiya stated, pointing at the Waterfall. Naruto just walked up it like it was child's play. "This is easy." He then tried to sit down on it. To his surprise, he still didn't fall. "Sweet." He got back up, after relishing in the water pounding his back, and jumped off to meet them. "Looks like it worked the way we hoped."

"_**It worked better than you think, Naruto."**_

_'Looks like we can talk again, huh?'_

"_**That's what happened after the seal was released. That's a useful way to use the Five-Pronged Seal. Disrupting the connection between the Bijuu and the Host. It's dangerous for a Jinchuuriki, for the simple fact that disrupting the connection means shooting their control all to hell."**_

"_Looks like the connection is back up."_ Hinata added in.

Naruto looked at Hinata. "Yeah, it still works. That's a relief."

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Jiraiya nodded. They had long gotten used to it. "Well, now that we're done here, I think we can leave training and do a C-rank once our time off is finally over." Kakashi stated. "Remember, tomorrow is our last day off. Try and relax tomorrow."

They all nodded, but Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm before he could leave. "There's something I think you could figure out for me, and I doubt I could find it on my own."

Naruto looked at him in surprise. "You seem to be relying on me a lot lately."

"Considering the fact that what I need found was last in the hands of a Namikaze, and you're the last one, I figured you'd at least know of it." Sasuke stated.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said, interested in what was going on.

"While I was out of, some weird voice was telling me a few things. I know it wasn't a dream, because I don't dream crazy shit like that." Sasuke admitted, before explaining the contents of it. "After that, it became a somewhat normal dream for me. I know that you've been going through your father's stuff, but I was wondering if you had already seen it."

Naruto's eyes narrowed for a second, but then widened in realization. _'Could it be...? That small rock that looks like a sword?'_

"_**It very well could be. Get it, and see if it works."**_

"Sasuke, wait here for a second. Hinata, talk to your father about the events regarding the Hokage today. If he asks why, say it was a request from me, and I wanted a professional opinion. He should understand then." They both nodded, and Naruto left in his Fire Shunshin.

Sasuke and Hinata blinked a few times. Hinata shook it off first, though. "I'm heading out. See you later, Sasuke." she ran off.

Naruto came back 2 minutes later, with a strange rock in his hand. "I'm not completely sure, but I think this is what you're looking for." He showed the rock really did look like a miniature sword. The Blade itself, though made completely of rock and strangely blunt, was about 7 inches, adding another 6 inches for the hilt and handle. There were strange carvings in the blade itself.

Sasuke just stared at it. _'This feels like...'_ He reached for it slowly, though Naruto was watching. The moment he touched the handle, there was a flash, and Sasuke found himself standing in front of a large sword. I'm not talking "6 Feet long" large. I'm talking 8 story tall, with another 10 or so feet buried.

The blade in front of him, though big, radiated power. Sasuke found himself subconsciously activating his Sharingan, even though he never used it before. The Blade itself was a Golden Yellow, but seemed to emit a few small bolts of lightning. There was about 10 feet between the Blade and Handle. (A/N: I call this area the hilt.) This area seemed to have streaks of Fire, a few areas coated in Ice, and a few bolts of Lightning etched into the design. The handle itself was another 10 Feet.

Sasuke then heard a voice, before a smaller version of the sword in front of him appeared closer. He noticed, and looked up at the bigger sword, before nodding. He grabbed the hilt, and started pulling. It was slowly coming out, and within a few seconds, he had it held above his hand. The Giant Sword in front of him started to dissolve.

_'Sasuke Uchiha. Summoner of Dragons. Wielder of a Purified Version of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Right the wrongs of your clan as it should be, and never give in to the darkness. Our power is now yours. The power of Fire, Ice and Lightning is yours to use as you see fit.'_

"I understand. I still stand by my decision to help Naruto whenever, and wherever I can. Anyone who doesn't like it, can kiss my Uchiha Ass." Sasuke replied, and then noticed something. "Wait, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?"

_'Yes. The Eternal Mangekyo is similar to the Mangekyo Sharingan, but one major difference. You don't go blind from overuse. Your reserves are not high enough to use any Mangekyo Jutsu more than once, but give it time, and you can use them more. One last thing. Your Sharingan will not affect the Bijuu the same as Madara's will. You, and you alone, can break his spells on the Bijuu. Know when to use it, and you will know what you can use with it later on.'_

"I understand. For the time being, the Mangekyo Sharingan and above is off limits. I will wait until it is needed, before I go any further. I thank you for this."

_'You are welcome, Uchiha. Know that you will not be affected by the curse, as long as you hold true to your word and help the Kyuubi.'_

"I have no intentions on going back on that. Madara must pay. How he pays, even if I am not allow to come up with it, I want to see it be done. I don't even have to do it myself, as long as I know he gets his just due, I won't have any complaints."

_'Know that he has the cursed version of the Eternal Mangekyo. When he is finally dead, the curse will be lifted.'_

"I thank you for the advice, and the heads up." Sasuke stated. "And the sword?"

_'It is yours. There was once an armor to go with it, but that armor is long gone. Channel your Chakra to it. From there, it will do it's job. Only you can bring out its potential. Only you can use it in its true form.'_

Sasuke glowed, and found himself still gripping the rock sword, Naruto still holding onto it. Sasuke then noticed what happened. He looked straight into Naruto's eyes. "Naruto, it seems this is it. And I know what it's supposed to do now."

"What it's supposed to do?" Naruto asked.

"It's supposed to be a weapon for the wielder of Fire, Ice, and Lightning. Only he can use it. Apparently, even though I never managed Ice before, the sword believes I have it." Sasuke told him.

Naruto let go of it, and let Sasuke handle it. Sasuke just channeled Chakra to it, causing it to be surrounded by flames. It then turned into the sword that he pulled out of the ground when he touched the rock in the first place. "Yeah, this is the one. The Blade of Prophecy... No, the Sword of the Berserker Dragons." He then noticed he stopped the flow of Chakra, and it stayed that way. He sent a little more Chakra to the Blade, and it turned back into a small Stone. The same way it was before. "Send it to the Blade, it changes form. It doesn't need a constant flow of Chakra to stay active."

"Just like my Transformation." Naruto replied. "Use it once, and I don't have to keep using Chakra to keep it up. It's like Shape-shifting." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"That'd be about right." Sasuke stated. He was about to pocket it before he realized it was Naruto's property. Naruto beat him to it, though.

"Keep it." This confused Sasuke a bit. "I can't use it myself, but you can. That reason alone is good enough for you to have it. Just don't lose it."

"I don't plan on it." He put it in his Tool pouch. "Thanks."

"I hope that's the last you need to ask of me for a while. I have to spend some time with my fiance, you know?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, I know. I wasn't really hoping to ask for anything for a few months, but you know how things go. When you want something..."

"The opposite tends to happen." Naruto finished for him. "Make sure you learn to use it properly. No weapon is powerful if the wielder cannot use it properly."

"Ain't that the truth." Sasuke stated. "Oh yeah. When I... learned of the sword, my Sharingan activated, and went straight to the Third level. I was told it was a purified version, but I'm not all too sure. In any case, I have no intentions of using anything from the second level or above for a while. Reserves, and safety precaution. The usual."

Naruto nodded. "If you don't mind, I'm going to see Hinata. Later, Sasuke." Naruto then used the Fire Shunshin to leave.

_'I wonder how much my mother knows about the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan...'_ Sasuke thought before leaving himself.

-2 days later-

Team 7 was in the Mission Room. Sarutobi and Iruka were both in there. "So, Kakashi. I have yet to find one for your team. The C-ranks that have come in all rely on stealth and information gathering. This is not your team's specialty, and as such... Iruka, pass me the B-ranks. I believe there is something there that can help."

"Lord Hokage, are you serious?" Iruka nearly shouted.

"Completely. They will need the experience for what is coming. I am already aware of the situation at hand regarding this team. I'm almost tempted to get Jiraiya to return and train them himself for that same reason." Sarutobi replied, surprising Iruka. He then got the mission rack. After a few quick glances he found one that would seem somewhat useful.

"This should do nicely." Sarutobi stated, before tossing it to Kakashi. "That is your next mission. Be aware that killing is involved. And if any of you freeze up, Kakashi, you are to get them out of there."

"I don't think that will be necessary, Lord Hokage." Naruto stated, confusing Iruka. "We will be just fine with the abilities we have, as there is more to what we can do than even you've seen. Especially when it comes to me and Hinata."

"You may not realize it, but a Hyuuga Elder is dead because of me." Hinata stated, with a sickeningly sweet smile. "No one insults Naruto like he did, and the others found that out really quickly."

"You really brought her out of her shell, Naruto." Iruka stated. "I'm impressed. But this begs the question: What do you mean about more than we've seen? Is it stuff you've been working on?"

"Some of it, yeah. Kakashi-sensei will be able to report them if he sees them in action, but remember that the majority of the ideas are not mine. Just the way it's used is my idea, and even then, I might not be the first to think of it." Naruto stated. "Anyway, I figure that some things will help out. What do we we have to do, Kakashi-sensei?"

"It's a back-up request. Team 8 has requested it due to unexplainable circumstances. It says they will explain when we get there. Although, it seems that it would be helpful for a Shaman of Sorts to come along." Kakashi stated, reading over the scroll itself.

"No need for that." Naruto stated. "We got it covered."

"South Gate. 1 hour. Don't be late." Kakashi stated. "I have to pick something up. I'll head there directly after I get it."

"It better not be one of those books." Naruto stated.

"No, I've basically given up reading Icha Icha during missions, or training. I'd only do that on down time now. This? This is serious. I would've waited, had it been a new Icha Icha."

Naruto nodded. _'Finally got some sense into him.'_

Hinata and Sasuke also nodded. "See you then." They all left in a Shunshin.

-South Gate, 1 hour later-

Team 7 was ready to go. "Alright team, let's move out." Kakashi stated, before they went through the trees to a small port town. It didn't take them long, as they were Tree Hopping, though even for Ninja it was fast. They got there in half the expected time.

They found Team 8 resting at a Campfire, on the outskirts of a rundown village. Kiba was the first to notice them. "Looks like Naruto's here. That means Sasuke and Hinata are here as well."

"They sent Team 7?" Kurenai asked. "I could've sworn they would've sent a higher ranking team."

"It was probably an attempt to conserve forces. All four of them are radiating a power my Beetles do not recognize." This confused Kurenai.

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Kakashi landed right in front of them. "We have been sent to help you out." Kakashi stated.

"Kakashi, I could've sworn I made it a B-rank request."

"Well, none of the C-ranks there were to specifications to our specialties, so you could say he upped it a rank for us." Kakashi stated. "Alright, so what's the current situation?"

"Some kind of Undead menace." Sakura stated. "I only caught a glimpse of it, but it looked to me like a Giant Humanoid Chicken."

Naruto was about to ask something, but then thought someone else could let him know a lot quicker. _'Kyuubi, any ideas on this?'_

"_**Yes, but I'd have to find out more about it. If it appears, I'll let you know. Just tell them that if it comes back, to let us handle it."**_

"Sakura, I may have an idea on it, but I'd have to see it myself. In any case, if it shows up again, let me know. I'll be taking care of it." Naruto told her.

"Why you?"

"Because I'm the one with the best shot at taking it down." Naruto stated.

"You think it's a demon of some kind?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Naruto then heard something else. "If there have been zombies attacking in the area, then the possibilities of what it is are narrowed down immensely."

"Come to think of it, there just so happens to be zombies here." Kiba stated.

"That brings it down to 4." Naruto stated, basically repeating the Kyuubi's words. "Anything else that's strange?"

"There is the fact it seems like the Zombies are being controlled."

"Doesn't help much. 3 left, though." Naruto stated. "From there, the only differences are looks. However, now I'm not the only one that can handle it. Sasuke, did you bring it?"

"Yeah, but I don't have much practice with it."

"Odds are likely this will get you some Practical Experience with it. It should help out against these guys. If not the leader, than the grunts." he paused. "I am somewhat familiar with Zombies. Disconnect their heads from their bodies, the how is irrelevant, Burn them, or get them with some kind of Holy energy, and they're dead for good. Most effective are Fire and Holy, but beheading them still works for the majority of them."

They all nodded. "Pounding them senseless won't work, will it?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at her. "What did you have in mind?"

"Random pounding."

"No, that won't work. If you can manage to get the head off of it's shoulders, and with your strength, it could work. Aside from that, nothing." Naruto explained. "Anymore questions?" They all shook their heads. "Alright then. My only guess is it will attack at night. That will only make them more powerful. But for what I intend to do, it won't help the thing. No questions on that."

Kurenai nodded at this. "We have about 2 hours until sundown. The village they've been around is not that far away. We've been using this area as a camp for resting. It seems like there's no end to them. They always start off the night with the same amount as before."

"It's their leader's doing. I have to take care of him, though. Fire is off the list of kill shots for it. However, something else is put on the list that makes me perfect to take the thing out."

"You mean..." Kurenai's eyes widened.

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei. He's already agreed to help out. We've also got a plethora of moves to use against it." Naruto replied, confusing the Genin of Team 8. Everyone else knew already.

After the Sun went down, they made their way to the village silently. From there, Naruto counted the numbers, and summoned his Omegabuster. _'Time for the Omegabuster to make it's debut.'_

Kakashi noticed it out. _'So, the first weapon of the Yondaime. What can it do?'_

Naruto's eyes then went from cerulean to red with slits. Kurenai, Kakashi, and Hinata knew what this meant, while Sasuke and Shino had an idea. The others were a little confused, but didn't comment on it.

The Zombies got up, and started moving around. "You guys handle the Zombies. I'm heading for the River."

"Why the river?" Sasuke asked.

"Because that's where the flow of Youki is coming from. That also means that's where the true target is."

Kakashi nodded. "I'll leave it to you, Naruto."

"Thanks, but I wasn't asking for permission. I'm the only one that can kill the thing off for good. Not even a Lightning Blade can do anything to it."

"_**Kit, it's a low B-class."**_

_'Noted. I may need to go One-tail Cloak. Hopefully my body can handle it for a while. If I find that I need it, then I'll let you know.'_

"_**Just don't get cocky with this, and fire my youki through the Omegabuster, not your own Chakra. Also, avoid any other weapons on the thing. It won't do you any good."**_

_'Roger that.'_

Naruto then jumped up over to the roofs and kept going over to the river, while the rest of his team charged straight into the Zombies and tore them apart. Team 8 started helping, using Naruto's advice. Sakura got a lot of headshots with her fist, knocking off a 2 or 3 heads with one punch. (A/N: She really has been taking her training seriously, hasn't she?)

The moment Naruto reached the river bank, there was a massive splash, and something came out of the river directly in front of Naruto.

"**You are fools to oppose me!"** The being bellowed.

"They were fools because they didn't know they were dealing with a B-class Demon here."

The being looked at Naruto with interest. Naruto took this moment to pick up its form. The top half of the torso, just above the waist was more of a Human than anything else. He had claws for fingers, and the head itself looked similar to a lion. From the waist down, it looked similar to a chicken's rear end, feathers and all. The feet were exactly like that of a chicken, aside from the fact there were 5 claws instead of 3. There was also a pair of wings flapping behind him, keeping him above the river.

"**I am not a B-class Demon, but an A-class! You dare insult my skills you worthless human?"**

"Sorry to break it to you, but in the eyes of a Bijuu, you are nothing but a B-class, if that!" Naruto retorted.

"**There are no Bijuu in this area, and there has been none for years!"**

"That's where you're wrong." Naruto stated. "My eyes are normally a deep cerulean. Now that they are blood red, and resemble a fox, what does that tell you?"

The demon's eyes widened. **"No... YOU LIE!" **He charged, pulling out a sword, which Naruto dodged quickly.

_'Damn! This guy is fast!'_

"_**Augment your speed like we practiced!"**_

_'I know that! That's the only reason I was able to dodge!'_

"**You are a quick one. Much too quick for a Human."**

"I don't fall under the Human Category, nor do I fall under Demon or Hanyou. Yet I can use the powers of all of them." Naruto told him, pointing his arm at the thing, and fired.

This caught the demon off guard, and he lost a wing, falling to the ground. **"The hell?"**

Naruto ran towards him, only to find that some feathers were shot towards him from the still intact wing.

The others were still facing off with the Zombies.

"I thought he said there would not be that much harm if we got rid of their heads!" Kiba shouted.

"Try destroying them completely!" Sasuke shouted back, right before about half of them fell down limp.

Kakashi and Kurenai looked towards Naruto's position, and had the same thought. _'He's using the Kyuubi's Chakra. When he did that, he knocked out some of the Zombies. Almost half of them.'_

Kakashi then figured something else out. "Sasuke, head towards Naruto's position and find out what he just did with the Chakra!"

"Right!" Sasuke then left, pulling out the rock blade in his pouch, before turning it into the Sword of the Berserker Dragons. He landed next to Naruto, and noticed that the thing only had one wing. "What did you just do to him?"

"I just shot off a wing. I take it something happened?"

"Half of the Zombies fell down right after a small burst of Kyuubi's Youki appeared."

"That means... Sasuke, tell the others to hold the Zombies off, while I get the other wing. When the rest of them fall down, converge on my position, and ready yourselves for the final assault on the Chicken!"

"Got it!" Sasuke went back to Kakashi, relayed the message, causing a wide eye. "Everyone! Stop the kill shots, just hold them back! They'll fall on their own soon enough!" Hinata nodded, as did Team 8.

Naruto was now charging towards the Demon Chicken, a Katana in hand. The Chicken dodged it, now noticing the threat he posed. _**'This is not good. He can actually use Youki! I have no choice. Time to turn it up a notch!'**_

"**Consider yourself lucky that you're forcing me to fight seriously. No human has ever done that."** The chicken stated, before covering itself in a cloak of Youki.

"_**That is going to be trouble."**_

_'I can see that. Screw the cloak. You're taking this fight.'_

"_**Kakashi is not going to like that idea."**_

_'If he asks, tell him I said it was my idea in the first place. I won't be able to handle him like that.'_

"_**Alright, but remember. It was your idea."**_ Naruto then switched places in the consciousness. When the eyes opened up, they looked the same, but gave off a different feel.

On the other side of town, Hinata tensed up. _'No... he's outmatched.'_ "Kakashi-sensei, no matter what happens, do NOT go towards Naruto's position!"

"What? Why not?" Sasuke questioned as he beheaded another Zombie.

"He's gone for the Reverse Body Swap. His fight is no longer his." Hinata replied, causing Kakashi's eye to widen.

Kurenai was a little confused. "Hinata, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Naruto's found himself outmatched, so he performed a tag-out situation. You should know, full well, who he tagged out with." Hinata replied. "Do not go over there, for your own safety!"

Kurenai's eyes widened. "Kakashi!"

"Don't look at me! I didn't teach him how to do that! At least I was warned about this! Hinata! Bring out a Kitsune, and have them help him out!" Kakashi ordered.

"I don't know how much good it will do, but alright!" She jumped back. "Summoning Jutsu!" A 3 tailed Kitsune, the size of a horse was suddenly there. **"What's up?"**

"Lord Kyuubi and his host have switched positions and is currently taking on some other demon. We can't interfere without losses, so we need someone to either watch over them, or help them out."

"**Sorry, I'd only hold him back. I'd be better off watching over them."**

"That's good enough! Just make sure he survives!" Hinata shouted, before attacking another Zombie.

The Kitsune jumped over towards a building, and started running along the walls before reaching Naruto's position.

Kyuubi looked at the Incoming Kitsune. **"Take care of the wing!"**

"**Roger Lord Kyuubi!"**

The chicken turned around too late. His wing was cut off by a tail swipe. **"You're getting on my nerves, boy!"**

"**You're no longer dealing with a Human in a Human's body. Now you're dealing with a Kitsune, and a Bijuu in a human's body. Out numbered, outmatched, and shit out of luck!"**

The chicken was actually scared, though he didn't let on. **"You think you've won this?"**

Kyuubi surround Naruto's body with a Fox Cloak with one tail. **"You're out of your league. You're up against a Kyuubi level demon in a Human's body, and a Sanbi level Kitsune. Youki shot!"** Kyuubi fired a blast of Youki, and just barely missed. The other Kitsune launched a Fireball from a tail. **"Fox Fire!"**

That one was a direct hit. **"Charge Shot! Fire!"** The Chicken screamed. **"Combo!"**

"**Right!"** The Kitsune called out.

"**Phoenix Fox Flare!"**

"**Fox Inferno!"**

The two attacks hit the Chicken, and roasted it. Kyuubi and the Kitsune walked up to the burnt chicken. **"What do you know? He turned into fried Chicken."** Kyuubi stated.

"**I don't know. Looks more like a turkey to me."**

"**Thanks for the help."** Kyuubi stated, before releasing the cloak. **"I only get so much reign in his body."**

"**I understand your situation, Lord Kyuubi. Why didn't your host summon one of us? Or a Phoenix for that matter?"**

"**Because he can't rely on you guys all the time. There are other reasons, such as keeping his abilities a secret. That is what he's supposed to be doing as a Ninja."** Kyuubi replied.

Team 8 and the rest of Team 7 appeared right then and there.

Kakashi looked at Kyuubi. "Alright, what did you do to Naruto?" He had a ninjato in his hand.

"**Kakashi, before you say anything on why I'm doing this, it was his idea. It's better for this to happen, then to bring out one of the bigger guns. They would have destroyed the entire area. I hope you know that."**

"In case you forgot, he wasn't there at the meeting." Hinata replied. "I already knew that you both switched out, and figured that he found he was outclassed."

"**Trust the fiance to find out what happened before she even gets the memo from the source."** Kyuubi stated. **"We've got about 30 seconds until the Tag-out is reversed. If the Hokage needs to know anything about what happened, just say that things got out of hand, and Naruto was forced to use my Chakra to fight, which is kind of true."**

"But it wasn't enough, was it?" Hinata asked. "That's why he did the Tag-out in the first place."

"**Correct again, Hinata. You're learning how we both think highly quickly."**

"I try." Hinata replied with a smile. Kyuubi blinked and the eyes were back to the usual deep Cerulean. "Naruto, you really shouldn't do that. You scared Kurenai-sensei half to death with the Tag-out."

Naruto then fell to his knee. "No... choice... Must... rest..." He passed out, and Hinata caught him. She looked at Sasuke and Kakashi. "Get rid of the bodies of all Zombies. Fire Jutsu to burn them or Earth Jutsu to send them 10 feet under." She looked at Team 8. "Sakura, have you been studying anything under the Medical Jutsu area?"

"Yeah, and I can tell he's only exhausted." Sakura replied. "What did he do to put him in this state?"

"The Tag-out is a dangerous move for him. When he does so, he no longer has control over his own body. That's not the problem, though. If the one in control of the body does more than the body itself can handle, it will tire out quickly. If the body can't go on, the Tag-out is force canceled, and the body will pass out, and maybe get a few aches. He'd be fine after a good rest, but that's all that's really needed." Hinata explained.

"Then why use it? I mean, if it does that, then shouldn't it be labeled as Forbidden?" Kurenai asked.

"It would be, if it were known by Ninja." Hinata stated. "It's something he came up with on his own. As such, only he can do so and still stay sane afterwards. The Tag-out is a Jinchuuriki specific move. I wouldn't be able to use it myself. I only know of it, so I can warn others to stay back." She picked Naruto up, and put him on her back. "Let's head back to the camp, and head back to the village after we're done."

They went back to the campsite to rest up. Kakashi and Sasuke came back later on, to find them resting up. Kurenai was keeping watch, and let them know what was going on. They both sat down and fell asleep.

The son rose 7 hours later, and Naruto woke up then and there. He found the Sasuke was the only one awake at that point.

"How long was I out?"

"Almost 8 hours. I got here 7 hours ago, after Kakashi-sensei and I took care of the bodies."

"And the Fried Chicken?" Naruto asked.

"Toasted." Sasuke stated. "In fact, we have some still here."

"I always wondered what Demonic Chicken tastes like fried." Naruto stated, before Sasuke tossed him the leg. He took a bite out of it. "A lot better than I expected, apparently." He finished it off quickly. "Thanks, Sasuke."

"Thank Kyuubi. He's the one that toasted him. Evenly cooked, I might add."

"Noted."

It didn't take long for everyone else to wake up. Hinata was first, though, and she actually cuddled with Naruto until the others woke up. Once they were all ready, Naruto closed his eyes and tried sensing anyone else in the area. Finding nothing but small animals, he gave the go to head back.

Sasuke walked next to Sakura, and they talked quite a bit. Naruto, Hinata and Kiba talked as well, although Kiba tried making advances, only for Hinata to blatantly ignore them. They were 4 hours from the South Gate when he got right in front of her.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"Why what?" Hinata asked.

"You're no longer in that old shyness shell of yours, so why won't you go out with me?" Kiba asked, completely annoyed.

"Oh, so that's what you were trying to do?" Hinata asked, feigning ignorance. "Sorry Kiba, but you snooze, you lose. I'm already engaged. Not taking anyone else, you know. There's no need to."

"You're WHAT?"

"She's engaged, Kiba. Didn't you hear her the first time?" Naruto asked, completely annoyed. "I know you've been trying to ask her out, very subtle by the way, but you're already too late. A month too late. No official marriage, but it was arranged before we were even born. We didn't find out about it until a month ago, as her father hadn't spoken of it until then, or since. It's now at my estate, which once belonged to my parents, both of which are dead. I'm the heir to 2 clans, and I'm the last known for both, though I bear my mother's surname only."

"Why not bear your father's surname? Isn't that how it's supposed to be?" Kiba asked, completely confused. "And how the hell to you become the Heir to 2 Clans from being an Orphan all your life?"

"I've always been the heir, but I didn't know about either Clan, or my heritage until a little over a month before Graduation." Naruto told him. "Since then, my goals have changed. Hokage is not the main priority any longer. It's still high up there, but I have another goal up there, should I not make it there. If I have to resign from the Konoha Shinobi forces, then I will, and then I'll be doing something else, out of the village. And I'd never come back. If exiled, I'd follow the back-up."

"Why would you be exiled?" Sakura asked.

"You didn't follow him around the village every other day during the academy, Sakura." Hinata stated, shocking her and Kiba. "You haven't seen the Hell he's been put through for something he couldn't control, due to circumstances within 3 hours of his birth. And you never will now about it. You'll never feel the pain he's had to go through. The pure hatred of every civilian, and at least 40% of the shinobi force which was directed at him."

"Well, he was a prankster." Kiba stated.

"This went far before he even entered the academy. That's what I saw during the first year he was in our class. He even told me that it was going on when he was 3." Hinata spat out like it was sewage. "Maybe even beforehand. I know why he was hated, and I don't hate him for that. In fact, it made my respect for him grow 20 fold. His parents? I couldn't care less who they are."

"Probably because they're below you." Kurenai stated. "Didn't I tell you not to get that sense of superiority?"

"This isn't a superiority complex, Kurenai-sensei." Hinata told her. "In fact, I know they're a lot better than the Hyuuga Clan. Especially me. It's not the parents that make the child. It's the child that makes the parents. He's been doing his parents proud already, as that's one of his goals now."

"Kurenai, are you aware of Kakashi-sensei's Jounin Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Why?"

"Yes or no?"

"Only bits and pieces. I would figure it was the Yondaime."

"That would correct, Kurenai." Kakashi stated, lazily. "You ever wonder why Naruto and my sensei look so much alike?"

Kurenai stopped in her tracks, and looked directly at Naruto. She was figuring out every possibility, but they all point to one thing. "No... You couldn't be... He never married..."

"Oh, they were married." Naruto told her. "And I believe you also know who my mother is, since she's the only Uzumaki to stay in Konohagakure for 2 years before my birth. They were both my parents."

Kurenai was about to faint. "Please... No more talking." She gripped her head. "This is too much information for me to handle."

"Sure, why not?" Naruto stated. "Oh look, we're here." True to Naruto's word, they were approaching the gates.

"Team 8 and Team 7 returning from our mission." Kakashi stated.

"Alright. You know the drill, I guess." Kakashi and Kurenai nodded.

Both teams, Genin included, came up to the Hokage's office for the report.

"Lord Hokage, we have a bit of somewhat disturbing news on the situation down there." Kakashi stated.

"Yes? What is it, Kakashi?"

"I believe it would be better if Naruto explained it." Kakashi stated, prompting Naruto to step forward.

"Lord Hokage, It wasn't the living that needed to be taken care of. They were Undead. What's more is, they were headed by a B-class demon that claimed to be A-class. I kind of told the others to leave the demon to me." Naruto stated, before explaining what happened between him and the Demon Chicken, as they called him. He left out the part of the Tag-out. "Did you know they make great fried chicken?" He added offhandedly.

"No, I did not. Now, can you continue?"

"Actually, that was the last of it. We stayed back to rest up, and then we came back. Nothing else happened on the Mission." Naruto stated.

"You are hiding something, Naruto." Sarutobi stated.

"The only reason I haven't said anything on that, is because it isn't relevant to the mission." Naruto said, earning a nod, although, Hinata did have a slight blush on her cheeks. No one noticed, though.

"Very well, you are all dismissed. Naruto, I would like to talk to you further before you leave." naruto nodded, and everyone else left.

"Alright, I know you left something out, and now I want to know what it is."

"Actually, I left 2 things out. One I left out due to some that aren't aware of my tenant being present. The other was personal. The personal one was irrelevant to the mission, while the other one was."

"Leave the personal one alone. What is the other one?" He asked, after activating the privacy seal.

"There is something Kyuubi and I came up with. It's called the Tag-out. Basically, I allow him to perform a partial possession with my body. The only noticeable change is in the voice, which becomes his, and the eyes, which also become the same as his. The is not to say the body is altered. Quite the opposite. No other physical changes are made. However, the Jutsu repertoire is not only expanded, but so is the power of the Jutsu. However, there is a massive drawback."

"Drawback?" Sarutobi stated.

"Since there are no real physical changes, the body can only handle so much before it breaks down. In another sense, it allows the Kyuubi to have full reign with my body, but whatever it does, though it may not affect him normally, if the body itself is not up to snuff with the actions, the results can be disastrous. The body is likely to pass out after the Tag-out is complete. There is a time limit for it, as well. Mainly as a safety feature. The limit itself is 20 minutes. However, if I run out of Chakra myself beforehand, it will automatically reverse it, and I will pass out. I'm not likely to wake for several hours afterwards."

"Any other side effects that I should know of?" Sarutobi asked.

"There are a few, but they aren't permanent. My feelings are amplified when that happens. This doesn't just go for Anger, hatred, and the like. This also applies to things such as love, lust, happiness, everything. There are 2 main requirements for it, and that's why I haven't mentioned it until now."

"Requirements?"

"The first one is that one must have another being with their own soul within them. Therefore, a Jinchuuriki is able to perform it. I would not suggest an Unstable Jinchuuriki to learn it, as it could backfire." Naruto explained.

"And the second?"

"The second is a somewhat good relationship with the other being, and a mutual agreement beforehand. This is not the case with many Jinchuuriki, and that is why it has rarely showed itself. Nevermind the fact that I'm the first Kyuubi Jinchuuriki to know of it." Naruto stated.

"And this would be a bad idea to use in a lost case against multiple opponents?"

"Basically. If it's one on one, then it's a somewhat good idea, but only as a Last Resort. I wouldn't want to use it if it isn't necessary. That also leads to what happened while I was unconscious after that little event. That is the personal event that I left out. Both of us were watching from my mindscape, and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Now, I'm curious."

"I'd rather not say." Naruto blushed a bit. "It's not really decent, and it seems that me doing that affected Hinata somehow. I'm not completely sure, but it hasn't happened before. My body was not completely aware of it, but both Kyuubi and myself are."

"Don't tell me that you..."

"No, it didn't go that far." Naruto stated. "If it did, I could never forgive myself. Regardless of the fact I couldn't do a thing about it. Luckily she snapped out of it before it did, and she then passed out on top of me. Somehow, she managed to get my pants back in order while we were both out of it. I just hope she doesn't remember that event."

"As do I. Anything else I should know about this?"

"Nothing as of now. And Danzou's Trial?"

"In 4 days. He is not aware of it, but the next council meeting, which you are to be a part of, taking the place of the Uzumaki Clan seat, is at that same day, and that's when we shall bring it all to light. There should be a representative there, but I doubt there is anyone that you can trust for that."

"There was once an Uzumaki Clan seat?"

"Yes, your mother was in that seat before you were born." Sarutobi stated. "The council will be furious, without a doubt."

"Well, they don't have much say on it. And given the fact that the Uzumaki clan had a seat on the council years ago, but was unable to be filled, it was probably forgotten about. Due to this, they will argue, but they can't say anything once that particular piece of info is brought up. However, we will have to bring up the matter of my mother." Naruto stated.

"I am aware of that. Do you wish for your father's identity to be revealed, as well?"

"Then they would place me under the CRA. However, I did some reading on the laws, and it clearly states that I can choose whether or not to allow it to take place. Due to this, I'm not going to go for it. The CRA may be placed upon my children, but only if their mother, myself, and they agree to it. It will have to be a consensus of the 3, and it cannot be with someone they do not love genuinely. That's why myself and their mother will be involved in their decision. I will not allow arranged marriages without my children's consent."

"I see. And what lead to this decision?"

"I tend to have some kind of ability to know what a person truly feels in their heart. I don't know how it came to be, or if something else is involved. Whatever the case, I will not allow my children to marry if the person does not love them for them, and not their name, or whatever. I want no attempts for political grab. Also, make a note that my mother just so happened to be the Heiress to Whirlpool country, which was just north of Wave Country. That essentially means I'm royalty."

"Will you be willing to abide by those same conditions?" Sarutobi asked.

"That is debatable. Hinata must first agree, and they must love me for me. If no others come before my 17th birthday, then there will be no others to come, and nothing else can happen. This is so there is no grab for political power. Should I choose this route, there is already one other in line for it, and it can strengthen ties between our village and Takigakure."

"The Jinchuuriki that appeared at the Summons Meeting, correct?" Naruto nodded at this. "We should inform them if you do choose this route."

"It would be better if I went there in person first. I already have the Chakra signature of her Bijuu, and therefore, can find her easily. If I can't, then Kyuubi can. Either way, I can find her. Until then her admittance into this is to be kept secret. She already has Hinata's approval, so you know." Naruto stated.

"I understand the circumstances." Sarutobi stated.

"Then I will take my leave, Lord Hokage." Naruto stated, before walking out the door. Sarutobi then smirked, before releasing the Privacy seals. _'Naruto, you may be playing a dangerous game, but it's not the most dangerous one you've played. Of that, I am certain.'_ He thought as he got back to the paperwork.

-Naruto's estate-

Naruto found himself at his table with Hinata. "Naruto, there's something you should know about what happened on the mission."

"Which part?"

"When you were out of it. I don't know what came over me, or even possessed me to do that, but..."

"I understand, Hinata." This froze her in place. "I was watching the entire thing from my mindscape. I'm glad you stopped before you went too far, but still... That was cutting it close, don't you think?"

She was knocked out of her stupor, and managed a nod. "Although, now I have some questions regarding that particular event. Try to answer as honestly as you can."

She nodded. "Well, you say you don't know what came over you. Did you want to do that before any of this, but held it back due to respect, or something?" She gave a hesitant nod. "Did the feeling of wanting to do that increase after I did the Tag-out?"

Hinata then froze again. _'It... It did increase when that happened... But then that means...'_

"That's why I did that, isn't it?" Hinata asked.

"If it increased after that, then the longer you're around me while in that state, the harder it is for your will to hold it back. It also means that you were exposed to the Emotion enhancement part of it. For example, if I was thinking like that, and wanted to do so, but held back due to respect for you, which is highly likely, then not only would I have a harder time not doing that... I might just jump you. I'm still not aware of the exact level of amplification for it, though. That's what troubles me."

"You mean to say that if we're both like that, and you perform the Tag-out..."

"Then we'd basically be screw each other so hard, and nothing will stop us. And if it happens in here, no one will know of it." Naruto stated.

Hinata took that moment to be a little bold. "Would you like to find out for sure?"

"Please tell me you're not still under the effects of it." Naruto asked.

"No, but it did get me a little bolder." Hinata replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Not yet, at least." Naruto told her. Then a thought occurred. "I wonder if Tsunade's back in the village."

Hinata found the topic change somewhat disheartening, but needed. "I don't know... should we check it out?"

"Let's find out tomorrow." Naruto suggested. "I'll be meditating in the Garden outside the waterfall. You can take the usual bed. I don't think I can trust myself not to do that after what just happened. I figure it best to let it blow over, you know?"

She nodded in agreement. "Also, there is to be a Council Meeting in a few days. I'll have to attend the meeting as the Uzumaki Clan head."

"We're not an official clan yet."

"Considering the fact there's already a seat for the Uzumaki Clan, I'm just filling it in."

"And if you can't make it?" Hinata asked.

"Then I'd have a Youki Clone ready for it, and after the meeting it will leave, make another one, seal it, and dispel. That way I can be there and on a mission at the same time. The first time, though, I'd be going in person, as my mother's heritage is going to be revealed. It will allow me to take the spot. I believe I could make a copy of my birth certificate, and show it to the Council. Then there is nothing they can do about it."

"but wouldn't they know of your father as well?"

"I'm afraid so. No one will see me as me after that, though. It will also give them some grounds to place me under the CRA. Because of this, I'll bring the official laws regarding the CRA. You said Fu could join in should I go for it. Am I to assume this has yet to change?"

"No, it's still in place. But don't you think we should go to her village in person first?"

"I had the same thought." Naruto stated. "If something does happen, Jiji will want us on the team, as we already know a local ninja."

"That's good for us. We have an advantage in localization." Hinata added.

-North Gate-

Someone was walking up to the Village Gate. "State your name and business."

"Of course. My name is...

00000x00000

EVIL CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!

Sorry, I just had to do that.

In regards to what truly happened between Hinata and Naruto, it was a simple BJ, but she was able to stop before going any further. She did get one shot from him, though. She did swallow it all, for those extreme perverts out there.

In any case, who is the surprise visitor? Why are they there?

Find out next time, on Naruto: Chakra Sage!

On an unrelated note, I was just killing off zombies before typing up the Zombie mission. That's kind of why I put it there.


	6. Chapter 6

...

**Chapter 6**

-Konohagakure Village Council, 4 days after Zombie mission-

All the Civilian Councils were not happy. Why is this? It's because Naruto Uzumaki was sitting in the room as a Shinobi Clan Head. When they tell him to get out, he replies with something somewhat obvious.

"I have no wish to be here myself. The only reason I am, is because I was asked to by the Hokage himself. So please be quiet about it."

It was at that point the Hyuuga Clan head came in. Hiashi Hyuuga sat down at his usual spot, which just so happened to be right next to Naruto. The Hokage came in right after Hiashi sat down.

"Now that everyone is here, minus the Elders, we can begin."

"Lord Hokage, that THING cannot be in here!" One of the Civilian Councils shouted.

"I already told you that I wouldn't be here if I had the choice." Naruto told him. "If I were you, then I'd shut my mouth, before I said something to get myself executed."

The Nara Clan head, Shikaku Nara, looked at Naruto. "Lord Hokage, I'm afraid that I'm stumped as to his presence as well. Would you care to enlighten us?"

"That happens to be the first topic on the agenda. I have kept it secret for far too long. The Heritage of one Naruto Uzumaki." Sarutobi stated.

"The Hyuuga Clan is already in the know. A few subtle hints from both him and his fiance are the only reason. They were never called by name, and as such, no one broke any laws." Hiashi stated.

"What are you talking about, Hiashi?" Inoichi asked.

"You're the mind reader. You figure it out." Hiashi replied.

"I'm afraid that, for some reason, I can't." Inoichi stated. "As I try, it just blocks me out."

"I believe the new seal works, Lord Hiashi." Naruto stated.

"That it does, Naruto." Hiashi stated. "I am extremely thankful for what you've done for our clan."

"I was only doing something that my fiance had asked me to help out with. You already know that."

Hiashi nodded in agreement. The Civilian Councilors were frowning at this, aside from Teuchi Ichiraku. "Naruto, is this what you've been doing these days?"

"I am sorry, Teuchi, but no. This happened a little over a month ago. Engagement, along with a Seal of the old Uzumaki Clan's Origin. Also, note that I could easily kill off anyone with a Caged Bird seal myself, if I wanted to. Anyone with good enough knowledge of seals, and the proper knowledge of the seal itself, can activate it. It's the same with all seals. Both my parents knew this, and they just so happened to have the full specifics on the Caged Bird Seal in their old Cottage. Lord Hokage, if we can continue."

Chouza Akimichi looked at Naruto. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were related to the Yondaime himself."

The Civilian Council, on cue, shouted out how impossible it was. That was when a strong presence shut them up. "And here I was trying to be nice to the ones that made my life hell." Naruto stated, causing them all to look at him. "Chouza Akimichi, correct?" Chouza nodded. "You are correct. I am related to him. I'm his son."

They all looked at him in horror. "I have the documents to prove it, as well as a picture of him when he had just graduated from the Academy. Lord Hokage, did you bring the picture from my graduation?"

"That I did, Naruto." Sarutobi took out a folder, and passed a picture from it around. Naruto also took this moment to hand him the photo.

"Compare the two pictures. We are both 12 in those pictures. If you notice, the only difference happens to be the Whisker marks on my face, which happens to be a birthmark." Naruto stated calmly. "However, I am not here to represent the Namikaze Clan. I was asked to come so I can represent the old Uzumaki Clan. Of which, my mother was a part of. Lord Hokage, the birth certificate." He pulled out a folder himself, and tossed it towards the Hokage, who caught it.

"This happens to be the original copy of it." Sarutobi looked at Naruto. "Where did you manage to find it?"

"The estate I've been staying at. That's the exact same one my fiance had looked at." Naruto stated. "As you can tell, the document happens to be old, and I made a copy in case someone decides to get rid of it. The hospital doesn't have records of me, except for when I was in there after I was born. None of my birth records are there, as they were placed in the estate long ago."

Sarutobi stated. "These documents are completely real. Take a good look at it, and you will find just what you have done." He passed around the Birth Certificate, and everyone was either disgusted, shocked, or flat out surprised. Hiashi and Teuchi were the only exceptions. Hiashi because he was informed, Teuchi, because he figured that's who they were.

"Are you aware of the consequences of your actions regarding the Heir to not one, but 2 nearly wiped out Clans?" Naruto stated. "I have gone over every law passed since the creation of this village. I have each and every piece memorized. I am also aware of the Clan Restoration Act, which I would fall under. I will tell you right here and now, it will not happen without restrictions."

"That is not possible." Shibi Aburame stated.

"Quite the opposite, actually." Naruto stated. "I said I have read up on any and all laws passed since the creation of this village. That means the CRA as well. During the Nidaime's reign, there was a small piece added to it. Lord Hokage, second page of the packet in the folder. I took the liberty of highlighting it. It clearly states that, if the male in question requests it, then they can provide circumstances for acceptance. I have the option to either take it or not, and if I do, then I can name my conditions for it if I wish."

"He's right. It is there." Sarutobi stated, before passing it around. The councilors, civilian and shinobi, were surprised at how he got a hold of that kind of knowledge, bar Hiashi. He was completely in the know of what Naruto has been doing.

"What will it take to put you in the CRA, Young Naruto." Shikaku asked.

"The way anyone else goes under it is not the way I would prefer it. That practically sells political power, which no one truly needs. As such, the first condition is the ones I marry will only marry me because of their own choice, not because they were coerced, forced, or asked to. Second, they must love me for me, and not what my parents had, or the name. There will be a total of 3 that will be able to determine this. As such, I would have the right to refuse someone that asks."

The Haruno representative glared at him. "You will not refuse my daughter."

"Unfortunately for Sakura, Ms. Haruno, she's already taken. I've been overseeing her relationship with someone else. As such, she is not on the list of candidates. At this point, there are only 2 possibilities, and they already have confirmation. One is not of this village, either." Naruto stated. "Sakura Haruno is currently in a relationship with Sasuke Uchiha, and I have been watching over it at Sasuke's request. I have been aware of it from the beginning, as well. She has started becoming a True Kunoichi, as he wanted."

"Wait... That's why she's been coming home sweaty these days... How are you in the know of this?" Any hatred of Naruto was gone in that statement. There was only curiosity in it, and that confused the other Civilian Councilors.

"The only reason the relationship started was because of a bet while we were in the Ninja Academy. I won the bet, and it turned up more results than I had anticipated. The result was Sasuke giving her advice on how to score a date with him. I am not allowed to share that information, and she would not reveal it herself. She has not stopped improving herself since. As of 6 days ago, I have stopped watching over her, as I believe it to be unnecessary. I can only stated 2 that he would be somewhat interested in at our age, and one of them is taken already. Ino Yamanaka, I am sorry Inoichi, does not meet the requirements Sasuke himself laid out. She is still classified as a fangirl in his eyes." Naruto explained. "I could go on, but I wouldn't want to bore you with the details."

"On to the next reason for this meeting." Sarutobi stated, gaining everyone's attention. "It appears as though we have a very big threat approaching in the future. I am not sure of the specifics myself. It is another reason Naruto Uzumaki has been asked to attend."

"I do not have the specifics myself, but I can bring someone who does. In fact, I have told you all that I know at the moment, Lord Hokage." Naruto stated. "I would need to bring in a summon for this."

"Nothing too big." Sarutobi stated.

Naruto went through a few handsigns. "Summoning Jutsu!" A small phoenix appeared.

"**Naruto? Why did you summon me, and not Kon?"** The Phoenix asked.

"Unfortunately, Kon is a little too big for the purposes here, Kobi. The information we have received from the Tanuki, is the reason I summoned at all." Naruto told him.

"**I understand. Thankfully, everyone in the alliance is in the know about it. The Dragon Summoner should have the full details, though. Why don't you ask him?"**

"In case you didn't notice, he is not here at the moment." Naruto pointed out, causing the Phoenix to look around.

"**Point taken."**

"You can summon a Phoenix?" Shibi asked, showing the slightest amount of surprise. 

"Would it be so much of a surprise if I told you the Phoenix Clan has stuck with the Namikaze Clan in their blood? It was signed 4 generations before me, and it passed down to my father, who told them about me. I had only learned of them right after I had graduated from the Academy. There are a select few Summoning contracts that function in that manner. The Phoenix, Dragon, and Kitsune happen to be 3 of them."

"Kitsune contract?" Shikaku asked. "Who would dare sign it?"

"I believe a better question is: Where is it?" Shibi asked.

"The Kitsune contract is unique, even among the Heritage Summons, as they are called. It is the only Summoning Contract that can be signed in a Mindscape. In fact, that's where I signed it, along with one Hinata Hyuuga. Kobi, if you would?"

"**Gladly."** Kobi took that moment to explain what was going on with Sunagakure. **"We have received this information from the Jinchuuriki in Sunagakure, however, it is not Sunagakure that is the original planner for this attack. The Mount Myoboku Toads have done a little research, and found something out about a new village to the Northwest. Otogakure is the one to propose the attack, and we have found out the leader of the village. It just so happens to be a Rogue Ninja from this village. S-class Rogue, Orochimaru of the Sannin. For this reason, we can expect something else to happen before he attacks."**

"Where did you acquire this information?" One of the Civilian Councilors asked.

"There is a Summoning Alliance. Actually, there are two, and they have recently allied with each other." Naruto stated. "One alliance dealt with the Toads, Slugs, and Monkey Clans. Lord Hokage is a summoner of the Monkeys, Jiraiya of the Sannin is of the Toads, and Tsunade Senju is of the Slugs. There there is the Phoenixian Alliance, consisting of the Phoenix Clan, which I summon from, the Dragon Clan, which Sasuke Uchiha summons from, and the Clans each Bijuu came from. This includes the Kitsune. Summoners of Each Clan, and the Jinchuuriki of each Bijuu are currently in the know."

"Why would we side with Kitsune? They are..."

"If you say evil or anything of the like, then I will summon one here and now, and they can tell you the difference between a Kitsune and a Yoko. They Kyuubi is the only Kitsune that has been on both sides of the spectrum. The night he attacked, he was in a Yoko-state. Normally, he sticks to Kitsune, and that means nothing painful. Just practical jokes, Pranks, and the like. No killing unless needed." Naruto interrupted.

Just then, a Kitsune appeared in front of him. **"Naruto, we have a bit of a problem."**

Naruto sighed. "Kituno, I know that I happen to be the container of Lord Kyuubi, but that does not mean I am him."

"**No, this does not regard the Clan itself. It regards the alliance."**

The civilians were livid. "Kituno, why don't you explain to everyone else here the difference between a Kitsune and a Yoko? It would be better for someone who knows the differences between the two, and not someone that happens to be ignorant of the matter, or doesn't know the full details."

Kituno looked around. His eyes rested on Hiashi and Sarutobi longer than the others. **"I highly doubt that anyone but Sarutobi would listen, much less believe me. The one with the pale eyes resembles Lady Hinata, though."**

"That's because that's her father." Naruto told him.

"**That explains it. Alright, listen up, and don't interrupt me."** Kituno went into the details of the Kitsune and the way they view Yoko. **"The Kitsune Clan does not get along with the Yoko, and the only Kitsune that has ever acted like a Yoko, if only briefly, happens to be Lord Kyuubi, for a reason. It happens to be the fact that he became a Bijuu due to a taint from the Juubi when it was sealed. All Bijuu were once Summons before they became Bijuu. Lord Kyuubi is no exception. Aside from him and the Hachibi, no other Bijuu was a Boss of their Summoning Clans."**

The Council was actually starting to see the differences, but Shikaku was a little curious about something. "Your name is Kituno, correct?"

"**Yes, it is. You have a question, I believe?"**

He nodded. "What caused you to work with the Toad Clan that has been with our village, and yet a Kyuubi level Kitsune attacked it?"

"**I am afraid that Lord Kyuubi was forced to revert to his Yoko-state. We Kitsune are not completely in the know about it ourselves, but we are aware of how it can happen. If not for the fact we understand the circumstances involving Lord Kyuubi, then we would never even agree with it. There is also the matter of the Alliance regarding the Toad and the Phoenix Clans. It was an unspoken alliance due to the fact one Minato Namikaze has summoned from both Clans. And before you say it's impossible, I should let you know that Naruto has 2 summons."**

"3 now, actually." Naruto stated. "Finally got the Third yesterday. Gamabunta was pleased I chose him over Katsuyuu."

"**I'd imagine."** Kituno nodded. **"Anyway, Kitodo thought we should let you know. We've let the others in the alliance know, and they will be telling their summoners."**

Naruto was in thought at this. "We'd need to send word to the Tanuki. Something is off about the Kazekage, and if Orochimaru is involved, then I'd go far enough to say he'd be willing to assassinate the Kazekage if he didn't agree. We need someone to check out the deserts of Wind Country for any semblance of a corpse. That's the Tanuki's territory, so it's obvious they should check it out. When they find it, they should let the Ichibi Jinchuuriki know, and then the alliance. Maybe we can stop an unwanted war before it begins." Naruto looked at the others. "Am I right in believing this is the best action to take? Cut losses down to the minimal, and stop things before they can possibly get out of hand?"

The Shinobi side nodded, along with several Civilian Councilors. Only a select few didn't agree. "I see only 3 didn't agree with that." Sarutobi stated. "Kituno, this action is to be taken."

"If I may, Lord Hokage?" Shikaku asked.

"Go ahead."

"Naruto, how would you figure that out?" Shikaku asked. "And where did you get the power to do that?"

"**It is because Lord Kyuubi."**

"I'm sorry, Kituno, but that's where you're wrong. I'm sure all of you are aware of my pranking ways when I was younger, correct?" Everyone nodded. Nobody wanted to get hit with one of his pranks. "Are you aware of how hard it would be for Chuunin to plant a stink-bomb in an ANBU headquarters, and not get caught doing so?" This surprised Sarutobi himself.

"That was you?"

"Of course." Naruto stated. "What's more is, back then I had no knowledge of my tenant. There is no way I'd be able to ask for help in that event from him. There's also the fact I did this at 9 years old. It is my love for pranking that allows me to come up with that, along with the information on Rogues. A Great Prankster is also a good Trap Maker. The Best Trap Makers are also highly adept at Strategies regarding defense and rerouting. Considering the events in my past, what would you say is vital for me to live this long, Shikaku?"

"Traps... You mean to say you've been developing your strategies with Pranking as a child?" Shikaku asked.

"That wasn't the original intention. It was just a way to gain some kind of acknowledgment at the time. About a month before I graduated from the academy, when I stumbled across my parent's hidden abode, I found out that my father was a bit of a prankster himself. Because he was a prankster, he noticed that you have to plan each step carefully, just like a Trap Master. The same thing applies to battle strategy. So basically, I use my experience in pranking to come up with battle strategies. That's also how I came up with this." Naruto replied.

Everyone was silent. They had someone that could be as dangerous as a Nara Clan member in battle strategy, and they never even noticed. Shikaku was impressed. "Everything you just said not only makes sense, but is true. The amount of planning used in pranking is high. For someone like Naruto, in which no one wants to be on his pranking list, no one wants him to turn his entire supply of planning experience on their life. If he did, he'd be worse than a Nara in that regard."

"I concur." Inoichi stated. "Even the worst in the IT division are afraid of his pranks."

"Not to mention some of the ANBU." Shibi added. "It takes a lot to make an ANBU scared. Yet they are afraid of being pranked by him."

"And now you see why he's more dangerous than you'd think." Shikaku finished. "Naruto, I haven't forgotten that little bet we had."

"Why don't we let Hiashi Hyuuga give the results of it? After all it was him that I asked to oversee the results of it." Naruto stated, earning a nod.

"Yes. The only one that was even remotely suspicious was one Sakura Haruno. Even her Sensei, Kurenai Yuuhi, seemed unaware of it. Not even ANBU were aware, except for the 3 guarding him."

Each Shinobi Clan Head frowned, aside from Naruto, who was inwardly smirking, and Hiashi, who was smart enough not to bet on it. "Alright then. Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza, Shibi, and Tsume: It looks like I win our little bet."

Teuchi was a little confused. "What bet?"

"A few days ago, Lord Hokage had to attend a meeting regarding his Summoning Clan. I was also present, however, it would appear as no one noticed he was gone. I believe that you all are wondering just what happened?" The Civilian Council nodded. "As I was supposed to attend the meeting as well, I proposed a plan to Lord Hokage. This way, no one would know he is gone, and the village is not without leadership."

"What was the plan?" Councilwoman Haruno asked.

"I would use a Shadow Clone along with my own version of the Transformation Jutsu, which is more of a Shape-shifting Jutsu, to take his place in the office. However, I noticed a problem with the Shadow Clone that would immediately make that plan useless. So instead, I used a much more durable Clone. My own version that Kyuubi and I came up with together. It has all the properties of the Shadow Clone, but can bleed, and continue to fight. I can't make more than 5 of them at once. We call it the Youki Clone, as it has at least one tail worth of his Chakra. I can make thousands of Shadow Clones with ease, but I can only make up to 5 of them. I still can't use them for physical training, but anything else is transferred back upon dispelling."

"So it was a Youki Clone combined with the Transformation Jutsu? Any Shinobi would have seen it." Inoichi stated.

"If you noticed, I said my version of the Transformation Jutsu. I'm sure a few of you have seen my Sexy Jutsu. It has even knocked Lord Hokage unconscious. It was on the verge of being labeled forbidden. However, there was one piece of it that makes it even more dangerous. It's not a mere illusion. It's an all out transformation. Meaning I become an actual 17 year old female, inside and out. That means I can use it to turn into the Hokage himself, and no one will notice. That seems to be the case." Naruto explained.

The rest of the council saw a lot of danger in the plan. "For those of you who think this kind of plan was a ploy to take over, you're sadly mistaken. I'm the only one that knows the full specifics of the Jutsu, as it was created in a Jutsu of my creation. As such, I'm the only one that knows it. Even though Konohamaru, grandson of the Hokage, knows the Sexy Jutsu, and it's only because he kept pestering me about it, his is still the original Transformation Jutsu. I didn't tell him about the whole, real transformation part."

"You have any proof of that claim?" Shibi asked.

"You can ask Jiraiya of the Sannin, who was on the receiving end of the second level of the Sexy Jutsu, called the Harem Jutsu. He's also a self-proclaimed Super Pervert, meaning he would know the difference between a real and a fake. Ask him for confirmation, if you wish. I have yet to unleash the Third Level. There has been no need for it just yet." Naruto explained.

Sarutobi nodded. "I can attest to that. It happened to him in my office. Speaking of which, you never truly explained the Third level."

"Those jutsu are demeaning for women!" Tsume shouted.

"Why do you think I don't use it that often?" Naruto asked. "That's the exact reason. I created it for Self-defense against the majority of the population. You know that at least 80% of the males in the village are perverts, though they'd never admit it. Another 18 or 19% of males are strictly closet perverts. There are only 9 that I can count that are not all out perverts. They all agree that perverted actions are wrong, and if it happens they regret it. I happen to be one of them. I regret the actions I took to get it, but I don't regret making it as it is highly effective. It also helped me survive, and for that, I know it is useful. I consider them Anti-pervert Ninjutsu. There are only 3 right now, so you know."

Everyone nodded, seeing the application fit nicely. "Of course, that doesn't mean it won't seem perverted. Even I see this. At least they weren't made to be a pervert."

"It would seem to cause a Knockout via Nosebleed." Shikaku stated, not once being targeted with it.

"More like Perverted nosebleed. Bigger perverts: Blood loss." Naruto stated. "I think a few had to go to a hospital after that."

"Yes, but only 3." Sarutobi stated. "For the last order of business, there is the little matter of his inheritance."

"What do you mean, Lord Hokage?"

"There was one thing your father left outside of his estate. It was never put in there, as far as I know. It is his famed Jutsu."

Naruto was immediately behind him. "Completed it, and got rid of the signal." Everyone saw that Naruto was right behind the Hokage, arms crossed. "However, mine is pure speed. His is like a Reverse summon to his Kunai. You can see that I never used a kunai. I can still back trace it, to use a seal he placed long ago. There is still one problem I've got to work out. That's the tunnel vision. It's more of a battle ready version of the Shunshin."

He then spoke up again from his seat, but they all were looking at the last spot. "As you can see," the form faded. "It also leaves behind an afterimage, as a Taijutsu master might call it." Everyone turned to him. "And now you know that I don't really need that one. However, my heritage, though announced in here, is not to be released out of these Chambers until after I become Chuunin. At least now I can go for my father's ideas that were never truly finished without much worry. And by the way, I saved your asses from another Rogue Uchiha."

This caught everyones attention. "What do you mean?" One of the Civilians asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way but..." He sighed. "All your kiss up attempts, and thoughts of a lot more Sharingan, along with Itachi killing off the Clan would have made him go Rogue if he didn't get strong enough to beat him. Now, Itachi isn't even on his list of targets. At least... not in the sense you'd think. It's no longer vengeance for Itachi. No, there is no longer any vengeance on Sasuke's mind. This has already been confirmed. If Itachi dies, Sasuke will do so, but only because that's what Itachi would want."

"What would you know?"

"The truth behind the massacre." Naruto stated, a little contempt in his voice. Sarutobi stiffened, if only to make sure everyone else wouldn't know that he already knew that Naruto knew about it.

Naruto took that moment to open a private link between himself and Sarutobi.

"_Lord Hokage, I noticed that you tensed up when I said that. It was mentioned at the Summoning Meeting. Everyone that was there knows that I know. Heck, aside from Kakashi, everyone on my team knows. You know this."_

"_It was to keep up with appearances, Naruto. If not for that, I know that no one else would think much of it. The Elders, and myself, are the only ones to know of the truth. As such, no one would think you'd be able to hear it."_

"What truth could there be?" A random Civilian shouted, knocking Naruto out of the link.

"The truth behind the Massacre is not my story to tell. Either Sasuke himself must tell you, or the Elders along with the Hokage. Sasuke Uchiha knows the truth, and now is trying to correct the mistake the Uchiha Clan was about to make, along with every other mistake they made beforehand. He's taken it upon himself to rid the Clan of it's shames. And it all starts back during the reign of the Shodai Hokage. With Madara Uchiha. Or as the Phoenixian Alliance calls him, the Bane of the Bijuu."

This sent gasps throughout the room. Inoichi tried reading Naruto's mind, only to find that he couldn't. "I can't tell if there is truth to your claim."

"Like Hiashi, you can't read my mind. There are two reasons for me, but only one for him. I have several mental barriers, mainly because of Kyuubi. I'd need them up. Thing is, he hasn't tried tearing them down, but instead strengthened it. The other reason applies to both of us. Mind altering, or reading Jutsu have no effect on those with the seal he has on him. I have that same seal, but for a different reason than mentioned. As does he."

"Explain." Shikaku stated.

"The seal itself was not originally a Mind Protection Seal. It was a Analysis blocking seal. It is similar to the Caged Bird Seal, but without the risk. There is nothing that enslaves them, so Hiashi is not under my control, nor am I under his. It will prevent anyone, friend or foe from harnessing anything from the body, even the nutrient levels. Basically, anything from a bloodline, to something common, such as Taijutsu form, cell structure, nothing will get out. Any analysis will prove useless, as any tampering with the corpse will result in immediate disposal. The Mind Protection is also a way to combat the Cursed Seal of Heaven that Anko has. It cannot get rid of it, but it will prevent it from being placed on someone. None of the effects will take hold. With the possibility of Orochimaru coming back, I'm glad that Sasuke has one on him as well."

"How so?"

"Well, I've done a little research myself. The Cursed Seal of Heaven messes with the mind, enticing the one it curses to use its power. As such, any of the other effects will not take hold, either. He'd pass out afterwards, but other than that, nothing bad will happen. The only exceptions to Mind techniques happens to be if they, themselves, initiate a telepathic conversation, or if both have the seal itself. I have the seal, and its complete structure is under wraps. It's a permanent replacement for the Caged Bird Seal. As for Sasuke, I think we should know what his goal before he left was. Perhaps that would help with reasoning."

Sarutobi's eyes widened. "Wait a minute... The Sharingan..."

"Bingo. If he wants every Jutsu in the world, regardless of the fact he wouldn't be able to use Uzumaki-Specific Jutsu, and yes there are some, he'd want something that would allow him to copy all of that Jutsu. What better way than with a Sharingan?" Naruto asked. Everyone saw his point there and nodded.

"Well, this kind of seal would help all of our citizens with a Bloodline." A Civilian stated.

"Not going to happen." Naruto said, earning a few glares. "Sasuke only has it due to the fact he's on my team and has a bloodline. Hinata, also on my team, has it for more than that. She has for a few reasons. One, because she has Byakugan. Two, because it would stop the Caged Bird Seal from being placed. Three, because she's my fiance, and has been since before we were born. The Hyuuga Clan only has partial access to it. Anyone that gives out the details without the expressed permission from one with Uzumaki Blood will not be able to say anything on it, or it could very well kill them. It may not be proven, but that's something the majority of Uzumaki-Specific Seals do. The Jutsu are another story, and this is unless the one being told is an Uzumaki by birth. Any alterations can be sensed. My only guess is someone looks after the Uzumaki and can tell when someone gives out their secrets. I cannot stress the importance of this enough, if you can't tell. Which is why I'm telling you this now, instead of when, not if, it happens."

After he sighed, he continued. "Now for the final topic. Danzou Shimura is not here at this meeting for a reason."

This confused everyone but Sarutobi. "He is correct. The other Elders are also not here for the same reason. It appears as though Danzou Shimura has been working with several Rogues on the outside, and even helped to overthrow another villages leader, of which we are not allies."

"The only reason I am in the know about this one is because I'm the one that brought the information to Lord Hokage's attention in the first place, and even got him the proof. I'm sure you're all aware of the mass of pranks hitting the housing of each Council member, and then some. That was what I needed to get in, get the information, and get out. This was a request by Lord Hokage, and the fact that he told me the how is irrelevant, and he wouldn't know a thing, I had free reign. It was to cause enough Chaos that the ANBU would be too busy trying to figure out how it was going on, and it would catch Danzou's attention, and he'd send some of his ROOT ANBU to help out. Needless to say, it worked as planned. I was never spotted, and I managed to get in and out without being noticed."

"So it WAS you!" Hiashi nearly shouted.

"The only reason I said what I did is because no one was to know of it until it was brought to light. And also, as you probably figured out, I didn't really lie. I told you the truth, but at the same time, I didn't tell you if I did or not. You just assumed I didn't due to the way it was progressing, as all of it could very well be the truth." Naruto replied, causing everyone to shut up. Hiashi was silently cursing himself.

"And you should know that the Uchiha that were killed by Itachi have had some of their Sharingan taken from the corpses and implanted into his right arm and eye. That is more than enough for High Treason alone. Add in his dealings with Orochimaru, and another threat that has yet to rear it's ugly head, but known to be out there, then we have enough for an execution. Homura and Koharu are going for a trial, but all evidence points to Danzou being executed. The evidence we have on him is staggering at best. It is best that he is executed in secret. Anyone that helps him escape will be considered traitors, and will be executed on the spot. Is that Clear?" Sarutobi stated, his voice cold and dripping with Venom.

Everyone nodded. "Also, I thank you for your help in this, Naruto. Had you not stumbled upon his hideout, I would never have the proof to pull this off. Only the suspicions which I could never act on."

"Anything to help out. You know I don't really like the guy either. Besides, he doesn't even know of the Curse on the Sharingan." Naruto replied, earning a few looks of surprise. "What you didn't know? Well... I can't say I'm surprised. Those with a Sharingan are supposedly cursed because of a breach in a deal. It was at least 80 years ago that it happened. The one known as the Bane of the Bijuu is the one that breached the deal, and believe me when I say, when that happened, the Sharingan was cursed by the one who created it. Sasuke is only using a partially uncursed Sharingan. As long as he abides by one vow he made, his will remain uncursed until the Bane of the Bijuu is truly dead."

"What exactly is this curse?" Shikaku asked.

"By that, do you mean, where does it reside so one can get rid of it? If that's the case, then the only way to get rid of the Curse itself is by retribution and penance to the one they wronged. If you're looking for a physical aspect, then there is none. For some reason, though, Itachi was not affected by it." Naruto explained.

"Well, then what are the effects of this curse?"

"A massive amount of hatred, high sense of superiority, almost to a fault, and a sick obsession with revenge. The curse itself was meant to wipe them out, and it seems that it worked. Just not the way it was planned. There are 3 living Uchiha right now, one of which, I couldn't tell you how he's alive. He should have been dead for 80 years at least, for after he got the Sharingan Cursed, he attacked the Shodai Hokage after trying to control the Kyuubi at the Valley of the End. I think anyone worth their salt would know who he is."

"Madara," Teuchi started.

"Uchiha..." Chouza finished.

"You mean he's alive?" Tsume shouted.

"I'm afraid so. And what's more is: He's after a weapon. One more powerful than any Jinchuuriki. However, that weapon is far too dangerous for anything. It has come to my attention that even the Kyuubi no Kitsune fears it." Naruto stated, shocking everyone present.

"_**Kit, switch out. We will need to do something, and I'm going to have to explain it."**_

_'Not happening. Not here at least.'_

"_**Then bring out a Shadow Clone, and let me switch with it!"**_

_'Wait a minute... Not the Shadow Clone. Youki Clone, but also transfer your consciousness into it as well!'_

"_**What are you... Wait... That might actually work."**_

"Okay, I'm about to try something out, and I think it could help us out in the explanation. Just don't go ballistic if it works." Naruto stated, causing others to get up and step back. Naruto made a handsign, and charged some of the Kyuubi's Chakra.

"_**NOW!"**_

"Youki Clone Jutsu!" There was a puff of smoke next to Naruto.

When the smoke left, there wasn't a blonde hair, blue eyed teenager. No, what appeared was a man in his early twenties, with bright red hair, wearing an Orange T-shirt, showing off a body that was built for speed and little strength. There was a pair of Dark Red, ANBU styled pants on him. The eyes were a Blood Red color, with black slits.

He looked around, tested his muscles, and then smiled. **"Glad you figured out that plan, Naruto. This is by far, the most insane plan you've come up with."**

"You know how I think. And you also know that the more insane the plan, the better it works for me."

"**Well, you do specialize in the Bat-shit Insane and the Impossible. Can't say I'm surprised when I think about it."**

"Naruto, who is this?" Sarutobi asked, suddenly wary of the new male.

"**My apologies, Hiruzen Sarutobi. I should have introduced myself. However, if I did, everyone that held a grudge because of the event 13 years ago would either cower in fear, or go insane and start trying to attack me, instead of him."** The man pointed at Naruto. **"I think that's more than enough for the smarter ones to figure out who I am. What do you think, Shikaku Nara?"**

The Shinobi Clan Heads had their eyes widen. Hiashi suddenly had a small smile on his face. "Looks like you found a way to give him a body, no?"

"It's only a temporary measure, Hiashi." Naruto stated. "I basically make a Clone for him to use, and if it is supposed to dispel, then he'd go back to his true body, which is still in the seal. Thankfully, I can still dispel it from a distance, and he can't go too far from me."

Everyone nodded.

"**Alright, I have a few things to say. First off: Where the hell do you think attacking a CHILD? No demon in their right mind would do that! The only one to ever do that was the ORIGINAL Bijuu, and he's sealed in your fucking MOON!"** This outburst was mainly directed towards the Civilian Councilors, and they all cowered in fear, or started coughing at the killing intent. **"I may not have wanted to attack this village in the first place, but after what you've done to this kid? YOU ACTUALLY DESERVE IT FOR YOUR FUCKING STUPIDITY!"**

"Kyuubi!" At this, all Killing Intent was suddenly washed away.

"**You're lucky he wants to protect this village. Personally, with what you idiots put him through, I can't say I'd do the same. You all would have been completely destroyed if you had done that to a mere C-class demon. What do you think would happen if you did that to a Bijuu, which is Considered a high S-class regardless of species?"** The man, now known as Kyuubi ended up asking. **"There wouldn't be a village left after 5 years. Of that, you can be certain."**

This caught everyone by surprise, but not as much as his next statement. **"What also gets me is the strength of Naruto's will. I wouldn't be able to take over his mind, seal or not, if I wanted to. The only exception is if he lets me do so. No one, not even a deity can move him when his will is involved. Of that, I can be certain. If Fate had his way, Naruto wouldn't even be here. That's the way it is with all Uzumaki Clan Members. For them, Impossible is but a word. But him? Impossible doesn't even begin to describe him. His whole existence, along with everything else in his life, is impossible for anyone. Human, or Demon. This includes the fact he has any sanity left."**

This sent everyone that wasn't accustomed to extreme shock, meaning the civilians minus Teuchi and Haruno, pass out. Anyone that didn't was surprised that anyone, especially a Human, would get a compliment, especially of that caliber. **"And that's just the beginning. Because of everything, even I envy him. You call it a sin. A demon? Admitting it is a sin. I have no problems admitting it for him. I give credit where credit is due. Any Bijuu would agree with me when I say: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has a stronger will than any creature that has EVER existed."**

Haruno was surprised that anyone would compliment Naruto, much less a Demon. "Kyuubi, we've already been through this. I don't need that kind of publicity."

"**No, you need someone to acknowledge something about you. If there's one thing that you deserve to be acknowledged for: It's your willpower. You can create Thousands of Shadow Clones with ease, and that deserves some merit, as even your Hokage can only make, at most, 60. Even then, he wouldn't be able to fight. Yet you could make 2,000 and take on an army for an hour, and keep STILL going. Yet the strength of your will deserves more merit than that, as any Demon could do that, yet no demon, Bijuu or not, could ever have the strength of will you do."**

"I think we all want to know what your next point is." Inoichi stated. "I think we know enough to see that you care about him more than anyone else in this village does."

"**Except one. There is only one that I would prefer he be with instead of me, at least of those that stay in the village. She happens to be on his team. Even if Kakashi won't help train him, I would."** He then noticed the unconscious Councilors. **"Kit, you want to wake them up? I think they'd need to be awake for the next bit."**

"You going to yell at them again?"

"**Only if they show their stupidity."**

Naruto chuckled at that. Naruto went through a few handsigns. "Suiton: Douse." A small cloud appeared over each of the unconscious Councilors and then rained on them. They were awake, and wet. **"You finally got to test it out. Nice."**

No one spoke up against Naruto now. In fact, most of the Councilors were scared of the Body Kyuubi had now. "What is this Next bit?"

"**It has to deal with Team 7, Under Kakashi Hatake. They have already been training in ways no other Genin team would. The fact of the matter is, they are in more danger than any other team, even when it comes to an ANBU team that has had their cover blown, with no back up, out of supplies, out numbered 10,000 to 1, outgunned, and shit out of luck. Team 7 is in more danger, not because of me, but because of what's after the Juubi. The one thing any demon in their right mind fears. Madara, if what everything we have is true, would be after the Juubi, and ultimately, the destruction of the entire planet. Not even I could do that. He is rightfully feared. The only one to ever harness the Juubi's power was the one you know as the Rokudo Sennin."**

"That's a big claim you make there." Hiashi stated. "How do we know the truth of it?"

"Oh, it's true." Sarutobi stated. "Madara is known as the Bane of the Bijuu for a reason. However, the Bijuu were all different before the Rokudo Sennin sealed the Juubi in the moon."

"**That is correct. At one point, I was just a Kitsune. Then the Juubi came along, and after it was sealed, it left behind a taint. I was affected by it, and now I tend to have bouts of Yoko-like behavior. Something that I never liked. Kitsune and Yoko have highly differing views on actions. The night I attacked, I was forced into Yoko-state, and then forced to attack by Madara himself. I'm still not sure how the hell he survived all these years. However, he's back, and now he's after the Juubi. By proxy, he'd want the Bijuu for the taint. For this reason, I'd rather stay sealed inside of Naruto here."**

"Wait, you WANT to be sealed?" Tsume nearly shouted, mainly because of surprise.

"It's because of the Uzumaki Bloodline. I'm the Third one to actually manifest the Unique piece of it. Or rather, have the ability to awaken it. I haven't yet."

"You do realize that mentioning it alone would give grounds for the CRA." Sarutobi warned.

"And I stand by my conditions. Otherwise, the CRA will not affect me." Naruto told him. "These conditions will also apply to any Uzumaki that is born from me. By the way, a Bloodline like that of the Koori Clan, which allowed use of the Hyouton Element, would not manifest in my children, as that's part of the Uzumaki Clan's bloodline. If my children have two or more elements, they can combine them naturally. That's the basic part of the Bloodline. Thing is, there is one combination of 3 Elements that, not only does it negate the basic piece, only allows those 3 Elements and grants one element that has only been seen Twice in Uzumaki History. That's the same combination I have. Heck, it's so rare, there is no record of a name in the entire history of the Uzumaki Clan, as far as I know. I intend on naming the element for its properties, which I will not discuss, like the rest of my Clan that already knows of it."

"**Anyone outside of the Uzumaki Clan that knows of it, knows to never talk about it, under penalty of death. This was a decree 150 years ago in the Uzumaki Clan, on the deathbed of the last Uzumaki that had it."** Kyuubi told them. **"He wasn't able to master it before he died, but came close. For this element, mastery is not in how well you can use it, but the amount of Jutsu you learn using it, along with how many Normal Fire Jutsu you can use with it. The Grand Fireball Jutsu that the Uchiha use can be used with this Element, but for one to use a C-rank with an S-rank level, that is hard. It is deadly to Evil creatures, however, if a creature is not inherently of Evil nature, a Kitsune being a prime example, it will not do as much damage. If said creature is tainted, this Element could very well get rid of said taint."**

"I just said that I wasn't explaining it!"

"**That's the extent I'm going to go into it, as that would explain my other reason for wanting to stay sealed for now."**

Everyone was shocked at this. "One more slip up, and that's the last you're seeing for a while."

"**Hey, they need to know that things are going to be different around here. You know that."**

"That may be the case but that doesn't mean..." He then noticed everyone around him. "Sorry about that."

"No worries. I guess I've gotten used to it." the Haruno replied. "Anyway, what did he mean by 'for now'?"

"We found a way to transfer his consciousness, without transferring any of his Youki, or his original body. He would regain it eventually, and he'd still stick with me. We already have an agreement on that. We ar bound by a Soul Oath, so if he goes against that, He'd die anyway." Naruto stated. "There will be no worries about him. As long as I want to protect this village, so will he. He should've protected the village anyway, instead of attacking it, as he was, and still is, the Guardian of the Forests. This village is surrounded by forests, and therefore, in his territory. Of course, he'd protect it."

"**It makes the Kitsune Clan happy with my freedom of a prison, Naruto happy because of not having to deal with me in his head, and also me happy, as I'd no longer be affected by the taint when the transfer does happen. At the same time, the villagers would still be safe, as I wouldn't have to worry about shifting into Yoko-state... at least, that's the theory. If I am forced into Yoko-state, Naruto can instantly revert me back to Kitsune state, as we have developed a sort of Soul bond. He can snap me out of any Genjutsu, as I can do to him as well."**

"Not to mention it would be fatal for Madara's plans. If Kyuubi goes full size and I'm up against Madara, I'd be in hiding, not on the front lines, knocking him out of Genjutsu that Madara would place." Naruto stated. "At this point, you kill him, you endanger the entire village with the Kitsune Clan, the Phoenix Clan, the Dragon Clan, and quite a few others. You're already on bad terms with the Bakeneko Clan, due to your attempts with Tora and her descendants. If Nibi comes, and I am not around, be prepared for hell to break lose. Literally. You kill me, and by proxy him, you've basically got the Clans of Every Bijuu, along with the Phoenix and Dragon Clans. The Toads and Slugs may just help them. The Monkey summons of the Sarutobi Clan might help destroy the place as well. You never know. They all have an alliance, so, before you go and attack me again, you might want to reconsider your options, and the consequences of each one before you act."

"**He makes a good point. One that I don't think you should take lightly. Honestly? I wouldn't mind either way with what he was put through. In him, you have either a powerful ally, or a dangerous enemy. So make the smart decision, and don't bother attacking him. You will regret it, if you do."** Kyuubi then turned to Naruto. **"I'm not sticking around here. We'll talk about that other idea of yours later on. I've still got to figure out a few details on it. Trying to incorporate some of the features we both want will not be easy to handle, much less be able to add into any metal you'd normally find around here, you know?"**

"I'm aware. We'll consider the options on it again later." Naruto replied, earning a nod and a poof from Kyuubi.

"What idea is this?" Shikaku asked.

"Unless we can work out the problems in it, we can't really do much with it. As such, no details will be revealed. However, I have been having Shadow Clones work in the Forges of the Village. This way I can use the experience to forge the items required for the idea. None of them are offensive weapons, and once made, I may release some of the details. Until then, details are strictly under wraps, as it might not come about." Naruto replied. One of the other councilors was about to say something.

"That means don't ask, because nothing is certain about it as of yet." (A/N: For those of you who are wondering, this is the armor talked about in the question last chapter. The voting is still going on as of this typing, and is not likely to be released until the Chuunin Exams, if it does come about.)

Sarutobi nodded. "Anything else regarding other things that would need to be brought up?" No one spoke up. "Then everything said here will not leave this room, or hinted at, under penalty of death. Naruto's heritage will only have one exception, and that is Naruto himself. This is his will, and that will last until he makes Chuunin rank. If it is about to get out, that one person, along with the one it was hinted at, will be killed on the spot. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded, though some began to sweat under the fierce gaze. "Danzou's execution will be held in 2 days in private. He will meet with me then, and his execution will happen at that very moment. This council is dismissed." Everyone nodded, got up and left.

The Haruno, Hyuuga, and Naruto himself stayed behind. "Alright, from what I know, you were head over heels with my daughter. Why the sudden change?"

"When I found out about the engagement between myself and one Hinata Hyuuga, I gladly welcomed it. She didn't like the fact that people saw me as a monster, and honestly? I never noticed it until after I found my parents old house. Including myself, only 4 can get there. Once I found out about it, any romantic interest I had for Sakura was gone. I'm not the dense idiot I was beforehand, that couldn't get a clue. I knew that she didn't like me, but I have to admit, it was fun playing the fool. I might add a few low C-ranks to the mission roster for Genin." He looked at the door. "Jiji would love to see the results of some of them. Not to mention its likely to be harder than "Demon Cat Tora" mission."

"Oh come on. What could possibly be that hard?" Hiashi asked.

"The Tora Mission is the only D-rank that's actually worth doing. I've only done it once, and honestly? I swear she was related to the Nibi somehow. Then again, what are the odds of that, am I right? If I add a few, you can be sure that some people will get a few laughs, others will not like what happens, and since it would be an official mission, people couldn't do a damn thing about. I'd be judging the missions myself, since it would fall under my specialty." Naruto stated, getting a small smirk out of Hiashi.

"Pranks?"

"Among other things. Let's see if they can go through with it. The dangers are not present, but it can be considered training, and you could fail these missions and not run a risk. You'd have to succeed in the mission itself in order to get paid. I'd be going over the main specs of each one as I come up with them. One in particular is pranking a restaurant, and getting away from whoever chases them, or just keeping themselves get captured for an hour, or some other predetermined time period. Oh, the fun I could put the Genin through. What would you two think about this? You have both been council members longer than I have. And I don't claim to have experience in politics."

"I think some could actually get a laugh out of it." Hiashi stated. "It may seem childish, but it seems as if it could help in ways no one would expect."

"And that's the beauty of it. No one would notice the true meaning unless explained." Naruto then tensed up. "Another round of winnings. Why am I not surprised?"

"What do you mean?" Haruno asked.

"I send a few Shadow Clones to gamble in some of the nearby towns from time to time. It helps me keep my finances high up there, as I'm a natural at it. My team knows never to make a bet with me, as they will lose." Naruto admitted. "Not a good councilor act, but it helps finances. There's no arguing that. I only have to do so once every few weeks, and I have completely restored what was there when I found it, and then doubled it, as usual. Anyway, you're opinion on the missions?"

"I think it could help out a bit, but I fail to see just what it could help out with."

"Are you aware that ANBU are constantly patrolling the village? Or the fact that it is actually hard as hell to outrun Chuunin at 9 years old usually? Yet the only one to ever catch me was Iruka Umino. I swear, it's like he has a tracker on me, but it isn't tangible. I can outrun ANBU, but I could never outrun him."

"Yes, no, and what the hell?" Haruno replied.

"If the ANBU catch them then it is a failed mission. My team would not be eligible for these missions, as I could do any of them with ease. The goal is not pranking itself, but a safe situation for something similar in an actual mission. Search and Destroy, for instance. They'd have to get away from pursuers and that would include ANBU level ninja from time to time. As such, it would require stealth, speed, and above all else, planning for something that is somewhat unusual, and not really predicted that often. It's better for Genin to do something like that, and maybe you both can help out with that."

"You mean..." Haruno's eyes widened in realization.

"Yes, using the missions for pranking those that tick you off. You could easily get back at others like that, you know? No true harm done, and less violence needed." Naruto finished for him. "Do you see the point in thinking this?"

"Now I do." Haruno admitted. "My god, you're far too smart for your own age."

"Being a prank-master, along with being alone all your life, does that to you. Your mind forces itself to grow up. Something that, though I'm not thankful for, it helps out in the weirdest of situations. That is something good that came of it."

Hiashi then noticed something. "I seem to recall you were a lot more serious looking and professional during the meeting then you are now. Why is this?"

"What? You think I want to stay a boring stick in the mud?" Naruto asked. "No, I did that because it required a professional outlook. Now that nothing professional is required, I can actually have some kind of lenience, and act casual. Something that seems lost to most."

The others both looked at each other, and shrugged. Kakashi shunshin'ed in at that point. "Naruto, we're having a team meeting, and Jiraiya is involved."

"Damn. Probably has to do with the summons, right?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "The sticks never end, I suppose. At least I'm getting used to it." They both left in their respective Shunshin. Hiashi and Haruno both walked out, thinking the same thought.

_'I wonder how I can use that idea to my advantage...'_ They both inwardly smirked at the possibilities they came up with.

-a few days later-

A few teams had gotten some fun D-rank missions. A few restaurants were pranked, but they couldn't outrun the ANBU that followed. Jounin were not allowed to participate in the mission. Sarutobi got a few chuckles at the mission requests that have been coming from Hiashi Hyuuga, Sayuki Haruno, who happens to be a Councilor, and one Naruto Uzumaki.

It was only 4 days after the Council Meeting that some of the Genin were not only finding holes in several defenses that needed to be plugged up, but also slowly gaining speed and a bit of tactical planning, though they don't see it. They were interested in them, to say the least.

The only ones that didn't like these missions were the ones that got hit by them. When it got out that 3 Councilors came up with the idea, some of them went to Hiashi and Sayuki, but they stated that they got the idea of using the missions to find holes in the villages defenses from Naruto. It was on this day, 4 days after the Council meeting, that Naruto was called into the Hokage's Office.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Hokage?" He asked.

"I have heard that you have given 2 Council members an idea for pranking several restaurants and the like. What was your original intention with that?"

"Actually, I thought it would give our Genin a safe environment as a simulation for tougher missions. You know the old search and destroy missions during wars? This is a much safer version for everyone, and if failed, there are no penalties. I simply told them to think of the possibilities, and they did. What they've been doing is their ideas, aside from the fact that we can strengthen, not only our Genin, but our defenses. I know that ANBU are almost always patrolling the Village, so why not use this to our advantage, and strengthen our Genin by trying to out run them?" Naruto explained. "It may seem irresponsible, however, it depends on how you look at it. Part of being a ninja means looking underneath the underneath. If you realize this, you see the possibilities that reside in these missions."

Sarutobi simply nodded. "This is highly useful. I mean, it takes a Genin to figure out that other Genin need a good type of training, and a prankster to boot. Yet the training they come up with is literally a safe simulation of a real-time War Situation, and a D-rank at that. At the same time, we're finding out the holes in our own defenses, so we can improve on them. Very clever."

"I'll admit Kyuubi actually helped me with some of the planning, such as the Jounin Sensei not being allowed to participate." Naruto added. "I just think it's good training for stealth, speed, and tactical warfare, though the latter to a lesser extent. It's as good for training as the Tora Mission, but is nowhere near as dangerous."

"Play on the defenses with our own Ninja?"

"We have to get the defenses higher. We shouldn't be able to have Genin get through our defenses, much less academy students. That's why I've been judging the missions I add to the roster. See if they can get away from the pursuers or at least keep from being captured for about an hour, sometimes 2, as that's usually the amount of time to reach a border after a Search and Destroy mission, unless I'm mistaken?" Seeing Sarutobi shake his head, Naruto continued. "If they can keep away for the time limit, or completely lose them before reaching a certain spot beforehand, then they succeed in the mission. If not, and they are captured, then they fail. If it were a war situation, they would be interrogated, tortured, or worse. If you think about it, I'm preparing our Genin for a future war that may or may not come to pass."

"And that's why you chose Genin?"

"That's some of the reasons. Another is that they are still young, and as such, can easily think up a few good pranks. Another reason for this is because it's better for our own ninja to get through our own defenses than enemy ninja, am I correct?" A nod. "Then why not have some of our most likely Ninja to handle it?"

"That... actually makes sense. But why bring in the Haruno and Hyuuga Councilors?"

"Well, someone needs to put those kinds of requests if I'm out on long term missions, am I right? I would've just asked Hiashi, or maybe even Tsume Inuzuka, we all know she'd get a kick out of it."

"That she would. And you are preparing for something that won't happen for a while." Sarutobi stated.

"There's no guarantee there." Naruto stated. "Any mission C-rank and above can turn out longer than before. Better safe than sorry, you know?"

"I see. Then continue with the missions, as I got a good laugh out of the last one."

"Oh, and if the Chuunin Exams are coming up, the moment word gets sent out about it the first time around, and other village ninja start coming in, none of these missions will come up from me. I'd have to let the others in on this know that, since we can't have our enemy ninja knowing our villages defenses are weaker than they should be, you know?"

"Noted." Sarutobi stated. "Dismissed." Naruto left in a Fire Shunshin.

_'That kid is such a handful, but at least he has good ideas. I may just keep things like that a secret.'_ Sarutobi thought before returning to his paperwork, which got really interesting recently.

00000x00000

Chapter end!

Alright, the results of the polls so far are as follows.

Armor:

A: 1

B: 1

So far it's tied, so nothing new.

Missions:

A: 0

B: 2

C: 0

It looks like the Wave mission is on during the next chapter. Waterfall village mission may come in later on, such the chapter after the Wave mission is over with.


	7. Chapter 7

...

Alright here's the deal with Armor. It's coming in. However, it will not be put in until later on.

There was only 1 No, and it reached 5 for Yes. As such, I find it pointless to continue with the poll. Know that the Armor will make it in.

As for what it will look like: Wait and see!

**Chapter 7**

It hasn't even been a week since Naruto was at his first council meeting. He was now in the mission room. "Well, it seems like the D-ranks are going bigger with the recent additions. However, it seems as though there is to be a C-rank for your team, Kakashi."

"Lord Hokage?" Kakashi said.

"I am aware of what your team is doing, and as such, I am allowing it for your team." Sarutobi told him.

"And the mission?" Kakashi ended up asking.

"It is a protection mission. This is going over to Wave Country. You are to protect a Bridge builder, so he can finish his bridge."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. _'Kyuubi, this is far beyond a C-rank.'_

"_**I already got the memo from Kon. Let's go for it anyway. We can get a higher rank than before, but we need to make sure we're ready for anything."**_

_'I got it.'_

"_Naruto, have you heard anything from the Phoenix Clan?"_

_'Yes, and be ready for anything. And that includes Ninja from other villages.'_

"_I understand. This is right up our alley."_

_'That's exactly what I thought.'_

Someone entered the room. "What? They're sending kids nowadays? They look wet behind the ears especially the gi.." the bottle in his hand just shattered.

"Insult her again, and you'll lose more than your Sake." Naruto said, sobering him up completely.

"I take that back. They're a lot more competent than I thought." The old man said. "My name is Tazuna, the Grandmaster Bridge builder."

"Alright, East Gate. 1 hour."

"Make it 2 hours, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said. "We'll need to make sure we're prepared for _anything, _and that includes something that could easily be found off with this mission after it starts."

"Are you doubting the mission parameters?" Sarutobi asked.

"Only without physical proof." Naruto admitted. "If what I figure is correct, then we'll need to be prepared. If not... well, I'm sure Kakashi-sensei can figure it out from there."

"Plan for the worse," Kakashi started.

"Hope for the best." Naruto finished. "I'm out. I have to find a few things first. And Lord Hokage." He tossed a scroll. "Unseal one seal if there is a Council Meeting that requires Uzumaki presence. If not, don't bother. When the meeting is done, let it roam, as they have preset instructions once released from the seal. They will each last up to 4 days, so don't unseal more than one at any point in time." He left in his usual Fire Shunshin.

"Tazuna, you will find there are more to us than you think." Hinata said, before dissolving into wind.

Sasuke looked at him. "Never insult Hinata, or you risk the wrath of someone that not even the Hokage can stand up to and not be scared." He left in a Fire Shunshin.

-2 hours later-

Team 7 was standing at the East Gate, waiting for Kakashi and Tazuna. They had 5 minutes. "So we all know the full scope?" Naruto asked.

They both nodded. "We don't let on if we know. In fact, if anything keep your guard up, but keep our suspicions out of our voice or posture. We need to make it seem like it's nothing big, and when they strike, that's when we continue showing what all we can do." Naruto said.

"Heh, those guys won't know what hit them." There was an explosion elsewhere. Naruto looked in that direction. Sasuke and Hinata were both wondering what it was. "Who did that?"

"My question is: Haruno or Hyuuga?" Naruto spoke up.

"What?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Sakura's mom, your dad, and myself have been adding D-ranks recently. You have no idea how effective they are, regardless of it originally being my idea. I wasn't called the Prank Demon for no reason, you know?" He told them, looking at Hinata.

"Oh, that makes sense." Sasuke replied, Hinata nodding in agreement.

Kakashi and Tazuna walked up to them. "Any idea what just happened?"

"One of the Councilors added another D-rank. More specifically, Haruno or Hyuuga. I can't say which either." Naruto stated. "Don't worry too much about it."

"If you say so. It's obvious your in the loop." Kakashi replied, lazily. "Alright, let's get going."

They all walked and in a simple formation for a few hours. Hinata began asking questions, while Naruto and Sasuke were silent. They were simple questions, mainly about the bridge itself. Tazuna was a little surprised that she was interested in the bridge itself, but answered easily. The team of Ninja all noticed the puddle and had one thought. _'It Begins when they strike.'_

Kakashi had another thought. _'So, he was right. Well, let's see how well they prepared.'_ Kakashi let his guard drop completely, and they attacked.

They surrounded Kakashi with a chain which attracted the attention of the Genin, who never went that far from Tazuna. "Alpha," Naruto stated.

"Mike," Sasuke continued.

"Foxtrot," Hinata finished.

"448!" They all shouted. Naruto and Sasuke launched Fire Jutsu while Hinata launched a small scale Wind Jutsu into each one. It incinerated each of them, but left the bodies intact. There was a pair of screams, before the flames dispersed. The Genin looked at what happened, and Tazuna was shocked they'd go that far.

They began to tie up the Ninja, while Kakashi came out of the bushes. "I must say you acting quickly and efficiently."

"Told you something was wrong with this mission." Naruto stated. "I'm not surprised though. No matter what, crazy shit always happens to me. I always seem to get the short end of the stick, and missions C-rank and above are likely to end higher rank than intended. I have no doubt about handling this. It's what we've been training for. But this? This was a little too easy. A Pair of Rogue Chuunin should be harder than this."

"That they should." Kakashi stated, as he examined them. "Demon Brothers. They are trained to continue until death or their job is done."

"And they will no longer have bounties on them after we're done here." Naruto said, before looking at Tazuna. "Tazuna, I have a bird's eye view for a lot of things. I already knew of the state your village is in. I'm not surprised you lied about the Mission Parameters, but that would normally cause us to go back and have a higher ranking team handle it. Something tells me, you wouldn't be able to pay for a higher rank mission, am I right?"

"Y-yes... That's right." Tazuna looked down.

Naruto looked at the other Genin, who both nodded. "Kakashi-sensei, we're going all the way. Don't worry about dangers, because we can handle it. This is more a test of our true skills, and now, we don't have much to worry about for holding back. You've seen us in Team Training, but rarely in individual Training."

"Training with the dead is helpful." Sasuke added.

"And with the Uzumaki and Namikaze Scrolls? We're good." Hinata added.

"Then we shall continue." Kakashi stated, his laziness abruptly ended. "We should let the Hokage know."

"Taken care of." Naruto said, looking up, finding a Phoenix heading off. "As for the bounties..." He made 2 Shadow Clones. "My clones will handle that." The clones nodded, and each took a body. They both walked off, the Demon Brother's in tow.

"Let's move. This is no longer a C-rank. It's a B-rank, potentially an A-rank." Kakashi stated, his laziness gone. "You have any idea who the boss is?"

Naruto shook his head.

"His name is Gato." Tazuna said, drawing all faces to him. "A man of extreme wealth, and he doesn't want the bridge finished."

"And that's where my bad feeling came from." Naruto said, all faces turning to him. "I knew the situation was bad, but this? This man is going up against someone that could hire just about anyone to kill him off. Next one is likely Jounin Level. And if he is taken down... Then there is likely to be an even bigger threat afterwards. We'll need to be careful from here on out. No longer is this a mission where the normal book will cut it."

"Come to think of it, that kind of move was not in the normal book."

"Actually, that was a more Chuunin-level, possibly Jounin-level tactic in said book. Now, Kakashi is going by his book. We, on the other hand, are going by my book." Naruto said, earning a shocked face from Hinata.

"Wait a minute. You think this is that bad?" She asked.

"It could get worse, and none of us have any true practice where we would need it in the Normal book. We've been training Team strategy from my book, not the original. And now, we're going to need our best." Naruto told her, earning some understanding from Sasuke.

"Let's get going. The sooner we get there, the sooner the bridge is built, and the sooner Gato is thwarted." Sasuke said, getting nods from everyone.

"Thank you..."

"Thank us by completing the bridge, Tazuna." Naruto said. "I hate the sorry state he put your village in. If he rears his ugly head, then I will kill him without hesitation. I've dealt with people like him all my life, and they made my life..."

"Hell." Hinata cut him off. "Hell doesn't even begin to describe his life, but that's the closest word to it. I'm not going into detail, because you can figure it out from there."

They looked at each other and nodded. They continued in an unlikely formation for the situation. It wasn't a Delta Formation which was standard. Sasuke was to the left of Tazuna. Naruto and Hinata right in front of him. Kakashi was to the right, seemingly leaving the rear open. Tazuna didn't bother to question it, because Naruto sounded like he knew what he was saying.

They made it to the border with no problems. They all got in a boat, and went in seemingly unnoticed. The Ninja knew otherwise. Hinata took the liberty of adding Sasuke into the Telepathic Link, which he was thankful for, before they did. They've been talking amongst themselves through said link, going through the book of possible strategies.

They all noticed the faint trace of Chakra in the atmosphere. Naruto would've placed a Genjutsu over them, but decided against it. Naruto looked at Kakashi as they passed the bridge. He understood the message immediately. _'We've already been spotted.'_

Once they landed, everyone was on high alert. Tazuna thanked the boatman for the ferry, and he went off. They continued to walk inland, only for Naruto to throw a Kunai, not revealing his Omegabuster. This confused them, before he went to pull out the rabbit. _'This rabbit is supposed to have a brown coat, guys. That's why I didn't use the Omegabuster.'_

The moment Sasuke and Sakura heard that in their heads, they found their senses on high alert. Within Seconds, Sasuke pulled Tazuna down, Hinata jumped up, and Kakashi hit the deck. Naruto was missing from the area. A sword, hit a Tree, and someone had appeared on it. "No wonder the Demon Brothers lost. I see it's the Copy Ninja Kakashi." the man said.

"Zabuza Momochi. When the Demon Brothers were defeated by my students, I figured you were somehow involved. Now that you're here."

"Wait." Sasuke said, pulling out a stone in the shape of a small sword. "I've got this one. Hinata, see if you can find Naruto."

"Not possible." She said. "You know what happens when he doesn't want to be found, right?"

"You mean..."

"Yes, he's concealing himself from even my Doujutsu." Hinata replied. "Kakashi-sensei, the three of us will stay here and keep Tazuna safe from this guy. Naruto left for a reason. Whatever that reason is, it's important, if he's hiding himself completely, and to this extent."

"No Genin could handle the Demon Brothers." Zabuza stated. "You're obviously bluffing."

Sasuke took this moment to parry the sword coming directly at him with the stone. "You're nothing but a wet behind the ears brat!"

"You think so?" Sasuke asked, before sending chakra to the stone, causing it to transform in front of Zabuza's eyes. "This sword is one that only I can use." He pushed Zabuza off with the blade. Zabuza was surprised at the power behind the attack.

_'This kid has a lot more power behind his strikes than I thought possible. Could it be these guys are actually Chuunin, and young for their age?'_

"Rank isn't it only thing that matters in the Shinobi world." Sasuke said. "You, of all people, should realize that." Hinata tensed up a bit. Zabuza noticed, but wasn't able to capitalize on it.

"Looks like Naruto's about to start his own fight with someone." She said, earning Kakashi's and Tazuna's attention. "You two handle this guy. I'll handle Tazuna. Leave Naruto to his devices. If his situation goes sour, then I'll go to him."

-Deep Forest-

Naruto was staring down a Hunter Ninja. "You've been in the area longer than we were. I'd go far enough to say you were Zabuza's right hand, and not a real Hunter Ninja."

"You are too smart for your own good. But keeping me here will mean nothing if you die." The hunter ninja replied.

"I'm not just going to keep you here." Naruto said, before the scenery changed to that of a spiraling void of Orange and Red. (A/N: Think Legend of the Dragon Special Transformation field for the Red-Flame Dragoon.) "We're both going to be here, and neither of us can leave until they finish their fight. Zabuza will die against them, and any highly destructive Jutsu used here will have no adverse effects on the landscape in the forest we were just at. An effective, Space-time Jutsu, one that only I can use."

"Why bother? You will still lose to my speed." he said.

"First, your name. I will give you mine when you give it to me." Naruto told him. "And I don't mean a Codename he told you give me. I want your real name."

"Haku. Haku Koori." The hunter ninja replied.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto told him.

"Uzumaki? Of the Uzumaki Clan?" Haku's voice rose.

"Ah, so you know of it? A shame, really." Naruto stated.

"I had recently found texts about them, and that my clan worked in tandem with them often, as allies." Haku told him.

"Then we can forgo the fight for now, and simply talk." Naruto said, while they both sat down. "The field won't go down on my order. I set it to continue until my teammates fight is completely over. Meaning, either Zabuza is dead, or Tazuna and my teammates are dead. We cannot help either side."

"You mean..." the eyes widened behind the mask.

"Drop the mask. I'll need to see your face, if we're going to talk. Honestly? I don't exactly trust you." Naruto admitted. Haku took off the mask, revealing a beautiful face.

_'Kami, why do you play with my emotions like this?'_

"_**No comment."**_

_'Shut up!'_

"I understand the situation, and that there is nothing I can do as of yet." Haku admitted. "However, Zabuza saved my life as a child. Gave me a reason to live. That is why I followed him. He's the reason I'm here today. I don't like killing, regardless of the reason."

"So, you follow him to repay a debt?" Naruto asked, his voice questioning. Haku nodded. "Why pay the debt to someone like him?"

"I find it necessary to do so. He helped me, I help him. He gave me reason to live, taught me how to survive. I am his tool, nothing more, nothing less."

"Well, I'm going to call bullshit on that." Naruto replied. "A tool is only as good as the one that uses it. You don't think you'd have any humanity left if he did think of you as a Tool and only a tool, do you?"

"What are saying?"

"A tool that is made from Flesh and Blood follows orders, regardless. If he told you to kill someone close to you, would you do it?" Naruto asked.

"I..."

"If he told you to kill him yourself. Would you do it? And I'm not talking about a fake kill. A full blown kill." Naruto asked.

"I... I couldn't. He's the only one that matters to me."

"Then you are not a true tool." Naruto said, causing his eyes to widen. "If you are not willing to kill him if ordered, then you are not a true tool. He is not likely to realize it himself, either."

"But..."

"No buts." Naruto cut him off. "Haku, I need to know something. Why do you follow him? And don't bother saying it's your duty to as his tool. Search your heart for the answer."

Haku was silent. "He's... He's more of a father than my own."

"And that's the reason I was hoping you'd give." Naruto said. "Your clan was said to work with mine. I believe we should reinstate that action, don't you?"

"Why?" Haku asked. "I don't see the point in it. My clan was nearly destroyed."

"So is mine. Both of them. I am well aware of the Koori Clan's Kekkei Genkai. The Hyouton is a feared Bloodline. If I didn't have Fire, I'd be able to use it myself."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"What I'll get is not like Hyouton. With Wind, Water and Fire as my elements... I get a Tertiary Element, which I do not have access to as of yet. I can't use the Sub-elements using 2 of them."

"The Sacred Flame of the Uzumaki." Haku whispered. "No one knows of the true name as it is so rare, even within the clan, that no one knows how to use it, and it can't be copied by anything. It's the only Tertiary Element that can't be used by anyone that is not of Uzumaki Blood at birth, right down to the soul. Or so it's believed."

"There are nothing but legends about it. It would've been a hell of a lot better if I went up against demons with that Element." Naruto added.

"That's what I heard. It was said to be the only thing Demons feared more than the Juubi. Even that was considered a myth." Haku added.

"Zabuza won't make it out of that fight. If Sasuke activates his Doujutsu, and uses it to it's fullest: Zabuza won't stand a chance. Kakashi also has Sharingan, as you know. Hinata is of the Hyuuga Clan, but doesn't act like any of the others. Unless they're after me, she won't go all out. But if she does, she's pissed, and it caused her to kill off an Elder of her own clan. She's more dangerous than the average Hyuuga is said to be at twice her age. However, the most dangerous out of all of us... Is me. My tactics are unpredictable. My ideas, insane at best. My life? Impossible is what I say is the correct word. The only other word I can think of is hell, but that's an understatement."

"And they don't realize that you're their most powerful asset?"

"Personally, I blame Human Nature, not the people themselves." Naruto shrugged. "They feared something they know nothing about. As such, that fear turned into hate, and that hate needed a scapegoat. I was that scapegoat."

"My story is not as tragic, but I see it as needed." Haku admitted. "And before you ask, I'm actually a girl, regardless of Zabuza wanting me to be a male."

_'Dammit! This is SO not my day!'_

"_**And you don't want to screw her at all?"**_

_'I'm fine with Hinata alone, but that Damn CRA would make them want me to go after her as well! I only came up with those conditions because I thought they wouldn't be met!'_

"_**And you didn't want that to happen? You're such an idiot."**_

_'Quite furball. She's talking again.'_ Naruto said, cutting him out, as he listened to the story.

"Sounds like Sasuke's story." Naruto said after she was finished. "He'd probably love to be with someone like him. You'd be considered an Uchiha, not that of the Koori Clan, regardless of your bloodline going into his children with you as well."

"But wait. Wouldn't that just cancel out the Bloodlines?"

"That's a common misconception. There was a record of the Byakugan entering the Uzumaki Clan long ago, but it never made it the Third Generation. The baby was killed by some random man, after it was discovered to have the Byakugan. It never had a chance to make a Third Generation outside Konohagakure. The father was not happy and committed suicide. The mother did as well. The only records of it happening was what I just told you. It proves that Doujutsu Bloodline and an Element Based Bloodline, like yours and mine, can mix without canceling each other out. One person can have 3 Bloodlines. Chakra, Physical, and Doujutsu. You don't have the Physical Bloodline, and neither does he. He had a Doujutsu. Which means..."

"My children with him will have both of our Bloodlines without fail."

"Exactly." Naruto said. "Since he's the last of his Clan, he has to take multiple wives. You're the last of your clan, but they won't be out of the wetwork. If anyone asks, there is no more Koori Clan. They can't force the CRA on you, as you are female. I have the entire CRA memorized, and as such, I know for a fact that they can't force you. You can go for Sasuke only, and then teach them of the Hyouton. I can even give you copies of the Uzumaki Hyouton Jutsu, as we could use them as well."

"I'd appreciate it. I guess I'll be coming with you when you are done with your mission." Haku replied. "One question."

"Don't announce it. Just ask." Naruto said, completely laid back.

"Why did you say his story is like mine."

"His entire clan was wiped out by his brother. It's only thanks to me that he's not hung up on revenge." Naruto said. The field turned back into a forest right then and there. "Huh. Looks like it's over. Let's go to them."

They both got up and jumped back to the rest of the team.

-Team 7-

Zabuza was dead. His head was next to his body. There were slight traces of Lightning in the wound, and it was cauterized. Sasuke changed his sword back into it's stone form, and sheathed it on his back. "That... was... tough..." His Sharingan deactivated.

"Even 3-on-1 made it tough." Hinata stated, her breathing somewhat erratic, but not as much as Sasuke, who fell to the ground on his butt. Naruto landed in front of them, someone they didn't recognize next to him. "Kakashi-sensei, don't worry too much about her. She's more like Sasuke than anyone else I know."

Kakashi was wary of the girl as she walked up to Zabuza's body. _'No... He was right. He didn't stand much of a chance.'_ She looked at the others. She found Sasuke, who had the tell-tale signs of an Uchiha in his features. He was exhausted. Hinata, who she saw next, wasn't as exhausted. Kakashi, she knew him instantly. She knew he was on guard, but low on Chakra. She turned her attention back to the Corpse. "Naruto... Please, let me give him a burial." She said, her voice broken. "I will come with you, as I found kin-ship in you." She said, not bothering to look at him.

Kakashi was about to attack, before Naruto got in front of him. "Zabuza was more of a father to her than her own father, who tried to kill her." Sasuke heard these words clearly.

"You mean... She's like me?" He said, earning a nod from Naruto.

"At least let her bury the only one to bother treating her like a father for something she was better off without. Almost like me." Naruto said.

"Kiri Blood Wars..."

"That's my guess." Naruto said. "It fits with what I know, and her Clan was friends with the Uzumaki Clan before it was seemingly eradicated."

Kakashi nodded at that. "Which one?"

"Koori." Naruto told him.

"Then her addition to Konohagakure would be helpful... Why does she have a Kiri Headband?" He asked.

"She was posing as a Hunter Ninja from Kiri to help the one she saw as a father. Now that he's dead, she is willing to come with us. She also will need to find someone to be there for her when she needs it. I figure Sasuke and I can help more than anyone else, due to similar, if not identical, pasts." naruto said.

"Tazuna... we should head to your place. Her name?"

"Haku." She replied, over Zabuza's prone body. "Take his head to a bounty station somewhere. He is dead. I will take his sword. The rest is to be buried." She handled the Sword with ease. "It will take time to adjust without him, but I'll manage somehow. Thank you... Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded. "Kakashi-sensei, I'll go with her to bury him. The three of you take Tazuna to his place. Right now, she needs a shoulder to cry on, and Sasuke isn't in the shape for it, the way I see it."

They all nodded, and the moment Kakashi took a step he collapsed. Naruto sighed, before making 3 Shadow Clones. "Help them back." They nodded, as they knew arguing was useless. They picked up Kakashi, and hobbled with Sasuke. The last one was still around in case of something else. Naruto and Haku took Zabuza to a cliffside, where they buried him.

Naruto was sending a silent prayer to the Shinigami, while Haku placed an Ice Rose on the grave. She was saying a prayer herself.

They stayed there for a few hours, Haku crying throughout most of it. She was crying into Naruto's shoulder throughout most of it. It was well past dusk before she was finished, and she was asleep. Naruto picked her up and went into a dense area of the forest and made a campsite to hide them completely, and made a fire. After Haku was sound asleep, Naruto made a shadow Clone and it dispelled immediately, before he went to sleep himself.

-Tazuna's place-

Naruto(C) tensed up. Hinata noticed. "Heh, looks like she cried herself to sleep." Hinata looked at him, as did Sasuke and Tazuna.

"She did?" Sasuke asked.

"Boss ain't surprised to be honest." Naruto(C) stated. "They're staying out in the forest, behind a Triple Layer Barrier held together with seals. I wouldn't worry about him. He'll be here tomorrow. At least, that's his plan."

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked.

"I wouldn't bother looking for him. You'd need to know where the grave is, and from there, find the Densest part of the Forest. Boss ain't gonna like what Inari said at all. We didn't do anything for the simple fact that's his job. I could've easily told him off but..."

"Oh don't worry about that." Hinata stated. "I've got an idea to put him through the wringer and not harm him physically. If that doesn't change his tune, then I don't know what will."

"You aren't going to use a Genjutsu on him." Sasuke told her.

"When he says stuff like that, he actively insults Naruto, you and me. Not to mention Haku." Hinata told him. "Someone has to let him know that he has it easy compared to most. For a civilian, he does have it bad. For a Ninja, what he's been through is everyday life."

A little boy, Inari, was behind the door. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked opening the door.

"The truth. And by the way, what I was going to do is not Genjutsu. Not entirely. I signed with the Kitsune, so I have some of their jutsu in my arsenal." The moment their eyes met his, they found themselves in a Light Blue area, similar to what Naruto and Haku were in earlier.

"What is this place?" Sasuke asked.

"Kitsune Interrogation Realm. There's a red one that is made for fighting, or holding someone back until a certain condition is met. I'm guessing that Naruto had Haku there, but they didn't fight. This one is made for showing images of certain lives. Memories, so to speak. I could show him mine, yours, or even Naruto's. I can't show him Haku's because I am not that familiar with her. Naruto and I can bring up 3 at the least. The last one that I can bring up is similar to the Tsukuyomi, and is a Dark Violet color. Now, Inari. You're going to watch what we've been through. Just don't cry to your mother when you see Naruto's. I'm showing you mine first, as it's the easiest to bare." She said, before showing her life. All the bad, up until Naruto helping her out.

"I started it when I was three, and nearly kidnapped by Kumogakure. From there, my life to hell. I ended it a few months back, when Naruto started helping me out." Hinata stated.

"Is it possible to bring my memories in myself?" Sasuke asked. Hinata nodded.

"I'm next, then." He showed the parts of his life that few would like. All the way up until his brother nearly killed him in his own home, and then left. The aftereffect, and what Naruto did to him to get him in a better position in his own life. "You may have your parents, but mine are dead. Naruto's the only reason I can talk to my mother at all."

Inari was on his knees and crying into them. Hinata saw him in the state he was in. "How... How can you go through all that and not break down?"

"Because we have a reason to move on. And if you think that was hell, you're sadly mistaken." Hinata said. "I've been inside Naruto's mind myself. I've seen his memories in its entirety. The good and the bad. The good ones didn't start until recently, with only maybe 4 or 5 exceptions."

"Please... show me..." Inari sniffled.

"If you can't take ours, then there's no way in life or death you could take his." Hinata said.

"Please... do it... I may cry myself out... but at least I'll understand..." he said, still crying. Sasuke looked at her and she shrugged.

"Alright, but pay attention, and don't say I didn't warn you." She said before showing him the memories she saw from him. Sasuke was watching with his Sharingan active, knowing that he will want to remember it all. When it was done, Hinata herself was tearing up. Sasuke closed his eyes, threatening to cry himself. Inari was watching, through teary eyes.

"Now do you see?" Hinata asked, her voice sad. "Do you see why we don't agree with your "Heroes don't exist, speech?" It's because we've been there. We've done that. And we want to stop it ourselves by helping those who need it. That's why we're here. Not because we were ordered to. But because we want to help."

"I had no idea..." Sasuke said, earning their attention. "I knew he had it bad but... To have it this bad?" Hinata nodded.

"I had the same thought." Hinata said. "I would've committed suicide by the age of 6 if I went through that. That's why he's even amazed a Bijuu, which are said to be ruthless cold-hearted killers. He went through all of that, and he doesn't even want to harm them. He wants to protect them. He doesn't fault them for what they did."

"I wouldn't be able to handle it myself. I almost lost myself to revenge, and he brought me out of it. Even with everything he's been through. I wouldn't be able to handle it, and on top of everything I already have to deal with... going through what he did would make me commit suicide on the spot." Sasuke said, his voice sad, tears flowing freely.

Inari ran into Hinata, and cried into her chest. She let the waterworks flow as well. The realm dissolved, putting them in the same room they were in, to a Surprised Tazuna, and Tsunami.

"What did she do to you all?" Tazuna asked.

"Showed him, our lives... I'm like this... because she showed us Naruto's... I doubt the entire village here would compare to his pain, yet he still doesn't blame the people that put him in that state." Sasuke said, his voice still sad.

Sasuke, Hinata and Inari cried themselves to sleep. Tsunami took Inari to his own bed, while Hinata and Sasuke both fell asleep themselves.

-the next morning, Forest-

Naruto and Haku woke up at the same time, and Naruto found memories that weren't there when he fell asleep. _'So that's where his house is.'_

Haku looked at Naruto. "Are we going to Tazuna's? I will gladly help you guard him. I've got a bone to pick with Gato myself."

"Yes, but Tomorrow, you, Hinata, and I are going to go after Gato himself. We stop him, we give the village hope. That's all this town needs right now." Naruto told her. "A reason to have hope." He got up and helped Haku up. "I have Tazuna's place in my mind. What I do know is not pretty. Hinata and Sasuke cried themselves to sleep. The last time Hinata did that was when I told her a sugarcoated version on my life. She then went through my memories herself. She saw just how bad I had it. She knows me better than anyone else. My guess is, they showed Inari, a little boy my life, and that's why he cried himself to sleep as well."

"Then we should get going." Haku replied, before Naruto took down the barriers, and jumped off as he did. They both landed on the pier of the place that Naruto found was Tazuna's. "Here we are." They walked up to the front door, and knocked. Tsunami opened the door.

"You are Naruto?" Tsunami asked.

"Yes, I take it you are Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami?" Naruto asked, earning a surprised look from her. "How did you know?"

"I had 3 Shadow Clones here. They transfer memories when dispelled, so of course I'd know. I also know that Sasuke, Hinata, and I believe he is your son, Inari, cried themselves to sleep last night. The reasoning the clone heard from Sasuke, and apparently he did that after viewing my memories as Hinata saw them herself."

"That's what he said, alright." Tsunami stated. "And you?"

"Haku. I was with him last night." Haku replied.

"Okay, come on in. The others aren't awake yet. Just me." Tsunami said, opening up the door completely. They both walked in and helped cook breakfast.

The others woke up one after another, only to find that Naruto and Haku were already there, and were cooking. Well... Naruto was cooking, and giving some advice to Haku. This, when Kakashi came in, was a surprise.

"Naruto? When did you learn to cook?"

"When I was 4, I could cook. The reason I never did was because the village always kicked me out of the stores, or severely overpriced the most rotten items. Why do you think I had a garden on my roof at one point?" Naruto asked, before pausing. "Come to think of it, I'll need to clean that thing out. I haven't used it in a while, and I probably should."

"Oh..." Kakashi replied. _'I probably should've helped him out somewhat... Curse you Self-pity!'_ While he thought this, his face was calm as hell.

They all ate, and then Naruto and Hinata went into the forest to train a bit. Sasuke was watching over Tazuna for the morning, while Haku stuck with the family. After lunch, Haku and Sasuke were training, which Naruto thought was a good idea, while Naruto guarded the family, and Hinata was with Tazuna.

-Forest the afternoon of the first day-

Haku and Sasuke were in a clearing. "Alright, Sasuke. I hear that you should have access to the Ice Element. Care to explain?"

"Why?"

"Because it's supposed to be a bloodline, and not that of the Uchiha Clan. It only manifests in only the Uzumaki and Koori clans. My only question is, why do you have it?"

"Naruto told you this, didn't he?" Sasuke asked, earning a nod. "And you can use the element?"

"Yes, however he said you don't have Water or Wind as your primary elements."

"Wind is not easy for me, and Water is downright suicide at the moment. My elements are Fire and Lightning. Not Water and Wind."

"And Hyouton normally requires Water and Wind. This is why I'm confused." Haku admitted.

"That makes two of us." Sasuke paused. "I have Sharingan, and normally it won't copy bloodlines, but if I can use an Element that I see, do you think it would be possible to use that same Element myself?"

"I do not know, but if it is possible, then I'd have to use a Full Hyouton Jutsu and you'd have to copy it yourself to see for sure." Haku admitted.

"Would you mind if I did?"

She shook her head, and went through a few handsigns, while Sasuke activated his Sharingan the moment her head moved. "Hyouton: Hyorinmaru!" There was a giant Ice Dragon forming in the air, and Sasuke saw just what what needed for it. "Try it out."

Sasuke did just that, but only made one 1/10 the size of Haku's. "That was only a normal Ice Dragon. Not the Hyorinmaru."

"Sorry, but it's the first time I've used Ice in my life." Sasuke admitted, which caused surprise from Haku.

"Are you sure? Because that wouldn't be possible if it was."

"The Sharingan allows me to copy the Opponent's Jutsu, but it doesn't truly copy the experience with it. So while I may know how to perform, if I don't have the means, I can't. This means I can actually use Hyouton, as I wouldn't have been able to copy it, only understand it, if I did have the ability to use it myself."

"Well, for an Ice Dragon, that would seem somewhat pathetic, I'll admit."

"I'm sensing a "but" here." Sasuke said.

"For a first timer using the Ice element, that was far beyond proficient." Haku stated. Sasuke was pleased. "Try this one." Haku went through the handsigns, and Sasuke repeated them. Needles flew towards trees, and made a smiley face on a few.

Sasuke didn't make anything useful. In fact, his Jutsu didn't even work. "What happened?"

"I don't know..." Sasuke admitted, though quiet. _'Something's not here. I got an Ice Dragon down but... Wait... Ice Dragon... Don't tell me...'_ "Haku I need to figure something out, and it would require a bit of space." Haku jumped into a tree. Sasuke went for his Summoning Jutsu. "Summoning Jutsu!" The dragon that tested him appeared.

"**What do you want, Uchiha? Didn't you get enough when you wrangled me last time?"** The Dragon asked.

"The Dragon have several Elements, and something tells me that Ice is among them. Am I right on that?"

"**I'm one of those Ice Dragons, you nitwit!"**

"Then are you the reason I can use some Ice Jutsu, being as an Uchiha, normally, cannot?"

"**Wait... You can use Ice?"**

"You weren't aware?"

"**Don't tell me you can use Lightning and Fire as well."**

"Yes, I can. And yes, I already have the Blade that you're thinking of. What I want to know is: Why can I use Ice?" Sasuke asked.

"I am wondering that as well, Dragon." Haku said, as she jumped next to him. "After all, I'll need to know this, if I am to help him with Hyouton. He could use an Ice Dragon Jutsu, namely the Hyorinmaru only weaker, but he is, for some reason, unable to perform another Hyouton, a simpler one, without practice. In fact, he failed outright with that one, but managed a small Ice Dragon Jutsu with the Hyorinmaru."

"**Then that means... Sasuke Uchiha, you have gained some of my abilities, as I am the one who recruited you. I am not sure how it is possible, but for now, once you get that Hyorinmaru Jutsu to full size, you should be able to learn other Ice Jutsu that he'd want you to learn."**

"She's a woman." Sasuke said, glaring at the Dragon.

"**Really, cause he seriously looks like a guy."**

"Not my fault. My features have yet to set in, and my vocal chords are still used to the male voice i used as a disguise, as per my adopted father's request. Give it some time, and I will be back to a female voice." Haku said, glaring at the Dragon.

"**Alright, alright. Sheesh. Look, if you want him to learn any of the other Hyouton Jutsu, he should train with the higher level Dragon Jutsu first. That should help him out. Once he gets it to the correct level, then he should go down a level. As such, back tracking would be the case here. When going from the bottom up doesn't work, starting at the top and going down will."**

"That's some good advice there, Dragon."

"**It's Hyoroko. And thank you. After all, I am Hyorinmaru's grandson."**

"You're kidding me." Haku asked.

"**Nope. I also know that he gave some Human Clan the Hyouton ability, some 500 years ago, or something. His brother, also an Ice Dragon, though part Water Dragon, went for a different Human Clan, that lived around Whirlpools or something. I didn't get it myself, but they received blessings from several Summoning Clans. One of which the Yonbi came from. No matter what Summoning Clan you go to, they all say one had more favor than any other among us. The Uzumaki Clan is a wonder. They were never arrogant, just highly stubborn."**

"Well, that Explains Naruto. He is an Uzumaki, after all."

"**I am aware."** Hyoroko told her. **"For now, stick to getting the Hyorinmaru Jutsu perfect. Once that's done, then go for a lower level. I'm out."**

He left in a puff of smoke. Sasuke and Haku finally had a lead. They worked together for the rest of the Afternoon. After Dinner, Naruto and Haku left the house for a little run something. They jumped through the trees, being as silent as possible. Since they both knew ANBU hand signs, they used that to communicate.

"Are you sure about this?" Haku asked.

"Positive. We need to deal with him before he hires another man."

"How are you sure he hasn't?"

"People like him are too far corrupted. He will do anything to save his wallet."

"Then why hire more?"

"To kill them off once weakened. It happens often."

"Too often." Haku agreed.

"Once the target is down, we take out the rest."

"Wait." Haku signaled, prompting Naruto to land on a branch. "This is it." she whispered.

"Alright, give me a minute." Naruto said, pulling out a pair of glasses. _'One of the many reasons I love my father's ideas.'_

"_**Let me see."**_

_'One eye only.'_ One of Naruto's eyes went red, but had a circle for a pupil instead of the usual Slit. _**"Looks like he made a Chakra Locater. Would help in Searching missions."**_

_'It's flawed, because I have to put them on by hand.'_

"_**That's why you were going to put it on the armor?"**_

_'Bingo. Now to find Gato... Got it.'_ "Fourth floor. He's out of it." Naruto whispered.

"How can you tell?"

"His is the most corrupted. One other comes close, and seems to be right outside that same room, but in a hallway. The one in the room is Gato. Time to lay a few traps. Go for Gato. I'll set the traps among all the levels. Rendezvous at the grave, and bring the head." Naruto whispered, earning a nod. He signaled a go, and Haku jumped.

Naruto, on the other hand, turned into a true shadow, and made it there himself, placing traps on the walls, starting from the bottom up. There was also a few Shadow Clones doing the same with the upper levels. Once a level was complete, a Clone dispersed. One caught sight of Haku leaving, meaning she was done.

It took another 10 minutes, but all clones were dispelled, and the True Naruto was at the grave. "Time to light up a show." He said, holding up a sign. Then there was a large fireball coming from Gato's hideout.

Haku whistled. "That's one big fireball."

"I skipped most of the upper levels due to something I found highly interesting." Naruto said. "I found he had some high yield bombs, that were far more effective than my own Youki Bombs. The Youki Bomb is a seal I came up with myself. It has the power of about 200 Standard Paper Bombs. I placed one on each one he had finished, and guess what? That fireball was more of his, than mine. You know, I'm starting to see why Deidara loves explosions. They tend to light up the night."

-Somewhere in Wind Country-

A Blonde sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me, because I don't get colds. Maybe someone is complimenting my art."

"You wish." A gruff voice from a hunchback beside him said.

-Tazuna's place-

Sasuke, Hinata, and Kakashi were awake, though Kakashi was still on his back. They all saw the fireball and one thought. _'That has Naruto written all over it.'_

-back with Naruto-

Naruto sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me. Jinchuuriki don't get colds, for some reason."

"_**My fault for the cold thing. As for who's talking about you, there's no one. But someone, or rather 3 someones are thinking about you. More specifically, the Fireball."**_

_'Well, I'm no expert, but I'd that was a work of art.'_

"_**I'm inclined to agree kit. If Deidara were around, he'd definitely be like this."**_

-Back in Wind Country-

A blonde sneezed again. "I'm still inclined to believe someone appreciates my art."

"Think what want, Deidara." The gruff hunchback retorted.

"Shut up, Sasori!" The blonde, Deidara, replied.

-back with Naruto-

"_**Kit, I just heard something long range. Mind if I send out a Wind Clone to the location?"**_

_'Heh, why not?'_

Kyuubi sent Naruto's wind Chakra as far out as possible.

-Wind Country, yet again-

Deidara and Sasori were in the middle of the desert, Deidara saying that Sasori has no appreciation of his art.

This was when a cloaked man appeared in front of them. **"Deidara of Iwa, I presume?"**

"I have no affiliation with him."

"**Oh, then I must have the wrong guy. One of my subordinates just caused a massive explosion over in Wave Country, and figured that he would be a little envious. Thought I heard something long range from this vicinity about explosions being art, and figured he was here."**

"Oh, well, in that case, then I'm sorry about deceiving you. Who did the Explosion?"

"Deidara, you fool!"

"**Relax, hunchback. I'm not here to capture him. Quick question. An explosion about 800 feet high, white hot flames, and maybe 50 feet in radius. Where would that stand in your ratings?"**

"Did I miss an explosion that big?" Deidara asked, completely surprised.

"**Yes, and I was present for it too. Wind Travel, with a Wind clone. Where would you rate it?"**

"Heh... Told you someone else thought my art was true art!" Deidara shouted at the hunchback. "give me full details!"

The cloaked man gave the full set of details. "Wow... that's just... wow... 6 stars!"

"**Thought you might like it. By the way, the one that did this is a Jinchuuriki. Later!"** The man dissolved into wind.

"Wait... WHAT?"

"Now, I'm curious. Let's call the others."

"Wait! He said this was a Jinchuuriki, so it must have been the Rokubi, but he's already been captured, hasn't he?" Deidara asked, posing silence as his answer. "We must think on this. Call the others. We need to let them know."

-random cave-

Several holograms appeared. "Deidara. Sasori. What is your report?"

"We have some interesting news. Deidara was out-staged by a Jinchuuriki in Wave Country in his specialty. The only one that seems to have been capable of it would be the Rokubi, but he's already been captured." Sasori stated.

"I saw that explosion from Lightning Country." Another one said. "I am not sure which one, but I am about 2 days away from it. Shall I retrieve them?"

"No. Go and observe only. We have no reason to capture this one yet." The one that would seem to be the leader replied.

"Wait. Kakazu, I have shown you my C1 Dragon, and it's results. Which one is bigger? Or flashier?"

"The one in Wave. Bigger, no, about the same size. Maybe a little bigger. Flashier? Definitely." The man replied.

"Oh, I so gotta meet this one!" Deidara shouted, before dissolving.

-Wave Country-

Naruto suddenly felt a shiver on his back. _**"It seems words gotten out about your little explosion."**_

_'You call that little?'_

"_**Compared to some I've seen, yeah. Compared to most? Hell no."**_

_'Thank you. I take pride in my art.'_

"_**You call that ball of flames your art?"**_

_'No, my art is the art of...'_ Naruto could feel Kyuubi at the edge of his seat. _'PRANKS!'_ The facefault in the head was a given. _'You _SO_ had that one coming!'_

"_**Oh shut up."**_ Kyuubi replied, before cutting the link. _'Still, I wonder what Deidara would think of that one?'_ A cloaked man, which Naruto instantly knew was his Wind Clone, appeared.

"**From the description, he gave 6 stars."**

"Sweet."

"**And I sugarcoated the description."**

"Even better." Naruto replied. "Good job, man."

"**Hey, I am you, after all."**

"I know. Just dispel. I seriously need a break after that." Naruto said, earning a nod, and continuing towards Tazuna's place, where Hinata was waiting on the roof.

"let me guess... You caused the explosion?"

"Yeah, multiple sets of 30 Youki Bombs, along with some of Gato's High Yield Bombs. I think the screen said Flayer or something." (A/N: Fleiya, from Code Geass. Gato only had 2, but a Third one was being built.) "They weren't finished, but they were primed, and ready to go. I only had them add to my explosion, giving off what you saw. You remember Deidara from Iwa in that Bingo book we found?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Wind Clone gave a sugarcoated description, and he rated it 6 stars."

"And he's the pinnacle of Explosions."

"And now you see that I'm honored to have caused such an Explosion." Naruto told her.

"You would be." hinata told him. "And gato?"

"Haku took the head, I blasted everything else in the explosion. They never knew what hit them."

"Then Gato's dead. Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you probably saw it coming."

"You're right, I did." Hinata siad. "That's probably not a good thing."

"Nah, it means you can predict where not to be when I'm in a pranking mood." naruto told her.

"True. Now come on, let's to sleep. Word will get around that Gato is dead."

"With what I told Haku to do with his head, I'm thinking about spreading word of a new monument in the morning. Posters are being set up as we speak."

-the next day-

There were fliers everywhere and they all said the same thing.

Head to the Execution grounds of a Hero to see redemption.

When the villagers did, they expected several things, but not what they saw.

There was a head on a Spike. The head still had hair on it. Below it was a plaque.

Never underestimate a hero

You'll end up dead

at the hands of his ghost

-Kaiza and his living representative:

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

This had instilled courage in everyone, who roared in approval, while Naruto slept peacefully. _'Another day, more people helped out. That was a good run.'_

00000x00000

Chapter end.

Well, this is a good end. What about Kakuzu, you might ask?

He was told to observe, but no one will know for sure, as he won't truly make another appearance, nor will he attack Naruto until later.

Why not? Why is Naruto not going to be attacked? How long will it take for the bridge to finish?

The latter and more will be answered...

NEXT TIME!

Okay, the bridge will take 2 days, and they will leave the Third. Not enough for him to get much. You've got maybe 800 Shadow Clones, and possibly 50 workers. You can't expect it to not go fast.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay! Results!

For the Armor: It's coming in. You'll need to wait for it to appear, so for those of you who are wondering what it will look like:

WAIT FOR IT'S ENTRANCE!

ON WITH THE GAME! Sorry, STORY!

**Chapter 8**

In Wave Country a man in a mask and a black cloak with red clouds on was walking across the newly named Heroes' Bridge. He looked around once he got to the side of Wave Country, only to find that the place seemed poor, but people were happy. _'Where is that damn Jinchuuriki?'_ He continued searching for the Youki, but he was at a loss.

He then came to a place in the forest with a Minuet amount of Youki, though very little. _'The Jinchuuriki was here... 3, maybe 4 days ago. Possibly 5, but no more than 7. All other traces are already gone. Whoever it was... Wait. I'll check the area the Explosion happened.'_ He walked over to what seemed like a burned down place.

_'Damn. Deidara would seriously have a field day if he saw this. This looks about 24 hours after the other location. No Youki, though.'_ He walked through the area. _'Faint... Very faint. The Jinchuuriki is not here. Not anymore. I obviously just missed him.'_ He went through a few handsigns.

-Random Cave-

"Leader, I have my report from Wave Country." Kakuzu stated.

"You were supposed to watch the Jinchuuriki." The man said.

"The Jinchuuriki has already left Wave Country. But you might want to send Deidara here for a second. I'm at the wreckage of whatever exploded. The flames are still around, and the ground is highly charred. It looks to have been done maybe yesterday, but with the explosion I saw, and the possibility of no one changing things around here, I'd say the possibility of it being a few days old would be possible."

"Have you determined which one it was, at the least?"

"Closest guess would be Hachibi or Nibi. Kyuubi is also possible, but not likely there is no way they'd be able to hide that much youki after only 2 days."

"Then we have lost the signal. I will send Deidara to your location. He will survey the carnage himself, and let me know." The man said calmly.

"Understood."

-Konohagakure, 1 day later-

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata, along with Kakashi and Haku were coming up on the East Gate. "Halt! State your business."

"Team 7 returning from a mission to Wave, with a possible new addition to the village." Kakashi told them.

"Very well. And the new addition?"

"Haku."

"Surname."

"Unimportant at this point in time, as I am having trouble choosing between adopted father, or clan name." Haku told them.

"Excuse me?" One of the guards asked.

"I am not sure if I should give the Clan name, which is dead, or the surname of my adopted father, who actually treated me like a daughter, unlike my real father, who tried to kill me." Haku told them.

"Uh..."

"Just give them the clan name." Sasuke told her, earning a surprised look from her. "What? They want a name, give them what they want. It's better that way, sometimes."

The guards looked at Sasuke, the Last Uchiha, who was talking like he was close to the girl.

"Alright, but only for you. The Clan name is Koori, but I have been going by Momochi for the past 6 or 7 years." Haku told them.

"Momochi?"

"Yes." Haku stated. "I would not be going by either of them, though. Especially after something that Sasuke and I had agreed on earlier, should I be accepted into the village."

"Wait a minute!" Naruto shouted. "You aren't seriously thinking about..."

"We already have it done, Uzumaki." Sasuke said, with a grin. "All we'd need are the papers to make it official, and we're good."

Naruto sighed. The guards looked at each other. The confusion they had was apparent. "Alright, but you have to go to the Hokage."

"Thank you, sirs." Haku said, bowing her head.

"Sasuke, Haku?" Kakashi stated. "You two are coming with me for the report, as we will need everything said, along with this new development."

"3 days in the making, Kakashi-sensei. We have completely showed each other our memories, and we're good with it." Sasuke told him.

"Well, let's get going then." Kakashi, Sasuke, and Haku left in a Shunshin. Naruto and Hinata shrugged. Naruto then looked at the Guards. "Do you know if anyone from Takigakure, or Tsunade of the Sannin are here at the moment?"

"Yes, someone from Takigakure is here, as of this morning. Why?"

"Thanks. That's all I needed to know." Naruto said, before jumping off.

"He really needs to learn restraint." Hinata stated, shaking her head. "Well, that's why I like him, I suppose." She jumped off after him.

Naruto was jumping around the rooftops, looking for any sign of the Waterfall guest. He stopped in front of Ichiraku's after sensing a familiar Chakra. _'It couldn't be...'_ He jumped down, and went inside.

"Teuchi! Ayame!" Naruto greeted happily.

"Naruto! Welcome back!" Ayame greeted.

"The usual?"

"You know it!" Naruto shouted with a smile.

"So, this is your favorite hangout?" The person beside him asked.

"That it is." He replied, not even looking at her.

"You're not even surprised that I'm talking to you here?" The girl asked.

"Why should I be? After all, this is the only place that wouldn't hold something that's not under your control against you." Naruto told her, still not looking at her.

"Well, the people around here don't know me."

"No surprise there. But if they see you around me, they might think I did something to your mind, or something. Things get blown so much out of proportion around here, it's not even funny. So, I'd be careful if I were you, Fu." Naruto said, earning shock from Ayame and Teuchi.

"Naruto? You actually know her?" Ayame asked.

"Of course I know her. She's more like me than anyone else in the village." Naruto stated.

"You mean..." Teuchi's eyes widened.

"Yeah, she is."

"Well then, it's obvious that Naruto would trust you. Being so much like him." Teuchi told her.

"No surprise there. I kind of asked for a mission to come here just to meet with him. My village leader was surprised at the request, but then again, he's heard of weirder things." The girl, now known as Fu, said.

"Yeah, so why did you ask to come here?" Naruto asked. "I'm curious."

"Well, I'm here to help with relations between the two villages. The council would normally be surprised at the request, but they were actually for it when I actually started to talk about what I was planning." Fu told him. "They were shocked when I told them, but even more so that you would've accepted, something I figure you'd do."

"Why don't we talk about this later? Have you met with the Hokage yet?"

"Yes, and he is already in the know. He did say he wanted to see you when you got here." Fu said, before Sasuke came in.

"Naruto, the Hokage wanted to see you." He told him. "Something about a girl wanting to meet up with you."

Naruto looked at him, right before an ANBU appeared.

"I swear, it's hard enough to keep track of One Jinchuuriki." The ANBU said, before noticing that both were there. "Oh. So you've already met. The Hokage would like to see you both."

Naruto and Fu both nodded, and finished what was in front of them, before getting up. "Thanks for the meal, Old man!"

"Anytime, Naruto. And I hope you come back Fu." Teuchi replied.

"With food this good and a place that wouldn't care about my burden, why wouldn't I?" Fu asked, before fazing out.

Naruto grinned, before leaving in a Fire Teleport.

"Wait! He didn't pay!" Teuchi yelled.

"Yeah he did." Sasuke said, pointing to the money. "Don't ask me how he pays so quickly, and without others noticing, because I still have no clue." He looked at the ANBU, who merely shrugged. "Figures. I seriously have to find out how the hell he does that."

-Hokage's office-

Naruto and Fu entered the room at the same time.

"Ah, it seems you've both already found each other." Sarutobi stated.

"How could I forget her Chakra Signature?" Naruto asked. "I went looking for unfamiliar Chakra Signals, but I found hers as I passed Ichiraku's, and we talked a bit. Sasuke came in, followed closely by an ANBU. Came here when the ANBU told us you wanted to see us."

"Did you manage to hear the little plan she came up with before they got to you?" Sarutobi asked.

"Kind of hard not to, when I helped come up with it... Is it still the same, or did they alter it?"

"Dead center same." Fu told him.

"Then I already know the full situation, and the reasoning behind each action." Naruto said, surprising Sarutobi. "Quick question. How did they react?"

"I caught some shock, 1 with awe, others had "WTF?" expressions, and then there was one that had a "HFS!" expression on her face. And to think the awe was from the leader, Shibuki, and the HFS face was an elder!" Fu laughed.

"Please tell me you got pictures!" Naruto stated.

"In Triplicate." Fu told them, handing a set to Naruto, and one to Sarutobi. "Sarutobi, that set was originally for Sasuke, so don't ruin them."

Naruto went through his set, and he held back his laughter until he finished. "Jiji... Seals, please." Sarutobi complied, and then finished with his set. They both cracked up laughing. Fu smirked at that.

"I take it they are to your liking?" Fu asked. They both nodded. "Hinata is going to LOVE these!"

"Well, one set was for blackmail, another was for the two of you, since you live together, and the last set was for Sasuke, just so he could get a few laughs in." She told Naruto.

"No kidding." Sarutobi stated, before handing the set back to her. Chuckles still in his mind.

"Alright, here's another question." Naruto said. "How many of the back-ups did you have to use?"

"Only had to use the first one. I didn't have to go for the other 5." Fu told him.

"Wow, the whole Jinchuuriki being gone giving them less danger matter worked wonders, did it?" Naruto asked. "Talk about playing on their ignorance."

"That was kind of the point, remember?" Fu asked.

"Yeah, I remember." Naruto said, earning surprise from Sarutobi.

"Wait a minute..."

"The first idea was to use their own ideals against them. Jinchuuriki are feared, and because of that Fear, hatred can be born. Get rid of the source of the fear, misplaced or not, the hatred can diminish, and then even leave." Naruto told him. "The second one was actually a ploy on their minds, but I left that part to her."

Fu nodded. "The third reasoning I could've given is the fact whole Akatsuki idea, though I probably wouldn't have gone that far."

"The fourth Idea was actually Hinata's idea. Scare a few of them by releasing a bit of her Bijuu's Chakra." Naruto stated. "After all, the Bijuu are known to cause fear to the masses."

"The fifth idea was using a type of heat induced illusion, and yes, I can do that." Fu continued. "The final idea was a last resort, though only a bluff."

"It was to threaten to release the Bijuu, but we all know that's not happening." Naruto stated. "If they didn't let her come by then, that would get her out of the village like nothing else."

"And you didn't go past the first one?" Sarutobi asked. "I must say, I am a little impressed, but the Sixth one was a bit too far, if you ask me."

"And that's why it was a last resort." Naruto stated.

"You thought that out quite a bit." Sarutobi stated. "How did you come up with them?"

"Simple Psychology, Reverse Psychology, along with Mental and Emotional Warfare." Fu said.

"And don't forget, you have the Konoha's Prank Demon here. Now THAT is a title that I can actually respect." Naruto said.

"By the way, are the others in the area, as well?" Fu asked. "Namely, Hinata?"

"She's somewhere around the village." Naruto said, before closing his eyes. "Heh. She went to my place already. It's too bad you can't get in there right now."

"Since you let me know about it, I took the liberty of getting a small blood sample." Sarutobi stated.

"Wait... you said that was to allow me into the village." Fu said, shocked.

"I already knew why you were here, so I asked for it. This way he only had to make the adjustment to allow you in there." Sarutobi stated.

"How much did you get?" Naruto asked.

"2 pints."

"I only need 1 pint, but you didn't know that much." Naruto told him.

"Alright then, now that I know, at least I know just how much it was needed. The other Pint will go to the hospital for records." Sarutobi told him.

Naruto took 1 pint, and left via Fire Teleport. 5 minutes later, he appeared in the office again. "Fu, it's ready. Let's get going." She nodded, and they both left the room through the window.

"Those two are going to be a pain in the ass later on. I just know it." Sarutobi mused.

-Uchiha Estate-

Sasuke was talking with his mother, Haku right beside him, wearing a pair of Ghost Glasses, and an Amulet of Ghostspeak herself.

"So, this is who you chose, huh?" Mikoto asked. "Doesn't seem like much, if you ask me."

"You have got to be kidding me." Sasuke said.

"You're right, I am." Mikoto replied with a smile. "She's actually a lot more powerful than she looks, and that much I can tell. It also seems as if you have a bloodline yourself."

"You're right, and it has already been proven to have multiple bloodlines, so I'm not worried." Haku told her. "Another Chakra-based Bloodline would cancel mine out, but not a Doujutsu, which he has."

"Aside from that, I can use Hyouton. So can she."

"That's not right. Your father and I could never use Hyouton. You don't have the bloodline for it."

"I do, and we found out why he can use it, without the bloodline, or the Elements I use for it: Wind and Water."

"Wind is close to impossible for me." Sasuke stated. "I have Fire and Lightning naturally. Then there's Ice from when I was allowed to sign with the Dragons."

"Oh no... The old Prophecy of the Dragons... It talks about you."

Sasuke pulls out the stone blade. "You mean the one regarding this?" Sasuke applied Chakra to it, revealing the blade. "To use it, one must sign with the Dragons, and have 3 affinities: Fire, Ice and Lightning. I also gained the Eternal Mangekyo when I could use it. I skipped over the original Mangekyo, which Itachi has. He's still not aware of my being able to use it."

"Well then, we better get started. Would you like to watch, Haku?" Mikoto asked.

"I don't see why not. I'd have to learn the ways of the Uchiha myself sooner or later."

"Not the old ways. We're basing the New Uchiha Clan on someone else's ideals. Naruto's ideals. No arrogance, and no ignorance. The new Uchiha Clan will not think it is the best, just because of our bloodline. That was the downfall of the Old Uchiha Clan. We're not going to go for the Old Ways, but forge a new path."

"You've grown, Sasuke." Mikoto said. "Those are the ideals I wanted you to inherit, not your father's, which are being too prideful, and thinking he's better than anyone else."

"That was his mistake. I don't intend on making the same mistake he did." Sasuke told her. "If I do, I'd rather gouge my own eyes out. If there's one thing that I want more than a new age for the Uchiha Clan, it's that I help Naruto with his whole Madara Problem. If nothing else, he deserves the help, and a few friends. He's been put through hell, and stayed sane throughout it all. Not even an Uchiha can do that and not go insane."

Mikoto nodded. "Alright, time to train your Sharingan in its Eternal Form."

"He still needs to finish working with his Hyouton, but I think that can wait until Tomorrow." Haku told her.

"I realize that, and we're only doing this once a week." Mikoto told her. Haku nodded and ended up watching as Sasuke dodged everything and even took out the drones that appeared.

-Uzumaki Estate-

Naruto, Hinata and Fu were sitting in the field. "So, you're finally here, huh?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, and... surprisingly, it's to stay. I didn't tell the Hokage that it's to stay here, but it is, and I think he already figured it out. They don't want me back, and that's a good thing... for us, at least." Fu told them.

"Nice." Naruto replied with a smile. "You going to join the Shinobi force?"

"No, I don't plan on it." Fu admitted. "I'm going to stay a civilian, and the Hokage would know about this when the records I have are sent... That is, if they were going to send it."

"You mean they wouldn't send it?" Hinata asked, surprised.

"Do you really think they can when it's in the possession of Kabutomushi Clan?" Fu raised an eyebrow. 

"Point taken. Come on, I'll show you around the place." Hinata told her, before they walked in the cave behind the waterfall.

Naruto took that moment to continue working on the armor. It has become his biggest project so far, and he even built a forge in the area, with a copy of the Amaterasu flames to power it.

Since they had the next day off, Naruto had 30 clones work on the armor pieces, another 20 to work with Water Manipulation, while he, Hinata and Fu walked around town.

They ended up in front of the academy, with Iruka exiting the front door. "Naruto? I was about to go looking for you. I heard you got back to the village yesterday from a C-rank. I wanted to talk to you about it, maybe over ramen."

"Nah, no Ramen for now." Naruto replied, before pausing. "Oh yeah, Iruka-sensei, meet Fu. Fu, this is one of the few that didn't exactly hate me once he got to know me. He's kind of like a brother to me."

Fu looked at him. "Heh, he's a good one."

"Uh... Pardon?" Iruka asked.

"Don't worry too much about it." Fu told him. "Anyway, we were just walking around. Nothing really to do right now."

"Well, Naruto could be training."

"Doing that back at the house. I still have to unlock _it_. Aside from that, I've been working on one project recently, and it's one I came up with by combining multiple Projects together." Naruto told him. "So yeah, nothing really to do. Come to think of it..."

"What are you thinking?" Hinata asked, not sure she wants to hear the answer.

Naruto was silent for a bit, building up suspense. Then his face turned into a grin, which Hinata noticed immediately. "Okay, what are you planning?"

Naruto looked at her. "Nothing that big. Just something that came to me. Be back in a few." Naruto left in flames.

"Fire Clone?" Hinata asked. _'No, that wasn't a Fire Clone. Naruto, what the hell are you thinking?'_

"_**Hinata, he's blocking it from even me. Something that I don't think is good for either of us. I'll keep you posted as needed."**_

"_Thanks Kyuubi."_

"_**i just hope he doesn't get himself hur... Oh shit, the Forest of Death?"**_

"Iruka-sensei, what's the Forest of Death?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I think that's where Naruto's at." hinata replied.

"_**Yeah, that's where he's at, and there's someone else here. Damn, it's the Crazy Snake Bitch."**_

"_Okay, what?"_

"_**The Crazy Snake Bitch is also known as Anko Mitarashi. An outcast, to be precise. And he's talking to her. Wait a minute... she's actually being friendly with him?"**_

"_Why didn't he tell me about her?"_

"_**Well... Wait, it's more like his relationship with Iruka, from what I can see. Sibling, not girlfriend."**_

Hinata glanced at Iruka. "Sensei, are you familiar with Anko Mitarashi?"

"Vaguely." Iruka admitted. "She's been known to seduce anyone just to get in their pants. I haven't met her myself, but being with Naruto has shown me that I shouldn't judge people based on other's opinions. If I did, Naruto wouldn't be like a brother to me. Why?"

"He's talking with her."

"How do you know this?" Fu asked.

"Mr. 9 is giving me a bit of a play by play. It seems like their relationship is more like siblings, according to him." Hinata told them.

"_**She just kissed his forehead... Forget sibling. More like mother."** _Hinata sweatdropped, before coming up to the south side of the forest. _"Kyuubi, where in the forest are you?"_

"_**Southeast corner. Approximately 2 Km away from your position, ENE, 20*."**_

"_We're on our way."_

It took a few minutes, but Iruka, Fu, and Hinata landed in the clearing. "Naruto, why did you come in here? It's dangerous!"

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, surprised. "I was just meeting with Anko. I remembered that I hadn't seen her since before that Inuzuka Prank I played before all this strange shit kept coming up, so I thought I could fill her in."

"Naruto... You know her?"

"Yeah, he's like a little brother to me. One I wish I had, but at the same time, I never could." Anko told them, eying Fu suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"My name is Fu, and I'm more like Naruto than you, I'd wager." She told her.

"Unless you were a Jinchuuriki, you wouldn't be." Anko told her, before her eyes widened. "No... You mean..."

"Yeah, I was about to get to the meeting, guys."

"What meeting?" Iruka asked.

"Summons Meeting?" Hinata asked, earning a nod.

"Wait, you already got a summon, gaki?" Anko asked.

"I've got 3. Toad, Phoenix, and Kitsune." Naruto told her. "Sweet huh?"

"I'll say. You got really lucky with that. The Snakes don't get along with anyone else." Anko crossed her arms. "I'd really want to get rid of them, but my fighting style revolves around them. Now, can we get back to the little story of yours?"

Naruto chuckled, before continuing. It was a while later that Naruto paused for a bit. He had just gotten to the beginning of the Wave Mission.

"What? Is that all you've done in all this time?" Anko asked.

"No, it's not. It's just..." Naruto didn't finish his statement before throwing a Kunai into the brush. This sent everyone on their guard. "You finally going to come out? Or are you going to keep hiding?" Naruto asked, seemingly completely calm.

Kurenai appeared, his Kunai in her hand. "Is this how you greet visitors?"

"No, it's how I flush out an eavesdropper, that do a poor job at hiding themselves." Naruto told her.

"Poor?" She asked. "and just how was that poor?"

"Because I know you've been there since Hinata entered the Forest."

"You knew?" Hinata asked.

"Of course I knew. Why wouldn't I know where my fiance is?" Naruto asked.

"I... oh." Hinata didn't look down.

"Fiance, huh? Why didn't you tell me about this, Hinata?" She asked.

"Kurenai, I didn't say anything because of all the weird things going on. I've been a little too busy lately." Hinata told her, earning a raised brow.

"And what exactly have you been doing? Surely he hasn't been taking advantage of you. Cause if he has..."

"If you touch him, I will hurt you." Hinata told Kurenai, her tone cold. Kurenai was surprised.

"When did you get so much confidence?"

"From him. He's done nothing but help, and I've been trying to find a way to pay him back for it. He's had the perfect chance to get... you know... but he always refused that act."

"Boys are merely perverts." Kurenai scoffed.

"Why do you think I created the Sexy Jutsu in the first place?" Naruto asked. "Too many perverts in the area. I use their interests against them with it. There is no man in the village that I have used it on, or it's second level, and stayed conscious. If their up from the Second level, I go to the third level, but that was only once. Come to think of it... I wonder if that guy is still in the hospital?"

"The hospital? For blood loss, probably." Anko stated.

"Nope. From what I could tell, a few Second Degree burns, with several first degree burns, a ruptured left eardrum, a few broken bones from the fall afterwards... and then slight blood loss, but that was minor compared to everything else." Naruto said. "I was about to go into my last mission, so you know."

"Was Hinata there?"

"Yeah, I know why you're asking." Hinata told her. "Come on over, we've got two side stories for it."

Naruto went into the mission details, but when he got to Zabuza's appearance he stopped. "Okay, this is where things get a little different. I left the team for a bit, to keep someone else away from the area. She wasn't good enough to hide from my senses, but she was able to hide from Kakashi-sensei."

"What? You mean to tell me you can pick up Kakashi when he's nearby?"

"Actually, I can find ANBU with relative ease. Elite ANBU at that. He, however, was focused on Zabuza. I left the others to hold off Zabuza, more likely to take him out, and keep her from interfering. I had her trapped in an area where neither of us could leave until the fight between Zabuza, or the rest of my team was dead. It was a gamble, but I knew they could handle it."

"Hinata, you went up against Zabuza Momochi and lived?"

"I had Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei with me. It was a group effort, and I mainly played Defense for the client." Hinata admitted. "The only thing I really did to him myself was a little Kitsune Illusion that slowed his reaction time. Even then, Sasuke was tired, Kakashi-sensei was a little tired as well, but not as much as Sasuke."

"Tell me how they did it. I'm curious." Hinata recounted her tale. Kurenai was surprised as hell by the time they finished.

"You mean Kakashi's been focusing on the Uchiha?"

"Actually, he's been teaching all of us." Hinata replied. "But even then there's not much he can teach us other than Ninjutsu, as Taijutsu was taken for all of us, and we're all learning Genjutsu or something similar from someone else."

"Something similar to Genjutsu?" Anko asked.

"Yeah, the Kitsune Illusions are similar to Genjutsu, and only Hinata and I can learn them. Secret of the Kitsune Summons, so don't ask. Also, they're made so no one can copy them without full contact with a Kitsune that you are on good terms with. Even then, they have to teach you." Naruto told her.

"Sorry Nai-chan." Anko said, apologetically. "Looks like you wouldn't be able to learn them."

"Who are your usual Kitsune Summons?" Kurenai asked.

"Mine is Kituno. I've been learning from him." Hinata said, earning a nod.

"Mine was once a summon, but is not considered one. Kind of helps when he's sealed in you, you know?" Naruto admitted.

"Wait, you mean..."

"Yeah, he's been helping me out."

"It's too bad my curse won't go away." Anko mused, though Naruto heard it.

"If I may ask, why haven't you asked me for help regarding that curse on your neck?" Naruto asked, earning surprise from Anko.

"You think you could do something about it?" Anko sounded hopeful.

"If I had time to analyze it, I don't see why not." Naruto admitted. "Unfortunately, it would take a bit before I could come up with a solution."

"I see. Think you can start now?" Anko asked. "If I can get rid of it, the sooner the better." She moved her collar to show it.

Naruto had one look but then got interrupted.

"_**Naruto, get in here. Now."**_ Kyuubi was stern and commanding in the voice, shocking Naruto a bit.

_'What's so important that you have to interrupt this?'_

"_**A solution, that works on seals twice as hard as that one to crack. No doubt that it will get rid of it, or at the very least, purify it."**_

Naruto looked at Anko, and the others. Kurenai looked... Hopeful? She must be friends with Anko.

Naruto walked to a nearby tree, and started to meditate. Hinata knew what the action meant.

"What's going on?" Anko asked. "Why isn't he studying it?"

"I think one look had the Kyuubi get an idea." Hinata replied. "And the idea itself is being explained in his mindscape. Good thing I already know how to go in there." Hinata sat next to him, opened up a Mental link, and started to meditate.

-Naruto's mindscape-

Naruto looked at the fox behind the bars. "Are you sure it will work?"

"**Listen. I'm waiting for the purification myself. Half the corruption in me is in that mark, not to mention it's less dense, meaning it's easier to get rid of."**

Hinata was listening as she walked through the sewers. She came up to the two at this point. "I figured you had an idea, Lord Kyuubi."

"**So, you came as well...I don't think I'll need to do anything else, but he still a bit to go for Water Manipulation before he can execute this one."**

"Wait a minute... His bloodline can get rid of it?" Hinata asked.

"**Either that, or purify it completely. Either one will work, as it will not only destroy the corruption, but also any mental influence by the one that placed it in the first place. It will also prevent whoever placed it to use it."**

"And that's why it would work?" Naruto asked.

"**That's the only thing I can think of, but I have the full facts of it already. It's already sealed up, so we have some time. But if the bastard to place it comes by, he or she can still activate it."**

"I see." Hinata and Naruto said, simultaneously. "Thanks for the idea. This is a good one, if not for the fact that I can't use it yet."

"You are close, aren't you?"

"**Yes, he's actually almost there. Finish off that A-rank Water Jutsu, and you'd be good."**

"Got it." Naruto replied.

"**You might want to head out there, and let them know about it."**

Naruto left before he could finish. Hinata shook her head. "Sorry about that."

"**He does it all the time. I'm not worried."**

Hinata shrugged and left herself.

-Clearing-

Naruto and Hinata opened their eyes. "Okay, I've got good news and bad news." Naruto said.

"What's the good news?" Anko asked.

"I can at least purify it, if not get rid of it with what came up." Naruto said.

"And the bad news?" Kurenai asked.

"I can't pull off the plan yet. Keyword: yet. I will be able to once my bloodline activates, but that's about it." Naruto told them.

Anko and Kurenai looked at each other. "How long?"

"I can't say for sure, but now I have another reason to unlock it as soon as possible. I can't let Anko suffer from that thing. Sure, it's sealed right now, but that's not enough, especially if he comes here. He could still activate it." Naruto told them.

"Well, since the one that placed it is a Rogue, he wouldn't come here."

"Which one?"

"Orochimaru." Anko said, distaste in her mouth. Naruto, however, had his blood run cold, and dropped his head, his eyes shadowed. "Uh, what's wrong?"

Hinata used the still open link. "Oh no..."

"What is going on here, Hinata?" Kurenai asked, though sternly.

"He's pissed..." Anko's eyes widened. She hugged Naruto, but it didn't calm him down. Hinata and Fu joined in, and then he did.

Kurenai was in thought. _'If it takes all 3 of them to calm him down at the mere mention of the name, then something bad is going to happen if actually shows up.'_

"_**It wouldn't be that bad, Kurenai."**_ A voice told her. **_"Telepathy, so don't talk out loud. There's a reason for this reaction from Naruto. He already knows that the Snake Bastard is after another friend of his. To know that he did that to her, especially since she's like family to him, this kind of reaction is expected."_**

"_Wait, what? Why would he think of her as family?"_

"_**When you think about it, the saying "Birds of a feather flock together" applies nicely here. They're both Outcasts."**_

"_I see... Wait, are you the Kyuubi no Yoko?"_

"_**I don't know why you humans don't see the difference between a Yoko and a Kitsune. Yoko are corrupt, and far more deceitful than Kitsune. Kitsune are pranksters, but can be deadly if their playful nature goes too far, and they actually do want to take someone out. Naruto's the perfect example of a Kitsune. Serious when need be, but playful when it isn't."**_

"_I can't see the difference... But if I had an example, that would help."_

"_**You've got Naruto as an example for Kitsune. Only deadly when pissed."**_

"_Yeah, I get that much."_

"_**Think Orochimaru of the Sannin, only as a fox. That's a Yoko... although that might be sugarcoating it. I'm the only Kitsune that has been on both sides of the spectrum, but I prefer Kitsune over Yoko any day. The day I was forced to attack, and yes it was forced, I was trying to hold back as much as I possibly could that day. I'm happy with my current Cage for the time being. It keeps me away from the reason I left his mother."**_

"_His mother?"_

"_**Kushina Uzumaki, Kurenai. She was my Jinchuuriki before Naruto. She died when I was removed by the bastard that caused me to attack. I'm seriously hoping to get rid of him with Naruto's help. Until then, I can't say much else, but he's agreed to help me, and I've agreed to help him. He gets better, and I am freed from the damn Juubi."**_

"_Now that I think on it... Holy shit! Why didn't I notice it before?"_

"_**Pardon?"**_

"_Kushina was my sensei for a year! Why did I not notice that he acts EXACTLY like her?"_

Silence.

"_Hello?"_

"_**Sorry, I didn't expect the outburst. Okay here's the jist of it. He's waiting for Tsunade that way he can learn a bit of Medical Ninjutsu. Thanks to the massive boost in his Control with Jiraiya's help, he actually can use it. We've only got basic First Aid down, and I've been helping him in the knowledge area. Being a few thousand years old helps wonders with History."**_

"_Well, I can help a bit. Kushina did teach me a bit about Medical Ninjutsu, and she learned from Tsunade herself."_

"_**Then we should wait until he unlocks his Bloodline, so he can get rid of the Curse Mark. He's almost willing to forgo the Armor we've been spending almost a month to come up with for this."**_

"_Armor?"_

"_**Something that would make a fine alternative to the Jinchuuriki Cloak, which normally burns his skin, while protecting him from enemy Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. We've already started building it."**_

"_Okay... Why are you so willing to help him?"_

"_**Mutual benefit. For now, that's all you really need to know. If not for his Bloodline, I probably wouldn't be as helpful, but I think we should leave the What ifs alone. If he starts to forgo any contact with Hinata, and she comes to you, it's because of the situation with Anko. Even with the three of them trying to calm him, he's not completely calm. He is thoroughly pissed at the Snake Bastard. And if we remove it completely, we're giving her something else to prevent him from placing another. Hinata has it, Sasuke has it, even Naruto has it. I've been preparing Naruto, and he's been preparing them. The next Chuunin Exams... if Kakashi let's them participate, go along with it. We have a separate plan, should Orochimaru appear like Naruto and I think. Security is usually lower during the time of the finals. Perfect time to brand someone, or maybe..."**_

"_Invasion... You think that's what he'd be after?"_

"_**I'd say the former, but both of them are not out of the question. For now, this is only speculation, regardless of the odds of either one being as high as they are."**_

"_So, don't worry about it until it happens?"_

"_**That's basically it. If something happens, and he tries to mark Sasuke, as I figure he would, it won't take hold. Something we've made sure of. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Humans may be filled with traits I hate, mainly arrogance and ignorance, but they have some pretty sweet ideas. That's all I've got. If you have any questions, ask Hinata. I can tell you're close to her. She's not the same as she was before she graduated. Of that, I can guarantee."**_

"_Thanks, I think."_

Kurenai didn't get a response. She looked at Hinata. "Hinata, Anko, Fu, I think we should let him get to what he needs to do. And Hinata? You and I need to talk about a few things. He's got a lot to work on." The girls looked at her, but shook their heads.

"He needs comfort." Hinata told her. "I can't let it go like this."

"Hinata..." She looked back at him. "I need to do this. Anko needs the help, and I can give it. I just... please, let go for a while. I have to cool off somehow, and don't follow me because it's bound to get dangerous in the area. Anko, you said to stay out of the Northeast sector, right?"

"No... You aren't seriously thinking of..."

"Yeah, that's the best place for me right now." Naruto told her. "I have to do this."

They all let go, though reluctant. "Thanks. I'll get to it as soon as I can." Naruto then left in flames. Hinata was about to go after him, but Anko grabbed her shoulder.

"Let him go, girl." She said.

"Why should I let him risk his life?"

"His life's always been on the keen edge of a blade. There's nothing we can do about that. I use that same area to blow off a lot of steam. It works for us outsiders with massive tempers. Violent, but only dangerous for those in the area. And with him..." She looked in the direction he went. "He needs the solitude, because he's worse than I am when pissed. And they call me the Crazy Snake Bitch."

Hinata nodded. "Are you sure he'll be okay?"

"I'll be in the area, so if I hear the explosions stop, then I'll go in after him. Until then, I believe it best we leave him be." Anko told them. "My word may not be much, but when it comes to him, my word is as good as his."

Hinata looked at her for a minute, and saw the desperation, in his face. _'She's not lying. She truly cares for him...'_ "Alright... I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. There's a clearing in the Southern Forests. It has a 6 prong Shuriken in the center. When he's done, put him there, and I'll know. That Shuriken is a marker we use for others, and when one of us is close enough to it, the other knows."

Anko nodded. "I'll do that. Thanks for the advice." Hinata, and Fu left. Anko and Kurenai looked at each other.

"What is he to you?"

"I already said this Kurenai. He's a little brother to me. We outcasts have to stick together. If I could've adopted him when he was younger, I very well would have. Damn council blocked every attempt." Anko told her. "I tried maybe 30 times. I finally stopped trying, but I never stopped trying to protect him. Sometimes, when he was attacked, some of the attackers had Senbon in their bodies. No one ever figured out who did it."

"That was you?" Kurenai asked, surprised.

"Who else? Birds of a feather flock together, Kurenai. He and I are the same in many ways. There is no fucking way in fucking hell that I would ever stop caring for him. That is absolute." Anko said, her voice cold, and her face far worse than Orochimaru. It gave Kurenai the chills.

_'Yeah. She's serious about it. And it looks like the Kyuubi was right about that saying... Wait, did I just agree with someone who attacked the village?'_ Before the thought could progress, Anko spoke.

"I suggest you get going. You're going to want to talk to Hinata, of that I am sure. Best to do it before she gets to her home, since not even I can enter it. Hell, even the Hokage can't enter it. So you better hurry if you want the explanation."

Kurenai nodded, and left in a Shunshin. Anko, on the other hand went to the edge of the Northeast quadrant.

The explosions continued for several hours. When they stopped for 5 minutes, Anko went in, and found Naruto snuggling up to a 10 foot tall Spider. A few wolves got in her way. "Wait a minute! I'm only here at his fiance's request. She wanted him at a certain spot when he was done. I'm only making good on my word here."

The wolves growled at her. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't understand you guys. Snakes, I can. Wolves? Not so much." A snake entered the area. It started talking to Anko. She then understood the situation. "Oh... I didn't realize he was on good terms with these guys. Do they know of his Fiance?" The snake looked at the others, they looked at it, and she nodded to Anko.

"So, they know of her, but not who she is, huh?" A nod. "Damn, that complicates things. She gave me the benefit of a doubt, and I can't make due on what I said if I don't get him to the spot she told me about." The snake started talking again. "Something about a 6 pronged Shuriken. Southern Forests."

The snake looked at the others, and they nodded. The snake then told Anko. "Wait... there's one here?" The snake started talking again. "Oh shit... They wouldn't let her go that far in. Unless she brought in some kind of proof."

The snake looked in thought, but then told Anko the idea. "They know of her summons? That could help with the proof. The two of them are the only ones that can summon Kitsune. In fact, until today I hadn't even heard of a Kitsune Contract." The snake looked at the others, and they nodded, and put Naruto on their back. They ran off, Anko sighing. "I told her my word is as good as his when it comes to him, and I can't even make good on it. This sucks. If I'm not there, she'll think I didn't go for it."

The snake nodded, then said something. "So they already know of the problem I have with this?" A nod. "I just hope she understands. We outcasts have to stick together."

The snake told her something, and Anko nodded. "Thanks. I appreciate the help. Hopefully she understands." The snake nodded in agreement, and then went after them.

-10 minutes later-

Hinata and Fu were talking, when Hinata stopped mid-sentence. "What's up?" Fu asked.

"That's not the place I told her. That's still in the Forest of Death. But I didn't know there was one of them there." Hinata said, before getting up and leaving the area with Wind. One of Naruto's clones looked at Fu. "She used a Wind Teleport to get to the location he's at. I can't help but wonder why he was taken there... Wait, maybe it has to deal with the wildlife. They don't trust Anko that much."

Hinata found herself next to a 6-prong Shuriken, Naruto right there in front of her, and several Wolves surrounding her. "I told Anko to bring her to the Southern Forests. And why isn't she here?" Hinata told them, while they were a lot less friendly. "Oh shut it. I gave her a chance, and she messed it up." The wolves then looked at her, and started communicating. "What about my summons? Why does that matter?"

The wolf told her what they came up with. "And this will help because?"

The second wolf told her it was Anko's idea, since they didn't trust her either. Not with Naruto. Hinata was silent. She bit her thumb, and summoned Kituno. **"Hinata? What's up?"** Kituno then noticed the wolves. **"Please tell me I don't have to fight those wolves."**

The wolves looked at each other then nodded at her, and let her get to Naruto. "He's on good terms with the wildlife here, isn't he?" She asked, earning a nod from one of the wolves. "And you're a little protective over him too, huh?" Another nod. "Did she at least try to explain herself?"

A snake entered the area. Kituno was talking with the snake. "Why is there a snake here?" While the wolves explained it to Hinata, the snake explained it to Kituno. Kituno came up to Hinata. **"Lady Hinata, she tried to explain the situation, and even was a little depressed that she wouldn't be able to see Naruto after this, because she wasn't able to get close to him because of them."**

"Got the same thing from them, aside from that last part." Hinata told him.

"**They were gone with him before it came up. She actually thinks she failed you by not getting to him."**

"I should fix that." Hinata told him. She looked at the wolves. "I'll take him home, don't worry that much about him. I wasn't aware of him being on good terms with those in this forest, which would help us quite a bit if we need another place to hide, or we can't leave the forest to hide. Anko tried to prove herself, and the fact she actually tried to get to him is good enough for me. I mean, the fact she thinks she failed is more than enough. I've recently found out she's like an older sister to him, maybe a mother. To her, he's more like a little brother. This was all recent, and she let him come here to blow off steam, regardless of me wanting him away from a place where his life was at risk. Turns out I was worried for nothing."

The wolves nodded. Hinata looked at Kituno. "Find Anko, tell her she's good in my book. She get's along with snakes, so she might smell like them."

"**No worries there. The snake that was here just left to tell her."**

Hinata nodded. "Head there, just in case. I need to be sure she gets the message. I'm not all that trusting of snakes, but her? I can trust her with this." Kituno nodded and left. Hinata thanked the wolves, and left with him in a Wind Teleport.

Kituno looked at the wolves. **"Any idea where she would be?"** The wolves gave something akin to a shrug. **"Damn. Got to go after the snake then."** Kituno jumped after it and found Anko on the south side of the forest, just outside the boundaries.

"**Anko Mitarashi, I presume?"**

She looked up and saw the 2 tailed fox. "What do you want?"

"**To talk about your little test earlier."**

"What about it? I failed to get to him, so I couldn't bring him to the spot she told me about."

"**And yet she still deems you worthy."** This caught Anko's attention.

"Why? I failed to get to him."

"**Yet you tried, and kept your word to the point that was possible. The wildlife was pretty protective of him, and they didn't trust you either. Lady Hinata now knows this, and understands the situation. I heard it all from a snake. She got it from the wolves. She wasn't aware of the wildlife wanting to protect him either. As such... she has stated that you are worthy."**

"Heh... I fail at the one thing I would never want to fail at... and I still pass... This is awkward, but I'm glad. Thanks for letting me know I'm not a total failure for not being able to help him. At least I can still see my little brother."

Kituno cocked his head. **"Who knew you were such a softie?"**

"It's only when it comes to him." Anko said, sternly. "He's had a rough life. Some of the attacks on him when he was younger... well the attackers had a few Senbon in their bodies. Courtesy of my rage. No child, demon or otherwise, should be treated like that."

Kituno was silent at that. **"Damn, you're being honest there. Heh, you really care for him."**

"Similar circumstances. Bird of a feather flock together. We outcasts have to stick together, after all."

"**I see. You're taking care of your kind."**

"That's what you'd do too, isn't it?"

"**Yeah, it is."** Kituno looked away. **"I'm out. Never let go of that belief."**

"If I do, I'd commit suicide." Anko said, earning a nod and a puff of smoke. _'I'd probably do the same if no one else opens up. The blonde gaki is the only one I've really got, aside from Kurenai, Yuugao, and Hana. Yet, I'm the only one of us that truly felt for him. I guess the saying is true.'_

Anko jumped off and went home.

00000x00000

Alright this chapter is finished.

Some of you may have seen bits and pieces of the armor, or rather, some of it's abilities. Well, here's some news for you: I haven't even scratched the surface of it's abilities!

Yeah, so far, I've only gone through the basics, and none of the advanced shit, and I've already decided on a form. You'll still have to wait for a while for it's appearance.

In the meantime, I've had a lot of new ideas, and I've started another story, but have yet to post it. It's a Sailor Moon/Naruto crossover, so if I post something along those lines, it means I finally found a name for it.

Now, another story comes to mind. It's a Pokemon/Naruto Crossover. Aside from that, nothing else truly comes to mind, as most of it is a mess of ideas.

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

...

Yeah, I'm having trouble figuring out other missions at this point, so I'm skipping ahead another month. This means the Chuunin Exams begin now!

**Chapter 9**

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke were waiting for Kakashi. Ever since the Wave Mission 2 weeks ago he hadn't been late, but now he was an hour late. "And here I thought he wasn't going to be late." Hinata stated.

"I think you spoke for all of us." Sasuke added.

"That she did." Naruto finished, before Kakashi appeared.

"Sorry, I'm late. Jounin meeting, which finished about 5 minutes ago, along with a little surprise from Kurenai. In fact, she told off Iruka after his outburst." Kakashi stated. "The Hokage wanted me to stay behind and explain something to me and Iruka afterwards, and now you see why I'm late."

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were surprised as that was actually legitimate, and can be proven. "What, exactly, did Iruka speak up about?"

"His students that are no longer his." Kakashi replied. "In any case," he took out three pieces of paper and threw it to them. "1 week, Academy. Room 332. 1000 hours. If you want to go through the Chuunin Exams, sign those and be at that location."

They all nodded. "Until then, you are dismissed. And no missions." Kakashi left at that point. Naruto looked at Hinata, and she nodded. Naruto left in a Fire Shunshin, which prompted Hinata to look at Sasuke. "For now, focus on your individual Training, or relax. Your decision, but remember the plans."

Sasuke shrugged. "I'd go for relaxing. After the past few months, I seriously need some relaxation time." It was at that point, Sakura found them.

"There you are Sasuke." Sakura said running up to him. "Please tell me you were admitted to the Chuunin Exams."

"What? Second thoughts on entering?" Sasuke asked, eyebrow raised. Sakura shook her head.

"I'm above and beyond what I was in the academy. I'm not really worried about it to be honest. I was just hoping that you were, so I can at least shut Ino up in front of you. I heard something about her planning to take you during the Exams, no matter how low the chance of success is. Because of this, I figured I'd let you know, so you can actually expect her to try something."

"Unfortunately for her, I have bigger fish to fry in these Exams. The Blonde Mind fucker is the least of my worries." Sasuke admitted, shocking Sakura a bit before shaking her head.

"I get it. Someone from another village found you and you want to take them down, or something? Maybe knock them down a few pegs?"

"That, you'd have to ask Naruto."

"Or Kurenai-sensei." Hinata added, earning their attention. "What? She's already in the know about this, as it involves one of her friends. Which, by the way, Naruto left to finally take care of the thing."

"You mean..." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Yeah, someone else in the village has it, but after today, it's likely to be gone. And _that_ process has started, as of last night." Hinata continued, earning a smirk from Sasuke.

"It's about damn time." Sasuke said, the smirk never leaving his face. "And the other project?"

"Standard for both of us. He has the modified one, but he hasn't figured out much on designs for customization for us, much less be able to make them in time, so that's why we have the standard design." Hinata replied, before tossing him a scroll. "It's in there, and would go under your usual clothing. There's a cloak as well, since your usual clothing wouldn't cover it all. The Team Logo we came up with is is on all three of them, in the same spot. The titles we came up with for ourselves are also there. I don't need the Cloak, which only has the Team Logo on the front, and your title on the back."

"Why didn't either of you get a custom one?"

"Because there wasn't enough time to make a second one. And these two he made before he went for his. They're built to not only withstand Youki, but become empowered by it. With Naruto on our team, we need it more than anyone else." Sasuke said. "Also, if I get him designs, do you think he could make one?"

"He can try. Not sure if he can, but it will take at least 3 weeks to do have it made. The lack of materials is one problem, which he has covered with a C-rank, but that will take a while." Hinata replied. "Anything else we should know?"

"Yeah, think he could make one for me as well?" Sakura asked. "Without your Team Logo of course. I'm good with the standard, and that Youki repulsing ability should come in handy."

"Oh? And why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Ran into a red head from Sunagakure earlier." Sakura said, earning raised eyebrows. "He seemed to have 2 Chakra signatures. I learned a lot about sensory abilities, but I didn't pick up the other one until after I looked straight at him from maybe 10 feet away. Until then, I didn't even notice. It seemed... dangerous." Hinata caught the look on her face and her eyes widened.

Sasuke caught the reaction. "Sakura. Name. Looks. We need that kind of information."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at that. "Do I even want to know why?"

"Because if he turns his full fury on you, you'll die." Sasuke said, earning wide eyes. "Out of our entire graduating class, if only the second Chakra you found in him is the dangerous one, Naruto and I are the only ones that stand a chance against him. Naruto more so than me."

"Why him?" Sakura asked.

"His bloodline finally activated." Hinata told her. "It will be especially useful for people like Gaara."

Sakura sighed at that, and nodded. "Red hair, brownish green eyes, Kanji for Love on his forehead. Left side. He seems to carry a giant Gourd on his back everywhere." Sasuke and Hinata nodded at that.

"If he goes up to you, do not fight him. If it's an official match, forfeit before it even begins." Sasuke said. Earning a nod, and then a look of shock as she turned to Hinata.

"How did you know his name?"

"Took a guess. But Sasuke is right. Let your team know not to mess with him. If provoked, he may just kill you. If he doesn't, the least that is likely to happen is the end of your Ninja Career." Hinata replied, earning a look of awe from Sakura. "This is no joke. If he is mentally unstable, as I heard he was, then there is nothing that will stop him once he gets in a killing mood. Even Naruto would be questionable in that. Sasuke? No chance. The Hokage, no chance."

"Why would only a Genin be questionable, but the Hokage would have no chance?"

"The Yondaime Hokage was said to have killed the Kyuubi, correct?" Hinata asked, earning a nod. "That was wrong. The Kyuubi is still alive, and being purified as we speak. The Yondaime couldn't kill it, but its cage is purifying it. Something that would actually give Naruto an advantage over him. His bloodline would easily seem hard-wired for Demon Slaying. That's what Gaara has within him."

"That's just wrong." Sakura admitted. "Don't tell me he was treated like a Demon as well."

"From what I know, he has." Hinata admitted. "Come on, Sakura. You and I need to talk."

"I already figured out about Naruto, just from what you said." Hinata and Sasuke tensed a bit. "And right now, I could really care less if he was or not. He's not someone I'm worried about. I'm not going to go after him because he has more in him than Sasuke-kun. I'm good where I'm at relationship wise, but I should still get stronger."

Sasuke then took on a thoughtful look. "You said you had perfect Chakra Control, right?"

"Yeah, I always do." Sakura replied.

"Hinata, do you have one of those Chakra Cards?"

"You want to see her affinities?"

"Only to prove a theory." Hinata pulled one out and handed it to her. "Channel Chakra into it."

The piece of paper was dripping wet, but didn't even sag. This surprised them both. _'Normally, it would sag a bit, due to the water dripping, but this one didn't. I'd say we seriously need to find out what this is.'_

"What the hell just happened?" Sakura asked. "I mean, I know its water from the water dripping from it, but it didn't even sag."

"That's what I want to know." Sasuke admitted. They both looked at Hinata who had her back turned. _'I know it's water, but it should have sogged up enough for... wait here it is. If a person with only a Water affinity has it at a High enough level the Uzumaki Chakra Paper will...'_ It was the next words that came up made her eyes widen. "This... This is so wrong." Sasuke was surprised at the slight stutter at the beginning.

"Alright, what did you find out?" Sasuke asked, curiously.

"Sasuke, have we told you how easy it was for Naruto to learn Wind Jutsu?"

"Yeah, he could learn an S-rank Wind Jutsu in 5 hours flat. Why?"

"Sakura is the same way... except for one difference. Her element is Water. And with her Control..."

"Don't tell me I have a similar affinity to the Nidaime." Sakura said, backing up to the edge of the bridge. "If I do..."

"Then what?" Hinata asked.

"Then I'd probably have to be related to him." Hinata shook her head.

"Not a relation. Just as much of an affinity as he did. Officially. Contrary to popular belief, he also had Wind. That's why he could pull the water out of the air. You have a higher affinity for Water than he did. Hell, you have a higher affinity for water than I do. And that's saying something. It's beyond God-like, and with your control, which is a usual Haruno trait, by the way..."

"I could pull it from the air!" Sakura nearly shouted. "This is good... This is really good."

"Don't let it get to your head." Sasuke warned. "I almost did the same with my Sharingan. If not for Naruto, I would have let it get to my head. It wouldn't lead anywhere but the deep end."

Sakura looked at him for a second and then nodded. A grin suddenly came over her face. "I just got a crazy idea for our teams. Let the others think what they want on it."

"I'm listening." Hinata said, knowing that grin and the effects.

"Let's see how well the others react to our old personalities, at first. Me, as the helpless Kunoichi known for nothing but her brain, Sasuke, the Emo-brooder, no offense."

"None taken. That's what I was back in the Academy. Though you missed something."

"The arrogance that seems to have disappeared?" Sakura asked, earning a raised eyebrow. "What? I noticed, I just didn't care. That was a fangirl thing, even if you do see the faults you don't let on, or ignore them completely. Also, take care to note of my old screech. I've toned it down a lot, but if we're going that far back, it might come out."

"Please don't..." Sasuke nearly paled.

"It's part of my old image, but I can tone that down a bit." Sakura admitted. "Then there's one other thing. Ino doesn't know you have 2 girlfriends already, and she'd be livid if she found I was one of them. The old rivalry, which was a little stupid if you ask me now, would not let me put that down, and she'd play it off as a bluff. Hinata, there's the shy side of you, which would be known for a while. Only reveal our true strength when necessary, or to shock everyone that knows us. Mainly Team 10."

"The shy me has been outdated and the word of that has already gotten to the public. Hiding my new self is close to impossible. Outside of Haku, no one can claim to be able to keep Sasuke happy, because she didn't fawn over him, and still doesn't. If you want to hit Naruto for doing something stupid, like you did in the academy... well, you won't have to bother. I'll take care of that. A few words, and I can shut him up quickly."

"You should also let your team know. We'll let Naruto know." Sasuke said. "Don't even let your sensei know about this."

Sakura nodded with a smirk. "I'll do that... By the way, I heard something about Naruto having 2 girlfriends. Aren't you worried Hinata? You have competition."

"Is it competition if I let her in?" Hinata asked, shocking Sakura. "She loves him for him. Nothing more, nothing less. Plus, she's like him and Gaara."

"That would explain it. But wasn't she part of another village? Wouldn't they stop her?"

"No, they wouldn't. They hated her, and she's now a full blown citizen of our Village. She's a civilian, but the Council are under a bit of a threat regarding her. Anything happens to her, those who do will suffer mercilessly. This is at the hands of the Hyuuga Clan, and Naruto himself."

Just then Fu landed right in front of them. "Hinata! Great news!"

"What?" Hinata asked, suddenly curious.

"I'm pregnant!" Hinata and Fu hugged and jumped. "Does Naruto know?"

"No, not yet he doesn't. I haven't been able to find him."

"Look for Anko. He should be with her right now."

"The Curse?" Fu asked, earning a nod. "Then it should wait until he's done."

Hinata then heard Kyuubi's voice in her head. _**"Hinata, Naruto is feeling your happiness right now. Since he's busy removing the Curse seal, I decided to ask myself. What the hell just happened?"**_

"_Well, when was the last time Fu and Naruto had sex?"_

"_**Two nights ago. You know that."**_

"_Well, Fu is pregnant. Good news, yes?"_

"**_Oh, he is gonna _LOVE_ this! I'll let him know as soon as the Curse is gone. Also, I felt something __strange during their last release. Don't let them know this, though. I have no idea what it was, or how it was caused. Until we find out for sure, I will not say a word."_**

"_Good idea. But I think Fu should know."_

"_**It will affect her if it has anything to do with her Bijuu. You should have her ask the Nanabi if she felt something as well when it happened."**_

"Fu, I've got a question." Hinata started.

"What's up?"

"Did the Nanabi feel anything when it last happened?"

"Come to think of it, I found out before my check-up this morning and she said the same thing. She said it felt like a pull, or something like that."

"_Did you catch that?"_

"_**That I did, and this doesn't seem good. She felt the pull, and I felt the pull as well. The results of this is not going to be good. Also, know that Naruto is likely to go wild with her during this time if she is leaking anything resembling hormones around him. He can control himself in public, but if there is no one else in the area, you not included, there's no telling what he'd do. Normally, a Jinchuuriki would have an extra month for pregnancy. So you should let her know this."**_ Hinata relayed the message to Fu, who nodded at that.

"An extra month? My mother always said that it was torture going through pregnancy." Sakura added, before a thought came to her. "Wait, how do you know this?"

"Naruto's mother was a Jinchuuriki. She did die the day he was born due to the unsealing, which was forced." Hinata replied, before hearing laughter from Kyuubi.

"_Okay, what's so funny?"_

"_**Oh nothing much. Just the kit's reaction to Fu's condition, and when he let Anko know, who is completely fine, by the way, she reacted in a way that you would have before your little change."**_

"_She fainted?"_

"_**I don't know why, but yeah, she did. After hearing something she said like that, Naruto fainted. I'm keeping the barrier up, so no one can find us while they are out of it. Find Kurenai, and tell her that it's done. And if she finds us, the blood on Naruto's nose was not because of what he saw from Anko, but because of what he heard. Seriously, I got him far more used to stuff like that before you even signed."**_

"_Really? How?"_

"_**You don't want to know."**_

"_Now I'm even more curious."_

"_**You know his Sexy Jutsu, and his Harem Jutsu?"**_

"_Yeah, what about it?"_

"_**You want to know the effect of using them on him daily, as a Lust-filled Kitsune, flirting with you?"**_

"_Details?"_ Kyuubi went into the exact details, and the other 3 present saw her nose bleed a little bit. _"Okay, now that... him and me. Tonight. I'd want that."_

"_**You know, you're radically different from your old self. So much so, it's surprising."**_

"_You sure about that?"_ Hinata asked. _"I mean sure I've changed, but that much?"_

"_**You have no idea. I should let Naruto know about this. Perhaps the two of you can figure it out, as I'm currently stumped for ideas."**_

"_What about the Tag-out Incident? My mind seems to think a little differently since then."_

"_**Well, shit. Being close to him during may have trigger some kind of change, but we can't figure out what the hell it is."**_

"_I'm thinking a more... perverted mind, with less effects. I'm actually somewhat like I always wanted to be. Maybe a little more than I hoped, with my shy attitude, but yeah. Confident, and strong. I'm both."_

"_**Maybe it's been getting to your head. You'll have to get that checked out."**_

Hinata was about to reply, but then turned her head. Fu did the same. Sasuke noticed this, and went on guard instantly. "What is it?" Sakura was confused at all this.

"Am I missing something?"

There was a Shunshin seemingly made of Sand. From it, Gaara, who Sakura immediately recognized and stood still, appeared.

"Where is Uzumaki? I can smell him among you."

"What you smell is me." Hinata admitted.

"Or it could be me, being pregnant." Fu added, "Especially since it's his child."

The red head looked at her. "How many?" Sakura was the only one confused by this.

"Seven. You?" Fu replied.

"One." Gaara replied, before looking at Sakura. "Get lost. Now."

Sakura shook her head. "You're like Naruto and Fu. Why should I just because you hold a Bijuu?" Gaara tensed. "Before you ask, they told me."

"Is she in the loop?" Gaara asked, confusing her again.

"No, she isn't." Sasuke replied. "And she won't be until in truly involves her."

Sakura looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"This is something you're better off not knowing until your so deep in its ass, you'd be popping out of its mouth." Sasuke told her. "If you were told now, you'd freak, and tell someone. I'm not risking that just yet. We still need a degree of secrecy here. Unfortunately, or fortunately in your case, you're not involved much, if at all."

"Okay, what about Haku?"

"Indirect relation, but not completely involved." Sasuke replied. "What she knows, she got from Naruto, not me."

"You don't trust me, is that it?" Sakura asked.

"If it were that, I'd just tell you to scram instead of saying what I have so far. The less people know, the better." Sasuke told her. Sakura looked at him and nodded.

"I expect some answers later."

"And you'll get them when it's necessary." Sasuke told her, before turning to Gaara. "Any other news?"

"Not that she should be aware of." Gaara replied. Sakura looked at him warily, and then turned to see Sasuke nod.

"Alright, fine. I'll go. But you better make it up to me." Sakura told him, earning a nod. She ran off.

Hinata looked at Sasuke. "You know she's going to want to pick out how you make it up to her."

"And if it's information, then it's a no go." Sasuke told her. "Anyway, what's the news?"

Gaara spoke for a bit. The others nodded. "That is all I have."

"From here on out, use the Tanuki for that kind of information." Fu told him. "That's bound to be a lot better."

"Also, I'm surprised your not as bloodthirsty as the Tanuki claimed you were." Hinata added.

"That was mainly a cover for me, to be used until my idiot of a father is dead. Which it seems he is already dead." Gaara admitted. "No one else has noticed, however. Only me. Are you going to let Uzumaki know?" he ended up asking.

Hinata and Fu nodded.

-Meanwhile, in the Forest of Death-

Naruto and Anko were unconscious, though Naruto was waking first. _'Damn, what happened?'_

"_**About time you woke up! I was beginning to think you'd be out of it all night!"**_

_'Ah, shut it. Anyway, did it work?'_

"**_See for yourself."_** Naruto got up, saw Anko's half-naked body, and looked continuously at the neck. _'Okay, it would seem like it's gone. Corruption levels... wow, it went down far.'_ Naruto put his hand on her shoulder, only to pull away the moment another Mark appeared. It was different from the one before, going from 3 Commas, to 2 Fangs. _'That's new.'_

Anko then seemed to wake. "What happened?" She groaned, before noticing Naruto in the area. "Did it work?"

"It's purified, that's for sure." Naruto said. "However, it seems that something else has replaced it. The symbol even changed."

Anko was surprised, and checked for herself. "Fangs?"

"I don't get it either." Naruto admitted. "Try to access it. If it's still corrupted I'll be able to sense it."

Anko just looked at him incredulously. "Don't look at me like that. This is something we have to learn on the fly." She sighed, and closed her eyes. The mark started to glow a Silver, and then spread.

Naruto was ready for anything that could come out, especially if she were to attack. The moment she stood up she looked at him. "Well? What's the verdict?"

Naruto stared at her intently, and then nodded. "It's good. It seems to be completely purified. However, there is one more thing that I think must be done. Only as a safety precaution, though." She looked confused, so he turned around and showed his shoulder blade. "This is what I'd be giving you. It will prevent Mind Altering seals, such as the old Curse Mark, or the Caged Bird seal, and get rid of them as they are placed, before they can set in. Anything on the body already will not be affected. That's the result of testing long ago, at least."

She nodded. "I trust you." Naruto went behind her and drew the markings. When he started to activate it, she grunted.

After a few seconds, he sighed. "It's done. No one can know that you have it, though. Also, know that no one can find out that you're mark has been purified, so no one has to seal it again."

"Wait, wasn't it sealed before?"

"It's not anymore, but anything that it would do to your mind will be stopped. It's a piece that we figured out while using it ourselves. Also, the Yamanaka Clan's Mind Transfer Jutsu, will not affect you period. You are not able to be possessed, as the mark would expel them immediately."

"Sweet. That's a nice defense."

"I know, isn't it great?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "You should head home and get some rest."

"Wait, are you taking the Chuunin Exams?"

"Yeah, why?"

"If you make it to the Second part, I'm putting your team in the Northeast Sector."

"Sweet. That'll help us." Naruto told her. Anko reigned in the mark, and it went back easily. "Looks like it listens to you."

"I know." Anko said before she turned around. "Let's get going."

"I've got a few things to take care of in the Forest. If this is where the Second Portion is then My team is going to have an advantage. For this reason, I think I should play my advantage to the max." Naruto had a smirk on his face, which made Anko grin. "I'll see you later." he jumped into the forest.

Anko huffed, and jumped off. _'I really wanted to see him use that Flame Teleport again. It's really cool.'_

She left the forest and found Hinata and Kurenai right there. She landed right in front of them. "What's up, Kurenai?"

"I heard he just performed it." Kurenai replied. "I want to see if it worked."

"Better than I hoped." Anko replied, before marks started spreading. Kurenai jumped back, but Hinata didn't.

"You're now in full control of it, aren't you?" Hinata asked.

"Sure am!" Anko grinned. "He even noticed that the shape of the mark changed. It went from the commas that it was before to a pair of fangs." Kurenai was still on guard, but walked up to her. "Kurenai, there is nothing that can be done to get rid of it, but he did manage to purify it. For that, I'm thankful. Also..." She revealed the other seal she got.

"So, he even gave you that?" Hinata asked.

"Sure did. Hurt a bit, but no where near as much as the Snake Bastard's mark."

"You know that mark?" Kurenai asked.

"Of course." Hinata said before showing it on herself. "After all, I've got it on myself. It'll help protect bloodlines, and if Orochimaru tries to activate the seal he placed, the one on her will either stop it, or it won't work period."

They both looked at her in surprise. "Sure, he could've just placed it, but then you'd still be in danger of the corruption, and he didn't want that. He either wanted the whole thing, or any threat to you gone. Either one worked. He went back to training until he drops. I'm not fond of it, but I know he wanted nothing more than to get rid of thing."

Kurenai nodded at her, after realizing just how close the two were. "I'm glad you're in control of it, and it won't hurt you."

"I'll admit it stings a little, but I think that's because it's not originally my Chakra. So, I can't use it all the time, unless I get used to it." Anko said. 

"Well, then I guess we're done with everything regarding the Curse."

"Is Naruto nearby?" Hinata asked, earning a nod from Anko. "Alright, can you let him know that Fu and I have information on _that_? It'll happen back at the house."

Anko and Kurenai looked at each other and nodded. Hinata left after that. Anko reigned in her mark. "Well, that was strange. What do you think she was talking about?"

"No idea." Kurenai admitted, before a Bright Orange, with hints of White and Yellow in it, flame appeared. They both stared at it, on their guard.

_Anko, I noticed you activated the mark._ The voice it emitted sounded eerily similar to Naruto.

"Wait, you can monitor it?" Anko asked, surprised.

_Surprised me too. I also saw that Kurenai-sensei and Hinata were there as well. You weren't showing off, were you?_

"No, I wasn't." Anko replied, earning a confused look from Kurenai. "I didn't think you'd be able to monitor it."

_Neither did I, to be honest. I think it's because My Bloodline is what was used, but I can't be sure, to be honest. If it doesn't stop after my Chakra is gone from your system, then we'll know it's a permanent effect._

"Good to know. Anything else I should know?"

_I can't seem to monitor to Chakra levels from this distance, so the mark won't allow me to do so. I only know when you activated it, and when you stopped using it. The flow of it is beyond me._

"Good to know. I think this is something that I'd have to get used to."

_Wait until after your part in the Chuunin Exams. And expect a lot of screams from the forest._

"The moment you told me you'd pull every ace you had, I kind of expected it, to be honest." Anko admitted.

_And that's why you and I are close. You understand how I think, and vice versa._

"Tell me about it." Anko replied. Kurenai then realized that the flame was projecting Naruto's voice.

"Naruto, what exactly did you do to her?"

_Simple._ After a pause, which caused Kurenai to learn closer unconsciously, and Anko to hide a grin. _It's my bloodline!_

Kurenai facefaulted at the answer, and Anko released a laugh. _Now that I've had my fun for the day, I think I'll get back to work preparing the forest, and then head home. But before I do, Anko why don't you try dating Iruka Umino? He was the only one in the academy that didn't hate me for you know what._

Anko stopped laughing when she heard that. "Are you sure?"

_He said in front of both me and the Hokage that he thinks of me as a brother. He even refused when an S-class secret regarding my parents was about to be told to me, saying if anyone would have to know besides me, it's him._

"So he truly cares for you?" Anko asked.

_Yeah, but I'll be the first to admit he didn't seem like it at first. In hindsight, it took him a while to see who I really was, but at least he made the effort to actually look beyond reputation, and see the real being. Look underneath the underneath, so to speak._

"Heh, well, if he's good in your books, then he's good in mine. I might actually try this out." Anko said, feeling a grin on the other side of the flames before it disappeared. "Well, I'm out. I'm going to rest up before asking him tomorrow.

Kurenai looked at her incredulously. "You place that much faith in him?"

"If anything, I trust his word. I also felt that he seemed happy when I said I'd give it a chance." Anko retorted.

-the next day-

Anko was walking up to the academy, which was just let out. She found the scarred Chuunin leaving as well.

"Anko? What are you doing here?" Iruka asked.

"Looking for you." She held up a hand when he looked like he was about to ask a question. "Any questions will be answered later during our little date."

Iruka was surprised, and it showed. _'Okay. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?'_ This is the only thought going through his head. She grabbed his hand, and took him elsewhere. They ended up in a training area, which seemed like it was abandoned long ago.

"Why are we here? If this were a date..."

"It's secluded. One of the few places in the area that are. The only other ones happen to be the Forest of Death, which is actually my favorite, to be honest, and right behind the Hokage Monument."

Iruka saw the reasoning. What she wanted to talk about was supposed to be private, and so was what he wanted to know. "Alright, I don't get what kind of game you're playing..."

"What do you truly think of Naruto Uzumaki?" Anko asked, surprising Iruka with the reference.

"Are you one of those that would kill him if they got the chance?" Iruka countered, a little anger in his voice. Anko picked it up and smirked.

"That's not a no, but a HELL FUCKING NO!" Anko ended up shouting, surprising Iruka. "The blonde gaki is like a brother to me, and he's the only reason I bothered to ask anyone out!"

Iruka then smiled. "That answered my only question before all this." Anko looked at him. "As for your question, he's always been like a brother to me. At least, after I found out he was like me in way. Always looking for attention, even if it was the wrong kind. I never told him the extent of how much we were alike in the Academy, but if you saw him before he discovered his heritage, even if only by accident, you'd have a pretty good idea of who I was way back when."

"And your first response was to see if I would hurt you for actually being close to him?"

"Pretty much." Iruka admitted. "I care for him a lot, even treated him to ramen from time to time, I couldn't every day, as he cleaned me out each time, but still if I died because of being close to him, he wouldn't like it."

Anko smiled at that. It wasn't the sadistic smile that everyone else saw on her, and it surprised Iruka. This smile was a genuine smile, one he only saw on Naruto recently. _'Yeah, she's happy I'm actually close to him, and wouldn't want to harm him.'_ He smiled himself. _'And she's the same way. Naruto, you're one sly fox. You got two people together that no one would guess.'_

They ended up talking for a while, but then Iruka's stomach growled. "Sounds like somebody's hungry." Anko teased, before her own stomach growled.

"Looks like I'm not the only one." Iruka countered. "Luckily, I was able to save money due to a lack of Naruto asking for Ramen, even refusing it once, so I can actually afford a rather large meal."

"Then what do you say we go see if he's at Ichiraku's himself?" Anko suggested. "At least to thank him, if not eat there. I'll be the first to admit Ramen is not my favorite, but everyone knows that."

Iruka smiled. "Yeah, Dango would be your favorite, unless I'm mistaken." She giggled at that. "Hey, I pay attention to everything I can. All Chuunin know of your Dango fanaticism, and from what I can tell, it's on par with Naruto being a Ramaniac."

"Ramaniac?" Anko asked, confused with the term. "You mean to tell me he likes Ramen as much as I love Dango?" She got a nod in response. "Well, considering the fact that those at Ichiraku's were glad he kept coming is good enough of a reason to like it. No one else wanted anything to do with him. I'm surprised he didn't come to the Dango stand I came to. They didn't care about me being there. In fact, they liked my presence."

"Well then, let's go." Iruka replied, before they jumped off towards Ichiraku's. They found that no one was there. "Well, looks like he's not here." Iruka said, sad.

"Iruka? It's been a while since you've been here. Not treating Naruto to ramen lately?" Teuchi asked.

"Actually, he's been too busy to even talk with me until recently. It wasn't until a few weeks back that I was actually able to talk to him, much less do anything else."

"Yeah, he hasn't been coming back until recently either." Ayame admitted. "He said it was because something big has come up, but I've actually gotten a bit worried about him."

"You two were always so kind to him." Anko said, surprising them.

"And here I thought you wouldn't be here. You normally go over to Onimaru's shop for Dango." Teuchi said, finally realizing Anko was there. "You're his number one customer."

"And Naruto's yours." Anko replied. "I actually came here to see if he was here, but if he was, I missed him."

"Well, that's where you're wrong, Anko." A voice said behind him. They all knew it was Naruto, but were surprised when they saw Hinata and Fu with him, as the 3 of them sat down. "I was actually on my way, to be honest."

Anko gave a pleased grunt. "Glad you could make it."

Naruto smiled at her. "If I have your taste buds right, you'd probably want the Sai Ramen."

"Sai?" Anko asked, confused.

"You like Dango so much, and the Sai Ramen here is actually what I get when I feel my Sweet Tooth acting up." Naruto admitted. "However, today I'm feeling like Chicken Ramen."

Hinata nodded. "I'll take Miso."

"I'll go for Sai Ramen, as well." Fu stated.

"Looks like I'll try the Sai ramen." Anko added.

"The Usual for me, Teuchi." Iruka stated.

"Coming right up!" Teuchi finished all 5 bowls and Ayame placed them in 10 seconds flat.

Anko was surprised at the speed. "That was quick."

"With Naruto, you learn to be quick, or you'll be overworked fast." Ayame admitted.

Naruto had already finished his bowl, as did Fu. "More please." Naruto and Fu said simultaneously.

"See what I mean?" Ayame asked, before placing a second bowl in front of them. Anko nodded, before tasting her own Ramen, surprised at the taste. _'This is...!'_ She ate the rest of the bowl, during the time it took Naruto and Fu to reach their 10th bowls. "Of all the things I expected, this was not one of them."

Everyone looked at her. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked. His tenth bowl finished.

"This is... and I'll have to apologize to someone... The best thing I've ever tasted." Anko ended earning a grin from Naruto. "I knew you'd like it."

"No worries. I won't let Onimaru know about you eating here." Teuchi replied. "Consider it a thanks for complimenting the food here when you're the Number 1 Customer from a competitor."

"Thanks, but I still think I'd have to apologize to him." Anko admitted. "He and I are like you and Naruto."

Teuchi was a little surprised at this, but looked at Ayame, who nodded while hiding her smirk. "After you all are done, we're closing up. Anko, Naruto, we'll need to talk about something."

Naruto and Anko were confused. "It has to do with Onimaru's shop as well as ours." Ayame admitted, earning nods from the two.

"What about us?" Hinata asked.

"If it goes through, we'll let you know as well. If not, there's no need for it." Ayame told her. Hinata, Fu, and Iruka nodded seeing as it would involve their Number 1 Customers more than anyone else.

After 20 minutes, everything was closed. Anko and Naruto were in Teuchi's living room, in front of Ayame and Teuchi.

"Alright, what did you really want to see us for?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to start off by saying I'm probably an idiot for refusing my daughter's idea." Teuchi admitted.

"What do you mean?" Anko asked, annoyed.

"The idea he's talking about is merging our Ramen with Onimaru's Dango. Double the business, and better areas. Maybe even exchanging recipes." Ayame said, earning surprise from Anko and Naruto.

"And why didn't you take it, Old Man?" Naruto asked.

"I wasn't sure if he'd like you in his shop, regardless of me wanting you to be there." Teuchi admitted. "I mean, to me, you're more than just a customer. Always have been. You're more like a son to me."

"And that's the same extent to Onimaru and me. Father and daughter. Much better than my own father, who by the way disowned me." Anko added. "Anything else?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd go ask him for us." Ayame admitted. "After all, you are more familiar with him, and if we ask, he wouldn't like it, thinking we'd try to buy him out."

"I get it." Anko replied. "You want it to happen, but if you don't do so a certain way..." She was cut off by Naruto.

"They'll get the wrong idea, and reject it immediately. So by asking their Number 1 to ask about it..."

"They might actually consider it." Anko finished, cutting off Naruto. They both looked at each other, surprised they came to same conclusion.

"That was weird." They said simultaneously, confusing Ayame and Teuchi.

"Are your minds linked or something?" Teuchi asked.

"I wish." Anko said, while Naruto was silent for second.

"It is now." He ended up saying after a few seconds. _"Isn't that right, Anko?"_

"What are you talking about, Gaki?" Anko asked.

"What do you mean? He didn't say anything." Teuchi said.

"Your right. I didn't _say_ anything." Naruto replied, stressing the word say, which only Anko caught. _'Please don't tell me he knows the Telepathy Jutsu.'_

"_Okay, I don't know the Telepathy Jutsu."_ Naruto looked at her silently, though she heard the words.

"You're talking with Telepathy aren't you?"

"Bingo." Naruto replied. "But I wasn't lying when I said I don't know the Telepathy Jutsu. It's called the Mind Link Jutsu."

"_That has got to be cool."_

"It is, except there are times when you don't want your thoughts broadcast to everyone on the link, which includes Hinata, Fu and her tenant, Sasuke, and surprisingly, Jiraiya of the Sannin."

"Wait, why is Jiraiya on the list?" Anko asked, confused.

"Godfather, that I found out about while finding out everything I could about my father." Naruto admitted. "He admitted that he didn't do anything because of his own guilt, and having to find the one that did wrong to you, and isn't in the village. Now he's after the ones that are after me."

"Who are they?"

"Snake Bastard was one of them at first. He left, but that leaves them. From what I found out recently, Deidara of Iwa and Sasori of the Red Sands are among them."

"S-class Rogues together?" Anko asked, surprised. "They must be up to something."

"They are, and there's nothing we can do about it right now." Naruto admitted. "for now, we ignore them. They have not actively done anything to warrant action against them. Don't worry, I know of their existence, and have been thinking of something, along with several others. They have one of their targets, as we couldn't get word to him beforehand. The other 8, myself included, are already in the know. Be glad I'm prepared for something big for a change."

Anko smiled. "You really have come a long way after all this."

Teuchi and Ayame smiled at this. "You really have come a long way. Although, a group of Genin managed to get inside our stand and switch our flour with daisies. Any idea why they did that?"

"I'd either ask Sayuki Haruno, or Hiashi Hyuuga about that. I didn't ask for that one." Naruto admitted. "It's a way to improve our Genin with a kind of mock situation for war, just without the danger."

"So you're the reason Pranks are going everywhere every now and then?"

"I'm also the one that has been remodeling the ANBU HQ and Hokage Tower Defenses. Pointing out their flaws, and even screwing with their pride is fun as hell." Naruto admitted a smile on his face. "I had full reign with them, and believe me when I say, I went all out."

Teuchi, Ayame, and Anko paled when he said that, for they knew one fact:

When Naruto Uzumaki goes all out in traps, pranks, and the like, anyone who is aware of his skill will fear it. ANBU, ROOT, the Hokage, even the Torture and Interrogation division fear his true skill.

Anko then gained a smirk. "I almost pity the poor bastards that try to get past them, and end up activating them."

"Oh, and did I mention there is one prank I did that I denied in the face of Hiashi Hyuuga, and he went along with it?"

"Which one?" Teuchi asked.

"You remember a few months back, right after I graduated from the academy?" Naruto asked, earning 3 nods. The string of pranks around that time was so devious they were wondering if Naruto had a rival. "That was me, about 30 Shadow Clones, dozens of seals, and an infiltration mission, all at once."

This ensured a giggle from Ayame, who suspected as much, and gaping mouths from Teuchi and Anko. "Is anyone surprised I managed to earn a title such as the Demon King of Pranks?" They all shook their heads, Anko and Teuchi still gaping.

Ayame, being the most notable at this point, spoke up. "I figure you more than earned that title. Though, you normally don't like when people call you a demon."

"True as that is, I like this one because it's one I earned, not one I was branded with by those that didn't know me. It is one that i can actually be proud of, because I can scare the pants off an emotionless bastard from ROOT, and believe me when I say I have, and still go on unhindered." Naruto admitted with a smirk. "I don't want to brag, but my ability with pranks and traps are nothing short of god-like, and that is something I earned, not had in my blood, though that is still questioned by even myself."

"As do I." Teuchi admitted. "After all, looking back now, I can see 2 others that had similar skill to you, though noticeably smaller. They dated for a few years, but I never heard anything of a marriage between them."

"The Yondaime and Kushina Uzumaki, I presume?" Naruto asked, earning a nod from Teuchi.

"It's a wonder why they never married, if you ask me." Teuchi admitted. "I mean come on? Was he truly so dense that he couldn't tell he was loved deeply by her, or was he just playing her?"

"No, and no." Naruto replied, earning a confused look. "Their marriage was kept secret, but I know of it. Surely you can figure out everything from there. You're not stupid, or blind, to notice the similarities."

Teuchi had a confused, but thoughtful, look on his face, but then his eyes widened in realization. "No... it couldn't be... their son?"

Anko looked at Naruto. _"Yeah, Anko. They happened to be my parents, and no one was to know. I give them a clue as to my knowledge, and they figure it out from there. If they don't bother to believe it, then it's highly likely they don't truly believe I have the heritage."_

"What do you mean dad? I mean, sure he looks like the Yondaime, but are they truly related? I'm completely confused. They wouldn't treat him like that if he were." Ayame said.

"Considering the fact I was not aware of it, I think that anyone that already knows of it, or knew of it from the beginning is either dead, or forced to keep it secret under penalty of death. I'm not stupid enough to not notice the signs, and for a time, I really wished he was Kushina's son. They act too much alike to think otherwise, but I was forcing myself to think it was a false hope."

"So, you actually thought it was possible, but kept finding ways to not believe it, for some reason?" Naruto asked, his tone emotionless.

"I figured I was deluding myself, to be honest with you." Teuchi admitted. "If it _is_ true, and I had known about it, I would've tried adopting you myself. Now that I think on it... Kushina didn't come for 9 months before she was reported dead. Minato always came for take out during that time, as well." His eyes widened in realization, and then he smacked his forehead. "I truly am an idiot."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "She really was pregnant, and I didn't even think about that possibility. You truly are their child, aren't you?" Teuchi asked, earning a nod. "Then I'm glad I at least got to know you. But seriously, why didn't they say anything on it?"

"I know I got my looks from my father, but from what you saw, what did I actually get from my mother?" Naruto asked.

"Her personality." Teuchi replied. "And her surname. Though I have to ask, how long have you known and kept it from me?"

"A month before I graduated. That's when I found out. In fact, it was right after my prank on the Inuzuka, resulting in a temporary disappearance act from me."

"That's why I didn't see you for the next month?"

"Actually, that's why my Clone didn't see you." Naruto admitted. "They don't need to eat, and some of them, depending on the Chakra type I put in them, can last for a day, or weeks."

Teuchi nodded. "Also, I know that he was working on some secret projects. I'm still wondering how many he managed to finish before he was done."

"He truly only had 3 ready for testing. Another 34, and yes I counted, were close but not there yet. There are several thousand others that he either didn't even come close, or didn't even start working on, but they were still ideas. I've finished the ones he was close to finishing, tested those that were ready, and even made my own project, combining at least 20 others. My project is finished, and I intend to unveil it during the upcoming Chuunin Exams. I'm actually please with my project. By using those ideas I can truly be a lot more dangerous, especially if I go another route."

"Are you talking about that armor you mentioned in the council?" Teuchi asked.

"You were there at that point, weren't you?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "Then yeah, it is. And yes, it's done. Believe me when I say, I still haven't covered the potential, and it's schematics are not getting out."

"Alright." Teuchi replied. "Should I let the council know?"

"No, if anything happens and I'm in the middle of the Exams, Fu will be taking my chair in the room, and will not be swayed by anything they say. If her life is threatened, she will retaliate, but not until then. As my fiance, she has that right by law. She is already aware of this, and as such is to be notified if I am not around due to a mission, or am not able to attend for any reason. The Hokage is aware of this." Naruto admitted. "In regards to the armor, they will see it if I make it far enough to use it in front of them."

Teuchi nodded, Anko surprised that Naruto was talking business. "When did you get this good at politics? I never took you for that type."

"Well, consider my past, the fact that I never truly trusted anyone that didn't truly deserve it, Hinata excluded."

"Wait, why is she excluded?" Ayame asked, confused.

"It was kind of a risk I took. And a big one at that. She proved herself to me through that risk, and I know I can trust her. Back then, I wasn't completely sure, to be honest. I can easily say I am glad I took the risk." Naruto replied, with a bit of regret. "I know I should've trusted her now, but given my childhood, do you really think that I would at that point when I still had a few doubts?"

They all saw the logic there and nodded. "And they called you an idiot in all sense of the word." Anko said, drawing a glare from Ayame. "Was I the only one that ever truly saw the gem they were dulling? Because if I was, then this village doesn't deserve your presence."

"Only a select few noticed, if only subconsciously. There's Iruka, Jiji, you and Hinata, though she didn't really care about that. Anyone that saw what I was capable of then will be surprised at the upset that I had caused with what was possibly the biggest prank ever, along with an S-rank mission before I even got a team. Which, by the way, was used to get evidence for the execution of an Elder that was truly against the Hokage himself."

"Wait... you mean..." Teuchi's eyes were wide.

"Yup. The mass chaos that no one could figure out the cause... was my doing. All for a distraction that I needed to get the evidence I needed, which I already knew where it was. I was at the stand at that point, with Iruka-sensei, even. He wasn't even aware that it was something that could turn into an execution if brought to light. No one but the Hokage, and those in this room know of it. Not even the ANBU are aware of it. As such, the Council only noticed after Danzou was exposed without his presence. That was my first council meeting. And I enjoyed the majority of it immensely."

"It's extremely fun watching the people that made your life hell squirm. I'll admit I had fun watching." Teuchi added.

"For some reason, I'm just so good at getting under another person's skin." Naruto said. "It's a quality that I use as needed, but is exceptionally useful in politics. And I love it."

"I'd love learning how to do that. Any advice?" Teuchi asked.

"Normally, one would need to know their enemy. I've had this knowledge in my possession, and I never used it before that meeting." They all nodded. "The next is knowing how to answer a question without revealing everything. I had gotten special training from the Kyuubi himself in that regard. Believe me when I say, going around the Elemental Nations for 4 centuries at the least, and no one knows who you truly are all that time, you're bound to pick up a few things. All my skill in politics is from my training with the Kyuubi himself, though I'd keep that on the down low."

"Damn, that's got to be helpful." Anko murmured.

"That's an understatement." Naruto said, looking at Anko. "The fact of the matter is, he's helped me more than most would ever think. His presence may have caused trouble, but it also kept me alive. How do you think I could escape ANBU with such ease? From age 7, my senses were growing on par to an Inuzuka's nose. By 9 they exceeded that level, and I didn't notice until later on. In hindsight, there were a lot of things I could have used to my advantage, millions even, but I didn't."

"Damn, that's got to be good for you." Teuchi stated. "Got an exact number?"

"I wish. I doubt that the entire Hunter Ninja division has the same amount of kills among them in the past 20 years as I have found in mere hindsight. To be honest, with everything I found out, I could've easily destroyed the village from the inside out if I wanted to. Yet I didn't, nor do I plan to."

"I don't get it. With that kind of knowledge, anyone in your position would have taken it and used it against them." Anko told him. "Why didn't you?"

"In a way I did." Naruto countered. "The next meeting that comes up and I actually attend, is going to have the new defenses mentioned. I'll be the one talking about it, and since 3 people in particular are strengthening our defenses under the guise of D-rank missions... Well, I've only been asked to provide for the Hokage Tower, ANBU HQ, and the village itself. Clan Compounds and stores are being taken care of during D-ranks. I love it when mere Genin are being made to outrun ANBU that have no idea where they will strike. Seriously, when I could outrun ANBU as an academy student, it was just from having a little fun. The true details are outlined beforehand, and they have to pull it off with just a goal and supplies. Opposition is unknown, though usually ANBU, and they can't be caught until after a certain time frame. How they get in is up to them, and so far, none of them have pulled off mine. They can get in, pull it off and get out, but they have never outrun their pursuers."

"Damn. It makes people wonder how the hell you did it." Anko added.

"When you get a question every few weeks as to how the hell I did all that as an academy student, I can believe that." Naruto replied.

"Finally getting the respect you deserve, eh?" Ayame asked.

"Let me tell of one time it happened." Naruto said.

-Flashback-

_Naruto was walking down the street when a Genin was caught right in front of him. The ANBU looked at Naruto, who caught the Genin in the ANBU's hands. "Let me guess, a D-rank to prank something?"_

_The Genin nodded. "Still having trouble outrunning the ANBU?" Another nod. "I think I know you from somewhere."_

"_I graduated during your first attempt, Naruto." The Genin replied. "How did you manage to pull all those pranks off and not get caught? It just seems impossible."_

_Naruto chuckled. "Well, apparently you failed in your mission." The Genin looked down, as Naruto signaled the ANBU to release him, and go after the others, mouthing, "I got this." It nodded and left._

"_Let's take a walk. They're going to capture your teammates anyway, and since you were already caught, unless your teammates can complete getting away, which I somehow doubt by the way, you fail the mission." Naruto motioned for him to follow, and he did. They walked to a nearby park and sat down on a bench._

"_You want to know how I did all that? The answer is quite simple, actually. I know these streets better than even the ANBU, and even then I know the forest better." Naruto admitted. "If you didn't notice, the spot I lose ANBU most often is in the Forest. I always have Chuunin or higher after me, and after a while, Chuunin, aside from Iruka Umino, stopped following me and let Jounin and ANBU chase me. You want to know how I got away from everyone but Iruka-sensei?"_

_The Genin nodded. "It's because I've spent most of my life running from threats." This shocked the Genin. "My entire life it's been one beating after another. By the time my Fifth birthday hit, I had already had 1,000 or so attempts at my life. I never cried at their barbs, and definitely not in front of them. I had been pulling off the impossible from Day 1. Anyone else would have lost their sanity. What's more is: If I were truly what they called me, the village itself would have burned to the ground by that point anyway. But as you can see, it's still standing."_

_The Genin was surprised, but formed a question. "How did you manage to escape all of them? Any tips, maybe?"_

"_Well... Normally those are tools of the trade, but I believe I can give them out to someone else." Naruto replied. "Okay, here's the first thing you need to know. My senses have improved to near impossible levels. This doesn't mean my eyes. I mean my ears, nose, hell even the touch of the wind itself, which was only something I picked up on after I became a Genin. I had been doing so subconsciously. I used every sense I had which, in hindsight, seemed to double or even triple in the forest. Put simply, if I'm in a forest for a month, I can survive easy."_

"_You're at your best in a forest? Why?"_

"_Are you aware of the reputation of Training ground 44?" A nod. "Did you know that I sometimes trained in there during the academy?" He shook his head. "In all honesty, that forest is more of a home to me than my own apartment. I found out later on I can enter any forest and literally feel the wildlife greeting me, as if I truly belonged there instead of where I'm at. The forest is my natural habit, so to speak. It helps me more than the village itself. It's all experience. You can't expect to learn how to outrun ANBU automatically. If you do expect to, you severely underestimate them."_

"_Then what can I possibly do?"_

"_Train your speed, cunning, and stealth. I myself didn't bother with stealth, but my cunning came somewhat naturally, and my speed came from years of experience. In the process, Iruka was the only one to catch me anytime after my Second fail from the Academy. The ANBU couldn't catch me. I always managed to outwit them. Not easy to do, mind you."_

"_You've been learning things in ways that no one else would?" he ended up asking._

"_Now you're catching on. Though I can only explain in hindsight." Naruto admitted. "If I were to explain this to you before I graduated, then I wouldn't have been able to tell you anything. I was a dunce when it came to academics. Plain and simple. My experience during the academy got me somewhat ready for the Real deal. Pranks are similar to Search and Destroy missions during war, and getting away from ANBU... Well, that's basically like knowing your pursuers are better than you, and still managing to outrun them. That's the true reason for these kinds of missions. At least in my case."_

"_So you can run and hide from basically anyone?"_

"_If I don't want to be found, I don't get found. Plain and simple. I can even hide from ANBU for days. Once I lose them, I'm usually gone for a few days to let it cool down, in case you didn't know." Naruto admitted. "The only one to ever find me was Iruka, and he's an ex-ANBU, who is now a Chuunin Instructor at the academy. I have effectively taken the pride of this village, and crushed it in my hand, as a mere academy student. Anyone that underestimates me... if I turn my full tactics on them, let's just say that if they aren't dead, they will wish they were, or kill themselves."_

"_You really have earned the Title Demon King of Pranks. No one can match you there."_

"_And that's why I actually like that title, unlike the others that I have, aside from Most Unpredictable Ninja. Those two, I actually earned. I wasn't branded with them, like I was with the rest of them. Anyone who underestimates me immediately wishes they hadn't when I unleash myself. Even an elite ANBU, who used to be an ANBU captain, but is now my Jounin Sensei. And even after all this time, with his training as well, I still surprise him in spars. By now, he's gotten used to it."_

"_That's scary." the Genin admitted._

"_Yeah, but this is coming from a guy who could prank the Hyuuga Clan several times and not get caught once. At this point, if I wanted to I could easily take out everything notable in this village, and no one would be able to stop me. Good thing I don't want to. That would mean I gave in to everything they did to me long ago. I'm not that kind of person. A year ago, I could've just said, "screw it" and taken out everyone, and no one could stop me until after I had already done it. But I didn't. It's not in my nature."_

"_You are not normal."_

"_You think I didn't realize that?" Naruto asked. "I know for a fact, no normal Genin, much less an Academy student, could outrun 3 full squads of ANBU, plus at least 10 Jounin, and still not get caught. With me, normal went out the window at 4. I remember reading somewhere about something called a Demigod. It said this:_

_Normally, it isn't a good idea to give a 7 year old girl a knife, but when you're a Demigod, normal rules kind of go out the window._ (A/N: I quote Rick Riordan with his book Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Last Olympian. Percy says it in a vision of Annabeth's past, when she is found by Luke and Thalia. No I do not own this.)

_If there's one thing I know about myself, it's that my life is filled with events that could hardly call me normal. The impossible is an everyday reality for me. If anything, I am the living embodiment of Impossible. That is one thing that few people could claim as the truth, and not lie. With a life like mine, I shouldn't even be sane. Yet I have more sanity than most War veterans. What does that tell you?"_

"_Damn... so how do you do it? You know, pull off the impossible?"_

"_Unfortunately, that's something you have to learn on your own. I can't even tell you that, as even I don't know. Just know one thing: I have always been called weak and stupid. I was told that I would never amount to anything. At one point, that would have been true. When I was 2 I was weak. When I was 9 I was an Idiot. But what they never saw was the potential. Even I have broken the potential that I thought I had several times. When you think you've reached your potential, push yourself further. You may find yourself wrong." Naruto got up and looked into the distance. "Looks like your teammates have been captured. Let's get going to them."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_There are 4 ANBU surrounding one, another ANBU with another, who seems to have that ANBU's chakra surrounding her, though faint, so she's bound by Chakra Ropes. So yeah, let's get you to your teammates. Keep that tidbit of information to yourself though. I can't really expect you to understand the full situation with me, but with that, at least I know that if you don't respect my skill, you acknowledge it."_

"_I've gone far beyond respect for your skill. Your skill in this regard is literally impossible, but you made it seem easy. If there's anything one can respect you for, it's your ability in pranking."_

"_And that's why I like the title Demon King of Pranks. I can do almost anything in this village, and no one would seem the wiser. Let's go." They walked off, and made an unexpected turn._

"_Why are we going this way?"_

"_To intercept your teammates." Naruto replied, before he jumped on top of a roof, the Genin following him. Within 3 second the ANBU and 2 Genin appeared right in front of him. "Like I said, I know this village better than almost anyone. Get going with your team." Naruto said, before the ANBU took the Genin with him and left. One of the ANBU stayed behind._

"_What exactly did you do with him?"_

"_Nothing too bad. Just sated his curiosity of how I managed to do what no other Genin can seem to do. I can narrow it down to one word. Experience. You should get going. The Hokage isn't fond of tardiness, and barely tolerate Kakashi's tardiness. He doesn't need another one."_

-Flashback End-

"And that's that." Naruto finished. "You can't fault me for doing something that no one should be able to do logically. Anyone that tries... will fail at the prospect that knowing my main specialty is not pranking, as only 4 others know this." This surprised all of them.

"Oh, and what is that?" Anko ended up asking.

"The impossible is my specialty. Second place is the Bat Shit Insane. Third place goes to pranking." Naruto replied. "Anyone who looks underneath the Underneath the Underneath, and then goes even further than that can see that. Unfortunately, not even Kakashi Hatake, who can see Underneath the Underneath, and still look further, hasn't realized this. He has realized that I have been teaching the team better than he could, and has let me do so, and even took some of my training techniques himself. If I didn't know any better, I lead the team better than he does."

"Damn, if he didn't go through a war, I'd say he was completely incompetent." Anko added.

"Yeah, but then there's the Sharingan, which he sometimes uses in our spars. Something I get past constantly." Naruto admitted, proudly. "All it does is make him tougher to beat. Sasuke and Hinata can't get past it on their own, but when we pull from my Ninja handbook, which they both went through and memorized each page, we take him out every time. My Ninja Handbook consists of plans that no normal Ninja would even bother to think of. At best, my sanity would be questioned by the time the first 30 pages are read. I even let Kakashi go through it once, just to sate his curiosity. Needless to say, he saw the underlying purpose."

"Which was?" Ayame asked.

"A series of moves that normally wouldn't make sense, until you were already on the ground, unconscious, bound, or dead. Even Zabuza Momochi, an A-rank Rogue that my team had encountered, fell to one of them, and I wasn't even there to witness it."

"Damn, kid. Can you say score?" Anko was glad at his accomplishment.

"Yeah, but I'm not giving you a copy, though." Naruto replied, causing her to deflate. "You're too accustomed to the usual Handbook, or your usual style of planning. Those plans only suit certain situations, and even then there are times we don't use it. My team doesn't train the usual way. We train in a way that is so far out of the ordinary, you probably wouldn't call us Konoha Shinobi. And yet we're supposed to be Konohagakure's signature team. Sandaime had Team 7, which ended up becoming the Sannin. Jiraiya had Team 7, who had the Yondaime Hokage in it. The Yondaime himself had Team 7. Kakashi himself was in that team. And now I'm in it, the most Unpredictable person, Ninja or otherwise, you will ever meet. Then there's the Last Uchiha, who I stopped any possibility from going Rogue, and the Hyuuga heiress, who I not only got out of her shell, but turned her from a helpless girl with no self-esteem, to a confident Kunoichi, which no one would ever believe was possible."

Naruto then paused as a thought occurred to him. "When did we get so far off track?"

Anko, Ayame and Teuchi blinked and then shrugged. "Okay then, what were we talking about?" Anko asked. Earning shrugs from Teuchi and Ayame, but a sigh from Naruto, earning their attention. "You know what it was?"

"Combining Onimaru's Dango Stand with Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, and our involvement, Anko." Naruto told them, earning a gasp from Ayame, who was surprised at forgetting her own idea. "And I know why you'd gasp at that, Ayame. It was your idea after all. And I'm all for it."

Anko blinked. "If you're in, then so am I." She grinned.

"Thanks." Teuchi said.

"Don't mention it old man." Naruto replied. "We can do this tomorrow, as the Chuunin Exams don't start until next week, and it's already getting late."

They all looked out the window, and saw he was right. Teuchi then turned to Naruto. "Before you go, Naruto, how do you manage to pay without anyone, even me, to realize it?"

"That is a trade secret, Teuchi." Naruto replied. "Something the Kitsune are proud of. Only Hinata and I are aware of it." Naruto then smirked. "I'll let Boss know you asked, though." He then puffed out, signifying a Shadow Clone.

All 3 of them blinked, before Anko said something. "How long did he have a Shadow Clone here?"

The other two shrugged in response.

00000x00000

Chapter over.

The Armor is finished!

This chapter was mainly filler, signifying 3 things.

1: Naruto has finally activated his bloodline.

2: The Armor was complete.

3: How Naruto was truly so good at pranking, and then losing his pursuers.

If you have any questions on something else in this chapter, or any of the others, let me know in a review on the supposed chapter, and I'll send a PM explaining it.

Later!


	10. Chapter 10

...

Chuunin Exams Begin this chapter!

**Chapter 10**

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke were walking through the academy. Naruto looked miffed that Sasuke was there, Sasuke put up the aura of arrogance again, and Hinata, well, she was just being a little more confident than before. They have a permanent mental link for this, in case something came up, and no one else should hear it.

They up on a door that clearly stated Room 332, however, all 3 recognized it as a Genjutsu. Naruto spoke over the link first. _"Sasuke, time for your stupidly arrogant side to make an appearance. Tell them that even a dead last, such as myself, can tell the difference."_

"_Naru, you know I don't like it when people insult you."_

"_Actually, Hinata, he has a point. The old me would make constant barbs at him for lack of ineptitude. And then he'd get defensive about it and yell at me."_ Sasuke told her.

"_He's right. This is just playing the part to the maximum."_ Naruto added. _"You may not like it, Hina, but it's necessary right now. When we reach the Second Portion, that's when the masks come off."_

"_Fine, I'll hold myself back."_

"_You can hit him, but use a fist, and not Jyuuken influenced. Make sure it hits the head."_ Naruto stated.

"_You trying to cause me brain damage?"_ Sasuke asked.

"_If I was, I would've said add in the Jyuuken. Which I just told her not to use on you. We'd need you for the Exams anyway, and doing that now would counteract what we need."_ They were all silent after that, before Sasuke made his presence known. "Get out of my way. And drop the Genjutsu while you're at it. Even the dead last of my class can tell that it's only a Genjutsu."

"HEY!" Naruto shouted. _'God, I feel like an idiot.'_ Hinata then bonked Sasuke on the head.

"Insult him like that again, and I might Jyuuken your nuts off." She told him. "And now we have more weaklings to fight. I thought that's something you wouldn't want, as you detest fighting weaklings."

Sasuke glared at her before hearing something. _"Sasuke, I'm about to hit you, dodge to the right."_ He did so, and Naruto purposely lost balance, though it looked like an accident. "See what I mean? You're still a dead..." He saw the look on Hinata's face, and remembered her threat earlier, gulped, and shut up.

The others saw this and was wondering what the hell happened. There was only one person that saw through the facade, and he glared intensely at Hinata. _'So that's your game, huh? I will not be made a fool of by you again. And that blonde... He should have been the dead last of his class, yet he brought her to a point no one would ever be able to reach. Fate easily puts them at the bottom, yet they have both made it to the top...'_ He stopped for a second and realized something. _'What if they were hiding everything beforehand, and then... NO THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!'_

"Neji, you okay?" A girl asked him.

"Hn." was his response. Team 7 was walking off, and he looked at a Genin in Green Spandex. "Let's go Lee."

Lee looked at Team 7 as they walked off. _'He went off balance on purpose. If I weren't a Taijutsu specialist, I would've thought he was just some dead last like... Myself. Of course! That was all an act!'_ Lee got up, and followed them to the room.

-Room 332-

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke entered the room after listening to Kakashi's protocol speech. They went in, knowing that Kakashi was putting on an act to appease the other Jounin and the Hokage.

They immediately found Kiba... actually, Kiba found them, and made it known as his rash self came up to them. Sakura came up to them as well, acting like a bit of a fangirl for Sasuke, who she went through Sasuke, who simply smirked as she phased through him in surprise. _"And that's why I love the Izanagi."_

"_Don't overuse it though. The fact that you did that now is not a good thing."_ Naruto warned him.

"_I know, I know. But you should see the look on Shikamaru's face."_ Sasuke pointed out, causing Naruto to turn to Shikamaru.

"Troublesome. Looks like he got some kind of new Jutsu to do that." Shikamaru stated.

"Shut up!" Ino shouted. "Sasuke-kun, I'm glad you could make it."

"Hn. Whatever."

"You guys should quiet down, you know?" A male stated, as he walked up to them, Naruto made a retort that his old self make. "Oh yeah? And what do you know?"

"Oh, I know a lot. This isn't the first time I've taken the exams you know?" he replied. "Kabuto Yakushi."

"_Shit! Spy for Orochimaru, as pointed out by the Kitsune and Phoenix Clans. Play along as if we don't know."_ Naruto told his teammates who nodded mentally. Kabuto showed off his Ninfo cards, and then he brought up participants, which Sasuke immediately took advantage.

"Sabaku no Gaara from Sunagakure, and Rock Lee from Konohagakure."

Kabuto gave the information, which is the same as usual. Then Shikamaru got a little bold, which was unlike him. "How about Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked. Kabuto looked at him, and nodded before pulling another card.

"_Do you think he found out about us?"_ Hinata asked.

"_No, but he obviously suspects something."_ Sasuke replied.

Kabuto then revealed the information. "It appears that he's done several classified missions, but other than that, nothing out of the ordinary. His Taijutsu is downright horrible, his Genjutsu is Non-existent, but shows some aptitude for Ninjutsu, especially with... Shadow Clone Jutsu?" He looked at Naruto. "You do realize that's actually a Kinjutsu, right?"

"Just because it's labeled forbidden, doesn't mean illegal, right?" Naruto shouted at him. Kabuto blinked, and shrugged. "I suppose not. His team is Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha. Aside from his Reserves, which are insane at best, and non-classified mission count, I have nothing else on him." he looked at Naruto. "Someone seems to be going to great length to hide potential abilities such as yours."

Naruto glared at him, but was interrupted by a group of Sound Genin, which Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata placed a Reverse Sound barrier around their heads to get rid of any side affects. Naruto made a complaint, but Shikamaru was eying Naruto for some reason, and it unnerved him.

There was an explosion that stopped them, in which several Chuunin, along with one Jounin that Naruto recognized instantly, appeared. "Alright you mother fuckers! I am Ibiki Morino, your proctor for this Exam! No more fighting or instant disqualification! Now turn in your registrations and get your seat number! I want this done in 5 minutes. Anyone not done fails immediately!"

Everyone was seated, and 5 teams were failed by then. Ibiki then explained rules, Sakura questioned them once, but shut up immediately at his retort. After the test started, everyone got through test. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were checking the answers with each other, though Naruto gave a few answers, that Sasuke and Hinata both found were right when they solved it themselves. They all finished the First 9 questions, and sighed. Naruto felt a Chakra pulse from Ino, meaning she used her family's Jutsu, which Sakura beat her out of soon afterwards.

After 45 minutes passed, Ibiki signaled a Pencils down. "Alright, time for the Tenth question! There are extra rules for this one." he gave rules that would make it pointless, but Naruto saw right through them.

"_Trying to make us give up, is he?"_ Naruto stated over the link.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Ibiki Morino is the head of Torture and Interrogation. His specialty happens to be Psychological Torture, meaning he works on the mind."_ Naruto explained.

"_So, don't give in to his rules?"_ Hinata asked, thinking that was the answer.

"_He's mainly trying to decrease those that pass. I'm going let it drop first, then do something that even you would expect from me now, and everyone else would as well."_ Naruto told them, as they both nodded. Timed perfectly, since he was finished explaining.

He sent bursts of KI towards some of the others, and several of them. The numbers were down to just below 80, and figured this was enough to piss off Anko. He slowly raised his hand, which wa shaking a bit. Sakura, who saw this was about to shout at him, but he slammed it on the desk in front.

"Never underestimate me! I don't quit, and I won't run! Even if I am stuck as a Genin for life, I'm still going to be Hokage some day! So just give up on making me GIVE UP!" Naruto yelled, amplifying his voice at the end.

Everyone else was shaken from their fear when he finished. "Are you sure? You can quit now, and save your team the effort or your failure."

"Did you not just hear me?" Naruto crossed his arms. "I just fucking said to GIVE UP ON MAKING ME GIVE UP! WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" He took a deep breath. "Just give us the God damned Tenth question!"

Anyone that still had any doubt looked at him in inspiration. _"and that's how you rally the masses."_ He said over the link, earning a smirk from both Hinata and Sasuke, even though they were unnoticed.

"_And that's why your the leader of our squad."_ Sasuke told him. _"Kakashi's outmatched by you there."_

-Jounin Lounge-

Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma were sitting in a corner booth. "You know, It's a little quiet without the Genin around." Kurenai stated.

"Yeah, well, they'll be coming back pretty soon. Especially with the first proctor." Asuma stated.

"Oh? And who is it?" Kakashi asked, feigning interest.

"Ibiki Morino."

"Ibiki, huh?" Kakashi stated. "I'm not worried about my team's chances. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he comes out of it pissed off."

"Oh?" Asuma asked. "And why not?"

"Wait, why is that a problem?" Kurenai asked.

"Oh, you're new to the Jounin levels, aren't you, Kurenai? Well, I'll enlighten you." Kakashi stated. "Ibiki Morino is the Head of the TI division. The only one to ever scare him is on my team."

"I wouldn't think Sasuke was that good." Asuma commented. "And Naruto is supposedly a dead last, but some are questioning the capability of our Academy recently."

"And he's why." Kakashi stated. "Would you believe me if I said Naruto leads my team better than I do?"

"That would be impossible." Asuma stated.

"I wouldn't put it past him, to be honest." Kurenai added, causing Asuma to nearly whiplash. "I've been hearing a few things among the Genin. Recently, Ino's been finding out a lot of things that put Naruto's true abilities into question, and most of them are unreal."

"Which part? The rumors, or the abilities?" Kakashi asked.

"Both." was her answer. "And it confuses me to no end."

"Well, Naruto does in fact come up with things that interest me, and helped Sasuke, Hinata and myself take out Zabuza Momochi. He wasn't even present for it, either." Kakashi stated. "He's got some kind of quality about him. The natural feel of a leader. And his teammates follow him easily, knowing he's got something to beat out anything."

"Heh, he's got nothing on Shikamaru when it comes to strategy." Asuma stated. "I swear, that kid is more of a strategist than most Nara."

"Well, that's up for debate." Kakashi retorted lazily. "I mean, Naruto's the only one that has ever gotten in and out of the Hyuuga Estate, while pranking them, and didn't get caught. But his biggest one, or so he says, happens to have made a diversion so the Hokage can get information for an Execution that has been warranted for a while. Said execution was carried out a few weeks back. If he turned his pranking experience into a strategic mind, he would probably beat Shikamaru out easily."

"And he hasn't yet, has he?"

"No, he has." Kakashi replied offhandedly. "He just doesn't show it. Most of the unusual D-ranks these days came at his idea from two Council members and himself."

"The pranking ones?" Kurenai asked. "Wouldn't put it past him."

"They are eerily similar to Search and Destroy missions during war. Get in, set a trap, get out, activate it." Kakashi stated. "Then they have to outrun the ones that pursue them, or evade them long enough for the time limit. My team is not allowed to take these missions, as that is just easy pickings for it. They'd do so, and they'd get out of range for any suspicion and then activate it. With Naruto, anything is possible. His potential, nearly limitless, if not Limitless."

Asuma sighed. "I highly doubt that."

"I've seen some of his exploits, Asuma. He took on a demon single handedly, and won." Kurenai stated. "I thought an exorcist was needed, but all we needed was him. Turns out Demonic Chicken tastes better fried than grilled."

Kakashi nodded. "I can attest to that. He was the dead last, but with his potential, I'd easily place him as further along than Sasuke when the team was formed. I'm one of those that question the ability of the Academy."

A random Jounin appeared in front of them, and he was panting. "Kakashi...Iruka...Anko... kiss..."

Asuma and Kurenai looked puzzled, but Kakashi's visible eye widened. "You mean to tell me, Iruka and Anko kissed?" The Jounin nodded. "And why are you telling me this?"

"Naruto is involved." He said. "Iruka threw a Kunai without looking, and did this!" He pointed to a cut on his cheek.

"What do you know? He actually did it." Kakashi stated, earning surprise from the others in the area. "Once I found out that Naruto was close to Anko, I told him she really needs to find a boyfriend. He said he could get her one easily, but I doubted him... OH shit! Now I owe him 1,000 Ryou!" Kakashi was frustrated, much to Asuma's surprise.

"Who knew?" Kurenai asked.

-Examination room-

Anko had just entered, Iruka right outside. "Alright maggots listen up!"

"Anko, you're early." Ibiki stated, extremely pissed.

"What got your panties in a jumble?" She retorted, before looking into the crowd, spotting to a smirking Naruto. "What's so funny, gaki?"

"Oh nothing. Hey why don't you ask him what made him so pissed?" Naruto replied. Anko then looked at Ibiki, and noticed he was pissed.

"Let me guess, you did this?" Anko thumbed at Ibiki, earning a nod. "Well, shit. Looks like you win again, Gaki."

"I always do." Naruto replied leaning back. "And if you have anyone to blame for the numbers, it's me. Team 7 is out!" He then left in a Flame Teleport. Sasuke then did the same, and Hinata sighed taking a page out of Shikamaru's book.

"Troublesome." She looked at Shikamaru, who had a raised eyebrow. "I take it the next portion is the Forest of Death?" Anko nodded. "Okay, now I'm out." She left in a whirlwind.

"Those 3 are just plain fun. And by the way, Ibiki." She turned to him with a sadistic smile. "I told ya, didn't I? You owe me 2,500 Ryou now."

"Fuck you!" He replied.

"I'm sure you'd like to, but I'm happily taken." Anko winked. "Training Ground 44. Tomorrow. 1000 hours. Be there, and don't be late." She left in a Shunshin. Ibiki blinked, but then left in a Shunshin.

-Jounin Lounge-

Ibiki entered immediately, and looked at Kakashi. He looked back, and noticed he was pissed the fuck off. "Kakashi..."

"Whatever my students did was their own idea. Quite frankly, they're better off on their own ideas than mine." He replied. "And I have a feeling that it was Naruto that pissed you off, right?"

Ibiki growled, but nodded. Kakashi looked at Kurenai and Asuma. "Pay up."

Kurenai and Asuma pulled out 600 and 1,000 ryou respectively and handed it to him. "You really enjoyed that, didn't you?" Asuma asked.

"Hey, I can't deny that Naruto does the impossible nearly every day. I just make the best of it." Kakashi replied, before turning to Ibiki. "Alright, now I want details on what he did." Ibiki sat down, and explained it. When he was done, Kakashi whistled. "That's a downgrade from the usual."

"A downgrade?" Asuma asked, thoroughly surprised. "That kind of manipulation is easily Kage level!"

"Yes, I know. And I'm not changing my words." Kakashi retorted. "I mean, he's even conned the Kyuubi not once, but twice. I think Kage level manipulation is, in fact, a downgrade from that. I heard that via telepathy from the Kyuubi himself, not Naruto."

"How can you trust it?" Ibiki growled.

"Would you believe it if he gave an exercise for Chakra Control that I had trouble with at first?" Kakashi asked. "It was originally for Naruto, since his control was so fucked up, but now that he went through it, as did the rest of the team, They can basically pull of A-rank Jutsu with C-rank difficulty. Naruto pulls his Wind Element Jutsu without handsigns, even A-rank Wind Jutsu, and within seconds. I'll be honest, I took a back-seat when it came to training and the like. He's got me beat."

"Why do you think I like the damn gaki?" Anko asked, signaling she was there.

"I thought you'd be with Iruka." Kakashi stated.

"He's got kids to deal with." She replied as she sat down. "How did you know anyway?"

Asuma pointed at a Jounin who had a scratch on his cheek. "He said it, not us."

"Hey!"

"Eh, that's fine. It was him that threw it, anyway." Anko waved it off. "Kakashi, if you see Naruto before the next exam, tell him I said thanks, and he was right. Oh, yeah." She pulled out a scroll. "And give him this, if you can. Scar nose and I got it for him." Kakashi took it and nodded, before leaving.

-Naruto Residence-

There comes a time in every man's life that he wished he learned how to cook. Naruto didn't have to worry about this, as he could cook anything Fu wanted, and still stomach it. Hinata, on the other hand, not so much. She got used to the morning sickness (A/N: I'm not sure if it's supposed to be there during the first week, to be honest.) but she still can't get used to the insane food.

Naruto even made separate dishes after a while, which Naruto and Hinata ate regular food, and she ate what she wanted. It was a compromise that was made, and all 3 were happy.

"Sweetie, do you really have to go in that forest?" Fu asked.

"I kind of do." Naruto replied, before shaking his head. "If I don't I can't be promoted, and since I already made preparations a week ago, I guess you can say I'm good, as is my team. I also noticed that Neji still holds a grudge against you, Hinata."

"Well, let me tell you what I think the cause is." Hinata then went into the story of the Kumo Ninja that kidnapped her, and the subsequent death of Hizashi Hyuuga, Neji's father. "If I had to say anything, that and the fact he was branded are the two main reasons."

Naruto sighed and nodded. "Looks like I'll have even more fun with this. Because now, I've got another reason to get rid of that stick up his ass. Seriously, if he coughs I'd blame it on his Fate Stick. He still can't believe I did more than most would ever think is possible."

"When you're around often enough, people get used to crazy, bat-shit insane, or impossible events happening." Hinata admitted. "And I actually like it, because it keeps me on my toes, and... well, there's never really a dull moment around you."

"Tell me about it." Fu added. "I mean, sure you're different, but that doesn't really mean much to most."

Naruto nodded, when he noticed that Kakashi entered the area. "Why's Kakashi here?" Hinata and Fu looked at him.

"I'll see what it is." Hinata said getting up and walking out.

She met him in the cave as he entered. "What's up, sensei?"

"Naruto here?" He asked, earning a nod. "Message from Anko." He pulled out a scroll. "And give him this." He also pulled out a bag and handed them to her. "That one is from me, and if he asks why, tell him I found out about Iruka."

She raised an eyebrow. "Anything I should know?"

"I think you should ask him that question." Kakashi replied. "If he says you do or don't need to, I'm not going to complain either way. But in the end, it's his call." He left in a puff of smoke.

"_Naruto, what happened concerning Iruka and Kakashi?"_

"_Did he hand you a bag filled with a bit of money?"_

"_Something I should know about?"_ Hinata asked him.

"_I got Iruka-sensei and Anko to go out on a date. He said I couldn't get Anko to date someone. Apparently, I did and he just found out."_

Hinata sighed mentally as she walked back in and tossed the scroll and bag to him. "You'd be surprised how much of my money is from Gambling."

"I'm aware." Hinata stated. "What about the message from Anko?" Naruto had just started reading it, and his eyes widened. "What is it?"

"Well, shit." He said. "A few Kitsune have gone in there, and she's the only one that knows. Apparently, they're waiting for me to get there, so they can help out if necessary."

"Shouldn't they be a bit more careful?" Fu asked. "I mean, that isn't really a good thing to go through, you know? The village hates Kitsune."

"True as that is, this is bound to help out quite a bit." Naruto admitted. "I'll be surprised if they take out a team from Konohagakure. However, if we get placed in the Northeast Sector, We could use all the Wildlife to our advantage. They already have a list of who not to attack. Other than that, anyone is free game for them. They know to avoid our class entirely, they're going to avoid Neji's team, and they're going to avoid Gaara's team. Kabuto's team, if they see him, they kill him. That's a no questions asked point."

They both nodded at that. "We'll need to come up with a password of some sort. One that only our team would know." Hinata replied, earning a nod from Naruto.

"Sasuke's got his Sharingan, but only we know of it's Eternal Mangekyo form. Not even Kakashi is completely aware of it." He told her. "I think this should continue in the Mental Chatroom." Seeing her nod they begin talking amongst minds.

"_Sasuke, can you hear me?" _Naruto asked.

"_Yeah, what's up? Another annoying contestant?"_

"_No, we're planning for the next exam. It's in the Forest of Death, and we have an advantage, but we need a way to know a real from a fake."_ Hinata stated.

"_**Hey, I think I can help with that."**_ Kyuubi stated.

"_What you got in mind?"_ Fu asked.

"_Fu's in here too?" Sasuke asked._

"_Got a problem with that?"_

"_No, just wondering. What's the idea?"_

"_**Ask a random question that only they would know. For example, who is your team leader. From what I've seen, you say it's Naruto. In reality there is no true leader."** Kyuubi stated._

"_That would really confuse people. Naruto's supposed to be the dead last, but he's a much better leader than both of us." Hinata stated._

"_When you think about it, it makes sense. You two and Sakura are the only ones that I've opened up to, minus Haku, but she won't be in the forest. My greatest fear is one thing for me."_

"_My first original Jutsu, which I have yet to showcase, by the way. That's another good one."_

"_As for me, asking about my childhood, I'd only say this. Hell would be an understatement. Of course, some of this isn't exactly uncommon knowledge. How about our best role, or our worst role, and we only answer with one."_

"_Specialties?" Sasuke asked._

"_The Impossible."_

"_Kitsune Illusions."_

"_Swordplay." Everyone was a little shocked at Sasuke's answer. "What?"_

"_You use other swords?" Naruto asked._

"_I've been training with a few types, but yeah, I'm pretty good. Mom says it's my best skill in combat. I still need development in the relationship department."_

"_You and me both, man." Naruto stated._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Hinata asked, though only Naruto and Fu saw the smile and instantly shuddered._

"_Uh... I've got a ways to go to be good? I mean, before I let you in my house, I had never known love, or had any true friends but still..."_

"_Don't worry, I understand. Still, avoid using the Tag out."_

"_Tag out?" Fu asked._

"_**It's a Jinchuuriki specific move that we kind of came up with. However, there is a theory that I don't really want to test out at this juncture, but would be highly valuable to know if its possible."**_

"_I'm listening." Naruto said._

"_**If we're performing the Tag out, what would happen if the connection between us is disrupted, or cut off? And here's the Theory. It may be impossible to reverse it until the connection is reestablished somehow. Orochimaru has been reported to know how to perform the Five Pronged Seal."**_

"_You're choosing now to tell us this?" Naruto asked, incredulously._

"_**The thought just occurred to me right before I said it. Anyway, I thought you should know, so if you perform the Tag-out against Orochimaru, be prepared for the Five Pronged seal. I can't use the damn thing, meaning I can't release it."**_

"_That's gonna be a problem." Naruto stated._

"_What about your armor? Wouldn't you be able to use it to stop the seal before it's placed?" Sasuke asked._

"_Well, the seal I use allows it to come out while I'm surrounding myself with flames." Naruto replied. "Wait, I get what you're saying. If he's got me in a grip, and about to place it, I release the armor, thus making him let go of me..."_

"_And you'd be safe from it." Sasuke stated._

"_Cool."_

"_We show the core of the armor for another." Hinata suggested._

"_Remember, Sasuke. Cloak is needed tomorrow." Naruto stated._

"_I know. We can't let the Armor be let out. Among everyone else, Sakura is the only one I know is aware of the armor, and I know for a fact she didn't tell anyone."_

"_Ino might know. She's the gossip queen, after all." Hinata stated. "However, there are only rumors about them if anything."_

"_There's only one rumor regarding Sasuke. The majority of them are about me." Naruto admitted. "I've garnered a little too much attention to myself, and kept too many abilities secret. Several people have gotten suspicious. Even a few councilors have. Without Danzou, though, things are going to be pretty damn good."_

"_So, the test?"_

"_**Just ask a random question about the person, and listen to their answer closely."** Kyuubi stated. **"That should be enough. Some don't complete the illusion and have to alter their voice for it. Keep in mind mannerisms, speech patterns, and even the way things are worded. If it even remotely seems like they are forcing their speech, then it's not them."**_

"_Agreed."_

"_Got it."_

"_Did I ever mention that I love you, Kyuubi?" Sasuke stated._

"_What am I? Chopped liver?" Fu asked._

"_come again?" Sasuke asked._

"_**Sorry, Sasuke. But I'm male, and though I'm somewhat Bisexual, I still prefer Females."**_

"_**Where did that come from?"** Nanabi asked._

"_**I have no idea."** Kyuubi admitted. **"Still, I'm liking this team."**_

"_Alright. If that's all, I have to get some shut eye. Mom's making sure I have everything I need. My sword is sealed on my body, so I can use it."_

"_Right. We should too." Fu replied. "That means you two as well."_ Groaning can be heard from Naruto and Hinata. _"Do you want me to get out the frying pan?"_ Naruto shot up and ran to his bed.

"I got to remember that one." Hinata said out loud.

"It always works on him. If not, get a squirrel. Either one works." Fu admitted.

"Good to know."

-the next day-

Anko had just finished explaining the test, and Team 7 went to their gate.

_The test begins, now!_

Team 7 entered the forest with gusto, Sasuke and Hinata following behind Naruto and to each side. Then something came to him. "Beast out!" Sasuke and Hinata nodded, and transformed into one of their summons. Hinata went into a Kitsune, Sasuke into a Black Dragon the size of Spyro, and Naruto into a small Phoenix. Sasuke and Hinata went on the ground, while Naruto was in the air above the trees, keeping the other two in sight.

"_Guys! Incoming Rain, 2:00!" _Naruto said, causing them to send a few blasts of fire towards them, earning a few screams. Naruto went in and took them out easily, before finding the scroll. _"Sweet. It's the scroll we need!"_

"_Head to the tower. Same thing as before."_ Sasuke stated.

"_Right!"_

They continued, but Naruto saw a lone Grass Ninja. _"Grass, 8:30! This one... SHIT! Orochimaru!"_

Naruto then got right with them and lead them as a Kitsune. _"One tail, Hinata. We need to make it seem like we're just animals in the forest! There's a foxhole nearby. We go in there!"_

They followed him on the ground and went into a hole. The Grass Ninja landed outside the hole. "Kukuku... Seems like those little animals know a threat when they sense one." _'Or is it because they know who I am? Nah, they aren't that smart. I also thought I smelled Uchiha around here. I lost all scent of him a while back, and those Animals may have stopped them, or covered their scents. Either way, he's gone, and I'll have to sense him by Chakra. Ah well. The best prey is always the hardest to catch.'_

The Grass Ninja jumped off. A nearby wolf saw this, and tailed her.

One of the Kitsune popped its head out. _"Is he gone?"_

_"Yes, Naruto. The man went West."_ Another wolf in the area replied. _"It appears as though he was after the Uchiha. Are you ready to pass?"_

"_Yeah. We are. Take a 6 Point Shuriken to a door on the door, and jab it into the ground right outside."_ The Kitsune replied.

"_Understood."_ The wolf went out and Naruto stayed in the foxhole.

-inside the Foxhole-

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke were in normal state, they scent masked by the Foxhole. "Dude, you're a life saver." Sasuke stated.

"I told you, didn't I? I know this forest far better than most." Naruto replied. "We already got a set, and now that we know who Orochimaru is posing as, we can let the others know." Naruto made a Bright Green fireball in his hand. "Anko, you there?"

_Gaki? What's up?_

"We found Orochimaru. We lost him by going into a foxhole, but he's posing as a Grass Kunoichi. I was right. He's after Sasuke." Naruto stated.

_Is he marked?_

"We avoided battle entirely." Hinata said. "Sasuke isn't marked, and we're not letting him get the chance."

"I already asked a wolf to bring one of the 6 point Shuriken to the front door of the tower." Naruto admitted. "We'll be there as soon as we've got a point to get to."

_Alright, I'll see you there. Let us know what's going on._

"Alright. We're already ready, as we took out a Rain Team, thereby allowing us to head into the tower already."

_Good to know._

"Phoenix out."

_Snake out._ The flame disappeared. "Alright, for now, we rest up." Naruto stated. "We can't let Orochimaru find us but..." his head snapped to the entrance, from which a 2 tailed Kitsune appeared. "Kituno?" Hinata asked. "What are you doing here?"

"**Thought you could use some help. There are currently 24 Kitsune ranging from 2 to 5 tails in the forest. Now that I found you, we're going to escort you to the tower, if you're ready."**

"Sorry, Kituno." Naruto stated. "Let the others know they're on straggler duty. We don't need an escort, as we're using the Shuriken Travel, thanks to a wolf I sent to the tower. We'll be there in an instant. All we need you guys to do is work with the Natural Wildlife to eliminate teams. They're already in the know as to who to avoid, and who not to avoid. A wolf has been tailing Orochimaru. Don't attack him, or if they are avoiding someone, follow their lead."

"**I understand. Still..."**

"No. No pranks." Naruto said. "Unless it's on Neji Hyuuga. Then get him with a small prank. He needs to loosen up."

"**Oooh. Goodie."** Kituno replied before jumping out. Naruto turned back to the others. "Alright. Let's get ready to move out." Naruto then tensed. "It's in place. Sasuke grab on." He nodded, and grabbed a shoulder. Naruto then left in an Orange flash.

Hinata sighed, and left in a purple flash.

-Tower-

Team 7 was now inside the tower, both scrolls in hand. They saw the message, and deciphered it with ease. They opened the scrolls, and Kakashi appeared. "I must say, I'm impressed you made it so quickly. Then again, with what you did to Ibiki, I really shouldn't be." He said.

"Did you really doubt we'd make it?" Hinata asked.

"Hell no." Kakashi replied. "I know for a fact you would. I just didn't think it'd be this quick."

They shrugged. "I assume you already figured out the meaning behind the quote?" they all nodded. "That's the Chuunin Motto. Remember it for the next part. You're likely to need it."

They all nodded again. "Anyway, Congratulations." Just then Team 8 entered right behind them.

"Hey Kiba. What's up?" Naruto asked, happy mask back in place.

"How'd you get here before us?" Kiba shouted.

"Burned a team, got the scroll, raced here." Naruto shrugged. "The usual."

"That's the usual?" Shino asked.

"Remember, this is Naruto we're talking about." Sakura interrupted. "Things are never normal around him."

"If there's one thing we can agree on, it's that." Hinata admitted. "I'm glad to see you kept your act in place."

"I know. We should probably drop it now, though. Can't help that, am I right?" Sakura asked.

Everyone in the area nodded. Shino then threw both scrolls, causing Kiba and Sakura to look at him. "What'd you do that for?" Sakura asked. Shino simply pointed at the Scrolls Kakashi was on. "Oh." Kurenai appeared.

"Kakashi? Your kids made it too?"

"I told you, didn't I? Oh, and I didn't even have to explain the motto." Kurenai blanched at that. "Pay up." Kurenai gave him 500 Ryou.

"Using your students for bets?"

"Yes. And I've got another bet going with Gai. He bet me 3,000 Ryou that his team would beat you guys." Kakashi stated.

"I just saw him. He was in Training Ground 9. He was Shadow Boxing, so I can assume he hasn't been summoned yet."

Naruto sighed. "Gai hasn't entered the forest. Either by summon, or on foot. Although... Kurenai, I was right. He did appear."

She froze where she stood. "He didn't get any of us, though. One of the reasons we hightailed it over here once we got to a safe location."

"How did you do it?"

Naruto pulled out a Shuriken with 6 points. Kiba's eyes went wide. "I've seen 2 of them in the forest... They are yours?"

"What you found are markers." Naruto explained. "They allow me and Hinata to get around the forest pretty damn fast. Sasuke doesn't know how to transport to them yet, to be honest."

"Yeah, I can't get it down. Could be a Wind Affinity thing, but I'm not sure." Sasuke admitted.

Everyone either nodded or shrugged, because they understood, or didn't care. "Anyway, you've got a while to go. Rest up. For the time being, you could use it." Kurenai stated. "Kakashi, I'll let the Hokage know of what happened."

"No need." Naruto stated. "I already let Anko know, and she should've told the Hokage about it first, and then gone in with ANBU."

"What?" Kurenai shouted.

"Hang on for second." Naruto held out his hand. _'Sacred Flame Telepath.'_ A Green flame, the likes of which Sasuke and Hinata recognized as what he used to talk to Anko last time. "Anko, can you hear me?"

_Yeah, I can hear you Gaki. Damn bastard got away. He even tried activating the Curse._

Kakashi paled. "Naruto, can she hear everyone in the area?"

_Is Kakashi with you?_

"My team, Team 8, Kakashi-sensei, and Kurenai-sensei are all in the tower already." Naruto stated. "And yes, we're all present."

_Damn. Is it like an area of effect, that I can hear them? Or is it something else?_

"Not sure, haven't tried focusing that much on this one, to be honest." Naruto admitted.

_Well, Kakashi, if you can hear me, then I'll tell you right here and now. He was surprised when I used it myself, and he had no control over it. You have a Blonde Gaki to thank for that._

Everyone looked at Naruto in shock and awe, aside from Kurenai who just stared. "What about side effects? You know the original one had them."

_I felt nothing. Before, it would only react to emotions like Hatred, and revenge. This time, it didn't. Then I remember you, and that he might go after you. That's when it started to spread. That's when I started kicking his ass. Before long, he was forced to retreat. I was about to go after him, but before I could, I collapsed._

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted. "What made you collapse?"

_I think it was using it for so long. It was a good 25 minutes. The Hokage said he'd be going to the Tower when I told him about this. I should be there within 3 minutes._

"I understand. You'll have to get used to the excess Chakra from it. It's either that, or it's regular foreign chakra, and the standard rules apply. Your Chakra will fight it off, but only if you use it." Naruto stated, full business mode.

The others had backed away, aside from Kurenai and Kakashi.

"The thing can be the difference between life and death, and not just yours. If you loose yourself to it..." Kakashi stated.

_Kakashi, stop. I'm only feeling the effects of Mild Chakra Exhaustion right now. The amount of reasons that could be possible are too much to discuss._

"We need to discuss this the moment you are able to." Naruto stated. "How many others are with you?"

_It's a team from Sunagakure. Gaara, Temari, and the cat dude._

_IT'S KANKURO!_ A distinctly male voice shouted.

"Alright. Gaara, is your team ready to enter?"

_Yes, we are. We came across her on our way to the Tower._

"Who did you take out? And to what extent?" Naruto asked.

_Team from Iwa. Got the scroll. Death. Rain ambushed us, death. Tanuki to Tenten with it._

"Okay, Iwa, I can understand. I'm not exactly fond of them or their hatred of my father, so I'm not going to complain." Naruto stated. "Rain, you probably could've been a little more merciful. Or is it because..." Naruto trailed off.

_Yes. That's why. You'd be surprised at how much I've found out, and she hates rain. Probably why he stuck to the Desert._

"No kidding. Remember what we agreed upon." Naruto stated.

_You really think I'm stupid enough to forget about that? After all, I only hold Lady Shukaku._

"And you know what I hold." Naruto continued for him. "Good. As long as you remember that, you'll be fine."

_Gaki, what the hell are you talking about?_

"Sis, you remember what I told you before the Exams began, but after meeting with the Ichiraku Family?" Naruto asked.

_We've got them here, you know?_

_What are you talking about?_ Temari said.

"Gaara's in the know already. His team? I can't say for sure."

_Huh. Didn't think you'd let them in on it._

"I only told Gaara, mainly because of what he is. He has been briefed on the plan, and is ready to act when needed." Naruto stated.

_You're not really going against the Kazekage, are you?_ Kankuro questioned.

_You're lucky that right now, we need all 3 of us to pass, or I'd kill you where you stand._ Gaara stated, malice in his voice.

"Gaara, what did I say..."

_Before you finish that, allow me to explain why I would. Kankuro, you pride yourself on concentration, yet you never noticed that he was acting extremely strange recently. And Temari..._

_Don't bother saying anything, Gaara. I did notice, but I didn't question it for fear of treason. But if he's right..._

_Then it's not treason, because I'm not disobeying the Kazekage, but a fake._ Gaara stated.

_What are you talking about?_ Kankuro shouted, clearly surprised.

_First off, what is the status of the proof?_ Gaara asked.

"Found, sealed, and ready to go." Naruto stated. "Also, you told me of the faulty seal. I'll be able to fix it up after the Second Exam."

_Noted._

_Alright Gaki, now that this is explained... Wait, I'm at the entrance to the tower._ Anko said, before the door opened, a Green flame matching the one in Naruto's hand right in front of her. They both disappeared. "Anko, get yourself to the medical wing." Naruto said. "Even if the Chakra Exhaustion is only mild, if you're not careful, it will only get worse. And what happened to the ANBU that should've been following you as per protocol?"

"They didn't make it in time. I went ahead, but they still didn't make it before these guys found me." Anko replied.

Naruto nodded. "Get going. You'll need to be at your best for the next point." She nodded and walked off. "Gaara, you didn't let your team know, and now that they do, they are not allowed to tell anyone. Even your sensei, and definitely not your Kage. The Yondaime Kazekage is, in fact, dead. I have gotten a message from someone on the other side. It has been confirmed, and his soul is no longer in the world."

"Who do you mean?" Gaara asked.

"Suzaku." Naruto replied, earning a nod from his team, and Gaara, but a confused look from everyone else.

"Who is Suzaku? You're not seriously cheating on her, again are you?" Sakura said, dangerously.

"No, he's not. Suzaku is like a friend to his father's family. As such, she is friends with him as well." Hinata replied. "I've already met her, to be honest."

Sakura looked at her and nodded before backing off. Sasuke looked at Naruto. "You think we should tell them?"

"Not yet. Gaara, remember the rules I told you about this. They are to abide by them with the same penalties." Naruto stated, earning a nod.

Kakashi then looked around. "Where did Anko go?"

"You didn't see her leave earlier?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think any of us did." Kurenai stated.

"She's... 5 stories above us." Naruto said, after pausing. "heh. The Old man's here already as well. That saves me the trouble. See ya, sensei." Naruto left in a Flame Teleport.

Hinata sighed. "I should go after him, and make sure he doesn't make a fool of himself."

"He'll do that weather you're there or not." Sasuke stated. "And if you're worried about him disrespecting the Hokage, then you shouldn't worry too much. The two are closer than they'd admit."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"You never saw him outside of classes, except when he was running from pranks, right?" Sasuke stated. "Well, there were a few times he was at my place talking with Haku, and the Sandaime came in to talk with him, knowing he was there. Especially since he can't get to Naruto's own home. I'm actually glad he left his old apartment."

"Me too. His house... Oh god, the first time I saw I thought I had died and gone to heaven. This was before I even saw the house. Then he led me to where it was in the area, and... I just can't do it justice. I was almost ready to punch myself thinking that I was either dead, so I would feel nothing, or it was just an extremely lucky dream. Then he told me that there was a major difference between the two, and that calling the inside heaven just wouldn't do it justice. I happen to agree."

"Where is it?" Kiba asked. "I want to pay him a visit."

'You wouldn't be able to." Hinata stated. "The place is it's own pocket dimension. You can't find it without following someone that can enter, and even if you do, you can't enter unless he makes the exception. I can't, neither can Kakashi-sensei, or Jiraiya of the Sannin. Only 5 people alive can enter, and 3 of them are in this tower."

Everyone shut up right then and there. Hinata walked out in the silence, Sasuke doing the same soon after.

Kakashi looked at Kurenai. "I'll be going soon. I've got some gloating to do." he left in smoke.

Kurenai looked at her team. "Do you get the quote?" She thumbed at the scroll on the wall. They all nodded. "Even you Kiba?"

"Hey, with these two around, I can't _not_ learn anything! I mean think about it, I've got a Walking Dictionary and Social Recluse on my team! No offense, Shino." Kiba shouted, toning it down when addressing Shino.

"None taken. After all it is true." Shino replied.

Kurenai nodded. "Alright then. I'm out." She left in smoke. Team 8 left the room to look for Sasuke and Hinata.

-with Naruto-

Naruto had just finishing the explanation. "And that's about it."

Sarutobi simply rubbed his temples. "Why is it that you cause trouble more often than you do good?"

"Don't hate on me." Naruto stated. "Some people actually want to be like me. Namely, your grandson."

"He's too impressionable."

"Several Civilians in Wave Country." Naruto pointed out. "Especially the orphans."

Sarutobi was stumped there. "Alright, you got that one."

"Now, as to what's going on..."

"It's too vague to be considered a strategy." Sarutobi stated.

"Even when Kakashi-sensei also like the vaguer ones I've come up with, with one of them being able to defeat Zabuza Momochi, with no casualties, and nothing more serious than a few cuts and exhaustion? Because if that isn't good enough proof, I don't know what is. My team operates out of my Textbook. Not the standard textbook. Our team strategies are never clear cut or precise. And currently, there is nothing that has failed with them in play." Naruto countered.

"Oh? And how are you so sure that's what beat him?" Sarutobi stated.

"Simple. The plans I come up with aren't Clear cut or precise for a reason. If someone messes up with a pin-point precision plan, then the entire thing goes down the drain. If you don't go that far with precision, hell, even go into a generalized plan only, you have more room for error, yet you can fix it easily by adapting the strategy to us, not us to the strategy. I have heard that we've garnered some attention in several of the Minor Countries. They're calling us Team Outcast."

"I've heard about Team Outcast, but I doubt it's you."

"You heard about it from Jiraiya, I'd wager." Naruto stated.

"Yeah, he heard it from me." Jiraiya entered the room from the window. "And there's no way, you're part of Team Outcast. They are far too powerful, even if you were among them. And if what you say is true, then with the precision shown in each task they intervene in, there's no way you can be there."

Naruto smirked. "That's where you're wrong." This caught their attention. "It's because the plan itself isn't so precise that we have less pressure when it comes to messing up, allowing for more precision in individual abilities. That's how we can be precise, and at the same time, use a plan that isn't precise."

Jiraiya blinked at that. "You got any way to prove that?"

Naruto unsealed a book, and tossed it towards Jiraiya. "Check that out. It's not porn, hell it's not even a story. It's my strategy booklet. It's also what we operate out of."

Jiraiya went through the first 50 pages. "This is insane..." He whispered.

"How many pages before you came to that conclusion?" Naruto asked.

"50 pages."

"Huh. Usually it's 25 or 30." Naruto stated.

"See what I mean?" Sarutobi stated.

"I didn't mean Insane in a bad way, sensei." Jiraiya stated, earning confusion. "These things are far beyond anything Shikaku has cooked up in a pinch. They are so insane they actually work wonders." he looked at Naruto. "How the hell did you come up with this kind of shit?"

"Pranking Experience." Naruto shrugged. "I basically took several situations and changed it from non-lethal pranking, to battle strategy. How dangerous would you rate it for the opponent?"

"What's the scale?" Jiraiya asked.

"1 to 10, 10 being deadly beyond comprehension."

"I'd give it about a 15." Jiraiya stated. "If you want them dead, they will die. No question about it. Especially with your team."

"Really? I'd put that more at an 8, to be honest." Naruto stated.

Jiraiya paled. "Oh yeah. Check out page 203." Naruto stated. Jiraiya went to said page, and his jaw dropped. "Crazy as hell in theory right?" A nod was his answer. "And that's why they work."

"Let me see." Sarutobi got the book and checked it out. "You're right, this is crazy as hell."

"On paper, but put us on the team of 3, Kakashi is not in the picture. Picture how it would play out for a second." Naruto stated. Jiraiya and Sarutobi did just that and then paled.

"Naruto, how is it that you can come up with strategies like this? No one, not even the best strategists in the village would be able to compare."

"Did you forget who you're talking to? Demon King of Pranks here. The only one to go into the Hyuuga Estate 10 times and not get caught." Naruto stated. "Or was it 11? I forget which."

"Damn. That's how he did it." Sarutobi stated. "Naruto, keep these strategies in a safe location."

"Not many can use them without knowing what to do with them. In fact, they'd probably write them off as Junk." Naruto admitted. "But then again, to take your words, they are too vague to be strategies. Those are the best strategies to use, because they can vary each time to better suit a situation." He then sealed the book. "Before I go..." he pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Jiraiya. "I told you your original part. That is all you'll need for it except weaponry, and the clothes on your back."

Jiraiya nodded. "Got it."

00000x00000

Okay, that's the end of the Chapter.

I'll be honest, and say I haven't decided if Fu's child is male or female.

As for the plan... You'd have to wait. They knew to avoid Orochimaru, and since they had all avoided Orochimaru, the Armor was not revealed.

Now worries, though. If it's not revealed by the time the Invasion hits, It will during said invasion. That's all you need to know.


	11. Chapter 11

...

**Chapter 11**

It has been a few days since Naruto met with Jiraiya and the Hokage. The Second Exam had finished about an hour ago. Anko was feeling better. Teams 9, 10, and the Team from Sound finished since the day Team 7 got to the Tower.

As of now, Teams 7, 8, 9, 10, Gaara's Team, and the Sound Team are in an arena like hall. Anko, the Jounin of each team, the Sandaime Hokage, and even Jiraiya of the Sannin are all present at the front, staring at the Genin. There was also the Shinobi Clan Heads. Sarutobi walked forward first. "Congratulations to all that passed the Second Exam. However, those of you left are too plentiful. For this reason, we will be forced to have a Preliminary round."

"What?" Kiba shouted, truly surprised.

Sarutobi looked at him. "There are too many of you left. There are Lords, Nobles, and even the Mizukage has decided to attend, though for an unknown reason." Naruto nodded, though the rest were confused. "We need to keep it moving as fast as possible, while keeping it interesting. As such, the numbers mut be whittled down. Nothing personal, just business."

Everyone nodded. Another Jounin, a female, appeared in front of them. "Lord Hokage, allow me, Yugao Uzuki, the proctor for this Exam, to explain things further." Sarutobi nodded, and the purple haired Kunoichi turned to the Genin. "Greeting everyone. I am Yugao Uzuki, the Proctor for the Third Exam. The Preliminary Round will be 1 on 1 elimination based matches. You fight, you win, you continue. The way we shall choose your opponents is with this." She looked at Anko, who nodded, before a panel opened up from the wall. "Note that the matches will be determined at Random. Now, is there anyone that would not like to continue? If you do not wish to continue, then your team will not take the fall with you."

No one spoke up. "No one? Alright then. Roll the names!" She shouted over her shoulder, before names scrolled on the screen.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**vs**

**Ino Yamanaka**

Everyone that knew of Ino's infatuation did a double take. Team 7, Asuma, and Kurenai shared one thought. _'Ino is screwed.'_

Sasuke had a different thought. _'Oh yeah. Time to vent.'_ Naruto and Hinata caught the thought, and shook their heads. "She's going to get herself killed here." Naruto stated, plainly. Hinata nodded in agreement.

Asuma looked at him. "Don't underestimate Ino, kid."

"I'm not underestimating her. If I didn't know what Sasuke would be thinking at that declaration, I wouldn't have said that."

"What is it?" Sakura asked, suddenly fearful.

"One word: Vent." Hinata stated. Sakura grinned a bit sadistically, scaring Kurenai.

"Sakura..."

"Don't worry, Sensei. This... is a match I'm going to enjoy." She replied. "Ino will get her butt kicked here."

The Sand and Sound Teams were confused at this, but kept watch.

"Ino Yamanaka against Sasuke Uchiha. Ready?" They both nodded. "Begin!" She jumped back. Ino instantly put on a sadistic face.

"You're mine, Sasuke-kun." She said.

"You're lucky you're a Konoha Kunoichi. Otherwise, you would be dead. I'll settle for extreme torture." Sasuke stated, earning a bit of surprise from Ino. Sasuke's eyes changed, but not into the Sharingan. They went Amber with a Black Slit, causing surprise from everyone who saw it... minus Team 7 and Sarutobi.

The moment Sasuke's eyes met Ino's she was caught.

-Genjutsu Realm-

Ino found herself in a place with a Red Moon in the sky. "Where am I?"

"Welcome to the Tsukuyomi. The Nightmare Realm. This is actually supposed to be a Sharingan specific Jutsu, and one you can't break out of."

"You're so cool!"

"You won't be thinking that when we're done here. Time and space, even physical mass. I control all of them. I will break you, and then I will continue to torture you." Sasuke said, before he disappeared.

"Sasuke-kun!" She shouted, before he appeared in front of her, Naruto doing... indecent things behind him.

"Pound it! Come on!"

Ino screamed as she watched it, unable to blink, or close her eyes to avoid watching it for what seemed to be an entire hour, before the image dissipated. "71 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go."

_'What?'_ Ino screamed mentally. For what seemed to be another 20 days of torturing her mind, and mental prospect of him, he spoke again. "42 hours, 7 minutes, and 27 seconds to go." She screamed out loud.

"Now that you have nearly been broken mentally, time for the next point. Physical torture." Ino appeared on a cross, Sasuke appeared in front of her, a Katana appeared in his hand. He stabbed her in the stomach. "You won't be able to die here, unless I will it. I could kill you where you are now, but that wouldn't bring me any satisfaction. You're the only fangirl I have left. As such, I will be taking out all my hatred of Fangirls... on _you_."

She would've gasped, if it didn't cost her breath. 4 more Sasuke's appeared, each of which holding a Katana. He stabbed her Left Lung, her right arm, her right Kidney, and just below her waist. Another one sprouted from her chest from behind. This one missed her heart by an inch. Several other Ino's appeared, all of which tied to a separate Cross.

She kept screaming until it all faded.

-reality-

Sasuke and Ino stood there for 3 seconds, before Ino collapsed, and Sasuke turned around. "She's done. I'd be surprised if she woke up within 3 weeks."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. _"Tsukuyomi?"_

"_It's either that or one of the more dangerous ones. I wasn't planning on explaining that one, though."_

"_And how do you plan on explaining what you did to Kakashi-sensei?"_

"_Say it was something that the Dragon's gave me. After all, I was using the Eye of the Dragon to use it. It's a neat way to perform the Mangekyo Jutsu without any true problems. I could just say that the eye of the Dragon has a few similar abilities, but only a summoner of the Dragons could wield it, and only after going through a harsh training."_

"_That's a good thought. Just one problem."_ Naruto paused. _"How do you plan on explaining what you do with that?"_

"_Heh. You'd be surprised. I know there is going to be another Month before the Final portion begins. That's when I'm going to hone it, something I have yet to do."_

"_Good idea."_ Fu added. _"If everyone else thinks it's a Jutsu from the Dragon Summonings, they may question how he found it, if only to add it into the village. It won't happen easily."_

"_If they ask that I do so, I'll tell them the truth. I didn't find them. They found me. They tested me. And I passed. Plain and simple. They still believe that I'm loyal to them. They are fools."_ Sasuke stated.

"_Watch it Sasuke."_ Hinata warned. _"You don't want to get hit for Treason do you?"_

"_My loyalties lie with the Dragons first. Naruto is second. The village is Third."_

Naruto and Hinata shook their heads as Ino was taken out of the room, unconscious.

**Dosu Kinuta**

**vs**

**Chouji Akimichi**

A/N: This fight was purely Canon. As such, I shouldn't have to explain it.

**Sabaku no Kankuro**

**vs**

**Tenten Higurashi**

Tenten and Kankuro stared each other down, the bandaged object revealed to be a puppet. Blows were exchanged. Weapons were thrown or shot. After 10 minutes of this, Tenten pulled out 2 scrolls, and placed them on the ground. _'I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this just yet.'_

Kankuro was a little surprised at the scrolls, but even more when they turned into Mist-like dragons that went skyward, before Tenten followed to the Apex of them. "Rising Twin Dragons!" She continuously unsealed weapons and threw them at Kankuro, and his puppet. The puppet managed to dodge, but Kankuro wasn't exactly as lucky as before. After Tenten had run out of weapons, Kankuro smirked. "Is that all?"

Tenten smirked, and flicked her fingers, before the Weapons all rose and charged Kankuro quickly. He didn't expect this, but managed to avoid all of the strikes. He then flicked one finger and Tenten was suddenly paralyzed, before his puppet had her in a strangle-hold. "That was quite the surprise. I didn't expect that to come. But you still lose. Give up, or I'll break your neck."

Needless to say she forfeited. "Winner: Kankuro. Next match!"

Everyone in the stands stood there, eyes wide at the next match.

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**vs**

**Neji Hyuuga**

Neji gave a sadistic look to Hinata. He was planning on enjoying her squirm. He was pissed when he realized that she didn't even cringe. She walked down to the arena floor, and stared at him with a blank face. "Begin!"

"You have already lost, Neji." Hinata said.

"Fate is on my side. You shall lose."

"Fate is not a part of this battle." Hinata retorted, causing Neji to scowl.

"Fate is..." He was cut off.

"That is one reason you have lost. There are 2 others. Both of which, you are blind to." Hinata stated, pissing him off even more.

"My eyes see all!"

"I never said your eyes were blind. I said _you_ were blind."

In the Viewing room, Hiashi was surprised at the verbal insult. "Kakashi, just what did you teach her?" He mused aloud.

"From what I understand, nothing." Sarutobi stated, earning everyone's attention. "Kakashi Hatake does not train team 7. He doesn't need to. All training is done on even ground. Naruto Uzumaki is the one that provides the majority of the training."

"What do you mean? A few months ago, she couldn't take an insult from him."

"If I recall, a few months ago, she was a shy, broken, girl. Now, because of the team, she has grown, but has yet to bloom." Sarutobi retorted. "Naruto has done more for her than he should have, but he has done well."

"I see. Yet another thing to rub in the face of the Hyuuga Elders. Some of them are still pissed she progressed more under someone not of Hyuuga blood, than from them. If they caught wind of this, they'd be calling for blood."

"And if they do, they'll get the picture the moment his heritage is revealed." Sarutobi stated.

Hiashi nods in response.

-Back at the Arena-

Hinata sighed at the lack of promising insults from her cousin. "I was right. You have lost before the fight has begun. Your mental state is corrupted. That was the second reason you have already lost. And the final reason..." she immediately appeared behind Neji, before hitting him once and causing him to blank out and fall on his face. "Fate has lost its hold on me the moment I stopped living with the Hyuuga Clan. There goes a saying: Those who don't follow the rules are trash. However, those that abandon their comrades are worse than trash. There is one more piece I believe should be added on to that." She paused, as he looked at her in pure hate, but unable to move.

"Those who are blind to the truth, and do not wish to see it, are worse than those that abandon their comrades." Hinata said, turning around. "Proctor-san, I win."

Yugao nodded her assent. "Winner: Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata went next to Naruto. "That good enough for now?" Naruto nodded. "I wonder what Fu would think?"

"_You do realize I'm watching the entire thing with the Clan Heads, and the Sandaime, right?"_

"_No, I wasn't. Good thing too. Looks like I'm up next."_

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**vs**

**Sakura Haruno**

Sakura paled. "Proctor, I forfeit!" She shouted that. Sasuke stared at her. "I don't stand a chance against him even if I'm at 100% and he were at 1%, without either arm, and missing a leg."

"Are you kidding?" Naruto shouted at her. "I've seen you train for a month. You're obviously better than you give yourself credit for."

"One of the many reasons why I don't stand a chance. I could give you a list of all the ways I could lose, but that would take days to write up, so that wouldn't do anyone any good." Sakura retorted.

Kurenai was surprised at this, but hid it well. Kakashi eye-smiled. "Well, Kurenai, it looks like I win that one, as well."

"You set that one up didn't you?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Honestly? I was hoping for the Inuzuka. But Sakura works just as well, as she did forfeit. Remember Gai, you've got one as well." Kakashi admitted. Gai nodded his assent.

"Winner by forfeit: Naruto Uzumaki."

**Rock Lee**

**vs**

**Sabaku no Gaara**

Lee instantly realized who his opponent was, and that he didn't have much of a chance.

-Flashback-

_Naruto and Gaara were sitting together, and Lee walked up to them. "Naruto? What luck running into you here!"_

"_Lee?" Naruto asked, a little surprised. "Oh, hey! Lee, this is Gaara. Remember our little talk about the Bijuu in private?" Lee nodded. "Well... He's like me." Lee looked at Gaara, who was surprised that Naruto revealed it just like that._

_Lee looked back at Naruto, who sighed. He then turned back to Gaara and bowed. "Pleasure to meet you, Gaara. Please know that me knowing this will not affect my opinion of you in any way that could be considered negative, just like I do for Naruto. He has told me about the Fuzzy in him, and I do not care one bit about it. However, if we face each other in the Exams from here on out, I will forfeit, as I have a feeling that I will not be able to defeat you as I am. I might never be able to, depending on the abilities you get."_

_Gaara blinked at that, before looking at Naruto. "That's why you told him?"_

_Naruto nodded. "He was the dead last of his class, unable to use Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu. He has a bit of Fuuinjutsu, but mainly storage. He is aware that who we have sealed within does not make us who we are unless we let them."_

_Gaara nodded at that. "I am afraid to say that I have a Blood crazed act up, and it will be staying up until after the Exams are over with." Lee nodded. "Do not tell anyone else about me, either. I may trust his judgment, but I do not trust you."_

"_I understand. This information will not leave my lips without your expressed permission, or I will forbid myself from using the Flames of Youth." Lee stated. "With me and my Sensei, that is better than you will get from an Honor-bound Samurai."_

_Gaara nodded, knowing what he meant. Lee looked at Naruto. "Naruto, Sakura-chan has been looking for you. She said it was important." Naruto nodded, and looked at Gaara._

"_Looks like I have to go."_

-Flashback... KAI!-

Lee got down there and raised his hand. "Proctor, I am sorry, but I forfeit this match, knowing that my style will never beat his."

Gaara inwardly smirked. _'Keeping to your word, I see.'_

"_**Why don't you kill him now?"**_

_'Because he is upholding a deal we have. The fact that he kept his end of the bargain means he is at least partially trustworthy.'_

"Two forfeits in a row? What's going on here?" Yugao asked.

"I know when I am outclassed on Epic Proportions. Gaara would advance even if I did fight." Lee said, before walking back to his sensei.

"Lee..."

Lee looked at him and sent a clear message. _'He is not one to be played around with. He can kill Jounin with ease, and without blinking.'_ Gai blinked.

"Why?"

"He is only a Genin in rank. His skill deserves ANBU or higher." Lee told him. "There is also something else, sensei. Something is off about him. It is as if he knows everything about me, yet I know little to nothing about him. I am sorry Sensei, but this is a fight I cannot win."

Gai nodded. "Lee, you are a good judge of your own strength, and can tell when you will never win. Why do you not do the same with Neji?"

"Because even if he is stronger than me, I know him, and he needed to be taken down a few pegs. He is too arrogant for his own good, and it diminishes his Flames of Youth." Lee replied. "Sensei, this is the truth, whether we like it or not. However, I now have an Eternal Rival myself. And it is not Neji."

"Don't tell me it's Hinata..."

"No sensei. It is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. I have seen what his potential is. I am also striving for that potential."

"You're going to have a tough time Lee." Naruto said, not even looking at him. "I am not looking for Rivals, because I have too many enemies already." Kiba got knocked out by Temari. "And there goes Dog Breath. Anyway, I have several people after my head. I need to realize my potential before they make a move. The way things are going, I may not have enough time, but that will not stop me."

Kin and Shikamaru fought for a bit, and Kin lost. The last two, Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame stepped forward.

(A/N: Canon fight. Ask and commit suicide.)

Yugao looked at everyone that was left. "Will all of you who proceed please come down?"

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, Shino, Shikamaru and Dosu walked up to her in a line. Anko came up to them with a box. "Pull a number from this box and wait for my signal to reveal, or speak."

They all did so, and Anko got next to Yugao. "Numbers?"

Naruto "1."

Hinata "6."

Dosu "5."

Shikamaru "7."

Temari revealed an 8, but did not speak.

Gaara spoke. "3."

Sasuke smirked. "4."

Shino showed his, revealing a 9.

Kankuro had a 2 and pointed at Naruto. "Why him?"

"So, my first opponent is a Cat?" Naruto questioned, freezing Kankuro in place. "Or is it just because he's a she? The makeup doesn't do much for a male image."

"IT'S WAR PAINT!"

"It looks like it came from your sister's makeup drawer." He paused to look at Temari. "Probably something for her lips. Can't say for sure."

Temari instantly got a tick mark, before glaring at Kankuro. "Kankuro..."

He paled when he heard her, and ran like Gai on steroids. "He'll get what's coming to him. He's been taking my Lip Gloss _and_ Lipstick. They've both gone missing, and he always had the "War Paint" after they do. Can't believe I didn't notice."

"And you call yourself observant?" Gaara questioned. Temari shut up, and walked off. "I'll see you back at the room."

Gaara looked at Naruto, who nodded. Everyone but Team 7, the Konoha Jounin, and the Hokage were left in the hall, as the others had already left. "Alright, Naruto. What news do the clans have?"

"Nothing much is new. Everything is going according to our plans. However, Orochimaru has been getting a little impatient these last few days. He's definitely after Sasuke, though he is unaware of what the implications are at this point. Hinata, myself, and Sasuke will be training with our respective summons for the next month. Fu is going to the Kabutomushi. She will be staying there until after the finals. She is already aware of this, and she has agreed."

"I will not be training, as my team does not think I need to just yet. However, there is a bit of merit for Shukaku at this point. They are counting on her to destroy their enemies. She and I have already worked out an agreement. When the signal is given, I will be retreating into the forest, under the guise of losing it. When I am in the forests, I will attack all Oto Shinobi, but if Konoha or Suna Shinobi get in the way of the attacks, then it is their fault. Not mine. For this reason, it is my own piece to the plan. Lord Hokage, you better not die against the snake. Otherwise, I will bring you back, and I will kill you myself for your ineptitude." Gaara stated.

Sarutobi nodded in response, ignoring the shocked looks on the Jounin's faces. "He has been posing as the Kazekage for a while. Do not attack off the bat. Wait until the plan is executed, but be on guard the entire time. The snake is gonna pay for what he's doing to my village."

"Well said, Gaara." Naruto stated. "You're putting the Village above your orders. That's good."

"He will not be easy to catch off guard." Sarutobi stated.

"Trust me. He won't know what hit him. And neither will the attack forces. Suna Nin are to be knocked out, Oto nin: No mercy." Naruto stated. The Jounin nodded at that, seeing that Sunagakure was being manipulated by Orochimaru. "Unless they hit my traps entering the forest, of course. They'll be dead, anyway, as I plan on upgrading them from detainment... to kill." This made all Jounin pale.

"In any case, there's also the fact that I have another set of Armor to finish making for the Uchiha. I have the design, and materials, now I have the time. If you do not hear from any of us, then do not worry." Naruto left in a Flame Shunshin, Sasuke following shortly after.

Hinata sighed. "Why am I always last?" she left in a Whirlwind. Gaara shrugged and left in a Sand Shunshin.

Sarutobi turned to the Jounin. "Do you really think we should let him go through with planning against them, Lord Hokage?" Yugao asked.

"Yes, I am sure. He is already making plans for a group of S-rank Rogues that happen to be after his head. They won't get by him that easily. And I recently found out that he has turned his ENTIRE pranking experience into a strategy booklet. Jiraiya stated out loud that some of them are so crazy that a Nara would lose to it on their best day."

Everyone was surprised, and yet they nodded at that. Asuma was skeptical though, as was Shikaku Nara. Kurenai was standing a bit closer to Kakashi than most would think she should be, though Anko is the only one to notice. Everyone left, aside from Kakashi, Kurenai, and Anko.

Anko looked at them. "Alright, spill it. What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Kurenai narrowed her eyes.

"Just yesterday you were fawning over Asuma, and now you're after him?" Anko questioned.

"I didn't tell you, did I?" Kurenai asked. "Asuma is currently cheating on me. Kakashi made a bet with me that he would be a lot better than Asuma. And since we aren't officially broken up yet..."

"Payback?" Anko raised an eyebrow.

"One reason why." Kakashi stated. "However, she wasn't going to go for it at first. The Bet was that Sakura would forfeit her match in the preliminary round. I said she would, but Kurenai said she wouldn't. The moment she looked at the board displaying her opponent, she forfeited. I don't know how they did that, but still... I lucked out there. I definitely wasn't expecting her to land Naruto as an opponent."

"Somehow, I believe this was all fixed." Kurenai stated. "However, as per the first bet, I will give you the chance, but it is _only_ a one time thing." Kakashi nodded, understanding this. They both left in a Shunshin.

Anko, on the other hand smirked at the implications. _'She is _so_ gonna love him after that.'_

-4 hours later-

Kakashi and Kurenai lay in a bed, both under covers, without any clothing. "My god... How are you so good at that?"

"I could have kept going, you know?" Kakashi stated, earning two wide eyes from Kurenai. "The only reason I didn't, was so I didn't shut down the nerves in your legs. I could tell they were already numb."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Would you believe that Icha Icha is a great way to learn about the human body and how it reacts?"

"No." Kurenai deadpanned.

"Then you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Kakashi replied.

"I'm staying here for tonight... Is that ok?" Kakashi nodded, before she nodded off.

_'I can't believe I actually managed to get her to do this. Not bad for a virgin, such as myself.'_ Kakashi thought before falling asleep himself.

The next morning, he woke up, seeing that Kurenai was waking up, but still in bed. "Your students have trainers already, and Shino is with his father for the finals. Ready for round 2?"

"What happened to the one time thing?" Kakashi asked, a little surprised.

"Well, I changed my mind. Besides, this will give you a better reason to be late." Kurenai whispered into his ear, as he grinned a bit.

-3 hours later-

Kurenai and Kakashi separated. "I still don't get how you have so much stamina."

"When you had to catch Naruto after pulling a prank, your stamina is put to the ultimate test. Even ANBU fear those kinds of tests, because the only one to ever truly catch him was Iruka." Kakashi admitted. "You could say that I got the stamina through all of that."

Kurenai then got up, and didn't even bother to get dressed before walking to the bathroom door, and pointing to the camera that was looking at him... without his mask. She was conveniently out of the shot at that point. "That camera... it isn't recording here, is it?"

Kakashi looked at it for a second, before his eyes widened. He jumped up to it and turned it off. "I'm gonna kill Tenzou." Kurenai looked at him, before she realized what he said and her eyes widened.

"You mean..."

"That camera is programmed to continue recording until shut off. It goes straight to Tenzou's recording station. That means he has the entire thing recorded." Kakashi stated. "As I said, I am going to fucking kill him."

"Don't bother." Kurenai stated. "If it got everything... then it would have me saying I didn't want it to be a one-time only thing. Besides, if it gets to Asuma, then he'll go berserk, or break down."

Kakashi then got a devilish idea, which showed in the smirk he had at that point. "How about this..."

-that evening-

Asuma was called in to see the Hokage. "You called, sir?"

"Asuma, are you and Kurenai in a relationship?"

"I didn't think you'd call me for that, but... I guess. Never truly made it official, you know?"

"Well then, take a look at this. It is from Tenzou, as he is the one that caught it on tape." Asuma took it, and wondered what it was, before putting it in the VCR, and hitting play. After a few hours of No-Audio action, Sarutobi looked at Asuma. "Well?"

"That little..." Asuma was livid. This was NOT something he approved of. "I'm gonna kill that Pup."

"Asuma, no." Sarutobi commanded. "but pops..."

"You did not catch what was going on, do you? For I also have another one, though Kurenai had not yet seen it, she would've done something like this anyway if she did."

Kakashi appeared in the office. "Lord Hokage, I believe that... Asuma? What are you doing here?"

"Kakashi..."

"Let me guess, you already saw the tape Tenzou took of either this morning, or last night, correct?"

Asuma glared hard at him. "You only have yourself to blame for that. She caught you with that Kira Chick, but said that she was expecting it sooner or later."

"THAT WAS TO GET HER BACK ON HER FEET!"

"And yet you didn't explain it to her beforehand." Kakashi stated, before looking at the Hokage. "Lord Hokage, if I may ask, do you know when Jiraiya will return?"

"He is scheduled to return in 2 days. He has more information, but is also unaware of the other sources we have at the moment... or the fact that they are also gathering information on them as well."

Kakashi nodded. "Well, I am basically free until the finals. All 3 of my students have their own teachers for this, and no one will be able to find them except for you, and Jiraiya. From what I understand, however, Naruto will be hard to pinpoint for anyone but Jiraiya. The other 2 have a set location as there is only one summon for each. He has 3."

Sarutobi nodded at that. "And you are requesting a mission of sorts?" Kakashi shook his head. "Some time off is what I am requesting, sir."

"Why? So you can bang Kurenai again?" Asuma questioned, with a glare.

"That would be her choice if I did." Kakashi stated. "but in case you're wondering, that is not on my list of plans, though I can make an insertion if she asks." Sarutobi caught the double meaning and had a small nosebleed. "Anyway, that is all I really came here for."

"Very well. But make sure you are ready when the time comes." Kakashi nodded, and left in a Shunshin.

-With Shikamaru-

Shikamaru was with his father laying on the ground, when an idea worthy of Naruto came to mind. "Quick question." Shikaku looked at him. "Is it possible to summon Beasts from our shadow?"

Shikaku looked at him. "If you want to learn, then fine. However, only a select few Nara have ever been able to do so. The Jutsu was a rumor, but could've been true. I've never seen it happen, but I have heard descriptions." Shikaku explained it to him. "You'd have to experiment. I can honestly say I have no idea how to do so myself. It's the only thing I actually failed at. That is something that I quit working on after 3 months of no progress, but I knew of it before I tried."

Shikamaru hummed to himself for a bit, and then made a handsign that Shikaku did not recognize. The palms of the hands were touching at the heel, fingers were hooked on both hands. These "Hooks" have the base and first knuckles aligned straight with the back of the hands. From there to the next knuckle, it is perpendicular to the first segment, and the Last digit of each finger was bent towards the palm. The right hand had the hooks above, and the left went below, similar to the Boar sign. The thumbs were straight, running along the sides of the hands.

From there, Shikamaru's Shadow sent out a vibration and the result was something being formed from it, as it was running. It turned into a more demonic version of a Dog, but no eyes, and spikes all over the body. The spine was also protruding from the back as it ran around the field. It then turned its head to Shikaku, who was surprised he got it first shot, and was about to strike, before it was hit by another shadow and dissolved into more shadow. "A Fenrir... not bad, Son. First shot too." He stated. "but how did you get it right on the first try?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "The image came. Something that Naruto once described to me. I tried making one, and it worked."

"And the Handsign?"

"The moment I went for it, the image popped in my head. I figured, 'Why not?' so I used it. It worked."

"Think you can make others?" Shikamaru shrugged. "Then we have something that you should be able to work out. Work on making them, and others like them. When you make 10 different ones, then let me and your mother know. She's going to find out about it the moment we get back."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru deadpanned.

"Maybe so." Shikaku agreed. "However, that particular Jutsu is worth all that trouble, and then some." Shikamaru was shocked at the implications.

"You make it sound like it can do anything."

"As I said, I don't know how it works, exactly. But you can figure it out. The fact that you could do that, but I never could, and still can't, is a boon for you. At this point, if you can master it, then you can outdo a Jinchuuriki, unless they have access to a Clone Jutsu."

"Like Naruto, right?"

"What brought him up?"

"You did. I think he is one, but no one talks about it. It would makes sense, if you ask me. I mean, the day he was born, the marks on his face, sudden improvement with a competent sensei, it would definitely make sense. Not to mention the majority of the village hates him to the point of wanting to kill him. You don't go that far for pranks. No matter how bad they are."

_'I figured you'd figure it out sooner or later.'_ Shikaku thought. "And if he is, then for what?"

"The Kyuubi no Yoko is my guess." Shikaku sighed at that.

"Shikamaru, that kind of information is SS-class. If you can figure that out, you've probably also figured out who his father is. If that is the case that is actually a SSS-class secret. I'm not even supposed to know. I'm letting you know this now, so that you don't get yourself killed saying it to anyone."

"So, his father has his face on a Mountain, huh? I really shouldn't be surprised. He's got the blood, talent, and the will to work it all together." Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome, but I get it. That stuff isn't going out. At least... not until it goes public through an announcement. I have a feeling it will all be released and the restrictions on them will be long gone." Shikaku nodded at that.

-with a certain Blonde in Fire country-

Tsunade and Shizune were packing up to leave another town.

"Lady Tsunade... why are we leaving now?" Shizune asked.

"The Chuunin Exams. They are in Konohagakure. I also received word that someone else is using a much more bastardized version of my Enhanced Strength. The information came from Naruto, and she does show promise. I am heading back now to help train her, and get her ready for whatever it is that's coming. They'll need all the help they can get." Shizune nodded. "Besides, we finally worked off my last debt. I was planning on going back after that happened anyway. Now I can go back to him with the only regret being that I didn't come any sooner." A Slug appeared in front of Tsunade.

"**Lady Tsunade, there is a message from the Kitsune Clan. Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata all made it to the Final Part of the Chuunin Exams. They are training with the Phoenix, Dragon and Kitsune Clans respectively."**

Tsunade nodded. "Send word to Naruto that I've tied up all the loose ends here, and I'm coming to the village. If that Pink haired Kunoichi is there, then I will ask her sensei if I can train her myself. The Haruno of Naruto's graduating year." Shizune nodded.

"**Lady Tsunade, there is one more thing. The Toad and Monkey Clans are aware of an invasion, as are everyone else in the alliance. We are also going to help out, but we needed to let you know."**

"I see. And why isn't Jiraiya telling me this in person?"

"**He is already inside of Konohagakure, working on the defenses with a booklet that Naruto handed him. No one knows what he plans on doing with them, but since Naruto came up with them, which only the alliance, Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Naruto know this, you can tell that if someone goes through them..."**

"Someone is going to go down in style. If there's one thing I've learned from the letters I got from him, his Trap-making prowess is second only to his Pranking. If he designed the defenses, then damn near _no one_ is going to get past them."

"**Anything you wish for us to tell them?"**

"Aside from my message to Naruto, nothing. If anything comes up with him I'll deal with it. And this includes his child."

"**I was not aware he had child."**

"It is Fu's child as well." Tsunade replied, smirking. "Thank you for the information. However, he doesn't want it to get out to those that don't already know. Keep that information to yourself."

"**Yes ma'am."** The slug disappeared, and Tsunade turned to Shizune. "You ready?" a nod. "Then let's go. Triple time." they both checked out, and left through a Shunshin.

-1 week later, unknown cave-

Several holograms were standing around.

"Leader-sama, why is it we were called?" One that looked like a fish asked.

"Zetsu has found some intriguing information."

"That plant dude?" The fish guy asked.

"Kisame **shut up."** The plant guy, Zetsu, stated. "It appears the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki has been evading our much more powerful sensory bodies. **He is far smarter than most would think.** Even us. And there is more. **The Nanabi Jinchuuriki is also pregnant.** It is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's child, as well."

"This is good news. The Nanabi Jinchuuriki will be the next target then."

"**Won't work.** The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki has already planned for that. **She will be hidden until the baby is born.** We have yet to find the location. **It stands to reason that they are aware that we after them.** As to how, we have no idea."

"Keep watching over them."

"**We have lost both of them.** They both went out through a Reverse Summoning Jutsu. **We were not even aware that the Nanabi Jinchuuriki had signed one.** We are at a loss at where to begin searching. **We have yet to give up though.** They can't hide forever. **The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is participating in the Chuunin Exam Finals.** His first fight will not be a hard one. **It is the second one that I worry for.** There is an Uchiha or the Ichibi Jinchuuriki within the fight, as well as him. **It would be prudent to see what he has been going for in his training.**"

"Very well. We have not lost him indefinitely. Kisame, Itachi. Wait outside of Konohagakure's detection range. He will be coming out of Konohagakure sooner or later. Go after him when he does."

"Yes sir." Itachi stated, before blinking out.

"Heh, this is gonna be fun when he does." The fish dude, Kisame, replied, before blinking out himself.

"Everyone else, return to your usual duties. Be wary. It seems the other Jinchuuriki know that we're after them. Something that doesn't seem right." The leader stated. "Be careful. They may have specialized squads to deal with us if they do."

The rest there nodded and blinked out, before another appeared. "Pein, have you any idea how they know of us?" He wore an orange spiral mask.

"My only guess is Orochimaru." The Leader replied. "Someone got the information from him, and they spread it around."

"No. I don't think Orochimaru gave out the information. He may have been a snake, but he would've tried to kill them instead of trying to save them. It is not his style. Something doesn't add up here, and I want to find out what it is. I mean, Yagura gave up his position as Mizukage, gave it to a Bloodline user, and committed Suicide. He also told his successor NOT to search for the Sanbi. If anyone knows where he is, we will be able to find out, however, this is putting a serious kink in our plans. It's been well over 6 months since then, and we STILL haven't found it."

"I am aware. Something is not right about this. The Jinchuuriki know too much. I can't help but think we were a little too careless. We only have the Rokubi at this point. The rest have been fleeing at the sight of any of us. This _includes_ Deidara, which Orochimaru left an entire year before he joined." Pein stated. "Give it time. They will reveal their locations soon."

-Kabutomushi realm, 2 weeks after the Prelims-

Fu had seemed a little... fat is the word. The reality is, she has been here for what seemed to be 4 months. "Taigyoku, please, tell me when it is possible for me to leave. I've been here for 4 months already!"

"**Lady Fu. It has been 4 months, 2 weeks, 5 days, 3 hours and 17 minutes here. However, only 16 days have passed in Konohagakure. We will be contacting the Phoenix Clan when it is nearly time for the birth. At the rate it's going, I'd say you have 2 or 3 weeks left in here with the current Space-Time displacement."**

"You lost me."

"**I'm afraid I'm not sure where to begin the explanation. Anyway, I guess you could say we're using the Summon realm to speed up the process of your Pregnancy. The baby will be born here, where Madara can't reach it. No one except a Kabutomushi can enter without permission. Hell, Jiraiya wouldn't be able to come here until we allow him to. This place is damn near on Lockdown. WE are going to get Naruto here for when it does happen. That way, he can be there for it. By the way, the gender has been found out."**

"Well? What is it?"

"**It's a..."**

00000x00000

**AUTHOR SYTLE: EVIL CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!**

This is a cliffie that I just HAD to do. It'll keep you in suspense, and I KNOW that some of you are just DYING to find out whether the baby is male or female. There's going to be more going on during the birth than you think, however. And it is partially planned.

Next time: Fu's child birth and the finals!

**Jain:** This is turning out rather good, don't you think?

**AG000:** Yes. Quite. I started this chapter last week, and I finally finish it today. Definitely a good thing, considering that I haven't worked on this story for a while.

**Airgod:** You really need to calm down. Remember you have a test today.

**AG000:** I'm well aware of that.

**Airgod:** Then why haven't you studied?

**AG000:** You know me better than that. I'll be better off if I clear my head, relax, and listen to music. Why do you think I brought the PSP?

**Lyla:** Airgod is right. You need to study.

**AG000:** Shut it Lyla. I don't want to hear it. Besides, if my mind is overworked, I'll fail. There is no doubt about that.

**Jain:** I'm going to have to agree with Lyla here.

**AG000:** Not you too!

**Jain:** Sorry, but it should've been done. Besides, I know you haven't figured out the ports, and which one uses what. Chapter 24, I believe.

**AG000:** Ah... Dammit!

**Jain holds up fingers in a V** I win.

**AG000:** By the way, what happened to the others?

**Jain:** Garoth isn't coming. He said he had business with Ehren. Ryko and Wulf are both hunting.

**Gragonith:** Sorry I'm late. I had to take care of a few Power hungry bastards. What did I miss?

**Lyla:** Gragonith just arrived. Celestia had something to take care of.

**Gragonith:** You're wondering where the others are, right? **AG000 nods.** From my understanding, anyone that isn't here won't be coming. Not even my father.

**AG000:** Wait, Judgment Dragon is your father?

**Gragonith:** You didn't think he'd be part of the Lightsworn Bunch if he wasn't did you?

**AG000:** Can't say I did.

**Crickets chirp**

**Jain:** Wow. That was...  
><strong>AG000:<strong> Don't say it.

**Jain smirks.** WELL~

**AG000: **Don't do it Jain!

**Jain:** WELL~

**AG000:** I'm warning you!

**Jain:** Alright alright. **Walks off screen.**

**AG000:** I hate it when I get surprised.

**Jain slides in.** WELL~ Jared is a bitch, he's big fat bitch, he's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world. **Mouth continues moving, but no sound comes out.**

**Gragonith:** I hate it when she does that.

**AG000:** How did you do that?

**Gragonith shows off a remote control.**

**Airgod:** Who knew?

**AG000:** That was... I don't even need to say it, do I?

**Lyla grunted.** You would've laughed if she continued.

**AG000:** Not the time for that. Besides, she was talking about me, you know?

**Lyla:** I'm aware.

**Fu enters the room** Why the fuck did you cut it off there?

**AG000:** Are you aware of what people are wondering regarding your "baby"?

**Fu bristles.** Yes.

**AG000:** You want to know, they want to know, Naruto definitely wants to know, and even I want to know. That was Airgod's idea to do. He wants the birth scene, and he's already got it decided on which gender. He's just as much an author of this story as I am. I'm leaving it to him.

**Fu turns to Airgod, only to find he is already gone.** Where is he?

**AG000 looks around.** Apparently, he doesn't want to deal with a pissed off Jinchuuriki. I can understand that.

**Fu:** Then find him.

**AG000:** Trying to. He's completely hidden. He also cut the link. I'm as clueless as you are. However, now that you brought it up, I'm curious as well.

**Gragonith:** He's screwed.

**Lyla:** Tell me about it.

**Fu, Jain, and AG000 jump out the window.**

**Gragonith sighs.** Why us?

**Lyla shrugs.** Who knows? Anyway, I'm closing this thing down.

**Gragonith:** Point taken. Later!


	12. Chapter 12

...

READ THE CONVERSATION AT THE BOTTOM!

Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 12**

In the Kabutomushi Realm, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke were standing around a bed with Fu in it. "You're sure it's time for it?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes, I'm certain. She's about to..."**

"Her water broke! Get it ready!" Hinata shouted, as the remaining Kabutomushi scrambled.

"**NARUTO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!"** Fu yelled. Apparently, her voice went demonic just to do this.

"If you're gonna do something, do it to my hand." Naruto said, as she nearly crushed it. _'If it weren't for my Endurance Training, my hand wouldn't be intact with that kind of crushing strength!'_ He added as an afterthought. **"AARRRRGGHHHHH!"**

"_**Kit, this girl is doing far worse than your mother did! At least the guy would have his hand intact!If you're father got hit with that kind of strength..."**_

_'NOT NOW FOX!'_ Naruto mentally screamed. _'This isn't the time to go through all of that! ARGH!'_

Kurama sweatdropped. _**'And I thought I was stingy.'**_

"_Naruto, what the hell is going on?"_ Naruto heard in his head. It was Kakashi.

"_Kakashi-sensei?"_

"_Yeah, but what are shouting about?"_

"_Fu is giving birth now, and my hand is being crushed! What do you think?"_

-In Konohagakure-

Kakashi looked up from the book in his hands. Kurenai glared at him. "Why are you stopping with that one?"

"Kurenai, no one has seen my true face but you. But how about a bet." Kakashi stated.

"What brought this on?"

"_Naruto, is the baby born yet?"_ Kakashi mentally asked.

"_No, it hasn't... OW!"_

"Fu's giving birth right now. How that is when it's only been almost 3 weeks, I have no idea. How about we guess which gender it will be. You win, I take off the mask for good. I win..." 

"If you win, I'll go through every Icha Icha volume for sale at this very moment." Kurenai continued. "Deal?" She extended a hand.

"Deal." He grabbed it and shook. "You choose first."

"I'm placing my bet as a female."

"Then I get male." Kakashi stated.

"_Hey Naruto. When the baby is finally out, let me know what the gender is."_

"_Let me guess, you made a bet on the gender didn't you?"_ Hinata asked.

"_Hate to say it but I did."_

"_Stakes? OW!"_ Naruto stated.

"_I win, Kurenai's going through every Icha Icha volume to date. She wins, I throw away the mask for good."_

-Kabutomushi Realm-

Naruto's hand was throbbing, but at least there was a Blood Clone of him on standby. Hinata looked at Naruto and nodded. He nodded back, though he was in pain. And a lot of it. She looked back at the baby that was coming out. "I can see the head!"

"**One more push!"** A Flying beetle stated with a screeching accent.

"AHH!" Fu screamed out as she pushed one more time, before releasing Naruto's hand. Hinata held up a baby wrapped in a blanket. It was a yellow blanket. "He's finally here." She stated.

"He...?" Fu and Naruto echoed. She handed the baby to Naruto. He looked at the baby with a soft look. He was male, no doubt. However, there was a small tuft of red hair on the head.

"Naruto... Name him." Fu stated. 

"We had an agreement, Fu. You would name our first child, while I would name the second." He told her.

"I won't be able... to." She said. "I doubt... I'll see the... next day. Please..."

Naruto crouched beside her and felt her forehead. "Fu... Don't die on me!"

"Baka... If I die... They can't get... Choumei. He's willing to go out... to stop their plans." She said. Her voice was pained. "Promise me. Take care of him."

"No, Fu, I won't let you die on me!" Naruto looked hard at Hinata. "Hold my son. I'm gonna try something."

Hinata took the baby, but looked in fright at Naruto. "What are you..."

"Don't speak, and hope this works." Naruto soon had Black Marks covering both arms, which were now revealed from the elbow. "Fuuinjutsu: Creation Rebirth!" He shouted as the marks traveled to Fu's body.

"What..." She gasped.

"I'm not going to let you die, Fu! Not now, not ever!" He shouted. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" There was Yellow, Light Blue, Dark Blue, and Blood Red Chakra flowing around them both, before they were both cut off from everyone else in the area.

Hinata was scared, and summoned a Kitsune. **"hina... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"**

Sasuke summoned Spyro. **"Sasuke?"** He noticed the power output nearby and looked at it. **"WHAT THE FUCK?"**

The power started to die down, only to reveal both Fu and Naruto unconscious. One of the Kabutomushi came up to them and checked on them both. She checked on Naruto first and sighed. Then he checked on Fu. He turned to the others. **"The baby will stay here until they both awaken."**

"**Tentakoid, what happened?"** The Kitsune asked.

"**Lady Fu was passing away. Lord Naruto tried to stop it."**

"Did it work?" Sasuke asked. Tentakoid avoided Sasuke's eyes. Hinata caught the message easily.

"Did he..." The Kabutomushi looked at Hinata, and it showed her his answer. She ran up to them.

"**He is only unconscious. But Lady Fu... She's dead. Lord Choumei did survive, but he's not in the body, or the baby."** Tentakoid stated.

"Let him rest. He will need it." Hinata stated. "I'll go into his mind. See what's going on." She sat down next to him and started to meditate.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Naruto woke up in front of the Fox. "What happened?"

"**You tried using the Creation Rebirth seal. You're unconscious. I have only one thing to say."**

"If you're going to yell at me, then save it. I know the seal wasn't completely filled yet, but I had to try."

"**Make that two things."** Naruto then raised an eyebrow.

"**One: ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?"** Kurama shouted.

"Come off it. This is only the second most insane thing I've ever done. Surely you remember what happened when I was only 7." Naruto retorted.

Kurama shut up. **"You've got a point there."**

"Now what's the other one?" Naruto asked.

"**I'm proud of you... Regardless of your stupidity."**

"All this time... I think that's the first true blue compliment you've ever given me."

"**Don't get used to it."**

"Don't worry. Getting you to promise that is like Konohamaru Destroying the universe. It will never happen." Naruto stated.

"**Good to see you've figured that out."**

"Doesn't mean I won't try." Kurama sweatdropped. "Anyway, did it work?"

"**I can feel Choumei's Youki. He's alive. I can't say the same for Fu. I don't think..."**

"No..." Naruto got on his knees. "No. NO!"

Hinata entered the room. "Kurama...

"**Please tell me that girl is alive."**

Hinata turned her head away from him. **"He's going to be in a bad mental state for a while."**

Naruto then looked up at Hinata. Or rather, behind her. "Fu..." He had tears in his eyes.

"You didn't think I'd give up like that, did you?" Fu replied, somehow in his mind.

"**What the..."**

Hinata's eyes narrowed, before adopting a fighting stance. "Who are you?"

"Oh pipe down, Lavengod." Naruto raised an eyebrow, while Hinata's eyes widened.

"Lavengod?" Naruto asked.

"The only one to know about that name is... But that's..."

"Impossible?" Fu asked, earning a nod from the Hyuuga. "I thought so too. Apparently, Choumei saw all this coming."

"**You mean that beetle saw this happening and didn't stop it?"**

"I don't think he could." Fu admitted. "Choumei is free, but at the same time, not free. As to why I'm here, well, that much can be explained."

-Author Style: Flashback no Jutsu-

_Fu looked at the giant Kabutomushi. "What is going on here? I thought that if I died, you'd be released."_

"_**Remember when I said I made precautions?"** Fu nodded. **"Well, this is what they were for. This is where we separate. I will be going into your newborn child."**_

"_But wouldn't that make him..."_

"_**Not quite. I'm doing this of my own free will. Akatsuki will hear that you are dead, but you will not be. Your body will, however, and you will be able to have a grave. However, you will not die. Not until your mate does."**_

_Fu's eyes widened. "what do you mean?"_

"_**He is trying to save you as we speak. Your body is gone, and what he's doing won't revive it. However, we can use this to our advantage."** Choumei stated. **"When he finally retreats his Chakra, use it as an escape for your Life Force. You will live on, through him."**_

"_And what about my son?"_

"_**Naruto will have to provide for him. I know he will do fine. He'll have you on standby. Remember. As long as he lives, so will you. Your son... he will be my next vessel. There will be no seal. My entire essence will be within him. Choumei is no longer a Kabutomushi. If you don't mind my interference, I'd like you to call your son Choumei. Choumei Uzumaki. He will live as himself. Not as me. When he reaches 10 years old, he will fall unconscious for a few days at the least. He will gain all of my memories to use as he sees fit."**_

"_But wouldn't that overload his mind?" Fu asked._

"_**It is up to you and Naruto to prevent that. If his mind is strong, then he will live. If his mind is weak, then he will not survive. Either way, my essence will die with his. I will not be reborn after him. I cannot be released. For Akatsuki to succeed, he will need to take the very essence of a Human. A Half-blood human."**_

"_Half Blood?"_

"_**I'm not entirely sure why, but he is half-human, and half-demon. As to what demon, I am not sure. Regardless, he will have to learn from either the Kabutomushi Clan, or Kitsune Clan. That much is certain. Pass this message on to Kurama. I will live through the son, and you will live in your Mate's mind."**_

_Fu nodded. "Will I ever see you again?"_

"_**Somehow, I doubt it."** Choumei replied. **"Now get going."**_

_-_Author Style: Flashback Release!-

Fu sighed. "And that's what happened. Next thing I know, I'm in this same sewer of a mind. Which reminds me..." She looked at Naruto. "When are you going to change your Mindscape?"

"The sewer only truly contains the seal. Anywhere else, I can manipulate. Unfortunately, even if I do change this place, it will revert back after I leave." he sighed as he looked back at Kurama. "I've tried 5 times, if I'm counting right."

"**I counted 4."**

"Did you count the time we first met?"

"**You tried it then?"**

"I saw the sewer and thought that my mind was in the gutter. Right after you confirmed who you were, I thought about changing it. You don't seem to remember the small flower that I put there as an experiment. I came back, and found there was no trace of the flower."

Kurama sweatdropped. **"I do not recall that."**

Naruto shrugged, before turning to the others. "Anyway, I guess this means I can talk to you all the time." He looked back at the fox. "I'll take them to the Cabin in my mindscape. See you sooner or later."

"I'll head back out and tell them the news." Hinata said, before Naruto grabbed her wrist. She looked at him.

"No. This is something that shouldn't be said period. No one but those here know of the Nanabi's name, aside from those in the alliance. As far as I know, Sasuke isn't even aware of it."

"Why not?"

"Think about it from a political standpoint. If anyone, including Akatsuki, ever found out that Fu is now living in my mind, and the Nanabi has been reborn into our son, regardless of the fact he won't be a Jinchuuriki, and not a Full-blood demon either, they will see him as the Nanabi. Plain and simple. Akatsuki will be after him like they're currently after me. I don't want that." He looked at Fu. "How many have you told?"

"Only the Sandaime, your team, and Iruka. I made sure that there were privacy seals active when I told Iruka. The one you specified for it. No one else was in the barrier." Fu replied. Naruto nodded.

"Not even they will find out about this. We can't tell Kakashi. We'll make it seem as though the Nanabi will be reborn nearly a century from now. This is the information we were given by Kurama, though we'll call him the Kyuubi."

They all nodded. **"Kit, I'm surprised you don't plan on telling Jiraiya, either."**

"There is no that will ever find out. Not even the alliance. There is only one other thing that I know, and Jiji doesn't. And that's the true way to make an exception for the Space-time Barrier. He wouldn't be able to make the exception anyway, so there's no point in telling him."

"Why not?" Hinata asked.

"**Because it requires his blood to mix with theirs. That is the ONLY reason he cannot do so. At this point, only 2 can allow exceptions. Naruto, and his son. Speaking of..."**

"We'll honor Choumei's last wish." Naruto stated, before looking at Fu. "You said that I could still name our son, even on your deathbed. If I still can do so..."

"I'm all for it." Fu replied. Naruto and Hinata nodded.

"Hinata, head out and tell them of the name we came up with, but do _not_ tell them where the idea came from. If they ask, it was a thought that came to me randomly. In a way, it's true. The thought came from someone that appeared at a random moment." Naruto stated, earning a nod.

"I'll be heading out. Don't get her pregnant again."

"No worries there." Fu admitted. "I couldn't get pregnant if I wanted to. I don't have a physical body anymore." Hinata nodded, and left. Naruto sighed and looked at Fu.

"I'll have to show you around the area. You'll be living here from now on."

"I don't think a sewer would..." She caught Naruto's eyebrow raise. "You're not talking about in here, are you?" He shook his head. "Sorry."

"For the assumption? I get it all the time."

"**That's an understatement."**

"Shut up!" They both yelled simultaneously. They both had a small blush afterwards.

-Kabutomushi Realm-

Hinata got out of her trance, and looked at the others. "I've got a name. Choumei." At this the Kabutomushi all widened their eyes. "Choumei Uzumaki."

"Why that one?" Sasuke asked.

"He said it was a thought that came randomly." Hinata replied. No one detected a hint of a lie, not even the Kabutomushi.

"**Lady Hinata, are you sure about that?"** The Kitsune asked.

"That's what he said, and, as far as I know, it could easily be the truth, Kitsuno." She replied. Detecting no lie, Kitsuno nodded. Spyro wasn't convinced.

"**Anything else you're hiding?"** He asked.

"Like what?" She asked.

Spyro looked straight into her eyes, at near point-blank. **"You're telling the truth. That much is certain. However, you are still hiding something from us. The alliance. Why?"**

"Spyro!" Sasuke shouted.

"**Sasuke, I know that you saw she's hiding something."**

"I know that, but there's obviously a reason for it." Sasuke stated. "I also feel that it has to do with Naruto and Kyuubi. More likely than not, Fu as well as the Nanabi is involved as well. It's her decision to tell us. Or Naruto's if he knows. If they don't want to speak, we should let them be silent on the matter."

"**You're curious about it too!"**

"I know." He replied. "However, there's a fine line between satisfying curiosity, and betraying a friend and ally. If you try to force it out of either of them, you're on the betrayal side. You'll be excommunicated from the Dragon Summons. That's the best that will happen if you do. You're the usual summon for me. I'd have to choose another one, and you KNOW that isn't easy."

Everyone else looked at him. He glared at the Kitsune. "What?"

"**And the surprises never cease. Kitodo is still suspicious of you, but this? I don't even know what to say."** Kitsuno shook his head. **"Lady Hinata, believe it or not, Sasuke Uchiha has earned my respect. I hate traitors."** She nodded. **"I'm out."**

Spyro looked at Sasuke, who was now staring at him. **"Why are you staring at me?"**

"If you go traitor like this... I'll be letting Lord Felgrand know. He's going to know about this, that much is certain." Sasuke warned him. "Better hope he's lenient. I know I am." He left in smoke, Spyro looking at Hinata.

"**Sorry about that. I just hate it when others hide things, and I get out of hand. As a way to say I'm sorry, I'll let you know something that no one else knows."** He sighed. **"I was named after my great grandfather. He died long before I was born, but I was named after him because I looked almost exactly like him. The only difference is one scale. It was off in shape only, at the base of my tail."** He showed it off. **"The rest of them are the usual rounded shape. This one is cornered into 7 directions on one end, and then rounded the rest of the way into the skin. Few know of that difference. Only my mother knew of it, and she took that secret with her to the grave."**

Hinata looked at him, and saw eternal regret, along with sadness. "You're forgiven." She then glared at him. "Just don't do it again."

He nodded and left in smoke.

-the day before the finals-

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata walked into the village through the Main Gate. The gate guards, which Naruto recognized immediately, saw them. "Hey, Naruto! About time you made it back."

"Let me guess. The Hokage wants to see me." Naruto half asked.

"Actually..." One of them started, before Kakashi appeared.

"Naruto, I never got an answer about it."

"How many knew of it?" Naruto asked.

"Only Kurenai and myself. Others know we made a bet, but anytime someone asks, we say that it's not for us to say." Kakashi admitted.

Naruto sighed, before turning to Sasuke. "Remember what we discussed?"

"Kitsune already have it. Just summon Kitsuki, and she'll give it to you." Sasuke replied. "That's what they said, at least."

"I can attest to that. They said Kitsuki will have it the moment I left." Hinata added.

"Got it." Naruto said, before kissing her cheek. "See you at home." He shunshin'ed off into flames.

She sighed. "Why didn't he... He isn't going to..."

"Iruka?" Sasuke asked.

"Who knows?" She replied.

"He does."

"Point taken."

"Any chance of explanation?" Kakashi asked. They both shook their heads. "Figures. Anyway, Sasuke, the Hokage wanted to see you."

He sighed. "Anything else?"

"Nothing really, although Kurenai may try to find Hinata to figure _it_ out." The moment he finished that sentence, Kurenai and Anko appeared. "Alright, where are they?" They both asked.

"Naruto, I'm not sure, and figure it's best I don't know, as for Fu, she's still in hiding." Hinata replied.

"What about the other?" Kurenai asked.

Hinata sighed. She put 2 fingers to Kurenai's head and thought for a moment. _"Kurenai, please don't freak out. I'm not going to attack you like this."_

_'What's going on here? Why am I hearing Hinata's voice in my...'_

"_Head? My fingers are creating a temporary Telepathic Link. I already know of the bet you and Kakashi-sensei made. He's a boy, and he's currently staying with the Kabutomushi. Fu is actually dead at this point."_

"_Please tell me you burnt the body."_

"_No, she was buried. However, we can't let anyone know. Officially, she's in hiding. Just know that the child is male."_

"_Name?"_

"_**His name is Choumei Uzumaki, and Hinata, I could've sworn we told you not to tell anyone."**_

"_Even though I trust her as much as I trust Naruto?"_

"_**Oh? And why is that?"**_

"_Because I already have a feeling he's doing something against some rule somewhere, yet I'm not going to explore, knowing he has a reason."_

"_What do you mean, Hinata?"_

"_Kyuubi, I do have a question, though. Whatever he's doing... does it have anything to do with Iruka-sensei?"_

"_**Why should I tell you?"**_

"_I could kill him. He won't fight back easily."_

"_**And what makes you think I believe you will?"**_

"_Anyway, what is it?"_

"_**Tell Iruka to be in the Hokage's office directly after whatever happens after the finals, provided Hiruzen is alive. If not, he will talk to him sometime afterwards."**_

"_Noted."_

"_Kyuubi, is he doing the same for Anko?"_ Kurenai asked.

"_**You're still in?"**_

"_Why wouldn't I be?"_

"_**She's already in it. It happened during the wait time for the Second Exam. Lee and Gaara were near his Shadow clone when he did."**_

"_You mean..."_

"_**She's already got the exception made. She just needs the location. We know she hates the council, but Choumei's existence cannot be revealed. Not until after Naruto is accepted by the populace. Or his heritage is revealed. He'll reveal it in the middle of the Chuunin Exams. His first opponent, if he doesn't forfeit, will be where he reveals it. If not, he will during the second one. Sasuke will be late, if he even shows up. If he doesn't, he's with a representative from the summons."**_

"_You sure about this?"_

"_**Something they talked about. Don't ask, because I didn't get it either."**_

"_Oh? And you expect me to believe that?"_ Hinata asked.

"_**Not by a longshot. In fact, I wouldn't believe it in your position. It's the truth, nonetheless."**_

Hinata and Kurenai were silent at that. _**"I rest my case. Anyway, I'm out."**_

Hinata removed her fingers from Kurenai's head. "Kurenai, remember what I said." She nodded, and looked at Kakashi. "I'll be at the bookstore." Kakashi eyed her warily. "All I will say is one word: Result."

His eye widened. "You mean..." She nodded. _'I don't believe it. I actually got Kurenai to read Icha Icha. I'm still going to finish the book she gave me. It's no Icha Icha, but still, it _is _good.'_ He ended up thinking. "Actually, I have every edition to date. As far as I know, nothing else has come out since we got Genin Teams, and the last time I read any of them was afterwards. I never threw them out."

Kurenai shook her head. "I said I would get them myself, and I will."

-Hokage's office-

Sasuke was in the office, standing in front of Sarutobi. 3 ANBU surrounded him. "Lord Hokage?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are to be detained for desertion." One of them stated.

"ANBU stand down!" Sarutobi ordered. "But sir, the..."

"The council has no hold over him." He reiterated. "Homura and Koharu have no plausible reason to do so, either. As such, I will not let one of MY Shinobi be detained for no reason."

"The grounds indicated Desertion."

"He was merely training in a secret area, only he can get to. Release him NOW!" He shouted. The ANBU backed up, but didn't leave. "Sasuke, although I am already aware of where you were at, why is it that you didn't take anyone with you?"

"I didn't really have a choice in the matter. They took me up right after the Prelims. Nothing I could do about it."

"and why didn't you send word?"

"I figured that Naruto would have sent word about all of us."

"And he did before he left." Sarutobi stated.

"I also believe that Tsunade has returned. I heard it while I was out." Sasuke stated.

"From the Slugs?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Dragons heard it from Kitsune. Kitsune heard it from Phoenix. Phoenix heard it from Slugs. Anyway, this was also so Orochimaru couldn't find me. The less that knew where I was, the better off we'll be. I have no Curse Mark as of right now. However..." He showed off his neck. "Something else is there to prevent him from placing one now. My training allows me to do this and more. You will see a few more that I learned in the past month during the next 48 hours. Is there anything else?"

"What else did you learn?"

"If this is because I'm a flight risk, there is no way I'll be leaving the village, unless Naruto Uzumaki leaves first, because I'd be going with him. My Clan owes him far more than even _you_ could pay him as the Hokage. I'm working off the debt, and for that, I have to help him." The ANBU tensed.

"What exactly did your clan do to him?"

"Let's see... Let over 600 mobs attack him before he was 5, helped kill off the Uzumaki Clan 30 years ago," Everyone's eyes widened. "also helped with the Namikaze Clan 40 years ago, suggested the Bloodline Massacres through the Sandaime Mizukage, and those are only the big ones. I found the records, and I'll be honest, they sicken me. Some of these records are still intact, while others are not. If you want to see them, I'll take you to the area they are in."

"Bring them here."

"I would if I could. They can't leave the room they are in, otherwise, they will burn to ashes. That's the only reason some of them aren't intact right now. Anything in there has to stay in that room, or it will be burned. Even the sword I found in there burned to ashes when I tried to remove it, which was weird because I thought it would melt in fire. However, I think you get my point. My clan owes him, as such, _I_ owe him." Sasuke reiterated. "If you want an ANBU, it would probably be a good idea to leave them at the entrance. One of the documents in there made it so the Hokage's ANBU would die if they entered the room, and considering what happened to the papers and the sword, I'm not taking any chances."

Sarutobi got up, and nodded. The ANBU were tensed up. "Show me." Sarutobi stood.

"Southwest Corner of the Uchiha Estate." Sasuke left in a Flame Shunshin. Sarutobi left in the usual Leaf Shunshin, the ANBU quickly following suit.

-Uchiha Estate-

Sasuke, Sarutobi, and 3 ANBU were standing above a trap door. "I'm afraid that this is about as far as the ANBU can go. I'm not sure where it would try to kill them, but I know that the papers get burned in this very passage. It's short. Probably about 20 meters. They're always burned by the halfway point. That's all I can really say. It said ANBU, so I can assume that anyone that was in the ANBU before the Massacre happened is keyed into it. I haven't updated it, of course. I don't know how to."

Sasuke and Sarutobi went in, followed by one of the ANBU. The other two weren't taking the chance. About halfway, Sasuke looked back to see the ANBU choking. "NO!" He ran to the ANBU and got him out of there, with a Shunshin. Sarutobi was surprised, but stayed put.

Outside, the ANBU saw Sasuke appeared with what seemed to be the ANBU that went in. "I could've sworn I warned him about that." He checked the man's pulse. "Good, he's still alive." He looked at the other two. "I'd suggest you take care of him. The Hokage can pass through easily. He's had no problems so far."

The ANBU looked at him sceptically. "He better make it out alive." Sasuke nodded, and went back in.

"What happened to him?" Sarutobi stated.

"He came in, and it would seem as though it would've been a strangled to death." Sasuke admitted. "I checked his pulse, and he IS alive. I left him with the other 2 ANBU. I'm guessing that the ANBU that went in, obviously doesn't trust me."

Sarutobi sighed. "I'm still working on everything regarding non-biased ANBU. That one also hates Naruto, because of the Kyuubi, and I know you're already aware of it."

Sasuke nodded, before they got to a door, and opened it, before he activated his Sharingan. They both went in. "I've got a lot of work to go through."

"I'm mainly showing you this because I feel like it should be known why the Uchiha Massacre happened."

"Why do you want the public to oppose you now?"

"Think about it. They raise me on a pedestal all because I was spared Itachi's wrath. That's what they believe. The fact of the matter is, he _couldn't_ kill me. Not out of guilt, but because he valued me over the Village, and the Clan. There's also the Mangekyo Sharingan. I'd need to activate it, and we'd fight. His plan was to have the 2 of us fight with the Mangekyo, and the winner takes the loser's eyes and implants them into themselves. That will grant them the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. That's not happening, now that I know the truth. Danzou is dead. Homura and Koharu are lucky that I'm not going after them as well."

"If you do, then I would be glad. The council wouldn't like it, though."

"And that's the only reason I haven't gone after them." Sasuke stated, earning a raised eyebrow. "As long as I'm on the good side of the council, and Naruto is under my protection, he'll be safe. Because if he's gone, I'm gone. They push him out, they push me out. They want the Sharingan. They won't get it if Naruto is gone. I also have a feeling that Hinata will leave as well."

Sarutobi saw what he was planning and smirked. "Playing on their hunger for power?"

"Naturally." Sasuke stated. "They say it takes one to know one. I've been down that route, and I left it thanks to him. He helped shed light on the subject. The village owes him a good 5 favors, and they completely ignore 2 of them. They don't know about the other 3."

Sarutobi looked at him and sighed. "Looks like I've got a lot more work to do. If I don't survive this..."

"If you don't, Naruto and I will get Suzaku to revive you, just so we can pound you ourselves. We came up with our plans specifically to protect those Naruto cares about. Thankfully, you're on that list." Sasuke stated, earning a nod.

"Then let's get started."

-the next day, Arena-

The finalists were standing in front of Yugao Uzuki once more. "Welcome to the finals. This is your time to shine. Don't mess it up."

Naruto looked around and noticed that Sasuke wasn't there. "Proctor, what about Sasuke?"

"If he's not here by his match, then he won't be allowed to fight, much less get promoted." Yugao replied.

-Kage's Box-

Sarutobi was waiting with Jiraiya and Tsunade next to him. The Kazekage walked up to him. "Ah, Lord Hokage. It is good to see you again."

"Likewise, Lord Kazekage." Sarutobi replied.

"It is a good thing the Chuunin Exams are being held here. I'm not sure if you'd make it to my village."

"Oh please. I've still got a few years left." Sarutobi replied with a smile.

"I have a feeling you'll need the help sooner or later. Perhaps you should find a successor."

"I plan on taking my job to the grave if my first choice isn't of political standing by that point."

A female walked up to them. She had auburn red hair, and a voluptuous body, one that almost gave Sarutobi a nosebleed. Jiraiya made a comment. "Who's the hottie, sensei?"

"Greetings, Lord Hokage. Lord Kazekage. I am the Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi." She stated.

_'This girl is the Mizukage?'_ was the collective thought. Naruto caught the presence from the Kage's box, and sent a clone up there. "Hey, Mei. What's cracking?" He said.

"Naruto? What are you..."

"Thank you for letting me know of your participation in these exams, Sir Uzumaki."

"Eh, I was hoping for a little something anyway."

"Perhaps it has something to..."

"It has nothing to do with you, me and a bed." Naruto stated, earning a pout. "Besides, I'm already taken."

"The good ones are always taken." Mei continued to pout, before putting her serious face on. "and the matter we talked about?"

"Been working on it for a while. Remember, there's a lot more going on than people think."

"That's an understatement." Mei replied. "Shouldn't you get going?"

"Sasuke Uchiha isn't here yet." the Kazekage stated.

"If he's not here by his match, he will forfeit. No exceptions." Sarutobi stated. "Anyone who bet on the Uchiha to win will lose their money. Believe it or not, my favorites in this tournament are Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sabaku no Gaara."

"Why my son as well?"

"I see potential that has been wasted, but can still be reached."

Mei looked at the contestants. "I see what you mean. Bloodthirsty is not the way to go. If he were not bloodthirsty, then he would be far better than he is now."

"I'm afraid that he wouldn't do much good otherwise."

"Hmm... well, it's time to start the finals." Sarutobi got up and walked to the front remembering a conversation with Naruto.

-Author Style: Flashback no Jutsu-

_Naruto and Sarutobi met in the Hokage office. "What is it that you want to talk about?"_

"_The finals. Before you begin them, I want you to make my heritage public. Make it so the village, and whoever is there knows, and can hear it. Anything regarding the Kyuubi shouldn't be revealed, but my parents should be."_

"_Why now?"_

"_Because I have a feeling that Kankuro will forfeit. This will cause him to lose face if he does, because I distinctly remember that my father easily defeated a lot of Suna Ninja as well as Iwa Ninja."_

"_I see your point. But why force him to fight?"_

"_Well, for one, to reveal his puppets weak spots. There will be more to reveal if he attacks. Then there's the fact that, once I reveal enough, I'll destroy his puppets. He's a Puppet master, but has no short range attacks, Taijutsu is suckish, and no Genjutsu. Once his puppets are gone, he will be unable to participate in the Invasion when it happens."_

"_He wouldn't be able to work for our side if he so chose."_

"_I've already got the confirmation. He won't be working for either side. He's not aware of what's going on, but in case he can't choose, I'll choose for him."_

"_Very well. I will do so."_

-Author Style: Flashback Ending no Jutsu!-

"Before we begin these Exams there is an announcement I would like to make. 12 years ago, our Yondaime Hokage died without a notable heir. That, however, was not the truth. He had one heir, on the day he died. That day, both he and his wife, and yes he was married, had one child. A son. That son happens to be one Naruto Uzumaki!"

This sent a cry of "WTF?", "HFS!", and the ever popular, "How could that demon be the child of our Yondaime?" through the stands.

"If any of you paid any attention, you'd see that he looks almost exactly like the Yondaime did at his age. You were all blind to your own arrogance and Hatred, and quite frankly, I have gotten tired of it. As such, I am revealing this now, and letting you know. Naruto Uzumaki is the Son of Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death and Heiress of Whirlpool Country, and Minato Namikaze, Yellow Flash and our Yondaime Hokage! At first, I was planning on keeping it out of the loop until he became Jounin, but at this point, it doesn't even matter, as he had found his inheritance anyway, and he is already aware of it."

Everyone looked much more closely at him, but disregarded the whisker marks for this. There was a collective gasp in the crowd, along with Mei. The Kazekage didn't give any noticeable reaction, but inwardly was seething. _'That is JUST like Minato to do something like that! Using his own son for a Jinchuuriki!'_

"You are lucky that he wishes to protect our village himself, and not destroy it like anyone else that would've been put in his position!" Sarutobi shouted, before finally returning to a happy disposition. "Please enjoy the Matches for the Final Portion of the Chuunin Exams!"

Down in the arena, Naruto looked at Kankuro. "Hey Catman. You do realize that if you forfeit now, you'll be considered a coward by your own village, right?"

Kankuro paled at the implications. _'HE SET THIS UP!'_

Gaara inwardly smirked. _'Uzumaki, you're a fun one.'_

Everyone else was shocked that Naruto came from such Lineage, aside from Hinata, Kakashi, and the Sannin. Sasuke was still missing, but he was watching the entire thing.

A random ANBU looked on with an Unseen smirk. _'Naruto, that is one devious idea. Question is, did you work on the Hiraishin?'_

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, and Iruka were sitting in a group together. Asuma spoke first. "Kakashi what happened to Sasuke?"

"He said he had something else to take care of, but when I asked, he replied with it was Classified. I went to the Hokage and he said that it was something I'm better off not knowing. Beyond ANBU level classification. Being a Former ANBU captain is not enough for this." he replied.

"When was this?" Iruka asked.

"Last night." was the reply. "As to whether it will make him late is beyond me."

Kurenai looked at a certain ANBU. "Then why is it that ANBU seems to have the same Chakra signature as Sasuke?" Kakashi looked at the ANBU.

_'She has a point, but something else is off. That one has a Chakra Source that Sasuke doesn't have. It's one I don't recognize either. If it is Sasuke, then...'_ Kakashi paled at the thought, but shook it off. _'I hope that Orochimaru hadn't found him. If he didn't, then no where is safe from the Snake.'_

The ANBU looked at the Jounin, and gave a slight shake of the head, before opening a Link with Kakashi. _"Kakashi, I know you already figured out who I am. You're only wrong on one thing with your theory. The extra chakra is not from Orochimaru, but it will stop him if he goes after me with his Curse Mark. I won't be participating, either, and the Hokage is already aware of it. There has been no announcement. We're intending on getting Naruto and Gaara to fight. The signal was to be during my fight. If I don't fight, then they have to change the signal to attack."_

"_Sasuke, what are you doing?"_ Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the ANBU.

"_Don't worry, this is all part of the plan. That's all you need to know."_

"_Is it in the book?"_

"_Page 922."_ Kakashi then reached into his pouch for the book, and saw what he was talking about.

"_Now change the first 3 steps to allow for a wide-scale Death-Prank run, Naruto Style. You've got it down."_ Sasuke told him mentally.

Kurenai noticed the book, and saw what was going on. "Kakashi, which one are you looking at?"

"This one right here." he showed it to her, Asuma, Iruka, and Anko. They all looked at it in confusion... except Iruka.

"That has Naruto written all over it." Iruka stated.

"You can see what it does?" Asuma asked. "Cause I don't."

"What made you look at it?" Iruka asked.

"You see the first 3 steps here?" iruka nodded. "Picture that as a Wide-scale Death-prank Run, Naruto Style."

"That would mean Epic Level Chaos." Iruka said, fear in his voice. "Don't tell me that..."

"If he's going for that, I don't think anything else will be around to live to tell about." Kakashi stated.

"Where's he going to use it?" Anko asked.

"I have no idea." Kakashi admitted. "If I were you though, I'd avoid the place entirely."

-In the arena-

Kankuro looked at Naruto. "Look kid. I have no wish to face you. But it seems like this announcement has given me no choice, if I want to save face."

"Do you worst. Not like it will help you." Naruto said, as Kankuro unwrapped his puppet.

There was a Poison Gas Bomb shot at him automatically. Naruto took it head on. "Heh. He didn't even try to dodge."

"A B-Class Poison? That's weak compared to what I took when I was 6. In fact, that wasn't even half the strength of the Poison I took that day without knowing it." He said from the gas, before the gas dispersed. "I'm already immune to it, and anything below it."

There was a collection of Knives, Senbon, and more Poison Smoke Bombs. Naruto kept dodging, not worrying about the smoke, as it wouldn't harm him anyway. _**"Kit, why are you just dodging? I mean Surely you realize that you're not doing anything but..."**_

"_Revealing each piece of his Puppet. Now I'm going to the offensive."_ Naruto replied, as the smoke left. Kankuro was out of weapons, except the Melee ones on Crow.

"You know, I'm surprised you could dodge all the weapons, and happen to be immune to all poisons I've got access to. What? You work specifically on Dodging?"

"Nope. What I was working on..." He stated before being caught in a flaming Vortex. **"IS THIS!"**

The vortex disappeared, but no one saw Naruto, not even Kankuro. He then looked up. "No..."

Mei was searching the arena. "Lord Hokage, what is going on? His entire presence disappeared from the Arena."

"I concur, Lord Hokage." The Kazekage stated. "I too am confused as to what happened."

"I'm afraid that I don't have an answer for..." he then looked up in shock. "No way..."

"What is it?" Mei asked, before noticing his gaze, and following it.

-in the sky-

There was one person in the sky. It was male, obviously. He had on a Burnt Orange Armor, similar to a Humanoid Falcon on the torso, with a pole going from each shoulder blade. Each pole had 18 feathers seeming made of flames. A Unique Green flame, relative of the Sacred Flame. The Omegabuster was on the Left arm, in a burnt Orange Color, in the exact spot Naruto would have it on without anything else. The right arm was covered in a Burnt Orange glove, with 3" claws. There are 6 tails flowing behind him, waving around in slight irritation. The visor was Dark Sea Green color, and shadowed out. The feet had 6 Inch claws, similar to a Fox. The helmet looked to be that of a Lion's Mane, in a Dark Red Color. There was also 10 containers coming from his left elbow heading out, in 2 rows of 5. 2 of them were filled with a Blue energy, while the other 8 were filled with a Dark Red energy.

On the chest, and above the face, was a symbol. There is the usual Uzumaki Spiral, the one that is usually on the left shoulder of Naruto's orange Jumpsuit. On the inside of the Spiral there is a Three-Pronged Kunai in an X-shape, with the handles coming from the top right, and top left.

There was a shine along the visor, revealing a pair of Deep Cerulean eyes. _'Looks like it worked. But why do I have 6 tails already?'_

"_**It might have something to do with you already gaining 6 tails worth of my Youki converted to your own. Maybe it has to deal with the fact you've charged enough Youki and Chakra to create a Rokubi Level Imari. I'm not entirely sure."**_

_'Well then, let's finish this.'_ Naruto replied mentally.

-down in the arena-

Mei, the Kazekage, and Sarutobi were trying to make out Naruto's form, which was highly difficult. All they could do is see the small amount of Chakra up in the sky. "What is going on up there?" Mei asked, curious. _'He doesn't seem to realize I'm already getting wet from this...'_

"_Yes I am, Mei."_ Mei nearly gasped.

"_Are you reading my mind, Naruto?"_

"_Nope. It's a Mind Link. Remember that Armor I told you about?"_

"_What about it?"_

"_It's out."_

"_You're kidding me..."_

"_I'm going to fire three shots. After that, Kankuro will either be dead, or out cold."_ Naruto told her. _"Tell Sarutobi this. Kankuro has lost."_

"Lord Hokage, it appears as if your successor's son has won this one." she stated.

"Why is that?"

"I'd give Kankuro 2 shots from that arm cannon he has, and he's out of it. 3 if he's lucky."

"I wouldn't count him out just yet." the Kazekage stated.

"Wait a minute..." Sarutobi stated. "How can you tell he has that Omegabuster of his out?"

"_Mei, I heard what he said, and I'll be honest with you here. Just say it was speculation. Or flat out tell them you've got a Mental Link active with me."_

"Mental Link." Mei replied.

"So... I figured he knew you somehow. Now, how do you know him well enough to have a Mental Link?"

"Beats me. I think it's only temporary." Mei admitted.

It was at this point, a Giant flaming bird came down from the sky, and exploded in the ring. Kankuro managed to avoid most of it, but his Puppet wasn't. "CROW!"

Mei mentally counted. _'One.'_

A Flaming Dragon came from a different direction as the bird, but Mei noticed the Green color, before it split into 19 Green Flaming Dragons. It hit nearly everywhere in the arena, and Kankuro was hit several times. Naruto came down into sight, right above the arena, looking at Kankuro. "Kankuro, you've survived 2 shots so far. You're barely conscious as it is. Give up now." he pointed his left arm at him. "It's either that or take one more shot, and have a much lower chance of Survival."

"Do your worst... I failed Crow." he stated.

Naruto saw cross-hairs appear on the visor, targeting just between Kankuro's feet. He fired, and it hit dead center. The resulting explosion caused Kankuro to go flying into a wall, unconscious. Naruto landed in the center of the arena. Yugao looked at Naruto, after coming out of hiding. "He's unconscious, but not dead... yet. Call the match." He said.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto was surrounded by flames, and disappeared.

Mei, Sarutobi and the Kazekage looked at the arena in shock. "So that's the armor... That's just..."

"Highly impressive. I doubt that Snow Country would be able to match it with their Chakra Armor." The Kazekage stated.

"Forget it, Lord Kazekage. I doubt that your Ninja could use it effectively anyway." Mei stated, earning a pointed look from him. "Something tells me that he's been working on that, and only he has the blueprints. There's bound to be something that only he can use with it."

Naruto appeared in front of them, no longer in the suit. "So, Jiji. What do you think of the armor?"

"How did you even come up with it?"

"I'm not going to reveal its specifics to another Kage. No offense Mei, but this is actually a Clan secret. I had to combine well over 40 projects, just to create this one." Sarutobi's eyes widened at that. "And then some of my own ideas went into the design as well."

"My god..." Sarutobi stated.

"Lord Hokage, are you actually scared of him? A Genin?" the Kazekage asked.

"This Genin managed to outrun ANBU as an Academy student."

"Ah yes. Those were the good ole days." Naruto added. "Even Chuunin have trouble with that."

"Anyway, do you have any idea where Sasuke is? His match is next."

"He hasn't arrived, so we must disqualify him." Sarutobi stated. "Those are the rules. I was actually looking forward to his match, too."

"Perhaps we can postpone his match." the Kazekage asked.

"The rules clearly state that if a participant is not present for their match, they are disqualified. There are no exceptions." Sarutobi stated.

"Even though you wanted to see him fight as well?"

"Especially then. I cannot play favorites with anyone. Surely, you understand the political affects there. Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified. Jiraiya..."

"On it." He left in a Shunshin.

"Wise choice, Lord Hokage." Naruto said. "Make more of those, and you'll do much better than you were before all this." he then poofed out.

Mei inwardly smirked. _'Naruto, you are crazy. I like it.'_

"_I am to please, Mei-chan."_ Naruto told her mentally, causing her to blush slightly.

"_Even in the bed?"_

"_Already got one child. The mother loved how I did that well, regardless of it being when I was piss poor drunk."_

"_how did you manage to do that?"_

"_Let's see... I was drunk. She was a Jinchuuriki in heat. You do the math."_ Mei had a small nosebleed. Sarutobi noticed, though.

"Naughty thoughts, Lady Mizukage?" He asked.

"No..." _'Not yet at least.'_

"_9 hours of it all, and watching it from my mindscape after the fact."_ Naruto added.

The nosebleed then shot out like a rocket, sending her onto the roof above them. Sarutobi and the Kazekage looked got up and looked at her. "do you think she is okay, Lord Hokage?"

"She'll be fine." He replied. "I get the same way when Naruto uses what I call his Kage Killer."

"Kage Killer?"

"Something he and I both agreed to classify as a SS-rank Kinjutsu, along with it's counterparts. I will be completely honest here. If he uses it, and you have the slightest hint of perversion, you _will_ pass out due to blood loss. He has won a match with several Jounin using it. One of them never woke up. And to think that he could use it to help out with an _academy level_ jutsu..."

"I'm afraid I'll have to ignore all formalities for this." the Kazekage stated. "That's fucked up."

"We are in agreement there." Sarutobi stated. Mei woke up soon afterwards. "Blonde Gaki, putting images in my head... I'll have to get him back for that." she mused silently.

Sarutobi caught it. "Ah. He put something in your head, didn't he?" She looked at him. "If you want to get him back, I'd severely advise you not to." She raised an eyebrow at that.

"And why not?"

"The last one to try was never found. The rumors that went around are crazy, but no one knows what truly happened. The investigation went cold. We can only assume that someone, or something, took him out, and got rid of any evidence of his body." Naruto then appeared.

"You talking about the last one to go after me for some oddball reason?"

Sarutobi looked at Naruto, who was behind him. "So you know what truly happened?"

"I wish. Some girl named Suzaku took him out. After that, I have no idea what happened." Naruto shrugged. "Didn't bother to look for answers."

"So this Suzaku would know what happened?" Mei asked.

"That'd be about right. I'm not even aware of where she is at the moment." Naruto lied expertly. "Anyway, Hinata already beat Dosu. I love my Reverse Sound Barrier. How do you think my Shadow clones could take the Haruno Screech?"

"Haruno Screech?" Mei asked, as they walked back to their seats.

"Pray that you never experience it. Some say they would rather face an actual banshee over a Screeching Haruno. I've seen both, and can honestly say that the Banshee is actually better than a Haruno on your ears." Naruto stated.

"Anyway, I'll be taking a nap." He then poofed out.

Mei sweatdropped. "why would he take a nap at this juncture?" She asked.

"The next match has a Nara in it. Shikamaru Nara, and Temari. Another Heir against Heir match."

"Temari is far better at analysis than most think." the Kazekage stated.

"Then we're in for a long match." Sarutobi stated.

As they thought, it took 4 hours to finish, in which, Shikamaru forfeited. Temari was surprised, and allowed a 10 minute rest before she faced off with Shino. She forfeited her match with him, aware that she would lose anyway. 10 minutes was not enough time.

"Semi-finals. Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, and Shino." Mei stated. "Not my choices, but not surprising. Still, I'm wondering where the Uchiha is."

"No one is sure to be honest." Sarutobi stated.

"Few would like the fact he was not allowed to participate." The Kazekage stated. _'Where the hell is he? He shouldn't have gotten kicked out because of this! His Clan name would have saved him!'_

Naruto and Gaara looked at each other in the ring. "Ready?"

"Not quite." Naruto said. "What do you say to a relocation, Gaara?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"The forests to the south. I'll send up a Beacon that will allow the others to watch us without the risk of dying if it gets too rough."

"I'm game. More room, more destruction, more intent to KILL!" He shouted. "I will see you there, Uzumaki." He left in a Sand Shunshin. Naruto charged Chakra into his hand, and shot a Giant flame into the air, making an orb, that showed off the forest. "The moment I get there, I'll start the match myself. Proctor, I believe you should stay here as well. This match will go on until one of us is either dead, or unconscious." Yugao nodded, before Naruto vanished.

-Forest-

Naruto stood on a branch, Gaara looking at him. "Uzumaki..."

"Gaara..."

"I WILL WIN!" They shouted simultaneously. "Hajime!"

Naruto charged straight at him, making handsigns. "Sacred Flame! Grand Fireball Jutsu!" A Green Flame version of the Grand Fireball Jutsu headed straight for Gaara, who dodged it. "That element... Mother is afraid of it."

"Of course she would be. It's the Sacred Flame of the Uzumaki Clan. It's especially harmful to Demons, and the like. Jinchuuriki that rely on their Bijuu will be rendered useless when their opponent has this Element." Naruto stated. "what's more is... It's a Bloodline. One that you can't acquire from possessing a body. You need more than the blood for this element. You need the actual soul. A Yamanaka could possess my body, but they wouldn't be able to use the Sacred Flame, even if they knew how to use it. Without the Soul of an Uzumaki, the Element is useless."

"You will need more than that to take me down, UZUMAKI!" Gaara shouted, before his right arm started morphing and molding with the sand. **"Uzumaki... You will die! Sand Shuriken!"**

Naruto dodged them with ease. "If you're after my head, then you've got a long way to go with that kind of aim." He charged a lot of Chakra and made one handsign. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" there was suddenly 1,500 Naruto's in the area. "Yo Anko! Find the PA system, and hit play!"

-back at the Arena-

Anko heard this, and got up, before performing a Shunshin. "What's going to play?" Iruka asked.

"I have no idea." Kakashi stated.

Anko then appeared in a Room with several panels. _'Let's see... Ah. Here it is.'_ She pushed a button.

(A/N: At this point, the song Bodies by Drowning Pool begins to play. Head to youtube and play it)

-forest-

Naruto heard the music.

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the_

He shouted as he charged Gaara at that very moment. They engaged in a fast paced Taijutsu battle. A Half-covered Gaara, against 1,500 Narutos. It dropped to about 300 Narutos, before they backed off.

"One, nothing wrong with me." Naruto said in with the music.

Gaara then covered the rest of his body with sand. "Two, something's got to give."

"Let the bodies hit the floor!" Naruto shouted as Gaara took on Shukaku's full form, and dispelled all of his Clones, and donned his armor. "Summoning Jutsu!" There were 3 puffs of smoke.

-Arena-

Everyone was watching the fight intensely. Kakashi was watching as Anko got back. "What'd I miss?"

"Oh nothing much. Just Naruto forcing Gaara to revert to a full Shukaku transformation." Kakashi replied.

"You call that nothing?" Kurenai shouted. "He'll die!"

"Not likely." was the reply. "Remember, he has the Sacred Flame. Only 3 Uzumaki are recorded to have had it. And he's the Third."

Kurenai bristled, but Hinata appeared right next to her. "Kurenai, let it go. He'll be fine."

"but Hinata..."

"He has a plan." She told them.

-with Naruto-

Naruto stood atop a Giant fox with 9 tails. There was a Giant Toad next to the fox. And finally, there was a giant Flaming Bird above them both.

"Suzaku, Gamabunta, Kurama. Let's do this!" He said, taking flight.

"**RIGHT!"** Was the simultaneous cry from the summons. **"Phoenix Style! Grand flame!"** Suzaku blew fire at Shukaku who launched a few Sand Shuriken at them.

"**Kitsune Style: Fox fire!"** Kurama shouted, as 3 tails shot fire at Shukaku, before Kurama charged with a claw.

"**3 against 1? No fair!"** Shukaku complained.

Gamabunta jumped up and shouted. **"Suiton: Liquid Bullet!"** as 2 Giant Water Bullets charged Shukaku.

Kurama bit Shukaku's tail, and pinned his arms with his Tails. **_"Now kit!"_**

"Right!" Naruto shouted, before covering himself in Green Flames. "Sacred Flame! Sacred Flaming Rocket!" He charged Shukaku and started spinning like the Inuzuka clan does for their Fang over Fang.

-Arena-

Tsume Inuzuka was surprised, and pissed. "there's no way!"

Kiba looked at him and whistled. "He got that idea from watching me train? I'm calling a Bullshit moment."

"You knew about his?"

"Not really."

"He probably is just using it for added Piercing ability." Sakura added, drawing their attention. "With the rotation provided, its more like a Flaming Drill."

-with Naruto-

Naruto went straight through the upper Torso of Shukaku, a spiraling trail of flames behind him causing more damage with the backdraft.

"**NOOO! I WON'T LOSE HERE!"** Naruto landed on the top of a tree, before turning around and aiming the Omegabuster at him.

"Shukaku." He said, wind charging around the tip of the barrel. "Say hi to Choumei for me. EVERYONE!"

Kurama bit Shukaku's neck and tossed him into the air, Gamabunta jumped up and kicked him even higher. Suzaku went snake-like, coiled around Shukaku's head and pulled Gaara from the body, and throwing it up even further.

Naruto was aiming the Omegabuster at Shukaku's body, while Suzaku backed off with Gaara in tow. "BE SURE TO SAY HI TO MY PARENTS AND THE MOTHER YOU IMPERSONATED! **SACRED FLAME:** **NANABIKO IMARI**!" He shouted, before firing a Purple beam covered with Green flames directly towards him. The Shukaku's body was completely obliterated by the blast. Suzaku came down and set Gaara down on Gamabunta's head.

"**He still alive?"** The Toad asked, as Naruto landed on the head, and checked him. He was unconscious. "Yeah. He's alive. I'd give him 2 days, and he'll be fine. It'll take at least a week for Shukaku to recover from that, though. Kurama, Gamabunta. You're dismissed. Suzaku, we'll be taking you back to the arena."

"**Right."** They all said, as Gaara and Naruto were on Suzaku's back. Kurama and Gamabunta poofed out.

-Arena-

Everyone looked on, slackjawed, even the Kage.

Sarutobi spoke first. "If he doesn't get Chuunin, I don't know what will happen. Even our Yondaime died facing the Kyuubi, but Naruto..."

"He took on the Ichibi, and knocked him out..." Mei continued, her voice low.

The Kazekage was obviously furious. _'WHY IS IT THAT I DIDN'T KNOW OF THIS? Kabuto is going to get an earful of this when I get my hands on him... Oh well. I will do this now.'_ "Lord Hokage, I see why you were afraid of him. I must admit that he's extremely powerful."

"and his power is his own." Sarutobi stated. "He got this way in a mere few months. Not even a year of training, when everyone else tried to stunt his progress. If he got what he needed from the start, he would have already taken my hat from me a year ago. However, at this point, that does not matter, for he is far beyond what anyone would expect of him. This is the first Chuunin Exams since his graduation day, and still, he is this powerful."

_'If he gets in the way... He'll chew me up and spit me out!'_ A smoke bomb went off, and one ANBU was immediately in the area, burning the Kazekage's with black flames, before drawing a stone blade. Sarutobi, Mei, and the ANBU all stood in a Delta Formation around Orochimaru, Sarutobi in full battle armor, and Mei in her usual fighting clothes. It was the ANBU that was off.

The Cloak soon went flying, the mask following it. The ANBU was revealed to be Sasuke Uchiha.

"You let the Uchiha play at being an ANBU? Sarutobi, you are a fool." Orochimaru stated.

"No, Orochimaru. You are the fool." Sasuke stated. "You will never have my body as your vessel. You will never be able to mark me." He tore off the rest of his clothing to reveal a Dragon like body armor(1). "Lord Hokage. Remind me to thank Naruto for the new Armor."

"You sure that Armor will help? It looks like it will restrict you."

"You just haven't seen it in action." Sasuke stated, as it spread to cover the entire body, before causing 2 bat-like wings to emerge from his shoulder blades. He turned into an actual dragon with wings and Scales. **"Meet the Dragon Summoning Sage Mode. Something you will never accomplish. For you are aligned with the Snake Summonings. The Dragons will never accept you. The Dragons hate the snakes, as they will betray anyone that doesn't suit their needs. Even your advanced Sound four, which are currently burning to a crisp due to my Amaterasu. You can tell Danzou in the Afterlife that he was a fool. Just like you."**

A small 6 tailed fox with Golden blonde fur appeared in the area. **"Sasuke, what are you doing?"**

"**I am merely showing the Snake Bastard a thing or two. Care to join me?"**

"**Why not? Jiji, leave this to us."** Naruto stated.

Mei looked at the fox, and nodded. "Naruto, you better make it out of this." she stated.

"**Please, if I die, Hinata would bring me back just to kill me all over again. I don't need to die twice."**

Another fox with 4 tails came up to them. This one of a Lavender Color. **"Naruto, if you think I'm letting you two go at him on your own, you're fucking insane."**

"Hinata?" Sarutobi asked. **"Lord Hokage, leave now. We will handle him. Go and lead the rest of them."**

"I don't plan on letting you die. Not now, not ever!" He glared at Orochimaru. "Besides, I made a mistake regarding this one. I can't allow you to do anything about him without me." He got into a Taijutsu stance.

"**Then bring out Enma, you Old Monkey."** Naruto said, causing Orochimaru to face fault. Sarutobi noticed this, and did just that, while Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata shot flames at the Snake while he was down.

"**Sarutobi what is..."**

"No time! Adamantine Bo Staff!" Sarutobi shouted.

"**Fine. Transform!"** Enma transformed into the Bo staff form. **"Wait, is that Orochimaru?"**

"Yes, and it's time for us to correct the mistake I made all those years ago." Sarutobi shouted. He charged at Orochimaru who was now on his feet, and spitting Kusanagi at Naruto, who deflected it with a tail enhanced by Wind Chakra.

"This is growing tiresome." He jumped back, and made a few handsigns. "Summoning: Reanimation! One!" One box appeared, stopping a Fireball from hitting him. "Two!" Another one popped up, and blocked a Wind Dragon. "Three!" The last one went too high, and didn't block a Green Flaming Bird. "ARGH!"

The one that went into the air opened up, and a blonde male came out, battle ready, and landed next to Naruto. "Sarutobi, where is my son?" He said. "I know he's alive. Suzaku met me on the way down. You can thank Suzaku and the Shinigami for letting me out of his belly if I was summoned."

"minato..."

The Blonde fox looked at the new arrival. **"No... It couldn't be..."**

Minato looked at the Blonde fox. "No... My son couldn't have been..."

"**Dad, relax. This is similar to Ero-sennin's Hermit mode, only it's for the Kitsune summons. I can't take the Toads Sage Mode, as I call it, or that of the Phoenix Clan."** Naruto replied. **"I am still myself, as you are yourself. Especially if Suzaku did get to you before Orochimaru could get you here."**

Minato glared at Orochimaru. "As much as I want to thank you for giving me full life once more, I'm afraid that Traitors have no place here."

"You can try. But will you fail!" Orochimaru spat, as the other 2 opened up, revealing the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage.

The blonde Fox stood next to Minato. **"Dad, I don't really care for the specifics, but I found your Hidden Abode after a prank. I know of both parents, and I know that you were dead because of it. For now, you and I shall take on the Shodai and Nidaime. Kitsune Sage Mode gives me well over 10 times the strength, speed, and flexibility, along with a certain amount of tails. For me, it is different than others, for I am a Jinchuuriki. The amount of tails I have is the amount of Youki I can control from the Bijuu within. I have 6. As such, I can completely control 6 tails worth. That should be enough to work with."**

"That's good to know. We'll talk more later."

"**We take down the Zombies now!"** Naruto finished for him, and they charged.

Hinata charged the Nidaime with Naruto, while Minato charged the Shodai. "Feel the wrath of Sky. Burn with heat of the Sun. Unleash the Flames of the Fire Bird! Phoenix **Sage!"** His voice took on a different tone, as he jumped, and turned into a Flaming bird. Another Phoenix. **"Hashirama Senju. I am sorry I have to do this to you, but I have no choice. Phoenix Art! Dead Soul Reversal!"** Minato then was covered up by Green and Orange Flames as he charged him. He veered just above Hashirama, but the Flames still hit him, thus making the body turn completely to ashes, and the soul being sent out.

"**Hashirama Senju. I am sorry, but you must be burned by the flames of the Sun to be free."** Minato said, before turning towards Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage, only to find his soul being burned apart by Green flames.

He went towards Naruto. **"My boy... How did you make the Green Flames? That should be unique to the Phoenix Clan."**

"**Father, there is a difference between my flames and those of the Phoenixian Alliance. The difference is mine happens to be from my mother. It is the Sacred Flame of the Uzumaki Clan."**

Minato nodded his head. **"We should help Sarutobi. He doesn't seem to be doing so well."**

Naruto looked at Sarutobi and Sasuke. **"Dragon Summoner?"**

"**And he's in his Sage Mode, to boot. The Dragons can do one thing, The Kitsune another, and the Phoenix a third. I have Phoenix, Kitsune, and Toads as summons. Hinata Hyuuga, my current Fiance, has the Kitsune only. Sasuke Uchiha, a friend of mine, and someone I helped see the light, is of the Dragon Clan. We should help him out."**

"**Agreed."** Minato stated, as they all charged Orochimaru.

Naruto was covered in Green Flames. **"Sacred Flame Rocket!"** He hit Orochimaru dead in the Torso, causing him to cough up blood. He released the flames, and looked back. **"Sarutobi! Sasuke!"**

"**Hinata!"** Sasuke shouted.

"**Minato!"** She shouted.

"**Naruto!"** He shouted.

"**Extreme Flames Blast!"** They all shouted at the same time.

Minato blew flames at Orochimaru. Hinata threw Blue Flames at him from each tail. Sasuke shot a beam with Fire, Ice, and Lightning surrounding it. Naruto blew his Sacred Flame in the shape of a Phoenix. Sarutobi launched a Fire Dragon from his mouth.

Orochimaru couldn't dodge any of them in time, and was burnt to ashes. They all reverted back to human form. "That's one mistake taken care of." Sarutobi stated, falling on his butt. "3 more to go."

"**Sarutobi, you are too old to do anything about 2 of them, and the Third can be repaid through Minato."**

"I know, but I have to pay for my mistakes."

"Jiji, you already paid for what you couldn't do for me, by giving me a spot on the council. It was worth it to see the Civilian Council squirm by a new guy." Naruto replied.

"A spot on the Council?" Minato asked.

"Uzumaki Seat. My mother's, apparently." Naruto stated.

"Please tell me you didn't go for the CRA." Minato said, hopeful.

"I set it so that no one of my children would be forced to marry anyone they didn't want, nor would I, or my grandchildren." Naruto replied. "I did extensive research and found that I could set my own terms for it, or I wouldn't be put under it the council agreed, hoping that I would find someone in their families. I know when someone is forced to do something like that. There are no arranged Marriages... Aside from one that I was thinking on before I knew of it's existence."

"What are you... Wait a minute..." Minato thought back for a bit and paled. "You mean that agreement that Hiashi and I made while we were drunk?"

"Yeah, that one. It's still a go. The Uzumaki Blood Protection Seal was given to the Hyuuga Clan, and the Caged Bird Seal was banned from usage, though the ban only took effect after the Preliminaries." Naruto stated.

Sarutobi looked at Minato. "Is there any chance of you retaking the mantle of Hokage?"

"That's something I will think on. You are alive for the time being. I need to see what my son has accomplished so far." Minato put his hand on Naruto's head. "You wanted to help Naruto, and you failed at that."

Naruto sighed at that. "I'll be honest and say that at least he tried. That's a lot better than most can say."

Jiraiya landed next to them. "You do realize that I still have the Kazekage's body, right?"

Minato looked at him. "Sensei?"

"Minato?" Jiraiya repeated.

"What are you doing here?" they both said at the same time.

"Helping my godson. What about you? You're supposed to be dead!"

"Revived by Orochimaru, allowed to stay due to Suzaku. I doubt you've heard of her but..."

"I'm aware of Suzaku, and the fact that she heads the Phoenix Clan." Jiraiya replied. "You can thank your son for that one."

"What did you manage to do while I was dead?" Minato asked.

"I think Suzaku should get that one." Naruto admitted. "She'll explain the new alliance, and the threat we ave on our end. Lord Hokage..."

"You knew of Mei's arrival. As such, you obviously let her know about something."

"Well... I think it would be best if you talk to her about that." Naruto replied. "Hinata. Sasuke. I think we should head to the Omnivolcano. It might help us talk there, and it is half-neutral ground. Once there, we'll summon the bosses. We will talk there. It's better for the privacy. Jiraiya, you should come as well. Lord Hokage, you should stay here and run the village. If the Council has a meeting, and I have not returned, then use one of the Clones that I gave you."

Sarutobi pulled out a scroll. "You mean this?" He received a nod. "I haven't had to use one yet."

"Then there is still 3 of them. Use one. They should still be able to last 48 hours."

"You sealed Clones of yourself." Minato half-asked, half-stated.

"Yeah."

"and it works?"

"Yeah."

"You are definitely a Genius."

"Would you believe that it came off the top of my head? Or that same idea came at a random point in a fight against a Traitor that wanted to kill me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The idea came as I was pounding Mizuki-teme senseless." Naruto shrugged. "It was this: How could I use a Clone, and make it so it can last for months on end. Maybe even years? The answer was a Clone seal. I could seal up to 30 Shadow Clones, 50 Water Clones, 50 Fire Clones, I have not tried Lightning or Mud Clones, and Wind Clones are too unstable to use it. It destroyed the seal from the inside, thus losing all the chakra put into the Clones. No releasing it. No absorbing it. The Chakra won't even turn into Nature Chakra. It won't turn into anything else. It's like it leaves into oblivion. At least you still get some of the chakra back when you destroy a Scroll with a Kunai sealed within. Anyway, we're wasting time. We should get going. Something tells me we'll need everything we've got and more real soon."

"With Orochimaru dead, all that's left is the Akatsuki." Jiraiya stated. "I'm still working on members."

"Kyodaigame has pinpointed their base. We'll talk about it at the next Summons meeting. Anything else will wait until then." Naruto stated. Jiraiya sighed. "Being told what to do by a 12 year old kid... Where does the world stop turning?"

"Definitely not there." Minato admitted, before they all left in smoke. Tsunade then landed there. "Sound and Sand are retreating. With the loss of Orochimaru some of the sound have surrendered, but only one refused to do either. He was beheaded by my fist."

"Now's not the time for that." Jiraiya stated.

"Oh? And it's time to ogle my Breasts?"

"No time for that, either I'm afraid." Jiraiya said, earning a serious look from Tsunade.

"Who are you and what did you do with Jiraiya?"

"At this point, no one has any time with something like this on the line." Jiraiya's face was far more serious than Tsunade had ever seen it. "Minato was revived by Orochimaru. Suzaku interfered. Minato is back indefinitely. This is no time for me to ogle your Breasts, no matter how badly I want to."

Tsunade bonked him on the back of the head. "You're Jiraiya, alright. Perverted Bastard." She closed her eyes with a tick mark on her forehead. 

"Now is not the the time for that." Sarutobi stated. "Find Homura and Koharu. The council and Elders are to be frozen in all decisions until further notice from the Hokage. The Clan heads are also included in this. No exceptions."

Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded, as Sarutobi stood back up. "Mei, we should get to my office soon. Discuss whatever it is he talked to you about. Obviously, it has something to do with me, or the village in general."

"Oh trust me. It does." She said with a hidden smirk. _'Far more than you know, Sarutobi. Far more than you know.'_

00000x00000

Chapter Complete.

**Airgod:** So, how did you like it?

**AG000:** You mean the birth scene? That was not one of the ideas I had.

**Airgod:** Oh come off it! You know as well as I do that we both had that idea. You were just too...

**AG000:** Finish that sentence and no Zombie Hunting for a month.

**Airgod:** You do that and that means that...

**AG000:** You think I wouldn't use this against you if I didn't know how to stop you from going without stopping me?

**Airgod: **Fine. Then why don't you admit it?

**AG000:** Because of the fact that it didn't cross my mind. Even if it did, it didn't make it past the filter, so it wouldn't have come up front, therefore, I didn't think of it. The filter doesn't affect you. It still affects me.

**Jain walks in.** Why not send me an Angel?

**AG000:** Because all you really need to see one is look in a mirror.

**Airgod:** You really going to use that corny pick-up line?

**AG000:** Would it be considered a pick-up line if I actually though it was the truth?

**Airgod:** Honestly? I never thought of that.

**AG000:** Though I will admit it is corny, I'm more about blunt honesty. If I go for something Corny, odds are likely I mean it as the truth.

**Jain:** If he didn't know that, I'd be surprised. After all, he has had far more time with you than I have. And I'm already aware of it.

**Airgod sighs.** Well, at least you have something on your side. You're loyal to a fault. You're honestly blunt. And you could never get a girl.

**Jain:** What about that Jenna girl?

**AG000:** Don't start on that. She's far more valuable to me than even Airgod.

**Airgod:** HEY!

**Jain:** You may have a point there. But what caused your attraction to her?

**AG000:** Would you believe me if I said we think so much alike it's not even funny? There are only 2 differences that I've found: The way we use it, and the fact that I'm male and she's female. All things considered, we have a 96% mental synchronicity. That's how close we are in the mindset. She even got the idea of Ice Fire without me even telling her once. I hadn't revisited that idea for years before I met her. What does that tell you?

**Ragnarok:** She's far better for you than that Nicole girl.

**AG000:** Raggie? What are you doing here?

**Ragnarok:** Looking for answers. Why did you cancel the story I was in?

**AG000:** I may like reading Harem stories, but the moment it became a Harem, my mind went blank. I can read Harems, but I can't write a harem story for my own crap, much less anyone else's. I mean, I liked everything about it. NaruHina, SasuHaku, SakuKyuu, I was even planning on making that one go JirTsu, but that will never be a reality. The moment it became a Harem is the moment my mind went blank. I couldn't do Jack shit.

**Ragnarok:** And that gives grounds for termination, why?

**AG000:** What's the use if I can't do anything for it? Anyone else that wants to use it is welcome to do so. They just have to let me know.

**Airgod:** If I remember correctly, only Absolute Control is the only one that didn't get that privilege.

**AG000:** You remember correctly. Do you also remember how I came up with the Naruto Uzumaki+Sakura Haruno=Usagi Tsukino idea?

**Airgod:** Golden Blonde hair, ear-shattering screech, Naruto's Sexy Jutsu, which really should be put into the Scroll of Seals in Canon, and the fact that her daughter has Pink hair, same shade as Sakura's.

**AG000:** Missing one point.

**Sakura walks in.** Why are you talking about me and Naruto in a relationship?

**AG000:** Because it's an idea I implemented in another story, in which Sasuke killed you, and Naruto killed him shortly afterwards. Anyway, the point you missed was the fact that aside from all of that, Usagi still pulled off impossible feats when she was determined. Naruto was the same way in Canon alone.

**Airgod:** You're right, I did forget about that. Hey what about that whole Deathsaurer Idea?

**AG000:** Which one?

**Airgod:** We'll continue this later. You've got 4 stories that you haven't posted due to not wanting to.

**AG000:** The FF7XNaruto is not going to be posted until there is enough people that want it up. The Code GeassXNaruto one isn't going up. I didn't finish the first chapter yet. ZoidsCCXNaruto... That one isn't going up yet. I haven't finished a Third Chapter. The last one you mentioned... in case you forgot, I deleted the first 2 chapters. I can't post that one, regardless of how much I wanted to.

**Sakura:** What the hell is going on with that?

**AG000:** Sakura, you got yourself PWNed in the FF7XNaruto, the Code Geass Naruto, that one doesn't even have you in it yet. ZoidsCCXNaruto, you made one appearance, but you're not going to be a major part of it. The last one... Naruto played the entire village like Link plays an Ocarina. Up until the Chuunin Exams, in which he goes for a complete release. I mean, he even showed you how badly you were off at that point. Something that never even crossed your mind, and he kicked more ass than you'd ever think. Even had someone teach you how to use a sword.

**Sakura sighs.** Why is it that if anyone ever helps me, It's Naruto?

**AG000:** Face it. He's loyal to a fault. He always would've gone for something to make you happy. **Sakura growls.** If you want to blame someone, blame Kishimoto. I could make a portal for you to knock his lights out if you want.

**Sakura:** Oh? And you'd do that?

**AG000:** Sure. And while you're at it, you could get me the rights to the Naruto franchise, and everything else he has under his name.

**Sakura sweatdrops.** Forget I asked.

**AG000 shows fingers in a V.**

**Gragonith:** Read

**Jain:** Rate

**Judgment Dragon:** Review

**Stardust Dragon:** And don't forget about the cookies!

**Black Rose Dragon:** What is it with you and cookies?

**Stardust:** Don't. Diss. The cookies.

**The other signer dragons back off.**

**Judgment Dragon:** If you ask me, I'd prefer the No-bake cookies.

**Stardust:** Really? I'd go Peanut Butter and butter scotch.

**Judgment:** What about Sugar with frosting?

**Stardust:** good choice!

**Red Nova Dragon:** Did he really just do that?

**Shooting Star Dragon:** Yes. Yes he did.

**AG000:** PEACE OUT!


	13. Major Announcement

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Wolf

DarkIsRising15

JK10


End file.
